Konoha's Ultimate Hero
by rangertennyson005
Summary: There were many things Ben Tennyson had handled. But he never expected getting tricked by his enemies into some other world with no idea of coming back. What is our 18 years old wielder of ultimatrix is gonna do in the world of Ninjas? also in the addition to his trouble he is deaged in to his 13 year old self. both Remake and continuation
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's ultimate arrival**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. A name that we all know, the wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned 18 a few months ago. Many things have changed since last 3 years, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal , during this time-frame found some new ultimate forms. A very heartbreaking break up with Julie and the sudden demise of Maxwell, his beloved grandpa, wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because that's what Gram pa Max wanted him to .Also Ben found an interest in Chun Kuk Do .With personal training and a lot of hard work and practice Ben managed to learn enough to even amaze Chuck Norris himself. His height even grew on a satisfiable level . Even his physique was much better than his old days.

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. Finally he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to much more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be).

So now what did he do for three years. Well he was as busy as a bee . There was a new villain named Khyber the huntsman. The most dangerous and skillful among Ben's enemies. Also there was a evil ** Brainstorm** who created a device which contained the predators of most of the aliens Ben could turn into. Not to forget his old enemy Malware also joined forces with them cornering our hero in one of his most tough situation. Dr Psychobos and Malware invented this device not only for humiliating Azmuth but also to hunt the wielder of ultimatrix and kill him.

The nemetrix was a device which contained the non sentinel predatory species of the omnitrix aliens so it could only be wore by a non sentinel. That's why Khyber gave the nemetrix to his dog also Ben came to know that Khyber was chasing him since he was 11 years old. Every situation was against our hero but then he was not alone. Rook Blonko proved to be a very good partner in a lot of very critical situations. Rook Blonko was assigned to him by his gram pa. Rook Blonko was a topper of plumber academy and he was the best, but less experienced. Ben Tennyson was the most experienced , Rook was the most trained .Together they made a powerful team.

Despite having the advantage every time Khyber attacked Ben and Rook forced him to retreat. Ultimate forms really came handy in the tough times. Thanks to Ben's advanced intuition and intuitive aptitude no matter what form Khyber's dog came with, in the end it got beaten.

Azmuth wanted to give new omnitrix to Ben but the ultimatrix somehow refused to leave him .No matter how much they tried to remove it, They couldn't. Not that Ben was complaining because the ultimatrix really came handy against Khyber and his dog. Khyber and Psychobos became frustrated with their attempts going in vain then a new member joined them. Yes, Vilgax was back.

At last it was a final show down against Khyber, Psychobos, Malware and Vilgax. For facing them the trio was forced to join once again and a massive battle took place. When all hope was lost Maxwell Tennyson sacrificed himself to save his grandson and the earth. He died but he took Khyber and Vilgax with him. Rook took a massive damage just to save Ben and barely managed to survive. Ben never forgave himself for his Gram pa's death . It took a lot of time for him to get over the grief and guilt.

So now 3 years later our hero is enjoying his summer vacation and suddenly he gets a distress call. Gwen and Kevin was there too, So they also decided to came with him. It was Irony that when our hero thought he could finally relax for some time his old enemies had full proof plans for him

"Are the preparations nearly complete" asked a man in an expensive business suit. He walked into the warehouse adjusting his tie and looking grim and serious. He kicked a spider off his Italian leather shoes and scowled. To think, he was forced to do business in such a disgusting place.

"You know I would not miss such an...opportunity as this. I have sent in the false distress call and they should be arriving momentarily. The power has been allocated in the right amounts, removing the usual start up time, but it will only work once because of this. After that, it will self-destruct on itself." The person responding was no older than 18 or wore a dark red jacket with a black stripe running down the left, through a circle containing the number 10, over a plain black shirt with simple jeans and sneakers. Albedo adjusted the power even further on the console in front of him for an instant trigger.

The man nodded and adjusted his glasses as he inspected the device looming over them in the darkness. Finally he would rid this world of the threat that was Ben Tennyson. He would be a hero, medals and accolades and endorsements, all of it would be his for removing a plague on humanity. "Well I'll just let you get to it then while I head up to the viewing room to prepare for the show."

He walked up the stairs on the right side of the room, a large smirk on his face as he muttered under his breath, " Will Harangue, hero of Earth...I like that."

* * *

Two black and green cars were heading through the city towards the docks, trying to outdo the other in terms of speed and arrive first.

"Give it up Tennyson. I've got so much tech in my baby it could outrun XLR8 two times over" Kevin said over the communicator in his car that transmitted to Ben's. Beside him Gwen was literally forced back into her seat, trying to glare Kevin to death and stop the car.

"Kevin...I'm warning you..." She yelped as the car hit a pothole, making her bounce out of her seat into the air momentarily.

He turned to grin at her quickly before glancing at the road again. "Aw come on Gwen. You know I can win, and even you admitted Ben's ego is getting too high, a loss will be good for him."

"Yea, but I didn't mean yours should replace it at the top! Slow down!"

Ben frowned and gunned his car, trying to overtake Kevin's. "You two know I can hear you right? And Kevin you're lucky the plumbers have given you permission to have that tech, thinking it'll help us save the world or universe, otherwise you'd be eating my dust right now."

Finally both cars arrived at the docks, though Kevin was eager to point out that his had come in first. Repeatedly. They walked along the warehouses, looking at the numbers at top, for the one that the distress signal had come from. "Let's see..11..12...13...ah! There 14 is where the call was made. Let's just hope she's alright."

"Or alive-ow!" Gwen crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Kevin, tapping her foot on the ground rapidly, having just smacked him across the head. "We don't need those kinds of morbid thoughts Kevin. She made the call without getting cut off at the end, like you'd expect if she was discovered. My money says she'll still be in hiding but we'll have to remove everyone else before we can get to her."

"Fine with me, I could use a good workout." They pushed open the doors to the warehouse and found the place entirely dark. The little area in front of them they could see from the moonlight made it seem empty. As they walked further in the doors slammed shut behind them, and they heard a loud clicking, indicating it had been locked.

"Well that's not ominous..."

Suddenly a few lights came on above, revealing a large room on the top walkway above, with a large glass window in front. Ben instantly saw two people in that room together he never wanted to see again. "Albedo! Harangue!"

Gwen and Kevin looked up and saw them too, Kevin groaning in annoyance and Gwen sighing resignedly. "Oh look Ben, your two biggest fanboys have come together to make your fan club. Maybe if you give 'em an autograph they'll let you beat them down without a fight."

Even from across the large distance, Ben saw Will smirk as he pressed a button he couldn't see. "Not today or ever again. Ben Tennyson today is the day you are removed from this world, and will never again be a threat to humanity."

"Dude you're still on that? I was never a threat in the first place! Do you know how many times I've saved this world? Saved the universe? Maybe you might not remember or cared, but Vilgax, Aggregor, Highbreed, Khyber any of these names ring a bell? Even Albedo beside you was working with Vilgax to conquer the world!"

Will turned to face Albedo, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged apathetically. "I wanted Ben Tennyson gone and Vilgax betrayed me anyway so it shouldn't matter." He thought about it and nodded. Ben Tennyson was the biggest threat anyway so that was alright. He turned back and began speaking through the microphone again. "It doesn't matter. You Ben Tennyson will continue to endanger mankind so long as you are here. Thus we've developed a way to remove you...permanently." He gestured to Albedo to take over, who grinned and interlaced his fingers, bending them out, making a loud crack noise. "With pleasure."

He activated the power console and started up the fusion generators. He first needed to remove Kevin and Gwen so he flicked two switches up on the left of the console. Instantly two projectors attached to the ceiling activated and shot down energy cages around Gwen and Kevin.

Kevin tried to bash his fist against the side of the cage, but ended up getting a powerful shock that sent him to his knees, his body lightly smoking. Gwen sent blast after blast of her energy at it but they were all absorbed, making her shield even stronger. Sighing, she lowered her arms. "Ben we're trapped. You need to get up there and destroy the controls."

He glared up at them and activated his Ultimatrix, flipping through his aliens until he found Big Chill. Only last year Azmuth had returned and partially unlocked the Master Control. He now had about 58 forms. "It's Hero Time!" Just as he was about to slam his hand down on the control, Albedo pressed another button, sending out a tiny green beam at the Ultimatrix, which Ben did not see.

When Ben transformed, he was not Big Chill as he expected, but Nanomech. He looked down at himself in frustration. "Now you choose to mess up?" He looked up at the room to see Albedo smirking at him.

"No Ben. The Ultimatrix shares the original override Azmuth implemented when creating the Omnitrix. He got tired of me changing into the other forms than the ones he wanted at the current moment, so he started forcing me into those certain ones so he could record their data. With the right equipment, one can replicate that effect and force the wielder into a specific form, against their will. Now it is time for you to go." He turned on the rest of the lights in the warehouse, revealing a large metal arc not five feet away from Ben. As it started powering up, the center began glowing black, and swirling inwards, almost like...a black hole.

Ben now knew why Albedo wanted him in this form. Nanomech was too small and weak to resist the pull of the vortex and was slowly being drawn towards it. He tried activating his ultimatrix once more to change again, but realized it was locked down temporarily from the beam. He looked over his shoulder as he kept struggling to fly away, realizing that wherever that wormhole led to, he was going.

"Ben!" Gwen and Kevin increased their efforts to escape their cages, Gwen using every bit of power she had to try and destroy the cages while Kevin had absorbed the concrete floor beneath him to try and smash the walls. He was still getting shocked but the effect was lessened.

Will was laughing as he saw Ben Tennyson's friends struggling to free themselves while Ben himself was soon going to be gone from this world. The wormhole generator, unlike a null void projector, had no specified location. Where Ben ended up would be unknown to everyone. It was also rumored people sent through had their bodies ripped apart in transit. Well that was fine with him.

Ben grunted as Nanomech's wings struggled furiously, his body only inches away from the entrance to the wormhole. He glared up at Albedo and Harangue, before looking back at Gwen and Kevin. If he was going, he had to trust that they'd get him back. He suddenly shot through the wormhole, which closed up after him and self-destructed, the arch collapsing on itself. There was hardly a piece bigger than a thumb left. Seeing this, Albedo and Will laughed in triumph while Gwen and Kevin sunk to their knees. Ben was gone...and their only way of getting him back was destroyed.

"BEN BEN. YOU HOW DARE YOU? " with a yell the force field broke with the pink light revealing an anodite Gwen

"YOU ARE DEAD" two massive ropes of mana grabbed Albedo and Harangue by their neck and started crushing them

"The only way out is bring him back. So if you want to live BRING HIM BACK" Gwen yelled

"He he what will you do kill me? that...won't ...bring that idiot back" Albedo laughed maniacally and Gwen tightened her grip on him ready to tear him part

"Stop this Gwendolyn Tennyson. I say please he don't deserve this" A voice said Gwen turned around and saw Azmuth and Paradox standing there

Gwen calmed down and returned to her human form. Then she started sobbing in Kevin's chest. Kevin was also having a hard time not to cry. His eyes were also watery

"Azmuth, Paradox you have to bring him back. He saved the universe for countless time. FOR GOD'S SAKE BRING HIM BACK" Kevin yelled

Paradox looked at his watch and looked down at the ground with shame, " How could I overlook this matter? Albedo threw Ben out in some another universe even I am not able to figure out . Right now"

"I should have disposed him off before" Azmuth said looking at the unconscious Albedo

"It doesn't mean that I can't bring Ben 10 back, But it will take time" Paradox said

"How much time?" Gwen said

"It will be four months for us and for Ben it could be..."

"HOW MUCH FOR BEN? SPILL OUT THE BEANS NOW" Kevin yelled

"It might be 5 to 6 years, Pray that until that time Ben will be OK" Paradox said and he vanished

"Gwen dont' worry. Even if I don't admit. That idiot is the best. He is the the Ben 10. Don't worry there is nothing that he can't handle" Kevin slightly chuckled as he hugged Gwen more tightly, Tears were clearly dropping from his eyes

'Ben...please be safe. We will find a way to get you back. No matter how much hard it will be I will bring you back , I promise' Gwen said to herself

**with Ben Tennyson**

Ben was travelling through some kind of endless tunnel then the darkness got him. Suddenly a rift opened and he was badly slammed on the ground . Ben's consciousness returned after a few seconds, His whole body was aching and his head was almost spinning.

After a while his body settled and Ben opened his eyes . He was in some forest and a river was passing near by. The scenery was beautiful but the main question was that Where was he? and How could he return home now?

Ben went to nearby river to wash his face and drink some water. The water looking pretty clean and good like back home so he decided to give a try. After washing his face Ben looked at the water surface and caught his reflection

"WTF? WHY AM I LOOKING LIKE 13 AGAIN"

**I asked mak89 to give me permission to write this story if he didn't want to continue it and he gave that to me. Like I say in my stories I am not a native english speaker and will need a beta. But until then I will try my best. **

**So guys Ben Tennyson arrived in the Naruto world. What adventure he is going to have? I promise that I will try my best to this story**

**So do you have some suggestions, Ideas then gave them to me**

**And please please please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I really don't get it, Albedo whom I beat countless times and Will Harangue whom nobody listens now a days teamed up , Also they managed to send me at some strange place which looks like earth and feels like earth too. And in addition I am deaged" _Ben mentally noted

After watching his reflection he almost freaked out. Why was he deaged? Was that an effect of the strange machine Albedo used to sent him here? . He can't tell for sure now . He had many questions but nobody was there to answer him. He can just hope that Paradox and Azmuth will find him until then he was on himself.

First of all Ben tested his ultimatrix and towards his relief it was still intact. All of his forms and his control over the ultimatrix remained the same. Coming to his body well he was looking a bit taller and more fit than he was at the age of 13. In addition he looked a bit muscular. There was interesting thing which could be said as an advantage on Ben's side. Despite being deaged his physical strength and fitness remained intact. Yes, despite being deaged his body possessed the same strength he had before coming here

" I am deaged but thats not for the first time it happened so I am not worried about that right now. Also there is one good thing I am still physically as strong as I was before this mess. So what to do now? where to go? Can you suggest something my friend?" Ben said to himself as he lifted up his wrist up to his chest

The ultimatrix possessed its own intelligence , Ben knew that fact very well. But even he couldn't expected what happened just afterwards. As if the device heard him , the watch itself lit up and sent a green light to the north side of the forest. Then once again ultimatrix went to its regular mode

This kind of thing happened with the omnitrix once when they were trying to find Azmuth's planet in the space. Well that was before seven years when the omnitrix's self destruct mode was activated accidentally. Which could cause a blast enough to blow down the galaxy. Thing were a bit rough but everything worked out in the end and he kicked Vilgax's ass. And now the ultimatrix was pointing a direction but towards where? and why? . In the end Ben thought walking was better than sit here and do nothing.

So our hero stretched his muscles and started walking towards the direction his watch just pointed. After walking for almost 15 minutes . Then he saw a lot of buildings and humans.

"Well finally a city at last, And humans I am 99% sure they are humans . So What am I waiting for? Let's go and find out" Ben said to himself and with a confident grin he started running towards the city.

After entering the city Ben suddenly stopped. The scene that was happening there forced him to stop. Some men were dragging a woman and a kid forcefully. All the people around there were seeing that but nobody was coming to their rescue. The kid was almost crying and said something in japanese.

"The buildings here are kinda old fashioned, Also they are speaking japanese but this is not Japan I know that. First thing first. **Ultimatrix code 067 All language translator and speaker activate"**

**"Activated" **ultimatrix glowed green and a mechanical voice answered

"Let us go bastards" The kid shouted

"Oh oh are you talking to me let me teach you some manners" A man smirked and clenched his fists

"Please let my son go. Take me but let him go please" The woman pleaded with teary eyes

"That's why we are here Tsunami. Don't worry Gato will be take good care of you. A beauty like you belongs to him . " A man laughed maniacally and put Tsunami's chin up.

"If you want your bones intact Assholes. Let her go and leave, NOW" A voice yelled. Everybody turned around and saw a 13 year old boy standing there. From his looks it was clear that he was a foreigner .

"Am I mistaken or you really called me that?" The man glared at him

"I said leave her or I will kick your ass, PUNK" Ben yelled and moved forward

"What will you do if I won't follow your orders "SIR", kill me. HA HA HA" The man laughed maniacally

"As you wish" Ben grinned and dashed towards him. Before they can do anything Ben sent an uppercut to two of them and punched the man who was holding Tsunami.

"Are you alright Mam?" Ben extended his hand to help Tsunami

"Run now.. Otherwise they will kill you" Tsunami said as she stood up

"You shouldn't have done that kid, NOW DIE" With a yell 3 of the gangsters who were armed with weapons dashed towards Ben. Ben dodged their blows effortlessly and started hitting them. After all Ben was the master of Chun kuk doo, He can easily handle some thugs without using his watch.

"4,5 ,6,7. Well 7 at a time good score once again" Ben smirked as he looked over the unconscious thugs

"Thank You , thank you very much?" Tsunami bowed

"No need to thank me. I just like helping people and hitting bed guys " Ben grinned

"Stop acting like a hero. You have just delayed things. Now Gato will send more men and he will kill us. If you want to survive then run away" The kid yelled

"Hey this is no way to thank your savior" Ben scowled

"Look kid you look like foreign and I admit you are quite brave and strong for your age. But you need to hide before they come. Please I insist. You don't know who Gato is, do you" An old man came and spoke

"I don't give a damn and after whatever happened I am much looking forward to kick this great Gato's ass" Ben grinned

Then Ben heard sound of claps, He turned around and saw a samurai was clapping. There was a lot of people around him. All of them were samurais or armed with swords and sort of weapons. Ben noticed a wave of fear around the people

"Commander Fuzo...that kid beat all of our men" One of Ben's victims who was still conscious barely stood u and pointed a finger towards him.

"Commander...please don't kill him. He didn't know they were your people. He is just a young boy please spare him" Tsunami pleaded

"Mam no need to do this. Listen whoever you are I don't give a shit about you and your Gato. Yes, I am the one who beaten those bastards. And if anything like that happen again I will do that again without any thoughts"

"Hmm...courage and bravery kinda remind me of someone right Tsunami. I am sorry kid . You are too young but there is only one punishment for anyone against Gato" Fuzo unsheathed his sword and smirked

"Who told you to be a hero? Now they will kill you. You should have ran away when you had the chance" Inari said with teary eyes

"Listen my friend. I am not trying to be a hero I already am a hero" Ben grinned and Inari looked at him. There was something about this boy that was fascinating. The something that reminded him of Kaiza

"Ha ha ha let's see what can you do? Mr Hero ha ha ha" Fuzo laughed maniacally and directed his soldiers to attack Ben.

"It's hero time" Ben went through the ultimatrix's playlist and when a hologram of a tetra mend appeared. He slammed the dial. After a green flash which almost blinded everyone in Ben's place **Four arms **appeared

"How did you do it? But it don't matter you are still going to die. Attack" And with a shout all soldiers dashed towards Ben with their weapons.

"Boring" Ben just clapped his all hands. Which created a powerful shock wave . The shock wave sent few of them flying in the air, some men were slammed on the wall and some very much barely dodged it

"This isn't over yet" Few soldiers who were still in condition to fight charged towards him. Ben just smirked and let them come. Ben kicked one of them who was sent flying away. He punched other soldiers in their guts , Breaking their bones and knocking them unconscious in one strike. Commander Fuzo was scared this boy was too much for him to handle. He needed back up. So he slowly started walking away from there

"Ah ah Mr Fuzo where are you going?" Ben stopped him in his track.

"Who...What are you?" Fuzo backed few steps in fear

"I am a hero. Go and sent message to Gato. That a hero arrived in the city and if I hear about any more bad things I will pay a visit to him. Which won't be good. Now Go and send someone to collect your garbage " Ben grabbed him by collar and threw him in the air

"That was the easiest job ever" Ben smirked and once again deformed into human form.

"You did it. You defeated Gato's men. You are really a hero" Inari hugged him

"Ah, That was not a big deal" Ben ruffed Inari's hair

" Is there any way we can thank you ? Oh I even don't know your name What is your name? " Tsunami asked with a bow

"It's Ben, Ben Tennyson. " Ben said with a smile

"Ben 10, Ben 10, City's hero Ben 10" People started shouting his name. Ben was used to all this now but still it was a bit embarrasing

"Ben san what are you doing in the wave country?" Tsunami asked

"Nothing special. I am just lost and my home is far away. But it looks like I have to stay here until this Gato person is dealt" Ben said and his stomach growled

"That's a very good thing. Wave country needed somebody like you but even heroes need food and you look hungry. So how about coming to our house? right Inari" Tsunami giggled and invited Ben

"Yeah come on Ben. My mom prepares the best food and grand pa will like you a lot. With you we all are super safe " Inari yelled cheerfully

"Okay then let's go . Hey guys if Gato is troubling anyone again. You know who to ask Okay. Have no fear when Ben 10 is here" Ben shouted

"Ben 10, Ben 10" The whole town roared with the cheers and claps. Somewhere Kaiza was smiling. And Why not? . Courage and hope once again arrived with in his city because a new hero had arrived. Ben 10 has arrived in his city

Beware Gato. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is not the one to anger

**Hello friends, Did you like it? Ben Tennyson has arrived in the wave country now. So what's gonna happen next. What will happen when Ben meets Naruto Uzumaki? So guys stay tuned and give me ideas for upcoming chapters. Next update will come after a bit time because I have more stories to handle but I promise it will be soon**

**Until then Ja ne  
**

**And please please please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first I have to thank three people. Kamen rider chrome, Ten faced paladin and Bigby the bad wolf . My favorite writers . I began reading fanfiction with their stories. ****Their stories inspired me a lot.**

"How'd you transformed into that four armed creature? Are you a ninja or something?" Inari asked with curiosity

"He he me and a ninja. nah . I am super cool but not a ninja " Ben chuckled then he asked" Does ninjas can do that kind of things here?

"What do you mean by that? If you are not a ninja how can you do that type of things?" Tsunami asked

"Well I can do all sort of things because I have this" Ben showed his ultimatrix

"What but it's just a watch? How did you changed into the superstrong thing ? " Inari said

"That's not the only thing I can turn into. That's for me to do and you to find out" Ben grinned

"Sure" Inari huffed disbelievingly. Ben was not spilling out beans but it was sure that the watch played a big part in how he saved him and his mom.

Tsunami continued leading Ben and her son until they reached a traditional japanese two story house. It was right next to what looked like a lighthouse. It looked like it was built on the water since there was a wooden walkway to both the lighthouse and the main house itself. The atmosphere was better than it was in the city. May be it was because they were living outside the country

"Finally home sweet home" Tsunami smiled pleasantly

"Hmm...I must say a very nice place. Thanks for inviting me" Ben said with a smile

Tsunami smiled at him and entered the house with Inari and Ben. Ben stretched his muscles and took a seat. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a while and started replaying the whole scenario. From what Inari talked Ninjas here can do a lot of things which he didn't hear before. Just where was he now? and how to go back home? No he can't go back home right now. He had to deal with this Gato guy first. He was a hero . That's what he is going to do. Deal with this Gato guy then go out and find a way back home.

Seeing Ben asleep Inari left towards his room. Well he wasn't asleep just in deep thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Tsunami working in the kitchen.

"Mam do you need any help" Ben said

"Oh Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" Tsunami said from the kitchen

"Don't worry I wasn't asleep anyways" Ben replied

"So Ben where are you from? From your name and appearance I believe you are a foreigner " Tsunami asked

"I am from Bellwood. US" Ben answered

" I have never heard about it before. Where is it Elemental countries?" Tsunami asked

"No, I am not from the elemental countries. I have never heard about it before" Ben said

"It's strange we don't see people who are outside the elemental countries. So Ben what are you doing here?" Tsunami asked as she took a sit across Ben

"Umm...I didn't actually intended to come here. In short I have this watch which allows me to transform into aliens. I use that to help people and when you are a hero, You are sure to have some enemies. Couple of my enemies caught me from behind. I under estimated them and they used some strange beam on me and in next minute I found myself slammed on the river bank" Ben replied

"It might be ninjas. When they couldn't defeat you they sent you away. It's possible they are after your watch" Tsunami said with concern. After being unfortunate witness of seeing mist nins at work she believed jutsus can do anything

_"It's about ninjas again . So its confirmed ninjas here are quite powerful" _Ben thought and then he spoke with a smile" Well I always bested them . They kinda caught me by surprise . That won't happen again"

Before Tsunami can make any comment . The front door was slammed open and an older man came in. From his face he was looking angry and depressed. He had white hair and white beard. He also had the glasses on

"I am home" He sighed

"Welcome home father" Tsunami smiled and went to greet him.

Tazuna nodded to his daughter than he noticed our hero sitting in the living room. "Who is the kid?"

"Oh this is Ben" Tsunami introduced " The one who beat Gato's men today and saved me and Inari"

"Ben does this mean Ben 10?" Tazuna exclaimed . He recently heard someone had beaten Gato's men like they were nothing. That was hard to believe but the villagers confirmed it.

"The one and only" Ben smirked

"I am Tazuna. Thanks for your help" Tazuna said

"No need to thank me. Can you tell me about the Gatoh person? I am not from around here" Ben asked with curiosity

"Oh" Tazuna nodded and then continued" Gato is the head of Gato corporation. He is one of the richest persons out there. The problem is that he is as much crooked as much he is rich. He uses ninjas and goons to smuggle "

"Hmm...I am getting it. continue" Ben said

"He came here one year ago and now he took our the whole country. He controls the transportation of our country. In our country the one who controls the water controls everything. He isolated our country and starving our people..." And Tazuna explained everything towards our young hero. It was clear that the old man was Gato's prime target because he was building a bridge that might ruin his business and his control over the city. There was one thing Ben hated most in the life Bullies. Gato was the worst among Ben ever met

"Continue your work and be assured, Gato is my responsibility from now on" Ben said with determination

"Look, I admire your courage but..."

"Father you didn't see what I did. Ben can do something" Tsunami suggested

"Besides that I want to help you with the bridge" Ben said

"You are barely fourteen and you are foreign...why do you want to help us?" Tazuna said with disbelief

"Because I want to and may be I want to see that Gato's face when the bridge will be completed" Ben chuckled

"That's where I agree" Tazuna laughed heartly "You can come tomorrow"

"Thanks" Ben grinned

And from that day Ben became a part of Tazuna household. Ben also became part of Tazuna's family. Tsunami treated him like her second son and in a way Ben liked it too. Inari started warming up to him but still Ben had a long way to go with him. With Tazuna, well he was a slave driver from Ben's point of view but he still liked that man. Despite Ben's appearance and the incident at the market many of the workers were still leaving the work out of their fear. But they got a number of workers on their side and the work of bridge was going good.

Today at the bridge

"Hey Ben, How are you doing?" Tsunami greeted. . From sometime Tsunami and Inari began coming to bridge for providing drinks for the workers . Ben had to admit she was beautiful and that proved as a motivation to lots of workers out there

"Apparently still alive , Your father is really a slave driver" Ben sighed and brushed the sweat on his forehead

"I head you gaki" Tazuna frowned, Somehow he manged to head Ben. Ben sheepishly scratched his back and chuckled. Tsunami giggled at watching his antics

"So Ben how's work going on?" Tsunami asked

"Pretty good. But you have to ask your father about that. He is the taskmaster. I am just hard laber" Ben grinned

Before Tsunami can reply fog started to appear. Fog was mostly used by the kiri ninjas. They knew what does that mean. That meant death. After a few seconds fog completely engulfed the bridge. Ben's instincts were telling him something was wrong. Then a he heard the sound of metal and pushed Tazuna out of the way . But suddenly he found himself trapped in a chain.

"I have to use voice command before anything happens" Ben said to himself and one green flash blinded everything

Under the water two ninjas found something was stuck in their chain. They were the infamous demon brothers of the mist. The one who wore one horn is Gozu. The other had two horns named Meizu

"Looks like he is trapped" Gozu said

"Let's tear him apart" Meizu smirked

With that both of them jumped out in the water and Gozu moved Meizu forward for the attack but what happened that they haven't saw or thought into all of their ninja life. There was a crimson moth man smirking at them and he went intangible. Both of them lost their balance but managed to land on the bridge

"Stay out of the way our target is Tazuna not you" Gozu yelled

"And what makes you think I will let two idiots like you pass ?" Ben smirked and landed in front of them

"Kai" Both of them made hand signs but nothing happened. So it was not a genjutsu . It was a real transformation. They jumped and once again tried to trap Ben but every time they manged to catch him he went intangible.

"Oh poor guys can't even hit me but game is a game right and your turn is over now" Ben smirked and said" Flames that are so cold that burns", Icy flames were fired from his mouth and hands. In less than a moment both of them were totally covered in ice . Ben landed on the bridge and pressed the dial once again. This time it was **Kickin Hawk. **

"It's time to make a goal Ben grinned and dashed towards the frozen Gozu then kicked him. His kick was so much powerful that Gozu was slammed upon a tree with so much force that broke the ice

"Not so bad but I am not satisfied yet . Let's try this again" Ben smirked at frozen Meizu and kicked him. He was kicked at a direction that he directly slammed upon Gozu. Gozu yelled with pain and lost his consciousness but Meizu was still semi conscious. Ben dashed towards them and stood in front of me.

"You...What are you?" Meizu barely stood up

"I am an adventurer who can turn into aliens. I am ally of the citizens of wave country and nightmare for people like you and Gato. I am Ben 10" Ben grinned and punched him. With just a punch his world went dark.

"Well that wasn't much trouble" Ben said and grabbed both of the demon brother by their collar. Then he tossed them up and delivered a powerful aerial kick sending both of them flying away in the sky.

"That's a new record two at a same time and same distance " Ben grinned and pressed the dial reverting back to his human form

Ben started walking towards Tazuna and the other workers who were looking at him with their eyes widened and jaws hanging open. Tsunami

"Well do I still have the job" Ben asked with a grin

"What? Tazuna dumbfounded and continued with a grin " Do you even need to ask. You saved me and a lot of workers today. We need some one super cool like you who can not only work but also kick Gato and his goon's ass. You are promoted"

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Hey guys did you like the performance" Ben smirked

"You were amazing" Tsunami said with a smile and hugged him

"You did it. You really did it. You really are a hero" Inari hugged him with watery eyes

"You were so cool. I am waiting for the day when Gato will be on your receiving end. Long live Ben 10" A worker shouted

"Ben 10" The whole bridge roared with the cheers and claps. Finally their protector had arrived , some one who can stood up to Gato or even defeat him

**With the demon brothers**

Gozu and Meizu were badly hurt and bruised all over . They were collected by some Gato's man near a tree where those two were slammed by Ben's kick. It was a first time. First time somebody in their city defeated ninjas so badly. An incident like that happened before and one name came to Gato's attention. Ben 10

"Who did this to you? Were't you supposed to be demon brothers?" Gato asked

"He calls himself Ben 10"

"He is way above us. We couldn't even scratch him and he beat us like pulp"

"Huh and you call yourself a ninja. Zori , Waraji get me a contact with Zabuza immediately . I can't let some idiot messing with my business. You have made a mistake Ben 10. The one which will cost your life" Gato growled with anger

**With our hero**

Ben came to the dinner table with a serious look on his face. It looked like he was in deep thought.

"Benjamin ..."

"Big brother..."

"Huh I am sorry guys. I was thinking about something" Ben apologized

"Don't worry Ben and just concentrate on your breakfast" Tsunami said

"There is something I need to discuss with you" Ben said

This caught all of their attention. Ben was usually care free and cheerful. He was never in serious mood. Except today

"I think Gato won't stop after that. He will make a big move" Ben said

"But you can defeat him. You are so strong. We all witnessed this" Tsunami said and all of them nodded

"I have no doubt on that" Ben chuckled and continued " But even I can't protect you in my sleep. What if someone kills me in my sleep?"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT" Inari cried

"Whoa calm down little guy, But I am telling that we need ninjas to fight ninjas. I need someone who can back me up" Ben explained

"I agree but Ben ninjas don't help others like you. They will demand money in return. That's how system works here" Tazuna's face fell with disappointment

"I know that's why" Ben took out 3 bundle of cash and about 300 gold coins from his pocket

"Ben...Where did you get this?" Tsunami asked

"I broke in Gato's place for collecting some info last night. I have a form which can turn invisible and I took all the cash I can but the thing I heard kinda worries me" Ben said

"What did you hear Ben?" Tsunami asked

"The ninjas I defeated were medium range ninjas. There are higher level ninjas too which Gato is going to hire. I have no idea about their fighting style. I need someone who is a ninja. This is the question for you safety I can't risk that" Ben replied

"I understand that we need professional help but even with the money you came up with we can't afford a proper mission of them" Tazuna said

"Okay then you can use my pay. I don't need money anyways" Ben offered

"I have some savings too. That can help" Tsunami sighed

"Since kiri ninjas are already working for Gato we can't risk going to their village. So that leaves the next closest village Konoha. I can go there" Tazuna said

"But father that's all the way in fire country" Tsunami cried

"Once I get past the border of the hidden mist. I have nothing to worry" Tazuna nodded " No matter how much powerful their ninja are they won't risk war with Konoha"

"But what about the way back here? Gato 's men still get you" Tsunami asked

"I can go in your place. It's not easy to kill Ben 10" Ben grinned

"No, Ben you need to stay here. You are villagers' hope. You are their hero. If you go the work of the bridge will be interrupted. Also it might risk Tsunami and Inari's safety" Tazuna refused

"But still..."

"You have already done a lot Ben. Now its my turn to do something. You are fighting our battle now its time I make my contribution. This is the risk I must take" Tazuna ruffed his hair

"Okay as you wish. But be careful" Ben sighed

"I will Gaki Of course I will. Now that we have enough I must leave for Konoha" Tazuna said with a smile

**Well guys so we are coming close to the meeting between Naruto Uzumaki and Ben 10. So What should I do next? give me your suggestions. And please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost three and half weeks since Ben Tennyson landed into this unknown world of Ninjas and samurais. Well somehow his watch led him to the nearby city which was fully controlled by a corrupt and cruel mafia like business tycoon Gatoh . Ben rebelled against him , beat his goons and challenged his authority. Since that day Ben became the hero of the wave country. Here people thought that he was a ninja. Ninja and him that kinda confused him but then he came to know that here ninjas can do all sort of this he didn't know they can. They were more like sorcerers with amazing fighting skills. Just using jutsu instead of spells.

That was kinda interesting and he experienced that on the bridge that day. But ninja or what Ben 10 can kick anybody's ass. Right now he was working at the bridge. Tazuna left some instructions to him and an experienced worker so Ben was doing his job now. Tazuna told him that he didn't need to work like labor, He already did so much for them and still doing. But Ben didn't prefer free passes, He was living at their house also taking food with them. He smiled and told him that as long as he was living with them and taking their food, He should atleast do a job and that's what he was doing. Actually his presence was a good thing. Since he defeated those weird ninjas the workers fully confided in him. They believed if he was with them Gatoh couldn't do anything

His presence assured workers and even increased some numbers of them. Now with our hero who is working at the bridge.

"Benjamin sometimes I wonder are you really 13 years old?" Hojo asked with curiosity. ( Hojo is Tazuna's assistant who is carrying out bridge's construction in Tazuna's absence)

"Well I sure look like one, Ain't I?" Ben chuckled

"But your stamina, your energy and not to forget all those amazing things you can do. You truly are a wonder . Are you really not a ninja?" Hojo asked

"Nah, I am not a ninja" Ben denied

"Anyways, All I could say to you is thanks for coming here Ben. It's only thanks to you we can now at least hope to be free from Gato" Hojo bowed to him

"Hey don't thank me. I am just doing my job. When I see bad guys beating someone I just can't stop myself" Ben grinned

"Don't be so modest Benjamin. It's been almost two hours you can take a break" Hojo chuckled

"Are you sure I am not really tired?" Ben said

"Come on Ben go and take a drink break" Hojo insisted

"OK I think I could use a tea..." Before Ben could finish another voice interrupted him

"Hey Ben How are you doing" Ben turned around and saw Tsunami was there.

"Nothing much, just taking a tea break. By the why are you here Tsunami san ? Did something happen? " Ben asked as he saw the worried expression on her face

"Ben it's been a long time since father has gone. He should have returned by now. I am worried..."

"Don't worry . Gramps should be okay. I can go look for him if you want" Ben offered

"Please Ben I insist" Tsunami nodded

"Okay alright then Let's go" Ben grinned and went through the ultimatrix until ** Jet ray's ** hologram appeared. He pressed the dial and in a blinding green flash ** Jet ray ** appeared at his place

"Ta da Don't worry Tsunami san I will come back soon with gramps " Ben assured and he flew in the air. He mentally thanked Kevin for giving him those small tracers. For just in case Ben had planted one in Tazuna's cloths. Ben pressed the dial and it showed him a map.

"Well than . Don't worry gramps I am coming" Ben smirked and started following the directions of the map. He didn't know that he was just on time to meet the other person who was gonna be his close friend in near by future

After flying for few seconds Ben reached the place the map was suggesting. Ben felt five presences downstairs. Thanks to his powerful sonar he was able to know that Tazuna was there surrounded by two kids. Another kid was a bit at distance. Also there was a man with huge sword who was holding some kind of sphere. There was another man who looked like the one with big sword. Possibly his twin or clone . Then he felt the man with sword moving

** With Tazuna and Team 7**

"10 years ago the mist village was forced to change their rules of the graduation exam because a devil appeared

"What changes the devil made?" An intimidated Sakura asked

"A young boy who was not even a ninja had killed hundreds of students without pause or hesitation" Kakashi continued within Zabuza's water prison

"Ah ..." Zabuza's clone yelled in pain and it was slammed on the ground , Then it turned into water. A red manta ray humanoid landed on the ground

"I hope I am on time" Ben said with a grin and pressed the dial on his chest. In a green flash **Echo Echo ** stood in his place. Ben pressed the dial once again and transformed into **Ultimate Echo Echo **

All of the ninjas were looking at him with wide eyes. Sakura and Sasuke made some hand signs and said "**Kai" **but nothing happened . Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes

"Alas we meet protector of the wave country. I was so eager to meet you" Zabuza smirked

_"Protector of the wave it means he is the... Ben10 demon brothers mentioned" _Kakashi thought

"Now Me eye brow less freak can you release Mr...whatever he is from your sphere" Ben said

"Take him if you can Ben 10" Zabuza smirked and he made a hand sign. Two clones of Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"Huh so you can multiply yourself . Good thing but won't be effective" Ben smirked as two discs came out of his arms . Then they started multiplying themselves and surrounded him

"Do you know counts Mr contract Killer?" Ben taunted

"Of course, Ben 10 what are playing on?" The clone asked

"If you are really that strong than hold onto your prisoner until 8 secs. Just 8 sec" Ben challenged

"A challenge, Hmm...I agree you were powerful enough to take down my subordinates but me...AHHHHHH" Zabuza yelled in pain as metal clashed into his face. He was slammed on to ground .

As he was knocked out Kakashi was released from his prison. He looked out at Ben and smirked " Well done Ben 10, I must say that was really impressive if it wasn't for my sharingan I wouldn't be able to see you"

"I aim to please" Ben chuckled as he was standing nearby Zabuza

" I didn't even see him move. And Zabuza's water clones, He destroyed them with so ease. How did he do that? Who is this Ben 10? and how much powerful is he?" Sasuke thought and looked at Naruto who was looking at Ben with the same expression

**What really happened**

Ben dashed at Zabuza with his supersonic speed. He moved with the sonic discs and just when he passed nearby the clones he left the sonic discs to handle the clones. 8 sonic discs of echo echo were more than able to completely destroy Zabuza's clones . Then he crossed both of his arms together and put them in front of his mouth. He also accelerated his speed to maximum.

The result was a powerful punch on Zabuza's nose . Which slammed him on the ground ultimately freeing Kakashi from his water prison

Zabuza quickly recovered and picked up his sword, Then tried to slash Ben who was of guard but it turned out he was not as much oblivious as he thought

"Ah ah no cheating" Ben smirked and sent a sound wave towards him. Zabuza was thrown away in the water but instead of drowning he regained his balance and stood on the water

"Come on Ben 10 you are good on ground but let's see how can you fight on water?" Zabuza smirked and challenged Ben to come

When Ben was about to move Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder " Look I am grateful for you help but we have a score to settle"

"Are you sure about that? Last time..."

"He caught me of guard that won't happen again, Enjoy the show" Kakashi grinned and jumped on the water

"So you want to fight. You know that it was only for the Ben 10 I was forced to release you" Zabuza taunted

"Forced to release huh he almost knocked you out. You have to come up with the new tricks because the same tricks won't work on me twice" Kakashi grinned

"We'll see that I will finish this quickly so I can kill the Ben 10 and collect the prize from Gato" Zabuza said and stated making hand signs. Then suddenly two huge water dragons appeared and clashed with each other. Ben dashed towards Tazuna and three kids, Then he summoned his sonic discs and created a force field to protect them

_" Impressive, They are making hand signs so quickly and the effects are so huge. So this is Ninjutsu. " _ Ben thought

Zabuza dashed at Kakashi with his sward but he stopped his attack . Both of them clashed and then went back on their stance

"Hmm... He looks good" Ben said

"Of course he is good. He is our sensei Kakashi Hatake. Who copied 1000 jutsus with his sharingan" Sakura said

"Interesting let's see how this turns out, By the way thanks for protecting old man. I hope he didn't annoy you that much" Ben chuckled

"YOU MIGHT BE THE SUPERHERO BUT YOU SHOULD PAY RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS" Tazuna yelled

"Don't take it personal gramps" Ben grinned and said " By the Tsuanami san and Inari was missing you"

"Ben they are alright, Aren't they? and how's the work of bridge going?" Tazuna asked still watching the battle between two ninjas

"Of course they are alright, About the bridge it's going great. We would be able to complete it next month I suppose" Ben said

In the battle against Zabuza Kakashi got the upper hand . Kakashi was not only copying his hand signs but towards Zabuza he was almost reading his mind. Kakashi was not only doing hand signs faster and better but he was doing it as if he knew that jutsu better then Zabuza

Zabuza felt like he was fighting against his identical copy. In the end he couldn't keep up with Kakashi as Kakashi completed the jutsu before him. A huge water wave slammed Zabuza on a nearby tree with powerful impact. Now Zabuza was laying on the ground defeated. A huge tide slammed upon Ben's force field revealing the impact of the attack

"How...Can you see the future?" Zabuza grunted lowly

"You are going to die" Kakashi spoke from the branch of the tree and took out his kunai

"This is wrong, I can't let that happen" Ben said to himself then he moved forward and stopped near Zabuza

"Look Sir I know this man is a contract killer but I don't prefer to kill anyone, Even bad guys" Ben said

"I appreciate your thoughts Ben 10 but this man has killed so many people that you can't imagine" Kakashi explained

"Then rot him in the prison.. Whoa ..." Ben looked around as he felt a little sound. He looked over Zabuza neck. There were two senbons on it

"Hehe...Sorry he is already dead" A female voice giggled

Ben saw a masked person around 14-15 was standing there. Kakashi jumped down and checked Zabuza's pulse. He was really dead

"Who are you?" Ben asked and summoned his discs

"Calm down Ben 10 he is the hunter nin from the hidden mist village" Kakashi said but he/she was quite young to be hunter nin. Just around Naruto's age

"I have been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time , Thank you" The person bowed at them

"Whose side are you on?" Ben said as he sent three sonic discs to cover the person in case he is the enemy

The hunter nin moved forward out of the way like a blur but the discs still hovered around him.

"Hmm...Impressive. So you are the Ben 10 of the wave. I am a member of hidden mist's Hunter nin team, It's my duty to hunt down missing nins and I mean you no offence. By the way there are rumors you posses the kekei genkai of ice. Are they true?" The person asked with curiosity and interest

"May be, May be not. Why should I tell you?" Ben retorted

"Oh Don't be so secretive" The person giggled. Then Naruto dashed towards the hunter nin but before he could make impact hunter nin dodged it and appeared on the tree

"What the hell?" He panicked and then yelled " Who are you?"

Ben looked at the blond kid. Looks like he didn't get that fact a kid like him killed Zabuza. "How's he gonna react when he will find out about me?" He mentally chuckled

"He is not the enemy Naruto" Kakashi sighed

"I AM NOT ASKING THAT. A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY A KID. A KID WHO IS NOT MUCH DIFFERENT THEN ME. HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT" Naruto yelled

Kakashi put a reassuring hand on Naruto's head and ruffed his hair " I know you feel bad but that's the truth. In this world there are kids who are younger than you but stronger then me" He said with a smile

Naruto shrugged a bit. Then in a blur the hunter nin jumped down and picked up Zabuza's body.

"Your battle is over and now I must dispose the body which contains so many secrets of our village. Farewell to you all. Especially you Ben 10" The hunter nin made a hand sign and turned into a flock of leaves.

"Good way for transportation" Ben said an pressed the dial on his chest. In a green flash instead of the robotic alien a thirteen year old boy stood in his place leaving a dumbfounded Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto behind

"He ya I am Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben extended his hand

"It was pleasure meeting you Ben by the way good job on the demon brothers. They are still a bit sore after your beating. They kinda gave me a huge description of you" Kakashi shook his hand.

"WHAT THE HACK? FIRST THAT WEIRD KID AND NOW YOU. NOW ANSWER ME HOW ARE YOU SO POWERFUL?" Naruto panicked once again

"Do you wanna know the real reason behind my power?" Ben asked and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then continued " What's the reason you fight for Naruto"

"Cause I wanna be the hokage and get acknowledged all over my village" Naruto yelled and pumped his fists.

"I fight to help out the people who needs my help. To fight the bad guys and save the innocent. I fight to bring smiles on the faces of people. If you really wanna be powerful then use your powers to help the others every way you can. Like you did today. Future Hokage

"Did you...really say future hokage?" Naruto looked at him disbelievingly

"I don't know what that means but you once get your mind on a thing. Then there is nothing that can stop you to get that" Ben grinned

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said with a cheery voice and extended his hand

Ben shook his hand and said "Same here, And you guys are..."

"I am Sakura Haruno . Thanks for your help Ben san" Sakura bowed at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said with a frown

"And as you know I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi gave a two finger salute

"Well how about going back to gramps home now. His daughter is really worried about him now" Ben said

"Ha ha thanks guys. You can come over my home and relax for a while. Hey Ben it's nice to see you finally. It's good to know you are at our side" Tazuna chuckled and tapped Ben on his shoulder

"No prob... whoa hey what happened" Ben said as he saved Kakashi from a fall

"Kakashi sensei What happened ? are you alright? " All of them panicked as Ben gently put Kakashi down

Ben took out his ultimatrix and pressed the hologram of **XLR8** . In a green flash at Ben's place **XLR8 ** appeared

"Okay guys its time for a ride back home but turn by turn" Ben said. And just in few moments Ben dropped all of them at Tazuna's home. Tsunami was really happy to see his father back but as all of them explained what happened she panicked a bit

"Looks like we owe you a debt once again Ben" Tsunami said with teary eyes

"Hey don't be so serious, It was my duty besides this guys deserves credit too" Ben grinned and pointed at the genins and unconscious Kakashi

"Hey Ben where are you going" Tazuna asked as Ben stood up and started leaving

"Well I have to work at bridge" Ben said with a smile

"Come on Ben you should rest" Tsunami insisted

"No need to. Hey guys make yourselves at home. See you at the lunch. Hey Tsunami san give my regards to Inari" Ben grinned and started running. His job was done now so he can return to his work. Today he saw some very interesting things. Some things which were even new to him. So this was the ninjutsu here. Not bad really not bad. Ninjas were powerful here, really powerful. But in the end he was the Ben 10. Ninja, alien, warlock or hunters whoever they are once he gets serious. Well...I have nothing to say what happens

**Preview**

**"Zabuza sama is that true that the Ben 10 possess ice powers like me?" Haku asked**

**"That is true Haku. He is the other person I have to be careful about. I can't handle him alone that's why I have called Mangetsu" Zabuza replied**

**"But Zabuza sama we may...ask him to join us. He may be like me" Haku said. She thought Ben could be like her. So if there was someone like her she wouldn't feel alone. That was good**

**"As per Gato said and I felt his beliefs are burned from his roots. He won't join a killer never ever. So we have to take him down" Zabuza said**

**"As you wish Zabuza sama. He may be powerful but not enough to fight second coming of the demon" Haku said lowly. May be Ben 10 was destined to die but it was good to know she was not alone**

**Hey guys, First thing first I have to thank the anonymous reviewer for his idea. So next time What will be Inari's reaction towards ninja since now he believes in heroes? How is Ben going to fight Mangetsu Hozuki? **

** Next time Ben 10 vs the Second Coming of the Demon**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah finally I am out. Now it's about time to pay the visit to pig himself . Gato I am coming" Ben said to himself and pressed the dial. In a green flash **XLR8** stood in his place. Then he started running towards the corporate office of Gatoh

He finally entered in the building and at a lonely corner he reverted back into the human form and started walking. This was like a huge corporate building. A lot of people were working like they worked in the multinational companies back home. Apparently his deaging seems to work in his favor as nobody paid attention to a kid

Ben smirked and straightly went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me" Ben said and the receptionist looked up.

"What do you want kid and who let you in here? Security a kid is here" She said after pressing a button

"Why so hostile Miss? I am just here to make an appointment to Mr Gato" Ben grinned

"Why do you want an appointment with him anyways?" She asked with curiosity

"Just call him please. He know me very well. Please just for 2 minutes" Ben said with puppy dog eyes

"Okay, If you insist but just for a 2 minutes. 2 minutes and you are out from here. clear" She said in a strict tone

"Crystal clear" Ben nodded

The receptionist called the number and Gato picked up the phone

"Um I am sorry sir but there is a kid here. Who is insisting to talk to you. He somehow broke through our security too"

"Then threw him out . I don't have time for such crap"

Ben took the phone from the receptionist's hands and said" Hello Mr Gato"

Gato sensed a strange confidence in the kid's voice , So this was the kid who broke out his security. He pressed the button and the tv screen showed a kid near the reception

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time"

"Who are you? and how did you arrive here? "

"Oh you know me very well. Very well indeed" Ben chuckled and pressed the dial of ultimatrix. In a green flash ** Swampfire** stood in his place. The receptionist screamed and went under her desk

"He is the Ben 10. Call all the security I want him dead now. Zori , Waraji Go and kill him"

As expected Ben was covered by hundreds of armed people and he saw a small man coming out behind two samurais

"So Ben 10 alas we meet finally. I must salute your bravery for coming here" Gato laughed and clapped simultaneously

"Hmm...so you are going to kill me now. What are you waiting for? " Ben taunted

"Arrogance and overconfidence. You may be powerful but not even you can deal with my extremely trained Samurai guards. ATTACK" Gato ordered them to attack

Zori and Waraji stabbed him with their sward . Ben fell on the ground dramatically and said" Ahh...I am dying...Ah... You expected something like that to happen right" He smirked and stood up. The punchers on his skin already healed

"High speed healing. How did you do that?" Zori took a step back

"It's for me to do and you to find out" Ben winced and sent him flying away with a punch. Then he turned to Waraji and kicked him. He was directly slammed on the wall

"Was that the best you can?" Ben yawned

"You...What are you all waiting for ... Attack" Gato yelled and all of the armed guards dashed toward Ben.

"Let's see what have you got" Ben smirked and threw some seeds from his hands. Large vines came out of no where and trapped them. Rest of them tried to strike him but couldn't make a single hit

Then Ben started throwing flames from his hands. He threw flames in a ring so every one around him got burned. He not only stopped by doing this. He started using his methane projection and leaked a lot of methane gas ultimately knocking the guards out. Then he looked around . Gato was not there. He looked outside the window where Gato was running . He jumped outside of the window and stretched his hands. He caught Gato by his legs and pulled him towards him.

He grabbed him by collar and projected a fire ball in his free hand then spoke in a serious tone " Listen to me now pig. I can just kill you right now but I am not a bastard like you. Leave Tazuna and his family alone. Stop harassing innocent people . Then I'll let you live. Are we on an agreement?"

"What do you want? Money, power. I can...AHHHHH" Ben kicked him before he can complete

"Are we on an agreement?" Ben repeated and glared at him

"Yes. I... will ...leave them alone. Don't kill me. please" Gato begged

"Good remember you words Gato. If you will forget them I will remind you of them and that would be very very painful " Ben slammed him on the wall

Gato yelled in pain and looked up. But no one was there. Ben 10 had left. He looked at his office. A whole floor was burned. Numerous vines were coming out of the windows

"I swear on my money I will kill you. I will tear you into peaces. Just wait and watch Ben 10. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Gato yelled with anger

**With Zabuza and Haku **

It was just after a few moments an enraged and enjured Gato decided to pay a visit to Zabuza. . He informed him that Ben 10 had directly went to him and not only threatened him but also humiliated and injured him.

"And you call yourself a ninja? You weren't even able to avenge your own men. And you call yourself a devil. How will you defeat Ben 10 then?" Gato mocked

"The Ben 10 is a mystery even to me. Nobody had heard of him and yet he is atleast on Jonin level. You should have told me that he can match my level" Zabuza said

"He beat my samurai bodyguards like rag dolls and he can regenerate him self so quickly that the swords are useless. He can grow plants from anywhere and fire flames out of his hands" Gato said

"If it was not for him I would have succeded in killing the bridge builder. This Ben10 is not to take lightly. I might need back up from someone who is at my level or I can say above" Zabuza said

"This time , only this time due to this Ben 10 I am convinced. Call anyone you want but I want him dead. Don't worry about the money. But if you fail you won't be welcomed here anymore" Gato threatened and then he left

"Zabuza sama I heard that the Ben 10 posses ice powers" Haku said

"Yes, As the demon bros told me. As we know he can not only move at supersonic speed but can use sound as a dangerous weapon also his body was metallic. Saving him from any harm. Now he can control plants. He is a danger. Someone I can't ignore" Zabuza said

"So are you..."

"Yes, Its about time to send a message to Mangetsu. From a long time he was asking me to bring a battle which he could enjoy. Let's see what Ben 10 can do" Zabuza smirked

"Do we really have to kill him? He is just helping people. He might be like me" Haku lowly said

"It may be true Haku but we are shinobis and Ben10 is in the way to our mission. He has to be removed completely" Zabuza said

"As you wish Zabuza sama" Haku said. May be she couldn't be friends with the Ben 10 but it was good to know that she was not alone. There was someone like her.

**With our hero**

"We are done now. Ben you may leave now" Hojo said sadly

" Umm...Okay but why are you so down today? What happened? Are workers still leaving their jobs? Despite I am here " Ben asked noticing his tone

"Yes Ben People are still gravely influenced by Gato. You have brought a ray of hope but still the fear rules the most" Hojo replied

"Gato is just a normal person. He is not some super power. People should learn to stand up for themselves" Ben said

"You kinda remind of him...Kaiza. May be that's why Tazuna and his family are attached to you" Hojo said

"Kaiza who is he?" Ben asked

"The one who was called the hero of the village. Let me tell you about the day which dried all of out hope and courage..." Hojo began and told him about Kaiza. Ben was shocked to listen that Kaiza was Tsunami's husband and a father like figure to Inari. He was very brave and honorable man. He saved village from the flood once by putting his life at risk. When Gaot came Kaiza got in his way and opposed. Which resulted in his public execution

"That day we lost hope and our courage but now...when you are here things are different. It's good to have you here Ben10" Hojo patted him on his shoulder

"Hmm...Now I see that. Thanks for telling me that" Ben grinned and left the site after waving goodbye to him

"Well since I am late I should use it this time" Ben said to himself and pressed the dial. In a green flash **XLR8** stood in his place.

Ben started running towards Tazuna's house. With his speed he reached there in moments. Outside of the house he saw the ninjas were training. Kakashi was on his clutches. May be the side effect from the battle Ben thought. Then he saw they were walking on a tree without any support. Well that was new. Then he saw Naruto falling on the ground. He dashed towards him and catched him bridal style

"Watch your step future Hokage" Ben grinned

"Oh Ben it's you. Isn't it?. Can you put me down now?" Naruto said a bit embarrassed

"Sure why not " Ben replied and put him down. Sasuke and Sakura jumped down from the trees respectively

Ben pressed the dial on his chest and in a green flash turned back into human. He yawned and waved a hand " So you guys are training. Looks good. By the way how are Sir?" Ben turned towards Kakashi

"Well I will be alright in a week but there is a thing I must tell you . Zabuza is alive" Kakashi said

"Hmm...So the so called killer ninja was fake. I don't care I can still kick his ass. Whenever I want" Ben said with a smile

"Not if I do it before you" Naruto pumped his fist in the air

Ben chuckled at his responce. Sakura looked at the boy standing in front of them. In a way it was thanks to him they were alive. How come he was so powerful and confident at this age?. Sasuke was having somewhat same thoughts. He needed to know more about this Ben 10 so he can suppress him and kill his brother

"Ben I must ask you this but where are you from? A person with your caliber is very hard to get unnoticed in the elemental countries" Kakashi stated his conclusion.

"Well I am from far far away . I am from outside the elemental countries. You can say I am kinda lost. " Ben said

"So which level are you? Chunin, Jounin or ANBU. " Sasuke asked.

"Nah, Actually I am not shinobi. I can just transform by using this" Ben showed his ultimatrix

"Fascinating . How much transformations you can do? and what if someone removes your artifact?" Kakashi asked

"It's stuck on my hand like a glue and no body would be able to remove it. Only I can use that no one else. for numbers I got almost 60. In different size, shape , colors and abilities too" Ben said

"Wow you really are cool Ben " Naruto said

"Fight me" Sasuke said

"Huh, Excuse me" Ben said not getting his words

"If we are going to fight Zabuza we will need battle experience. Since sensei is injured who is better than the famous Ben 10? " Sasuke smirked

"Not now, May be after you complete you training. Right sir" Ben said and looked at Kakashi

"Sounds good, As he says Sasuke" Kakashi nodded

"All right. Just wait Ben. Until we train and suppress you" Naruto pumped his fists

"We'll see that. You guys continue. I am going to take a bath and last but not the least thanks for every thing guys " Ben waved his hand and entered the house.

"Oh you are here finally. How's the work going Ben?" Tazuna asked

" As usual workers are still leaving the job but there is a good thing. Bridge will be completed in a week. I can swear on that" Ben replied

"That's good to hear. Looks like you over worked again" Tazuna said

"Yeah, likewise. So you brought the ninjas here finally" Ben said as he stretched his muscles

"Well I had to lie to them but still they are staying here despite every thing happened. That's a good sign. Besides you are here too. So nothing bad can happen" Tazuna said

"Ben you are back home" Inari hugged him

"Yeah how are you little guy?" Ben ruffed his hair

"Ben Why did you bring those weak ninjas? It was you in the end who have to save them. We already have you. Who needs those weak ninjas who needs to be saved?. They are nothing compared to Gato. Only you can fight him. They will just get in your way." Inari said

"My little friend there is one thing that matters in the world . Which is the will to fight back. It doesn't matter how hard you can hit. It matters that how early you can get up. The passion to fight for the others makes you a hero" Ben said with a grin

"What ever I hope they just don't get in your way" Inari humphed and left. Thanks to Ben he believed in heroes now but his standards were more higher now. Ben decided to leave this thing alone for now. He was too tired for all this right now. He went in the bath room to take a bath. His mind wandered to Kaiza. That was too much sensitive topic to put on so it's better that he acts like he knows nothing.

Well he thought his words would at least affect Inari but it didn't. He became more and more rude towards the ninjas. It had became too much at that day.

It's been almost a week since the ninjas came here. The one who interested him was Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto kinda reminded him of his younger days. When he was used to be impulsive and rash just like him. Sasuke well Ben kinda saw his friend Kevin Levin in him. His rude behavior, his rash attitude well he didn't miss Kevin here at all. For their sensei Kakashi Hatake well Ben kinda intrigued him. His sense of justice, desire to help the others and his unique variety of transformations impressed Kakashi. He even made up his mind to ask him to join Konoha after the all this was over.

Because there was always the danger that Ben might catch the attention of Kiri and Iwa also Kumo too. No matter how much powerful the boy was he knew nothing about the ninja world and that was his only weakness.

Naruto took a liking to Ben immediately. He was cool, humble and he addressed him future hokage. That was more than enough. He found a good friend him . Ben was cool to hang out with.

At that particular day when all of them were eating dinner. Naruto and Sasuke arrived. Battered and bruised from their training.

"Looks like you guys did a hell of a job" Ben chuckled

"We sure did. we reached to highest top of the tree. Now I am one step closer to become Hokage and that will begin by suppressing you" Naruto grinned

" Ben 10 we are ready for you now" Sasuke said with a grin

Ben looked at Inari. The look on his face something was wrong. Just after the moment Inari shouted with watery eyes , " WHY DO YOU GUYS TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW MUCH GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE. YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR GATO. ONLY BEN STANDS A CHANCE AGAINST HIM. WHEN FACING THE STRONG WEAK ALWAYS GETS KILLED. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US. YET YOU ARE SO NOSY. I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU"

Before Naruto can speak Ben stood up and said " Let me answer him"

All of them looked at him. Ben had a serious look on his face something which he almost never showed to anyone. He grabbed Inari by his shoulder and looked him in eyes then continued "You are not like him. How can you be like him?. He is not a COWARD AND CRYBABY"

"BEN..." Tsunami yelled

"Let me continue please. What do you think about me? I am a hero. Now listen to me heroes aren't born. In every body lies a hero. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME FIGHT YOUR BATTLE WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND FOR YOURSELF?. Kaiza died yes I agree. That was a bit hard. But what are you people doing now is even worse. Gato couldn't kill Kaiza that day. You people did. Instead of proud to be connected to a brave man like him and take an inspiration. what did you guys do? Tear him from you heart

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT" Tsunami slapped him and broke out in tears. Tazuna hugged her and tried to comfort her but he was too shaken by Ben's outburst

"There was a hunter after me. Who had not only counter powers of me but enhanced version of them. Still I didn't give up and continued to fight him. He was able to counter my every move, every attack but I didn't give up. I learned from my defeats and kicked his ass finally. But what happens. He teams up with an older enemy of mine and ambushed me. I survived it. No matter how dangerous was that I survived but my Grampa couldn't. My Grampa who taught me everything I knew. Who was closer to me even then my father...

Ben choked as tears dropped from his eyes . He brushed them of and continued" My Grampa sacrifised his own life to protect me. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HARD WAS THAT ON ME?. I BLAMED MY SELF FOR THAT. I LOCKED MY SELF IN THE ROOM. I EVEN TRIED TO SUICIDE. I EVEN TOOK THE POISON AND WENT INTO COMA FOR A WEEK. Then I saw a dream. In the dream I saw my grampa. He told me to never give up. I had big powers and powers were always followed by the responsibilities . My life doesn't only belongs to me but to the people who needs to be protected. That's the reason I continue to fight. I AM PROUD TO BE GRAND SON OF MAXWELL TENNYSON. If you can't stand up for your self then don't expect a hero to fight your battle . Even if I kill Your Gato some another will come. This will continue until you people stand up and KICK GATO'S ASS YOURSELVES"

"Ben It's alright" Naruto put a hand upon his shoulder

"Thanks for the dinner but I need to stay alone for a while" With that Ben left through the door

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BEN WAS MAD" Inari yelled at Naruto

"Don't blame me. He is right though. You are a crybaby. Just how much time you are going to cry like that? little sissy" Naruto snapped

"You..." Inari ran towards his room crying aloud

" His reaction might be outrageous but he was right. The kid had went through a lot of thing for his age. I can see that clearly he was always hunted because of his abilities. Despite having all this powers he uses his power to help the others out instead of using them for himself. He even made a dangerous enemy like Gato and fought his men just because he wanted to help" Kakashi said

"But he didn't have to be so rude and you too Naruto" Sakura yelled

Naruto just humphed and started walking towards the door. " I am going to talk with Ben and bring him back" He said before leaving

"He saved us...countless time. He even put his life on his risk and I slapped him. He will leave us now , Won't he" Tsunami sobbed

"Shush. Don't worry he is too good for that. He is a bit tense now but he is a very good kid. After all he is a hero. He won't leave before kicking Gato in his face" Tazuna comforted her

"I'll go and check up on Inari" Kakashi said with a grin and left

** With Zabuza**

"Ah you finally arrived Mangetsu " Zabuza smirked and turned around

"It's still hard to sneak up on you so what's the real reason behind calling me?" Mangetsu smirked

"It's someone named Ben 10. Who is protecting the bridge builder with Sharingan Kakashi?" Zabuza said

"So what's so hard in it? You have Haku for back up" Mangetsu said and looked at the girl who was standing near Zabuza

"As I know Ben 10 is a bit above Haku. Thats why I have called you" Zabuza said

"Ah I see I hope he is worth it" Mangetsu yawned

**So guys the emotional part is done now and we are moving to the battle. Well Ben was a bit jerk but we all know what Gram pa Max meant to him. Besides I wanted him to take part in the dialogue. Anyways Mangetsu has arrived now so the mist thickens now. For my anonymus friend Well There is a reason Ben is in the shinobi world and he is deaged. Aslo there is a reason Paradox can't (cough) (cough) (wince) bring him back for five- six years. For the battle scene well I can tell that Samehada won't be used. That would be too much. I can tell the names of aliens are going to be used are Ultimate Kickin Hawk ( well Ben is 18 years and 6 months old he will have a few new ultimate forms), Upgrade, Buzzshock. That's all for now**

**Until then Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

"I was a bit hard on them. Ah the topic is still sore to me despite 2 years" Ben said to himself as he brushed his eyes and threw a stone in the river. He saw his reflection in the water which reminded him of the same time he got the omnitrix. He looked at the ripples and drowned into deep thoughts

_"It's been a lot of time since I got into this mess. He he I still remember how childish I was before. Mom, Dad, Gwen, Kevin and last but not the least Rook I miss you all. I hope Paradox or Azmuth find me soon. But before I go I have some work to do and I don't think that Gato is going to stay on his words. He will sure call in someone. Now Zabuza knows he can't fight me and Kakashi together I doubt he might send someone special ninja for me too. Damn that bastard. Ah Why do special ninjas have to be here?. What should I do now Gram pa? How much time its gonna take for me to go home?. Days, weeks, months or years. "  
_

"Ben Ben are ya alright?" Somebody shook him frantically and brought him back to the land of living.

"Stop it stop it Naruto I can hear you. I was just deep in thoughts " Ben snapped at Naruto

"But you were not answering. I even yelled your name two times. What were you thinking by the way?" Naruto said with concern and sat beside him

"Well about time when I got this watch 7 years ago and all the adventures I went through" Ben grinned

"Wow come on Ben tell me" Naruto tapped on his shoulder

"Well It was on a summer trip..." And with that Ben began telling his story to the knucklehead ninja. They talked for hours . Ben went through all the details except his age and Naruto told him everything except Kyubi. After that night Ben and Naruto became even closer friends. Well Naruto was so much tired that he felt asleep during their conversation. Ben had to carry him to the Tazuna's house and after properly dropping him at his bad Ben left to sleep only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"You seem pretty alright now" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile

"Yeah I sure am. I let out something that was stuck in my system from a long time" Ben chuckled

"I didn't know you went through a lot of things at a young age" He put his hand on Ben's shoulder

"Don't worry. I have been through all of this now. Sometimes it haunts me but I can't afford to be depressed. It would dishonor my Gram pa's last wish. But I kinda snapped out at dinner today, Didn't I" Ben sheepishly chuckled

"Well you kinda did. But don't worry the situation is under control now. It looks like Tazuna and his family can't stay angry at you even for a short time . Strange but I think it have to do something with whatever you did for them since you came here" kakashi chuckled

"You are kinda very much caring for an emotionless bounty hunter" Ben smirked

"Huh? What did you say? emotionless bounty hunter. Look all ninjas are not like Zabuza" Kakashi snapped

"Hehe I know that. That's why you are still here. By the way I am getting it slowly but why did you stay after you knew that Tazuna lied to me? " Ben chuckled and asked him

"We ninjas don't only move by money Ben. Leaving a mission is not courageous and below courageous is nothing. That's what first hokage said" Kakashi grinned

"Hmm...Interesting. Good one I say" Ben said with a yawn

"I think you should go to sleep and me too. You have work to do tomorrow" Kakashi said

"Alright then good night See ya" Ben gave a two finger salute and then he left to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. Finally the bridge was almost finished and could be working in couple of days. So tomorrow was the last day of the work. Tired from the whole day Ben closed his eyes and stepped in the world of the dreams. Where he can still get smoothies and french fries

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza took an apple on his hand and crushed it. Looked like his original strength was back same like Kakashi. He smirked and said " Shall we go Haku?"

"Yes Zabuza sama" Haku nodded and put her mask on

"I will come but I fight only if that Ben 10 is interesting " Mangetsu yawned

"Oh he is very interesting . You can tell by his age" Haku said

"What do you mean by that?" Mangetsu asked

"He is just 13 years and he did all the things we know he did" Zabuza grinned

"Interesting, Really interesting. I hope this will be a good fight " Mangetsu chuckled

**With Ben**

Our hero yawned and got down from his bed. After stretching his muscles he looked at the watch

"What? It's 9:00 . I am late" He panicked and ran in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a very quick bath he went downstairs and saw no one was in the house except Inari and Tsunami

"Oh Ben looks you are up already" Tsunami smiled at him

"Don't tell me they already left" Ben yawned

"You...came late today so dad decided to let you sleep" Tsunami replied and looked at the ground

Now Ben felt bad, He really didn't mean to offend anyone, He kinda went back on his emotional wreck state yesterday. He felt he should apologize to them. He didn't have any right to judge them anyways

"Look...I am sorry. I kinda messed up yesterday and said some things I shouldn't do. I didn't mean any harm" Ben apologized and looked down at the ground with shame

"Ben just look over there" Tsunami pointed at the dinner table. Ben looked up and saw the photo. Kaiza was placed back in his place

"My husband was a hero. His memory should be honored not tarnished. He was the hero of the wave so are you now" Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder. Ben looked in her teary eyes . Instead of boasting about himself he stayed silent and grinned. It was really touching

" I will stop being a crybaby and become brave and powerful like you and Naruto. So I can make my dad proud" Inari said with a confident grin and pumped his fists in the air

Ben smiled and ruffed his hair then said " Well So may I leave now?"

"At least let me make breakfast for you" Tsunami insisted

"No need to. I am already late. See ya guys" Ben turned around and went through his ultimatrix. He pressed the hologram of **Jet ray** and in a blinding green flash **Jet ray** stood at his place.

"See ya guys at the lunch" Ben grinned and flew in the sky then like a red blur vanished (**Jet ray** can fly that faster as per the Ben 10 wikia) . And just after a moment Naruto Uzumaki woke up

**At the bridge**

"The mist so he is alive and already here" Kakshi said to himself and went into battle stance. Sasuke and Sakura covered Tazuna

"Kakashi sensei This is the hidden mist jutsu right?" Sakura shouted

"Long time no see Kakashi. I see you are still with the brats. He still shaking with fear" Zabuza's voice echoed and Zabuza's water clones surrounded them.

"Do it Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I am not shaking with fear but I am shaking with excitement" Sasuke smirked and...but before he can attack three green concentrated laser like beams were fired in the round and hit all of the Zabuza's clones. As the beams hit the water clones fell on the ground and dispersed

"Missed me guys" Ben landed on the ground

"I could have handled that " Sasuke frowned

"Sorry I needed to make an entrance anyways . Hello Zabuza looks like you bring up friends this time. I recognize the " I am here to kill Zabuza" ninja but who are you with the bandaged sward?" Ben grinned .

_He can see through the mist but how?" _ Kakashi thought.

_" I need some battle freak this time and I have a certain favorite this time"_ Ben thought and slammed his dial once again transforming into **Kickin Hawk**.

"Well its about time I have used this since I beat up Khyber I hope it lasts more than its usual 23 minutes" Ben mumbled and slammed the dial once again . **Ultimate Kickin Hawk** appeared in his place

"So you are the Ben 10. I must say you are quite interesting" Mangetsu smirked

"As I thought, You brought up someone to fight me. So care to introduce yourself" Ben grinned

"Mangetsu Hozuki, Ben he is Mangetsu Hozuki. One of the seven swordsman of the mist. The youngest of them. He is even more dangerous then Zabuza. He is called the second coming of the demon" Kakashi stated

Mangetsu grinned and looked at Ben. Then he took out his sward and the bandages opened themselves like a self mechanism. It revealed a large fish like sward which was covered in some kind of blue energy. Then he jumped in the air like a blur

Ben grinned and then he back flipped and took his whole balance on the one hand. When Mangetsu attacked him with his sward now turned into a large powerful chakra hammer Ben slammed both his feet on the hammer or simply I can say kicked the sward.

The impact was very powerful and created some shock waves. Mangetsu was forced backwards and he almost lost his balance but towards Ben's surprise he regain his balance and a grin formed on his face " No body had did this before. I am impressed. Really really impressed. Your strike was powerful enough to shake hiramekarei. Thanks Zabuza finally I am gonna have a good fight"

"You are welcome . Have fun with him" Zabuza smirked

"I am so gonna enjoy kicking your ass" Ben chuckled and dashed towards. His arm blades clashed with hiramekarei and both of them began trading blows

"Now when the only one who could be trouble for you is busy, We have the advantage" Zabuza said as he turned to Haku

"Hai Zabuza sama" Haku nodded and went in blur for an attack. But towards her and Zabuza's shock Sasuke appeared behind her and kicked her

"So the brat has finally grown up. Looks like a rival has appeared Haku" Zabuza grinned

"Indeed Zabuza sama" Haku swiftly regained her balance and took out her senbons

Here our hero was trading blows with Mangetsu. Mangetsu was greatly amazed that how he was not only matching his speed but also countering his attacks more swiftly than he thought. Not to forget his arm blades which were more than able to withstand the long sward form of hiramekarei. Who was this Ben 10? and How was he able to rival the skills of one of the swordsman of the mist?

"I must say I am impressed, Far much impressed." Mangetsu said as he once again clashed with Ben

"Thanks for the compliments Manny but they are not gonna save your ass" Ben chuckled and slashed his stomach but towards Ben's surprise his powerful claw went through his stomach like it was a liquid. Ben tried to kick him but the result was same

"What the fuck was that?" Ben yelled with shock

"You are not the only one with special powers here Ben 10" Mangetsu grinned and put up his hands like a gun. An intense water glob was fired on Ben's eyes.

"Ah, You cheater . That was my eye" Ben said rubbing his eyes

"Sorry Ben 10 ninjas don't play fair" Mangetsu smirked and put up a more larger amount of chakra on hiramekarei and made a more larger hammer this time then slammed it on Ben's face. Despite being in his very tough form it really really hurt like hell

**At Tazuna's house**

It looked like Gato had some other plans too as he sent his bodyguards for fetching a hostage from Tazuna's family. Now with the absence of Ben and ninjas they were vulnerable now. Zori and Waraji took Tsunami as a hostage and were about to kill Inari when Tsunami bravely threatened them by telling that she will bite her tounge and kill herself , They needed one hostage and if she or her son dies then the Ben 10 will burn them in the ground

The words had their effect as two samurais left Inari alone and started dragging Tsunami. Inari sat on the ground disheartened, scared and miserable. Then the images of Ben, Naruto and his dad came to his mind and voices started ringing in his head

"The passion to fight for the others, help them no matter what happens that makes a hero"

"If you can't stand for yourself then don't expect a hero to fight your battle"

"Will I ever be able to become strong...Dad...Ben...Naruto"

"Remember a thing my little friend in everybody lies a hero" . Now with a new resolution and confidence Inari stood up and picked up some stones from nearby

"I am not going to back up like a crybaby. I will make my dad proud" Inari said to himself and dashed towards the way the samurais left

Now when Samurais were taking Tsunami through a bridge Inari intercepted them.

"Get away from my mom scumbags" Inari yelled and threw stones at both of them which they easily dodged. Despite seeing their smile Inari didn't back down and charged at them

"Geez stupid kid cut him off" Zori yawned

"Sure" Waraji smirked and towards Tsunami's horror both of them charged at him ready to kill a little kid and Tsunami couldn't handle that much and fainted but what they slashed was a block of wood. Inari opened his eyes and found Naruto Uzumaki in front of him smiling like always

"Sorry for being late but I must say great job Inari" Naruto grinned

"Naruto..."

"A hero shows up at the last second. Are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked with a smile

"Isn't this one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired and they only survived because of that bastard Ben 10? come on kid go and call your uncle Ben 10. One trick is not gonna work on us always" Zori smirked

"Thanks for the distraction. Because of that I was able to save your mom" Naruto said with a grin and ruffed Inari's hair then turned towards them " I won't need Ben's help for handling losers like you besides I am almost as awesome as him" Naruto smirked and made a hand sign

In a moment they were surrounded by shadow clones which knocked them out. Naruto grinned sheepishly and turned towards Inari.

"How did you find out samurais were coming?" Inari asked

"Well I saw sward marks on the trees and a cut up boar, So I was worried and I returned to check everything was alright" Naruto replied with a smile then winced at him and continued " I am sorry for yesterday, I called you a sissy but you are strong and brave" Naruto chuckled and ruffed his hair

Inari choked with emotion and his eyes became watery. He barely stopped himself from crying and said " Now I am crying, You will tell Ben and going to make fun of me"

Naruto grinned and remembered the day he got his forehead protector. He put a hand on Inari's shoulder and said with a smile " I believe Ben would be proud of you besides it's alright to cry when you are happy"

Inari looked at him with shock and disbelief. Naruto turned towards the bounded samurais and said " If they attacked here then the bridge could also be in danger"

"Well I can count on you here right?" Naruto grinned and turned towards Inari

"Yep go and kick there ass" Inari brushed his tears and gave a wide grin which rivaled his

"It's tough being a hero" Naruto chuckled and left

**With our hero**

"BAAM" " BAAM" "..."

"Not this time Manny" Ben smirked and kicked the chakra hammer with both of his feet. This time it was so powerful that Mangetsu fell on the ground

"He not only survived against hiramekarei but is fighting back with this power. Ben10 really deserves credit " Zabuza smirked

"Pay attention on your student first Zabuza he is losing" Kakashi smirked

Kakashi was right Haku was really losing in terms of speed. He said with a grin " We are losing Haku we can't afford that" . Haku nodded and made some hand signs. Then Ice mirrors started forming around Sasuke

"Something's wrong. I must get in" Kakashi tried to jump in but was stopped by Zabuza

"Your battle is with me " Zabuza said with grin.

Sakura jumped and tried to attack but Haku easily stopped it. Ben noticed something was wrong and dashed towards it but before he can reach there he was slashed at the backside. Ben yelled in pain

"Battle isn't over yet Ben 10" Mangetsu said with a smirk

"You..." Ben yelled and charged towards him . The metal clashed with metal once gain as both of them engaged in the battle. It was so intense that Ben didn't even notice Naruto's arrival and his jump into the mirrors. Apparently Ben didn't take notice of the time but his ultimatrix did. It surely did as Ben's color changed from green to his regular brown and he started panting heavily.

"Crap..." Ben said as he was transformed into ** Kickin hawk ** once again and the hammer slammed on his had. Ben was thrown on several distance

"Judging from your color and this strike looks like your power has left you Ben 10" Mangestu smirked and transformed hiramekarei into a long sword then dashed towards him

Ben put up both of his arm blades together and stopped it but this time his body was not as powerful as before. The difference between their strength was removed now . Also the forced transformation tired him. Mangetsu continued to strike and Ben couldn't even look up now.

"Fuck..." Ben yelled as the surface below him broke due to the impact . His feet went below but whole of his body didn't. He was stuck in between

"Come on lets change...AHHHHHHHH" Ben yelled in the pain as the sward slashed his hand. It was thanks to his durable body that his arm wasn't cut off but still small tint of blood started dropping from it

"You proved to be a very tough opponent I agree but the victory is mine" Mangetsu smirked and slashed Ben this time on the chest" . Ben yelled in pain once again

"Ah so durable aren't you? But this time it will be the final cut" Mangetsu grinned and dashed towards him. As he tried to strike him with long sward Ben put two of his hands together and caught it before it can make contact

"Manny... Always remember a thing. Never ever underestimate Ben Tennyson " Ben smirked and pressed the dial. A green flash covered the whole bridge.

"What was that? Where is he?" Mangetsu said as he looked at the place Ben was before.

"Looking for me Manny" An eye popped up from his sword and shot laser. Mangetsu was forced to let Hiramekarei go and he stepped back a few steps. His eyes went wide and jaw hung open as he saw his sward floating in the air and took shape of an humanoid armor

"It's payback time Manny" Ben smirked and the hiramekarei appeared in his hand. But there was a change it was slightly bigger and a bit better. Instead of being blue it was glowing with red color

"So I have tested your hammer now its time for you to test mine. I call it plasma hammer" Ben said as the sward started glowing blue one again and a bigger energy hammer then Mangetsu produce appeared. Ben propelled in the sky with his jets and slammed the hammer on Mangetsu. Due to the hydrification his body was free to pain but this attack even shook his liquid body

"Bravo Ben 10 bravo" Mangetsu clapped and showed a devious grin

"Thank you now ready for getting your ass whipped" Ben said with a smirk

"Not now Ben10. There is a reason I am called the second demon of the mist" Mangetsu chuckled and took out a scroll. Then he made some hand signs and said **" Summoning jutsu Kabutowari"**

A giant hammer and axe linked with rope appeared in his hand. Mangetsu grinned and jumped then he threw the axe at Ben following by the hammer. Ben smirked and took hiramekarei in his hand. Then charged it with the laser. A long sword 3 times larger then Mangetsu produce appeared. Ben used all the boosters he had and dashed towards it. When they made contact it sliced of the hammer and axe into pieces

"No it can't be, Nobody can do, hiramekarei couldn't cut through kabutowari " Mangetsu said with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what just happened

"I can't just absorb things but make them better at a level you can't even imagine" Ben grinned and fired plasma charges from his arms. It went through Mangetsu's body but it hurt. It really hurt like hell forcing him to slam on the ground

"Looks like you bested me once gain Ben 10. You could have made in the seven swordsman if you wished" Mangetsu said as he barely stood up

"Oh I am so flattered thank you" Ben comically bowed at him

"If you would have born in the mist we could have been friends, rivals may be comrades but now I must finish you off" Mangetsu clapped and made hand signs once again

**"Summoning jutsu Kiba"**

"Huh What's that?" Ben wondered as Mangetsu took out two swords which were glowing with blue charge.

"Good bye Ben 10 it was nice meeting you" Mangetsu smirked and put the both swords together. Then sent a charge into the sky. Ben was not getting it but he was still alarmed what was Mangetsu playing at right now

Ben got his answer when a large bolt of electricity slammed from the sky directly on him. He didn't get chance to put up a force field or move out of the way.

" Ahhhhhhh...Ouch ouch ouch " Ben yelled in pain as he was once again forced in the old **Upgrade ** form and hiramekarei was thrown out as he was electrified

"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU NOW" Ben yelled and pressed the dial once gain. This time a small battery like alien appeared in his place. Right **Buzzshock** was here now

"New transformation of yours I wonder but that's not gonna save you now" Mangetsu smirked and fired a powerful bolt of electricity at him But instead of dodging Ben absorbed it.

"I can not only absorb the electricity" Ben smirked and turned into green current and went in the dual thunder swords. The blue charge started glowing green from blue

"But can control them from inside" The swords levitated and sent a charge into the sky. The powerful thunder roared once again and slammed on Mangetsu. Mangetsu yelled in pain and lost his consciousness turning into his jelly fish state

"Finally it's over" Ben came out of the sword. Then he looked over the scene it looked like Kakashi had won too but what? He was preparing some kind of cutter in his hand and going to kill him. Zabuza was a bad guy but Ben's hero sense didn't allow killing, even if he is a bad guy.

"Looks like I gotta do something" He slammed the dial of ultimatrix and turned into **Echo Echo. . **After pressing the dial once gain he transformed into U**ltimate Echo Echo **. (you can assume he used hyperspace if that makes you feel better. ultimate echo echo can do that as per Ben 10 wikia) Then he dashed towards the scene but when he was about to move Zabuza a girl appeared infront of Zabuza and Kakashi's **lightning cutter**

"So I have no choice then" Ben grinned and place himself in front of her , Allowing himself to be hurt by Kakshi's attack. As the attack hit Kakashi's eyes went wide after seeing Ben in front of him. Ben was shaking with pain but before the pain could overcome he took two sonic discs and sent them towards Zabuza and Haku. Sonic discs multiplied them selves and created a shock wave which was powerful enough to sent them several feet away with a boom . After that he was forced to time out as the pain was too much. He fell on his knees panting

"What? Why did you do that Ben? You know the danger. Why risk your life for a scum like him ? Answer me. Answer me Ben " Kakashi angrily asked as he bent over to him

Ben barely stood up with Kakashi's support then he replied with a smile " That's what my grampa taught me. I am a hero not a killer. I won't kill bad guys even if they tries to kill me countless time. That's the difference between me and them. The real bravery is not in fight but to forgive"

Ben looked at him. His features were slightly changed. They were a bit animal like. Ben chuckled lowly and replied" Nah just a little scratch , No more than I can handle"

Zabuza was speech less now. Just what was that boy?. He stood up and picked up his sword then said with a grin " Your bravery and power is commendable but you lack what is takes to be a shinobi. Your kindness will only make you lose"

"I said I won't kill anybody but I can break every bone of yours" Ben yelled and took out his watch then he looked at Naruto. His eyes were full of dread then he saw Sasuke lying at the bridge unconscious. Just seeing at his face Ben knew that a comrade was very much injured

"Ben its my fight and..." Ben interrupted him and said " Look over there your students need you more than me. I can handle that bastard alone". Kakashi looked at his eyes which were full of determination and left no room for arguments. He left and tended to Sakura and Naruto

"Alright Zabuza it's you and me one on one , For full and final " Ben pressed the dial of ultimatrix and transformed into ** XLR8**

"I am coming Z-A-B-U-Z-A" Ben yelled and dashed towards him. But for Zabuza he was invisible.

"Where is he...AHHHHHHHH" Zabuza felt two powerful kicks on his neck. Then it was his stomach, Backbone and two punches straight on his eyes. Ben delivered few powerful kicks on his manhood too then he retracted his claws and slashed on his shoulder and arms

Zabuza barely stood up but his arms were useless and his body was aching with immense pain. He grinned lowly " Looks like you have me on you mercy, kill me now Ben 10"

Ben clenched his fist tightly and kicked him once again. Blood dropped from Zabuza's mouth. "You know what I want to kill you right here and right now but I can't. Why? because it goes against everything my gram pa taught me and I believe So the answer is no. I won't kill anyone even if that's a bastard like you"

Haku barely stood and attempted to strike him from behind but Ben smacked with his tail and delivered a powerful uppercut straight to her mouth. She stood up and smiled at him then said " Ben 10 grant me death I already failed Zabuza. I am a broken tool now. kill me. I would be honored to be killed by you"

Ben was both shocked and angered by that. He dashed forward and kicked her once gain then said" Is taking lives so easy for you? You are the one responsible for Sasuke's condition aren't you?" Ben punched her numerous times and blood started dripping from her mouth. After seeing the blood in his hands Ben backed down

_"I am not like them. I am not a shinobi . I am a hero. Is this suits a hero what am I doing right now?" _Ben thought and backed down then he picked up Zabuza's sword and threw it in the river. After that he pressed the symbol once again and reverted back to human

"As much as I want to kill you. I won't do it. This is what makes me different from people like you" Ben said

"You are too soft but your kindness is gonna bite your back. When you give mercy to then they kill you once you turn your back" Zabuza snarled

"May be may be not. But I have my own set of rules which I won't break. Never ever" Ben said with a smile

"Sasuke kun you are alive" Ben heard Sakura's voice and looked at Haku. She didn't want to kill anyone. She just put Sasuke in the same condition she put Zabuza

"People like you are rarest of the rare in the ninja world. It was an honor meeting you Ben 10" Zabuza bowed at him.

"HE HE HE" A loud laugh was heard as everyone's attention went to the bridge. " Look's like you got your ass kicked eh , Zabuza?". As the mist revealed Gatoh and a lot of swordsman

"You didn't get my words right Mr pig" Ben yelled

"Hello Ben 10, I've been waiting for this moment from a long time. You will pay for every penny I have lost because of you" Gato growled

"Gatoh!" Zabuza growled. "What are you doing? What's with the swordsmen?"

"A little change of plans here." Gato smirked. " This is why I hire missing nins. They are easy to be disposed. I'm just going to have you killed here. This way I save money from paying and no asks one questions. Easy and economic. My favorite words."

"Not on my watch" Ben yelled and took his wrist up to his chest then pressed the hologram of **Rath**. At Ben's place **Rath **appeared

"No matter what you transform today. You will lose because I've got a lot of numbers for you. Even you can't handle that much" Gato smirked

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR GATO THE PIG. RATH DOESN'T COUNT THE NUMBERS. HE JUST PUMMELS THEM" Ben roared and jumped between the mob started fighting them vigorously

After seeing Ben's transformation and his power Gato knew that his life was in danger. He ran back to the goons he hired

"It looks like now I have no reason to kill Tazuna. Kakashi, I leave Haku over to the Ben 10. She is too kind for shinobi. Ben's way will suit her better. Will you promise to take them to Konoha?" Zabuza asked with what he rarely has emotions

Kakashi nodded then Zabuza barked " Now give a kunai to me" . Kakashi knew what Zabuza was doing, he drew one and tossed it to Zabuza's mouth. He grabbed it with his teeth and continued dashing towards Gatoh.

"WAIT FOR THE RATH" Ben yelled and dashed to help him but he was forced to stop with the countless mobs dashing towards him. Ben roared and started beating them into the pulp

Despite getting numerous wounds and getting a sword buried in his back Zabuza continued to dashed towards Gato and was still getting closer

"Zabuza sama" Haku started sobbing . Gato was trembling in fear as Zabuza was getting closer despite his wounds and blades on his body

'I hope hell reserved a place for you cause we're going down there TOGETHER!' Zabuza thought Furiosly as he plunged the kunai in his heart. He cut him a few times for good measure. Gatoh stumbled back a few steps back on the edge before falling into the cold depths of the water.

Zabuza was breathing became erratic, and his vision became blurry.

"It was an honor meeting you Ben 10. One day you will become a legend and even suppress Kages ...We part ways now. Take care of Haku for me" Zabuza grinned for one last time and fell in the river as he took his last breath

"Now you've killed our meat ticket so we have to cut you off" One of the goons smirked. Ben jumped from the mountain of the beaten up goons and pressed his dial once again. This time a dinosaur like creature stood up in his place and increased his height up to 30 feet. Ben roared like a dinosaur

Their more than half numbers were already beat up by ** Rath. **Now after seeing Humungousaur their remaining guts left them and they started running away.

Ben pressed the dial and reverted back to human then he fell on his knees panting. Then he pumped his fists in the air and yelled " Hey Gramps we did it Gato is over now"

Then he looked at the Haku who was trembling. Ben put a hand on her shoulder. She popped her head up and then looked at him then said" I will full fill Zabuza sama's last wish, I will serve you now"

"Nah no need to do that we can be friends and stop this nonsense. You will find your own life and dream and for doing that I will help you" Ben said with a smile

Haku was really touched by this. She hugged Ben and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ben brushed her tears and said" Shush don't cry. Remember Zabuza will be always watching over you and he will feel bad if you cry. He wanted you to be happy right... Oh, I still haven't introduced myself. I am Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben extended his hand with a smile as they broke the hug

"I am Haku" She shook his hand and a small but noticeable smile appeared on her face.

"Ben, Naruto, You did it" Inari cheered loudly after hugging Ben. Looked like every villager had arrived to support them and help them in the battle if they need . People picked up Ben and tossed him up in the air

"HURRAY, GATO IS KILLED, LONG LIVE BEN 10 AND NARUTO UZUMAKI"

The loud cheers were heard in the city for a very long time. The bridge was a bit damaged but now with Gato gone a lot of people flooded to help Tazuna. With in a week the bridge was complete

Haku wasn't in his high spirits like every one. Now a day she followed Ben like a lost lamb. The only people she talked were Naruto and Ben. Actually Ben didn't want to leave the wave country but the conversation he had with Mangetsu forced him to do something

**Flashback**

"So Zabuza is dead now but at least he died with satisfaction" Mangetsu sighed

"He came like a killer but died like a hero that's really touching" Ben said

"It was an honor battling with you Ben 10 or I can say **Kogun huntou** now" Mangetsu grinned

"Means " One man army" but why me?" Ben asked

"Only a one man army could have beaten me and Zabuza too. Not too forget the mobs of Gatoh" Mangetsu chuckled

"Well I agree with him" Kakashi grinned

"There is something I need to share with you two" Mangetsu said in a serious tone

"What do you mean by that? " Ben asked

"Gatoh sent Ben's photos and videos to Mizukage and Tsuchikage . And now if they came to know about this battle. You know what I mean Kakashi"

"I know look Ben I have been meaning to ask you this before but now its necessary. You have to come with us. Konoha will be safe for you" Kakashi said

"He is right Ben. Even if you defeated me and Zabuza you had a hard time. You should go with Kakashi . This would be better for you and this village too" Mangetsu said

"Okay I will think about it" Ben said

Mangetsu chuckled and ruffed Ben's hair then said " You were lucky to have him on your side Kakashi. Take care of yourself **Kogun Huntou**." and he vanished

**flashback end**

Now concerning the safety of citizens of wave country Ben agreed to come with Kakashi but his only condition was to bring Haku with them

Kakashi agreed with that. Personally he didn't see a problem in that but he would have to ask Hokage for that

So finally the day arrived and our hero was all packed to leave his new home now.

"Ben do you really have to leave with them?" Inari sniffed

"Well the problem is solved now, Wave country doesn't need me anymore so I am off to some other place to a new adventure" Ben grinned

"Don't forget to eat your meal, brush you teeth and don't exhaust yourself in and...and..." Tsunami started sobbing as she hugged Ben.

"Don't worry though, we'll come back and visit 1 day" Naruto grinned

"Promise?" Inari asked

"Of course, I am just going to another place but I will always remember you guys and if anyone comes to trouble you it will be HERO TIME" Ben said with a smile. His eyes became watery too

"You're going to get lonely?" Naruto asked who was weeling up " it's okay to cry"

"I'm not gonna cry," Inari grinned with watery eyes "you can cry though."

"Come on both of you. Let's get a group hug " Ben hugged both of them and they cried like a waterfall. Ben tried really hard but in the end he too joined them

"_He is smart but in a way he is a lot like Naruto"_ Sakura sweat dropped while Haku faintly chuckled

"You will always be welcomed here Ben" Tazuna ruffed his hair with watery eyes

"Well I'll visit you on the birthdays I promise. See ya guys. Take care of yourselves and take this" Ben smiled an gave a plumber's badge to Inari

"Consider this as a medal. Welcome in the league of heroes Inari" Ben chuckled and ruffed his hair

"I'LL ALWAYS KEEP IT WITH ME, THANK YOU BEN" Inari hugged Ben more tightly and sobbed a bit

Well the moment was much emotional but they have to leave. After bidding a final farewell Ben left with the ninjas. With Naruto constantly bugging him to give a plumber's badge then went on " Ask Sakura" mode only to get a smack on his head

"Does this happen a lot?" Ben whispered

"Well you haven't seen the worst yet" Kakashi sighed

"They really brought up hope and courage into our village. Ben Tennyson... and Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunami brushed her tears

"He was the epitome of hope and heroism while the other was of bravery and hard work. Well I have a super perfect name for the bridge and the river too. We have to name them both right"

"How about The great Naruto bridge and the Tennyson river?" Tazuna said

**well guys this was the longest chapter I have ever wrote but first thing first we have a new member among the ultimates**

**Ultimate kickin hawk- He looks like kickin hawk but his color is green and its mask had turned into black color. He posses a powerful hawkeye vision that allows him to see through foggy weather, dirty water , almost anything. In agility he far more suppress Ultimate swampfire. Its kicks can even knock out Humungousaur but his eyes are his weak point. But you have to catch him in surprise to do that which is almost impossible. He is four times more durable then Rath. This is the same form which defeated Khyber. It's blades are made of an alloy which can cut through anything even titanium and some say adamantium too. But Ben can't use this form more then 23 minutes . **

**Upgrade- One of Ben's oldest aliens. posses power to take control of technology and non organic things but now as an adult he can remember every machine he once touched and transform into hi tech version of them. So thanks to that now Ben posses a powerful blue battle suit which is able to move even faster then the earth's fastest racing cars. Lasers, jets , missiles , plasma charge blah blah. Now as a battle suit magnetization doesn't concern him much ( as long as it is not much more powerful) but its still helpless against electricity. Ben can create a force field against all kind of attacks but if you caught him off guard with electricity Ben is helpless**

**So friend Ben 10 is off to Konoha . I hope you liked that. Please please please review and suggest me what to do for next chapter.**

**Now I reveal two more ultimate candidates. Ultimate Amphibian and...well you guess. We'll see to that**


	7. Chapter 7

So then the main reason of your power is that artifact on your wrist" Sakura said

"Well that's what I explained right now, Didn't I" Ben said with a grin

"Huh, So I was just wasting my time. You are nothing without your watch" Sasuke smirked

"So are you without your chakra and special eyes" Ben taunted

"Huh, I won't need chakra to defeat a non ninja like you" Sasuke retorted

"Wanna try yourself that?" Ben smirked and cracked his knuckles

"Sasuke, Ben..."

"No not this time Kakashi san " Ben stopped Kakashi and turned at Sasuke" I won't use my watch and you won't use your chakra and special eyes. Then we'll see who wins"

"Oh so much eager to get your ass kicked" Sasuke smirked

"We'll see that" Ben grinned and took a fighting stance

_"His stance is yet unfamiliar but still familiar and its leaving no openings which means he is at least trained in the hand to hand combat"_Kakashi thought

"Hey Sasuke Ben can kick your ass with or without his watch. Go Ben" Naruto cheered his friend

"_Ben may be good but Sasuke kun is way cooler than him, He'll never be able to beat him" _Inner Sakura yelled and as always Sakura cheered her Sasuke kun.

Sasuke dashed at Ben and tried to strike him but Ben dodged that easily and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke took a few steps back then smirked " Good, Nobody at the academy was able to dodge my attacks in taijutsu combat. It means you are not completely useless" and once again dashed towards him. Ben and Sasuke began trading blows. Towards Sasuke's annoyance and amusement in pure taijutsu combat he was still way behind Ben. His blows were stronger than the genins he fought in his year and he was much quicker then them.

Ben was a bit amused. He was ruling the battle but that wasn't easy. Despite having the strength and mind of his 18 year old self the kid gave him a bit hard time. If a kid around 13 was that powerful how much powerful older guys were?. That was a hard question. Ben delivered an powerful uppercut on Sasuke's face then picked him up and slammed on the tree

Sasuke was slammed on the ground. Ben walked towards him and lend his hand to help him then said with a smile " I think that's enough for now my friend"

Sasuke took his hand and got up then replied with a smirk " Looks like you can do a few things except you watch. Your physique rivals the ninjas and so your taijutsu skills. But still if I had used chakra "

"Well then I would have used this" Ben showed his ultimatrix with a smirk.

Although the battle had ended before a victor could be decided but this had shown What Ben can do without his watch. Sasuke was the rookie of the year , despite being of the same age Ben was handling him in a hand to hand combat so easily. Who was this Ben 10? and why was he in the wave country first place?. There were so many question which Kakashi held for Ben. But he was sure of one thing if the boy could be a great asset to the village and if he could combine ninja skills with his transformations...God knows what could he do

"Are we there yet? I am tired of all this walking" Ben groaned

"We are nearer then you think just look up there" Kakashi grinned and pointed towards the large gate

"So this the village hidden in leaves" Ben said as they walked up to the gate. Two guards came down to ask what business they had in the village. Kakashi replied them that they came after completing a mission. Then the guards sternly asked who the guests were

"Ben Tennyson a civilian and Haku a kunoichi seeking refuge in Konoha" Kaakshi replied. The guards nodded and made a signal towards their partner. The large wooden gate slowly began to open and Ben was amused to see Konoha at first

"Whoa. Its too big for a village " Ben exclaimed

"Welcome to Konoha Ben . Let me give a welcoming treat at Ichikaru's today" Naruto said in a cheerful voice

"Sorry Naruto. Ben and Haku have some business that had to be dealt first. Team 7 you can go and rest. You have earned it. Ben follow me to the Hokage's office and where we can get you and Haku straightened" Kakashi said

"Ah...Can't this thing wait? I am tired and hungry" Ben groaned

"Ben this is important" Kakashi said in a serious tone

"Okay okay. Let's go and deal with this quickly . come on Haku follow me" Ben chided and started following Kakashi.

_"So my first guess was correct he and Naruto do share similarities " _Kakshi sighed while Haku giggled a bit

The journey was pretty quiet. There were several going about their own ways, some off-duty ninjas talking to some friends at the food were even some children running through the street playing games.

_"It's kinda hard to believe that a village full of ninjas could be quiet and peaceful like this" _Ben thought as they passed by the streets. Then his eyes went for the Hokage mountain which reminded him a lot of Mt Rushmore

"Whoa hey Kakashi san who are all this people? I guess they must be some very important people to Konoha to have something like this" Ben said as he pointed at the Hokage monument

"Yeah your guess is right. They all are the previous leader of our villlage. First two are Hashirama and Tobirama Senju,Third is the Hiruzen Sarutobi our current leader and ... Fourth is Minato Namikaze, Who bravely gave up his life to protect the people" Kakashi replied with some pain his voice. The death of his former sensei was still sore on him"

"Sorry, I guess...I shouldn't have brought up that topic" Ben apologized after noticing sadness on Kakashi's face

"No its not your fault besides he gave his life for a cause which was much grater than him. Protecting this village. Just like what your Grampa did to protect you " Kakashi said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah. That's what being an hero is all about. Make history, rather than merely watch it flow around them like water around a rock." Ben said with a serious tone as he looked in the sky once again

"You are really wise beyond your age" Kakashi said

"When you have great responsibilities on your shoulder, You can't stay immature and childish, You have to grow up someday. I try my best to do the same thing , nothing else" Ben replied with a smile as he started walking ahead

"_You are really a lot more than meet the eyes Ben Tennyson" _Kakashi said to himself with a smile while Haku just tried to analyze the young enigma . _ How come such person exist in the cruel world of shinobis? A person who was extremely dangerous and powerful but at the same time kind enough to offer a second chance to someone who tried to kill him ?_

Eventually they reached to the Hokage's tower and entered. They made their way through several sets of stairs before coming to a pair of doors. Kakashi silently opened the doors went in with his 2 guests behind him. At the other end there was an old man in white robes and a hat with a kanji for fire on it. He had a gray goatee and a pipe in his mouth. Ben can guess that he is the leader of this village.

"Ah, so you arrived Kakashi. I do have a guess who the guest of yours is but I want to hear it from you" Sarutobi grinned

"The boy is Benjamin Tennyson also known as the Ben 10 of the wave. The girl is Haku former apprentice cum partner of Zabuza Momochi"

"Hmm...interesting. You may go now . I want to talk alone with our guests" Sarutobi said

Kakashi bowed at the Hokage and then left .

"Please take a sit Ben, Haku" Sarutobi said.

"Thanks, Can I have a coffee sir ? I am really tired and I would really appreciate it" Ben said with a yawn as he took a seat

"Of course why not?" Sarutobi said with a smile then ordered coffee for Ben .

"So you are the Ben 10 I had heard so much about. First things first you were a great help to our team 7. You saved their lives couple of times from dangerous and life threatening situations. Kakashi wrote very good things about you. Well if that was some another case I would have sent you for interrogation first but I believe Kakashi's word and your heroic reputation in wave. Also after seeing you here personally I am getting a good feel about you so your citizenship can be granted easily" Sarutobi said

"Hmm...thank you sir. What about Haku here?" Ben said as he took a sip of coffee

"Her case is a bit difficult. Look Ben she was an active partner of Zabuza and a missing nin herself. I would have to send her for the interrogation then may be after some time in prison...I can do something"

"Hey, Can't you..."

"Stop it Ben. I knew that I wasn't going to get pardoned that easily" Haku stopped Ben and looked at the ground with grief and disappointment

"Look gramps everybody deserves a second chance and Haku isn't a coldblooded killer. She doesn't like to kill, she just put them in momentary death state with no harm done. She would have easily killed Sasuke or Naruto there but she didn't" Ben said in a high tone

_"Somehow he reminds me of Naruto" _Sarutobi mentally smiled and then said in a serious tone " I understand what you are implying but..."

"No buts If you are thinking about sending her to prison I know my way back to the wave country. I will take her to the wave then" Ben stood up from his seat

"Ben..." Haku chocked with emotion. Ben was standing up for her. That was a new thing. She had no one who can she call as family except Zabuza but now Ben was there for her. It felt good, really good

"You know the consequences Benjamin, Don't you?" Sarutobi said

"I don't give a damn" Ben slammed his hands on the table and looked at Hokage eye to eye

Towards his surprise Hokage broke out in laughter and said " Nobody except Naruto had talked to me like that. I admire you courage and free spirit. Okay then we can come to some understanding but..."

"But what old man" Ben snapped

"A challenge. I want to see you in action then We'll discuss what can we do about her" Sarutobi chuckled

"Bring it on" Ben said with a grin

"Okay then Neko call Gai and Kurenai immediately and tell them to come at the training ground " Sarutobi said and a cat masked anbu jumped from the roof then went out from the window

"Ben ...you don't have to do...this for me" Haku said in a low voice

"Why not? May be we have been at the opposite side before but we are friends now and I am always there for my friends" Ben said with a smile and put his hand on her shoulder

"Well Ben I want you to follow me, Haku can come if she wants" Sarutobi said with a grin.

Ben cracked his knuckles then started following the Hokage, Haku did the same. After walking for a few moments they arrived the training ground. Ben recognized one of them, It was Kakashi himself. Other was a man in green jumpsuit and a unique jacket which was wore by both Kakashi and him there was a woman there too. She had long black hair and her eyes were red, she had the same jacket too

"Ah you are here too Kakashi" Sarutobi grinned

"Well I was with Gai when he was summoned. I guessed it would be something related to Ben 10. and here he is" Kakashi said with his famous eye smile

"Ben ninjas are expert in three main areas. Taijutsu means hand to hand combat, Ninjutsu means ninja arts like deception, stealth, using elements etc . The last is genjutsu means the art of illusions " Hokage said

"Why am I getting a feeling that you will tell me to fight them" Ben groaned

"Right guess Ben. Gai will test your Taijutsu skills and Kurenai will test you against genjutsu"

"What about ninjutsu then?" Ben asked

"Do we need that Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"I don't think so, I've already seen enough on the bridge" Kakashi grinned

"Well then we will start with Taijutsu , And just a request Ben use everything except the ones you have used in front of Kakashi" Sarutobi finished and directed to the open area

" Oh great now I am out of some of my best forms" Ben sighed and walked towards the area. Gai did the same and both of them stepped in the middle

Gai just smiled again and held out his hand in a handshake gesture, " I've heard a lot of things about you from Kakashi, Let us have a youthful match!"

"Well then bring it on" Ben grinned and shook his hand

Both combatants stepped back a few steps from each other while Sarutobi placed himself between them. He looked to both of them for a moment before he raised his arm above his head. In a flash of movement, he brought his arm back down again, "Hajime!"

Ben took a few steps back. His mind was racing now. The problem was that he was out of the form which possessed both agility and strength. He had four arms but that he was very slow so what to do now?. **Benwolf** right how could he forgot that?. He got the **Ultimate Ben wolf **just a year ago. His agility may not be like **Ultimate kickin hawk **but it was still much more than **Ultimate Swamp fire. **Apart from his agility and stamina, He possessed very much enhanced strength and powerful predatory instincts. Also it possessed above human intelligence( More than human but very much less then Galvans) . It was full battle package

Ben took his wrist up then pressed the dial of the ultimatrix. In a blinding green flash at Ben's place Benwolf appeared. Ben pressed the dial once again and **Ultimate Ben wolf **appeared.

"**Ultimate Benwolf" **Ben howled

Kurenai made a handsign then said " Kai" but nothing happened. Kakashi chuckled and said " This is not a illusion, He really transformed into this creature"

"Shall we begin now" Gai said with a confident grin

Ben just smirked in the answer and appeared behind him. Ben tried to kick Gai but he barely caught his leg. Ben jumped and tried to kick him one more time, Gai dodged it but he was forced to let go of his leg. Ben took this opportunity to jump forward and faced Gai once again

"Such youth you are Ben 10" Gai grinned " I am happy to be your opponent today"

"It was good for the practise, Shall we begin the real match?" Ben howled

"OOOHH!" Gai cried out. "WHAT A WONDERFULLY YOUTHFUL REPLY! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO MATCH THAT YOUTHFUL POWER!"

"What with this guy?" Ben sweat dropped

"Ben really got him going now" Kakashi grinned

Ben and Gai began trading blows, Gai was impressed by the speed and strength the boy could unleash also his hand to hand skills were up to chunin level. Gai dashed forward to attack him but Ben caught his punch in between then jumped to deliver a powerful upper cut

Gai was already moving for a counter attack.

"KRACK"

A large cracking sound was heard as Ben and Gai was forced to move away from each other thanks to the sheer force of attacks they had implanted on each other. Ben had a bruise on his stomach while Gai seemed to have some wind knocked out of him.

"Enough," Sarutobi spoke. Ben released his fighting stance and sighed in relief while Gai looked like he had the time of his life. Then Sarutobi looked at Ben and asked with curiosity " Ben was that your fighting skills or that comes with the transformations"

"Well, The fighting skills were mine but my transformation gave me the strength and agility so I could match Gai san. I figured if he was a master of Taijutsu. He would be the epitome of speed and strength" Ben said

_"Hmm... Quick thinking. The boy posses very much good intuition skills. he used the form which gave him advantage over the battle. He really is something" _Sarutobi thought

"All right then, Kurenai could you please?" Sarutobi continued

Kakashi put his book down as Kurenai moved forward to the field. He knew that Ben was good in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu but when it came to genjutsu...It was yet to be seen

"That was impressive but fist fights won't work on me, I hope you're ready," Kurenai smiled slightly as she stepped forward and replaced Kakashi on the field.

"I am always ready for a battle" Ben smirked

Kurenai nodded as she began a few hand seals. She didn't pronounce the name of the jutsu which alerted Ben. If you can't guess what enemy is coming up with then you already lost half of the battle. Then Kurenai disappeared in the plain sight like a fog.

_"Damn, Where is she?" _Ben said to himself. Then suddenly he found himself bound by a tree. Ben looked up and saw a large tree coiled itself around him and then the tree roots pinned him tightly before he could do anything.

Ben saw Kurenai appeared from the tree with a kunai ready to strike him

"Strange, but I am not getting a smell from her or the tree. The only smell...Oh Eureka this is an illusion" Ben said to himself

Kurenai felt a small amount of disappointment. She didn't expect Ben 10 who defeated Mangetsu Hozuki and proved to be tough for Gai to be defeated so easily But she also felt pleasure and accomplishment that she had beaten him so easily

She looked over Ben who was struggling but suddenly a green eye blinding flash covered the field. When she opened her eyes Ben was not there

"Where is...AHHHH" Kurenai yelled in pain as the lightning hit her. **Ultimate Amphibian **appeared from behind and said in a mocking tone " How's that?"

Kurenai barely stood up and threw Kunais at Ben but towards her shock kunais went through his body like he was intangible( "Which he really is")

"Enough!" Sarutobi called, halting the battle.

"Impressive, How did you escape from my jutsu? and the kunais ...how did..."

Ben pressed the dial and reverted back to his human form. He started panting and then said with a smirk " Illusion doesn't smell, This was the answer no. 1 and no. 2 I can turn intangible as **Amphibian. **Also I had fought enemies which can create illusions even more powerful than that"

"That was amazing and the last lightning jutu was awesome . So what's your real name my youthful opponent" Gai jovially said and tapped his shoulders , Which almost slammed him on the ground

Ben regained his posture and said with a confident grin " I am Ben, Ben Tennyson. It was nice fight Mr Gai" and extended his hand

"YOSH! SUCH YOUTHFUL PERSONALITY. HOW ABOUT AN ANOTHER ROUND?" Gai said in his usual tone

"Sorry but I am really tired right now. May be some other time" Ben said with a smile

"Ben wait for me in my office and take Haku with you. I will arrive in a moment" Sarutobi said

"Alright then but remember your promise old man" Ben grinned and started walking towards the Hokage's office with Haku following him

Once Sarutobi was sure Ben was far away. He turned towards the jpnons and asked " Your professional opinions on him?"

"His physical skills show much promise" Gai grinned and showed his good guy pose " He is a very tough fighter"

"His only weakness may be genjutsus but he saw through the technique and countered it so I think that doesn't matter" Kurenai said with a grin

"If it comes to ninjutsu I say he would be able to fight toe to toe with even me " Kakshi voiced his opinion

"I see so that's what I had seen . It's good to know that my eyes aren't that old yet" Sarutobi chuckled

"So you are..."

"Ben was the citizen of Konoha the moment I saw him and talked with him. I just wanted to see him in action so I just provoked our little friend a bit " Sarutobi smirked

"Oh don't tell me Sir. You used Haku right" Kakshi said

"Absolutely, You guys can go now. I have to attend our new guest now" Sarutobi said with a smile. Three jounins bowed to him and dispersed. Sarutobi started walking towards his office

"Just how much transformations you have?" Haku asked with curiosity

"Well around 60 till date and thanks to a special feature I can use evolved forms of some of them. Which are called the ultimate forms " Ben said

"Wow...You are so powerful yet so kind and selfless its hard to believe" Haku said looked at the ground

"Oh sorry for the wait Ben" Sarutobi said as he entered in his office and sat at his chair then spoke " Alright Ben now tell me what you want and I will try my level best "

"Okay then first things first. I want Haku to be treated normally not like a criminal. Second she wants to be a doctor or medic nin in your language. She doesn't want to fight as a shinobi any more ."

"Hmm...I see is that true Haku" Sarutobi looked at Haku who nodded in answer

"Alright then I can send her to the medical facility of Konoha so she can train as a medic nin but she have to report here for couple of months. Apart from that she would be clean" Sarutobi concluded

"That sounds good right Haku" Ben said and Haku nodded in answer.

"Haku you can go to my secretary and collect some papers including your living arrangements. Ben I want you to stay for a while" Sarutobi said

Haku was hesitant to leave but Ben smiled at her and told her not to worry. Haku bowed at the Hokage and after thanking him properly she left the office

"So Benjamin Tennyson I heard you are not from the elemental countries and your power comes from your artifact" Sarutobi said

"That's true I am from Bellwood, US and yes I can transform thanks to my watch" Ben replied

"This kind of artifacts no human could create anything like that" Sarutobi said

"Who said humans created it?" Ben smirked

"What?" Sarutobi said dumbfounded

"It was created by aliens and I found it from a meteoride which fell of the sky 7 years ago. I had ten forms then and I couldn't keep my transformation up to 5-7 minutes"

"But..."

"Now I have much more mastery over my watch so I can stay a lot lot more time then that. The time limit was to protect me from the influence of my transformations"

"What do you mean by that?" Sarutobi asked

"Well If I stay tranformed for a longer time than I should my human personality and alien personality will clash and...it may result in the brean death of me and I will become a creature but now I have a much better psych and much better control so I don't have to worry about that now."

"So you won't be forced to cancel your transformation then"

"Well not in most of my forms but in few forms my watch will time out after a certain time" Ben said

"Hmm... interesting so Ben last question which rank you want to join?" Sarutibi asked

'Well I would start from the beginning. Apart from my watch I am still way behind the ninjas. I have a lot to learn so you can place me on the same rank as Naruto" Ben replied

"Okay then. Ben you can stay with Naruto for now. Take right from the outside and then take left . You will find Ichikaru's ramen there. If I know him correctly Naruto would be still there" Sarutobi said with a grin

"Alright then see ya Gramps" Ben grinned and left after a two finger salute

**Ultimate Benwolf- Evolved version of Benwolf. Which posses sharp claws which can cut through anything even Khyber's armour. This is the second form which defeated Khyber so badly that he was forced to escape. First is ulrimate kickin hawk. Ben can grow his claws and shoot sharp quills from his hands like highbreed shoots darts. Except Ben can do this way faster. It looks almost identical to Benwolf except a little bit growth and black - green waist . It's supersonic howl is also 3 times more powerful and he can use it for long range now**

**Ultimate Amphibian- Evolved form of Amphibian. Which is red instead of blue like amphibian. All of its abilities are very much enhanced. Apart from that he can also become invisible like Ghostfreak . His telepathy and mind reading skills are enhanced on such level that its impossible to keep him in illusion or mind control him. Ben used this form against Hypno trick ( Khyber's dog) and turned the tables by defeating him so badly that he was not able to use nemetrix after that. But Ben left Khyber alive which he considers his ...biggest mistake till date.**

**So what do you think, What should I do next.? please please review and give me your suggestions**


	8. Chapter 8

"Left... right and then left that what the man on the corner said. Oh come on where the hack is that Ichikaru's anyways?" Ben groaned once again. Now he was hungry and tired, His leg was aching now and HE COULDN'T FIND ICHIKARU'S

After taking a long breath Ben started walking once again, His prayer was heard finally as he saw the shop finally . Ben sighed in relief and entered in the shop

"Hey Ben how's you" Naruto greeted him jovially

"Hungry, Tired and totally worked up now" Ben said as he took a seat near him

"Whoa, By the way what was the business with the old man anyways?" Naruto asked

"Well it was for the citizenship thing, apart from that he wanted me to fight two jounins. One was a Taijutsu master Might Guy and the other was a lady genjutsu master named Yuhi Kurenai" Ben replied with a yawn

" Wow you fought two jounins and won!" Naruto exclaimed

"Nah the battle was stopped before the victor could be decided but they were very much impressed with me. The Hokage even asked me on which rank I would like to join. I told him to put me in the same rank with you" Ben said with a grin

"Why the same rank? You could have..."

"Gotta stick with friends" Ben chuckled and patted his shoulder

"Wow It would be great having you believe it" Naruto cheered

"Well Do you have an extra room?" Ben asked

"Hm mm... yeah but why are you asking that?" Naruto replied

"Hokage told me to live with you for now" Ben said. Naruto just kept looking at him with wide eyes. He was shocked but in a good way.

Ben misinterpreted his reaction and said " Well...I will ask the old man to do something. He should have asked you before. I will go and...

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY WOULD I MIND LIVING WITH YOU? YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND" Naruto yelled

"That's the spirit " Ben chuckled

"Your new friend Naruto " Teuchi asked

"Yeah, He is Ben. Ben this is the best ramen chef in the world Teuchi" Naruto said

"Oh great, Can you please bring some good thing to eat? I am really hungry" Ben said

"Why not? What kind of Ramen would you like to eat?" Teuchi asked

"I don't know much about Ramens, Naruto order your favorite" Ben said

"Alright bring up 11 bowls of beef Ramen" Naruto ordered

"WTF? 11 bowls but for who? I can't eat more than 3-4 bowls" Ben dumbfounded

"3 for you and 8 for me" Naruto grinned

Ben's eyes went down as he looked at the number of empty bowls near Naruto, He really really eat more than he even imagined

"Here take your order" A sweet voice said and a girl put down 11 bowls on the table. Ben looked at the girl and his cheeks turned red

"_Wow she is so cute" _Ben thought

"Your new friend Naruto" Ayame said cheerfully

"Yeah he is Ben" Naruto patted Ben's shoulder who was still looking at Ayame's face with a dreamy look.

"Ben..Ben..." Naruto shook him once again and brought him back to the world of living

"Um...I am sorry...I was just lost in thoughts...uh...nice to s...meet you Miss" Ben stammered and scratched his back sheepishly

"Same here I am Ayame by the way. Hope you like our ramen and Naruto brought money with him this time for all of his past meals this month" Ayame said and turned towards Naruto

"Don't worry I will clear his bill" Ben said

Both Ayame and Naruto turned at him, Then Ayame asked " Really, Are you sure about that?"

"110% " Ben said with a grin.

"Oh Ben How would I repay you for this? You are my best friend" Naruto cried anime style and hugged him

"Don't worry, Friends don't thank each other anyways" Ben grinned and returned his hug. Ayame smiled at seeing both of them. Finally Naruto had made a good friend.

When the bill came Ben's face became covered with sweat, He kept looking at Naruto and the bill then yelled " HUH NARUTO THIS IS THE AMOUNT OF FOOD I MIGHT EAT IN A YEAR NOT IN A SINGLE MONTH"

"I know that" Naruto sheepishly chuckled

"Alright then" Ben sighed and took out the wallet which Tazuna gave him

_"It cost me almost half of what I had, I must thank Tsunami san who forced me to take this money with me"_ Ben thought and paid the money.

Ben looked at the wallet and then looked at the wide grin on Naruto's face and decided it was worth it. Ben stole another glance at Ayame and mentally noted to come there every day.

Ben reached Naruto's home. It was a lot like a bachelor's home. Scrolls were littering on the floor. Cups of instant ramen were stacked up in the trash and dirty dishes were in the sink. Well it was a kid's house what do you expect?. Ben slept on the couch that day with a blanket which he borrowed from Naruto.

_"Mom ,Dad, Gwen, Kevin I hope you are alright. I am really missing you all and I hope Azmuth...paradox or someone else find me and take me back home" _Ben said to himself and drifted in the world of dreams where he can still see his family and friends

At morning a soft knock came at the door. Ben was brushing his teeth at that time. He quickly cleared himself and opened the door.

"Hello Kakashi san good morning" Ben said with a yawn

"Good morning Ben" Kakashi greeted

"Are you here for Naruto?" Ben asked

"No I was just here to give you the letter" Kakashi grinned and after giving the letter to Ben he vanished in a puff of smoke

"Ninjas and their tricks..." Ben mumbled and closed the door

"Hey Ben who was at the door?" Naruto asked

"Weren't you asleep a moment ago?" Ben asked

"I just woke up and what's in your hand?" Naruto asked as he looked at the letter on Ben's hand

"A letter delivered by your sensei himself" Ben said

"Oh really, Open it then" Naruto said eagerly

Dear Ben,

Welcome to Konoha. Please reach at the training ground you visited tomorrow. I have organized a special 9 day ninja training for you. Well so hurry now the instructor should be arriving in 30 mins

Sarutobi Hiruzen

(3rd Hokage)

"Bull shit. I am sorry Naruto but today I am taking over you bathroom" Ben dashed towards the bathroom and closed the door

"NO, NOT THIS TIME BEN. I AM ALREADY LATE. OPEN THE DOOR BEN" Naruto yelled and started knocking the door but that's not going to have any effect on Ben

**Time skip(10 minutes)**

Ben reached the ground and saw a man with goggles waiting for him

"Ah so you finally arrived Ben Tennyson or should I call Ben 10" The man chuckled

"Sorry for being late so you are my sensei" Ben said with a smile

"Yes but for a short time, My name is Ebisu by the way" Ebisu extended his hand

"Nice to meet you Ebisu sensei" Ben shook his hand

"Alright then Ben, Since we don't have much time I won't go for much details. I have read Kakashi's report on you. Despite being a non ninja you defeated rookie of the year in the taijutsu combat easily and if we take your artifact into count...well you are on a whole another level" Ebisu said

"Thanks" Ben said

"We come to minus points. You can't use chakra until now. You lack stealth and deception which is essential for a shinobi but for starting I am gonna teach you how to use chakra and I will give you essensial theories which you can read at home. So are you clear? " Ebisu said

"Crystal clear" Ben gave a thumbs up

"Alright then do you know what's chakra Ben?" Ebisu asked

"Well I am familiar of a term mana which is called life energy. Every living being possess Mana" Ben replied

"Good you know half the concept. Now Ben chakra is..." And with that Ben's training began. This chakra and ninja things interested Ben so for the first time of his life he put efforts in study. He already possessed sharp memory and was very good at learning things. After some starting trouble Ben was able to do the leaf concentration exercise effectively. He had some trouble at concentration first but after putting some effort he managed to do that.

They had less time to begin with so Ebisu made Ben work a lot extra. Ben had learned some basic chakra manipulation theories, Very useful hand signs and after some hard time he also learned dispelling genjutsus. Naruto was busy with his missions with team 7 and Haku was busy in her medical training but still she stole some time for eating dinner or breakfast together sometimes. Well Ben was busy too. In his ninja training. The training schedule began at the morning and ended at late evenings. After the intense training sometimes Ben become so exhausted that he straightly go to the house and sleep or sometimes he and Naruto talk until they fell asleep. So 9 days went in like blur and the final day came...

Ben walked up to the top of tree effortlessly and yelled" Is that better sensei?"

"Impressive, You can come down now Ben" Ebisu said

Ben jumped downstairs and said with a grin " Something else sensei"

" Well start from the three basic jutsus" Ebisu said

"Alright then **Henge **" Ben made some hand signs and in his place exact copy of Ebisu appeared

"Good job now perform substitution and clone jutsu" Ebisu said

"Alright then" Ben made some hand signs and in his place a block of wood appeared. He appeared behind from Ebisu and made some hand signs and yelled " **Water clone jutsu"**

"What?" Ebisu's jaw dropped as he realised that technique . 4 water clones appeared in front of Ben

"Ben where did you learn this technique?" Ebisu asked

"I saw Zabuza made the same hand signs in wave and normal clone jutsu wasn't working for me so I did this" Ben replied

"Impressive, Since you have passed the basic requirements in such a short time I can give you this" Ebisu grinned and gave him the forehad protector

Ben smiled and tied it on his shoulder. This really felt good to him.

"Ben follow me we have to go somewhere" Ebisu said

** With team 7**

"What are we waiting for sensei?" Sakura asked

"A new member is going to join you guys. He will be arriving at any second" Kakashi replied

"New member but..."

"Ah here he is" Kakashi said as Ebisu and Ben arrived

"Ben you will be part of team 7 until further notice. Best of luck for your ninja career " Ebisu grinned and then left

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Ben waved his hand as he walked forward

"Your new member is Benjamin Tennyson" Kakashi said with a grin as all three of his genins looked over Ben with emotions Happiness, shock, envy, and respect. Every one had different emotion of them**  
**

**So guys Ben Tennnyson is dragged further in the plot now. Well like one of reviewer said I will refrain from saying Ben is this...ben is that etc. I will try my best at that. Ben's chakra capacity is a bit more than Sasuke but less than Naruto. But at the plus side Ben possess chakra control which can almost rival Sakura. **

**Wagtail of 10 is my first story. I will surely update that in next week.  
**

**Ben now knows three basic jutsus, Tree walking and dispel genjutsus . He also knows the basics of ninja world now  
**

**so what to do next, Give me suggestions and ideas  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Benjamin Tennyson or as we all know him " Ben 10" was officially a genin now. At the present time no one particular team was available for our hero so team 7 had the privilege to have him. We saw last time that our hero entered in the team 7 after getting a bit training under Ebisu. Like all the members Ben had to work on the boring and annoying D rank missions. Which included pulling up weeds ,walking the dogs and picking up litter.

Apparently Ben had **XLR8 ** which was a big help in almost all the matters. So let's see what our hero is doing now

"Ah, Gotcha finally" Ben said as he picked up the cat as **XLR8**

"Wow great job Ben" Naruto cheered

_"He surely saved us from a lot of trouble lately "_ Inner Sakura said

"As always" Ben said with a grin and handed over the cat to Kakashi

"That's a new record. Good job Tennyson" Kakashi patted Ben's shoulder as he handed over the cat to

"He saved a lot of time just thanks to his artifact" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Why you keep telling that to Ben? He is a better ninja then you" Naruto yelled

Ben pressed the dial once again and reverted back to human. He took a long breath and said " Leave the topic alone Naruto"

Naruto looked at Ben and hmphed . Kakashi smirked at seeing this and said " So guys thats all for today. I have to bring this cat back to its owner " All the members except Ben sweatdropped at this

"Also I have to submit some mission reports so untill then" Kakashi gave a two finger salute and left with a smoke

Ben saw the same dreamy expression on Sakura's face and sighed. _It's gonna happen once again god knows how much horrible crush this girl have on him _Ben said to himself

"Umm...Sasuke kun can we work on our team work? Just the two of us" Sakura said with a dreamy look on her face

"Huh...With you. Your ability is even below Naruto" Sasuke said and started walking away. After walking for a few steps he turned around and said with a smirk " The only one worth my time is Benjamin Tennyson" with that Sasuke left

"Worse then Naruto" This words fell like a heavy boulder to Sakura.

"You shouldn't pay mind to his words but I am curios why are you so much interested in this guy who don't give a damn to you" Ben retorted

"Sasuke kun does care . He just needs someone to open him up" Sakura snapped

"Oh...like that . You can do as you wish anyways but just tell me something did you do anything on the missions ? . Are you satisfied with yourself as a shinobi?" Ben asked

"_He is right. I haven't done anything on the missions" _Sakura said to herself

" Sakura chan you can forget about the emo Sasuke and you can train with me and Ben" Naruto said with stars in his eyes

"Well atleast consider his offer. I am teaching Naruto a bit of my fighting style and new chakra exercise since last four days. He is doing quite well" Ben said with a smile and patted Naruto's shoulder

When Sakura looked almost convinced Naruto noticed a square rock with two holes in it. "I am acting like I am looking forward but this is the worst disguise to come up with Konohamaru"

Three kids came out under the square rock.

"Sexiness of an adult kunoichi! Moegi!" the girl cried as she struck a pose.

"I like long division! Udon!" the glasses-boy called before he struck a different pose.

"Konoha's number one genius ninja! Konohamaru!" the apparent leader called as he took the last pose. "And together we are the Konohamaru Corps!"

Naruto just stared at the posing trio of school kids. Sakura and Ben both tried to keep their judgment held back, but the combination of cute and funny almost made them laugh.

"Konohamaru Corps?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru nodded. "We're gonna be the #1 team in all Konoha!"

"Yeah, but why the heck are you guys wearing goggles?" asked Naruto.

"We wanna be like you Boss!" Konohamaru answered proudly as he and his two friends showed off their goggles. "So we got matching goggles like the ones you had!"

"Boss?" Ben chuckled. "Didn't know you had a gang to back you up Naruto."

"Friends of yours?" giggled Sakura.

Konohamaru looked at the two people who were hanging out with the guy he looked up to so much. He immediately got a little suspicious before he turned back to Naruto, "Hey Boss. Who are these two?"

"These two?" Naruto blinked. "Well, the guy is the super cool Ben 10 who came all the way from Nami to join up with my team!"

"Oooh!" Moegi squealed. "Boss is so famous already?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru nodded. "Grandpa mentioned the mission to Nami about the bridge or something. So this is that Ben 10 guy?"

"One and only" Ben said with a playful wink

"And this is Sakura-chan," Naruto continued proudly as he pointed out his pink-haired teammate.

"Ooooooh!" Konoharu began to snicker sinisterly. "Is she your…you know?"

"Well…ahaha," Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. A blush was on his face.

Sakura, on the other hand looked incredibly ticked off. It didn't help that her Inner Sakura was just as pissed off. She was only more vocal about it, "NARUTO!" Her battle cry was heard all around as she planted a powerful punch into the blonde's face. The force of the blow sent he sprawling into a wall, which caused him to crack it before falling to the ground.

"Boss!" the Konohamaru Corps cried as they rushed to see to their fallen leader. Konohamaru shook Naruto's body several times to try and wake him up. "Wake up Boss! You can't die yet!"

"A little extreme there?" Ben asked a seething Sakura. "It was Konohamaru who asked, not Naruto.". The answer Ben got was a punch straight on his face

"Ouch...ouch me and my big mouth" Ben groaned in pain

"How dare you!" Konohamaru cried while pointing at Sakura. "It's obvious you aren't the boss' girl! Who'd want an ugly girl like you with a forehead like yours!?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura cried. A stress vein had appeared on her head and she looked about ready to kill. Sakura yelled "WHY YOU!"

"Ulp!" Konohamaru gulped fearfully.

"Run Konohamaru!" Naruto cried to his younger friend. He knew that Sakura hated being teased about her forehead and it meant instant death for those who did.

"Ahhhhh!" Konohamaru cried. And all the Corps started running for their life. Ben who was now recovered from the punch started following Naruto and Konohamaru closely

The Corps continued running for their lives through the streets of Konoha, hoping to find a safe haven. Konohamaru was in the lead since it was him that Sakura was gunning for. He quickly turned a corner and ran straight ahead, but he then ran into something big and dark.

"Hey!" a gruff voice growled. Konohamaru looked up and saw a large boy who had a large object wrapped in bandages slung over his shoulder and paint covering his face. Next to him was a girl with a large fan who was blonde with her hair done up in two ponytails.

"Who do you think you are kid?" the boy growled as he grabbed Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt.

"Let him go!" Naruto frowned while Udon and Mogei hid behind him.

"Ha," Kankuro laughed. "Make me."

"You know what's the thing I most hate in the world. Bullies. Especially ones who picks on little kids" Ben cracked his knuckled and came forward

"_He looks quite handsome and cute too" _Temari thought and said with a smirk " What are you going to do now weak genin of Konoha"

"LET HIM GO FAT ASS" Naruto yelled and dashed towards Kankuro but before he can even do anything Kankuro punched him in his stomach . Naruto was slammed on the ground and he yelled in pain

"As I thought...You guys are really weak" Kankuro smirked

"That's it. Keep the grip on the kid if you can" Ben challenged him and pressed the dial of Ultimatrix. In a blinding green flash at Ben's place **XLR8** stood.

Both the sand nins were shocked at this transformation. Shocked but not intimidated.

"What the..." Before Kankuro can finish his statement he was slammed on the ground. Temari tried to took out his fan but it was not there

"Looking for this" Ben said with a grin and he dropped Konohamaru on the ground. Temari's eyes were widened her fan and Kankuro's bundle was in Ben's hands

"I say you have some more important reason than to pick up on a little kid. So why are you in Konoha? And can you come down my friend Sasuke and the red haired strange guy?" Ben said

"Good job Ben 10" Sasuke said with a smirk as he came down

"Kankuro you are embarassment to our village" Gara snarled coldly.

He then turned to the collected Konoha-nins. "My apologies for my brother."

"B-but Garra! They started it-!" Kankuro tried to mumble out.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara cut in with a bit of an edge in his voice. Kankuro immediately snapped his mouth shut. He then turned to gaze at Ben with his cold gaze. "An impressive transformation jutsu. What is your name?"

"Depends on who you are. You are from the sand village right. Judging from what you tried to do to the grandson of hokage you look like terrorists and I don't introduce myself to the bad guys" Ben said with a smirk

"Oh we didn't know that. I apologize for that. We are here to take chunin exams" Temari said as she showed Ben a card

Ben threw the weapons at the ground and pressed the dial once again. He continued with his famous grin " I am Ben Tennyson"

"Subaku no Gaara. Looking forward to face you in the chunin exams. Temari Kankuro we are leaving" Gaara said in his cold tone

"I am..." Sasuke tried to introduce him

"Not interested" Gaara said

"What about me?" Naruto said in his jovial tone

"Even more not interested" Gaara replied and after that three of the sand ninjas left

"Boss is Ben 10 more powerful then you? He looks like it" Konohamaru asked

"Well in some way he is right now but I will surpress him soon" Naruto replied jovially

"Would you mind becoming my idol?" Udon asked

"Why not?" Ben said with a grin

"Hooray I have found my new boss" Udon cheered

"Well you can do that after all he is almost as cool as me" Naruto said with a grin

"HUH? ALMOST? Even after I did so much things. It's still almost and I thought I was more cooler than Naruto" Ben said in a mock hurt tone.

Every one present there except Sasuke broke out in a laughter at our hero's joke. No body noticed three figures who were hiding and noticing all the scene silently

"So this is the famous Ben 10 of the wave or ** Kogan huntou** as he goes in the bingo book" A figure said

"We have to be vary of him and also the kid with the gourd" Another figure said and three figures vanished in the air.

Inside the Hokages office there was a gathering of Chunin and jonin standing in attention of their aged leader. He had a concentration frown on his face as he watched his fellow ninja.

"Now I called you here for a reason." Sarutobi spoke. "Although you already know that some of the other ninja are coming to konoha."

There were some nods coming from the group before Kakashi spoke. "So it's that time of year again huh?"

"So You've already told the other countries?" asked Asuma, Sarutobi's chain-smoking son. "I've already seen the foreign faces coming."

"So?" asked Kurenai patiently. "When is it?"

"1 week from now." The hokage answered.

"That's a little sudden." Kakashi said with a faint hint of shock in his voice.

"Perhaps." Said the hokage. "But my decision stands, and I will announce it today. In 7 days the chunin exams will be held here in konoha."

Sarutobi cast his gaze out into the collected ninjas, "Now, are there any Genins you wish to nominate for the exam? Those who have new Genins please step forward."

Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi took a couple steps forward before standing in front of Sarutobi at attention.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma," Sarutobi spoke seriously. "Are there any Genins you wish to nominate for the exam along with the ones you teach? Also remember that any Genin who has accomplished eight or more missions can be nominated with your recommendation."

"In that case," Kakashi nodded. "I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakrua Haruno, and Benjamin Tennyson for the Chuunin exam."

In the crowd of collected ninjas, one Iruka Umino stiffened at Kakashi's recommendation. Team 7 was nowhere near ready for this kind of danger! Especially when they just received a fourth member! To Iruka, it seemed that Kakashi was banking on the skills of this Ben 10 and the Uchiha to help his team get through and the school teacher wasn't going to let his former student and sometimes little brother get risked over two higher skilled ninjas.

Then Sarutobi gazed at Kurenai Yuhi who continued " I Kurenai Yuhi nominate Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka for the chunin exam.

Asuma then went last, "I Asuma Sarutobi, nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi for the Chuunin Exam."

There were rumblings among the collected ninjas. Rookies were actually being nominated for the exams. It was also at this time that Iruka had enough. He quickly stepped forward to make himself known.

"Wait a minute!" he cried.

"Yes Iruka-kun?" asked Sarutobi. All eyes were trained on Iruka now.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Iruka began, satisfying the need for manners. "But nine of those ninja you called were once my students not too long ago. Granted, each of them are talented, but it's too early. Also, we know next to nothing about the Ben 10 and what skills he possesses. He hasn't even been a ninja for a week yet!"

"I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto," Kakashi answered calmly.

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka snapped. "Are you trying to ruin him or something?"

"Not in the least," Kakashi replied. He had pondered the use of a joke, but with people in the collected ninjas questioning the recommendation of someone who just became a ninja, he felt he had to explain his reasons, if only a little.

"As their teacher now, I know what they are capable of to a better extent," Kakashi explained. "As for the Ben Tennyson, it is my belief that he is more than capable of obtaining Jounin status as he is now. You can confirm that by his reports"

Kakashi's answer sent more ripples through the crowd. Some of the ninjas were wondering if Kakashi had stumbled onto another genius or if he was insane. Kurenai was watching Kakashi carefully. While she would admit that Ben had good chances of becoming a Chunin in skill, she had doubt he could become a Jounin without training and experience. Had Kakashi seen something in the Ben 10 she hadn't?

"I understand your argument Iruka," Kakashi continued. "But remember, they are no longer your students. They are my subordinates."

Iruka frowned at Kakashi's stayement, but he knew it was true. Naruto and his classmates ceased being students when they earned their hitae-ates. They weren't students anymore. They were ninjas. He was going to have to accept that fact about their fate

**So guys get ready the action packed showdown is going to begin. There is a thing which I forgot to mention. In my story Blukick and Driba gave a green bio metallic waist to XLR8 . Which increased his strength and enhanced his abilities a bit. This is the last change in Ben 10 universe from me I promise you that.**

**So what should I do when Ben encounters Orochimaru. Which aliens should be used?. The encounter between two of them is after a couple of chapters but your suggestions can help me**

**So please please please review**

**Happy Valentine's day to all of my friends**

**Until then Ja ne**


	10. Chapter 10

"99, 100, 120 ...and 150 finally" Ben jumped down from the tree as he completed his push ups on the branch.

"What are you doing Ben? You and Naruto had been going on since last two hours" Sakura asked

"Well as we know Kakashi sensei is going to be late like always. So why waste the time? right Naruto" Ben grinned and turned towards Naruto

"Right Ben" Naruto replied jovially as he completed his push ups.

This was Ben's routine since he joined Kakashi's team. As Kakashi always came late Ben utilized the time into doubling his physical exercise and katas. Naruto also joined him. The exercise differed from a total work out , regular tree climbing. tree climbing with leaf concentration etc. Well this ninja thing kinda felt good because Ben always wanted to have some other powers except his watch and this was it.

_"He is right, Kakshi sensei is always late, Why didn't I think of utilizing this time to train? As a kunoichi I should be punctual" _Sakura thought

"Yo," a new voice cut through her thoughts.

All four Genin looked up at one of the tori gates which lined the path. On top of it was Kakashi. He was waving lazily to his team.

"Sorry I'm late," he continued. "I got lost on the path of life today…"

"LIAR!" Both Naruto and Sakura cried out.

Kakashi leaped down from the tori and landed in front of his team, "Okay, I'll get to the point then. I've recommended all four of you for the Chuunin exam."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper which had his name and a small statement on them.

"Just remember that the recommendation does not force you to take the exam," Kakashi continued. "You can decide for yourselves if you want to take the exam or not."

"I LOVE YOU, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cried out as he captured the gray-haired Jounin in a hug.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi sighed as he pried the happy blonde from around his neck. "All you have to do is sign these and in five days head to the academy and go to room 301. You have until 3pm on that day to get there."

"Are you really sure? You know I..."

"You have just joined I know but I think you can handle that. Even Ebisu agreed with me" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Okay alright then let's see what next adventures are ahead for us" Ben grinned and signed the paper

Sasuke cast a cold look at Ben. Unlike them he did not go to the academy to attain the status of genin. All he did was use his artifact against some well known jounin ninjas in konoha. An impressive feat, bit still even Sasuke, a proclaimed genius, had to go the proper channels to earn his right to be a ninja. Though Ben's artifact was impressive to use, Sasuke didn't think that Ben have his own abilities to match up.

_Chunin exams, Exams Huh this isn't an exam its probably a battle of somekind. I am getting this feeling since I met those sand guys" _Ben said to himself as he put the slip in his pocket. Then he noticed Sasuke was glaring at him.

From the beginning Ben knew that the boy had some kind of problem with him. This was the correct time to clear the air. Ben closed the distance between them and said neutrally " Dude, Do you have some problem?"

"Do you think you're strong enough to take part in the Chuunin Exams?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "You don't seem to have any skills beyond what your artifact gives you."

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto snapped. "Don't go insulting other people's skills! Ben is going to be a great ninja!"

"As long as he have his watch" Sasuke retorted and turned towards Ben " What can you possibly do beside your watch?"

"Well I can do this ** Water clone Jutsu**" Ben grinned and made a hand sign . Four water clones appeared near Ben.

"And you already know I can do ** Kawarimi** and **Henge ** plus tree walking beside" Ben continued with a grin " If I ever lose this watch you better hide your self at some extremely safe place because nothing much will survive after that"

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked impatiently

"Only I can wield this watch . Even I can't remove it. And if someone is able to seperate the watch from me by some means. Then 1,07,414 monsters will be unleashed on this world "

"1,07,414? " Sakura exclaimed

"This is the total number of creatures my watch possess. Even I can access 60-62 at this moment and a few of them can even end this planet" Ben said with a smirk

"End the world?" Sakura gasped. Naruto and Sasuke both were utterly shocked

"Yep" Ben nodded and turned towards the last Uchiha " Does this answers your question my friend?"

The last Uchiha nodded as he regained himself. It was enough of an answer for him. If Ben's word was true then it would be helpful, even if the watch was a last resort and a double edged sword if it was ever used.

_"So they bought it. I still can't believe they did. At least no one will bother me for my ultimatrix again" _Ben mentally chuckled as he saw the look on his team mates

There were only four days left until the Chuunin Exams were scheduled to was excited and was incredibly impatient. He hated waiting and he saw the upcoming exam as a way to show up Sasuke and a step towards being Hokage.

Kakashi had dismissed them without missions for the day. Naruto was probably wandering in the city. Sasuke and Sakura were also nowhere to be seen. Haku was busy with her medic nin training.

Ben decided to pay a visit to Ichikarus. He was beginning to like Ramen after coming here and seeing the cute Ayame...well that was another good thing. Apparently Ben was more decent eater then Naruto despite he ate more than their usual customers

"You know," Ayame smiled as she served Ben another bowl. "You're getting to be as much of a ramen addict as Naruto is."

"Well I can't say what is more astonishing your beauty or the taste of your Ramens" Ben said with a flirtatious grin

"Well, compliments won't get you a free bowl though," Ayame reminded him with a giggle.

"Oh Why are you so cruel and cute together Ayame chan?" Ben said in a mock hurt tone

Ayame continued to giggle at Ben's joke. That's where the things went wrong.

There was a swirl of movement and Ayame was suddenly yanked away by an Ame-nin wearing a black cloak, a cloth mask, and a straw hat.

"Ahhhhh!" Ayame screamed as the ninja began leaping away.

" Ayame! leave her asshole" Ben yelled and pressed the dial at the first transformation which came. Luckily it was **Benwolf. **

Thaks to the agility and enhanced jumping ability of this form Ben was able to follow the Ame nin as he was jumping on the rooftops.

"Still this isn't enough I need to go ultimate"Ben growled and pressed the dial on his chest. Transforming into ** Ultimate Benwolf **

The ame nin was often watching back that if Ben was still following him or not. This time when he looked behind Ben wasn't there. Where was he?. The answer was a slash on his stomach

"Ahhh" The Ame nin yelled in sudden pain as Ben appeared in front of him.

"Let go the girl or else" Ben growled

Then the Ame nin threw his umbrella in the air and let it began to flew down. It opened wide, unleashing numerous kunais right at Ben.

"This is going to be fun" Ben smirked like a predator and extended his claws towards its maximum size. Ben jumped and began moving his hands in motion , slicing through kunais which made ringing voices . Ben landed on the ground and sent his powerful ultrasonic roar at Ame nin. Which sent him flying away in the air

Ben pressed the dial back and reverted back to **Benwolf**. After repeating this process Ben reverted back to human

"Looks like I have some explanation to do" Ben sheepishly chuckled

"**You sure do** but you can tell it with a bowl of exclusive ramen" Ayame said

"I' ll love to do that" Ben chuckled

Nightfall finally fell on Konoha with only three days left until the Chuunin exams began. Atop one of the many rooftops within the city limits, Kakashi could be seen gazing out at the night sky. He seemed oddly reflective as he seemed to be waiting for something. He didn't wait long as Iruka appeared behind him thanks to _Shunshin_.

"Well Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "Did you get your answers?"

"All ten of them passed the preliminary entrance exam," Iruka sighed. As much as he wanted his students to succeed, he still felt that this was a little early. "You also didn't mention just how much power Ben could throw around."

"Oh what did he do this time?" Kakashi asked with curiosity

"He somehow changed into some kind of werewolf ." Iruka explained, "he disintegrated the weapon used on him . Also he not only scared the person who we sent to test him and sent him flying away with his red colored howl"

"I knew he could change forms." Kakashi wasn't kidding, he saw the same action in Nami. Iruka sighed, he knew things were about to get harder.

**Three Days Later**-

The day had finally come for the members of Team 7. It was time for the Chuunin Exams to begin. There were only a few hours before.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Ben were waiting outside the academy for their last team mate. Naruto had been awake at the very very early morning. He had been hounding Ben that morning to get ready so they could beat everyone else to the academy. Our hero had to remind the blonde ninja that being there early didn't mean you would get better marks.

As Ben expected Naruto went earlier then him. As expected, Sasuke was already there looking as broody as ever. Several of the female Konoha applicants tried flirting with him before he ignored them and they moved on. A while after the boys were united, Sakura came along.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. "You're running late!"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled slightly. "I had my mind caught up in a few things."

"Did something happen?" asked Sasuke.

"No. I'm fine," the pink-haired girl answered. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. 'We're going to beat this thing!"

"Alright then. Let's go" Ben cheered as all of them entered in the academy.

"Please can you let us pass?" she asked, trying to appeal to the two Genin.

A punch to the face was her reply. Ben saw this and his blood boiled. There was one thing he completely hated in this world Bullies. Especially ones who hurts little kids and girls.

"You think we're just going to let you through?" asked one of the two Genin. "Heh. Chunins are placed in charge of a team which means they are solely responsible for a mission's success or failure. If you think we're going to let a bunch of rookies like you through then think again."

"Hey Assholes" Ben yelled as he walked a few steps " That's another thing but that doesn't gives you right to hurt anyone"

"Ben Are you seeing what I am?" Sasuke asked

Ben's attention went to the no. 301. Which was not technically possible since no. 301 was on the third floor of the academy

_"Damn! Why didn't I noticed the foreign chakra before? This is a damn illusion" _Ben mentally groaned

Sakura," Sasuke spoke. " You're the best with Genjutsu. Confirm Is there one?"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, realizing that she had been complimented by her crush. She checked her surroundings before nodding. "Yes! These guys cast a Genjutsu to keep us from entering the exams!"

"Is she right, Ben?" Naruto asked

"Absolutely **Kai**" Ben nodded and made a hand sign . 301 changed into 201** . **Which meant the genjutsu was dispelled

"Damn! you dispelled the genjutsu but that doesn't mean you are getting in" The chunin yelled as he dashed towards him.

Ben already saw his attack and took his stance to counter it but before he can do anything a boy with bandages grabbed the chunin's leg

"_His speed was...amazing" _Ben thought

Lee, what did we say about standing out?" someone sighed in an annoyed voice.

The boy was supposedly named Rock Lee. Ben saw the bruise on him and the girl vanished. "_Was all of this a ninja trick?"_ Ben said to himself

"I think I know why he did it," Tenten smiled.

Lee was somewhat oblivious to his female teammate's words. Instead, his gaze was squarely on Sakura. There was also a blush on his face as he took on an adoring look as he took in Sakura's appearance.

"Yosh!" he cried happily. "My name is Rock Lee! I am also known as the Junior Green Beast of Konoha to my friends! I have a desire to ask for a date with the beautiful genius Sakura! Whom I swear to protect with my life until death does us part!"

Sakura sweat dropped at the loud declaration made towards her. Ben was withholding the urge to either laugh or pity the spandex wearing boy. No one could say he wasn't enthusiastic about what he did.

"Uh," Sakura mumbled. "Well…I'm sorry but…You're just…Um, too unique for me."

Rock Lee flinched as if he was hit. An aura of gloom hovered over him as leaned against the wall with mumbles of 'too unique?' and the like.

" Well it was a lot better than you rejects Naruto everyday" Ben deadpaned

"Heh, now I can go out with Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. He went to try and prove his connection when the girl in question sauntered up next to Sasuke and began bothering him for a date again. In a heartbeat, Naruto was next to Lee with mumbles of 'no one cares about me'.

"Somethings will never change" Ben chuckled and then he felt a very cold glare on him. Neji staring at him with his lavender eyes, the unblinking gaze was unnerving but he's seen very much scarier stuff back home.

"Can I help you?" Ben asked with a grin

"Who are you?" Neji asked " "Most teams are three man cells. You are a fourth member to team 7."

"I am Ben Tennyson and you?" Ben asked with a grin

"Hmm... So you are Ben 10. I am Neji Hyuga. Introductions met" Neji said. Ben wanted to speak more but there was a sudden blur of movement before Lee and Tenten were beside their teammate and looked at Ben with curiosity

"You mean you're the Ben 10 that Gai sensei was talking about." The weapon mistress asked.

"Yep. I am Ben Tennyson. One and only" Ben said with a grin

"OOHH! GAI-SENSEI SPOKE VOLUMES ABOUT THE MIGHTY YOUTH YOU HAVE POSSESSED WE HAVE BEEN TRAINING HARDER TO MATCH IT!" Lee cheered.

"Thanks " Ben said with a smile " But your sensei was very fast for me even if I landed a hit on him"

"BUT GAI-SENSEI WORE THAT BRUISE AS A BADGE PRAISING OUR NEWEST COMRADE OF THE LEAF!" Lee cheered.

Ben chuckled at Lee's antics. "_ It seems that I have earned respect of Gai san and Lee. It is still yet to be seen for Lee's teammates"_ Ben thought

Ben glanced at his teammates and saw they were about to move out, "As much as I'd like to keep this conversation going. My team is about to move to the 3rd floor, I hope to see you there." Ben said with a pleasant smile

He waved goodbye and followed his team, they didn't get far since Lee re appeared in front of the group

"Hmm," he pondered as he gazed at Sasuke. "If I am not mistaken, you are Sasuke Uchiha, the number one rookie from this year's graduating class, correct?"

"I am," Sasuke replied coldly. "What do you want?"

Lee smiled before he began getting into a Taijutsu stance, "I wish to fight you. I wish to compare my hard work against your genius!"

"Hnn," Sasuke smirked and said " Okay"

**So As per my thought this was the best place to end the chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next time. I wanted to make a combined chap of this and the last chapter but since both of them are 2k+. no need to worry**

**Towards my anonymous friend well I can tell you at least that the alien who will end the battle between Ben and Oruchimaru is Toepick**

**Sasuke will still get the curse seal but after that things might slightly differ from canon. Naruto might get his chakra sealed or may be not**

**One thing is for sure this battle won't be easy for Ben **

**So Stay tuned my friends**

**Until then**

**Ja ne **


	11. Chapter 11

**So where were we last time. Ah...I remember Lee's fight with Sasuke was about to begin.**

"Come on you two this isn't the time or place" Ben groaned

Well no one was paying attention to him as Rock Lee threw a flying kiss to Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped was almost near to faint.

"Hey don't throw weird things at me" Sakura yelled

"Don't be so mean " Lee mumbled

"OH COME ON I AM TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT SASUKE AND BEN. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS THICK EYE BROWS" Naruto fumed

"Look buddy. He challenged Sasuke. Not you or me" Ben sweat dropped

"I am tired of hearing about you now. Just give me five minutes to prove myself" Naruto snapped

"The one I challenged is Uchiha not you but I won't mind if Ben 10 wants to fight" Lee said with a smirk

"_First he reminds me of Bruce Lee. If He is the student of Gai san then there is a chance he might posses the same speed. I can surely defeat him but this isn't the time and place for it" _Ben thought and said with a grin " Not now may be in the exams"

"I will look forward to that" Lee grinned

"For that YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT ME FIRST" With a battle cry Naruto dashed towards Lee but Lee dodged his attack easily and knocked out Naruto with one kick

May be Naruto had a long way to go since he can match Ben or Sasuke in Taijutsu but defeating him like this was...really something

"Okay let's do it then" Sasuke said with a smirk

Both genins held their battle positions for a moment before Lee decided to make the first move. He charged forward as Sasuke prepared to strike back. At the last moment, Lee ducked to the side, shocking Sasuke who was expecting a forward attck. Before he could try to see where Lee had gone too, the bushy-eyed Genin slugged Sasuke across the face, sending the last Uchiha stumbling back. Sasuke recovered quickly before he and Lee began going at each other again. Ben watched the fight until Sasuke announced he was going to use his Sharingan. Lee went for another strike that Sasuke tried to block, but Lee still managed to hit him before his guard could be up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. Seeing her idol getting hurt like that always made her gasp in fear.

"Sasuke is in trouble now. If you can see what I am seeing sharingan is useless against Lee" Ben stated

"Ouch...ouch...What do you mean by that Ben?" Naruto who had just recovered from the hit asked

"Sharingan can see enemy's Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and copy it. But what Lee is using is Taijutsu. He is nothing but 10 or 20 times faster and stronger than us . That's his real strength. " Ben said with a grin then he looked at Naruto and ruffed his hair with a smile " You still have long way to go before becoming Hokage my friend"

"At least there is a good thing. Someone is beating Sasuke" Naruto mumbled

Then a loud slam was heard, Sasuke was kicked upwards to the sky with Lee following behind the bandages on Lees arm unwrapped itself preparing the primary lotus . Suddenly a shuriken was hurled and caught the bandage that Lee was going to use to confine Sasuke with. Lee aborted his move and landed on the ground while Sasuke came crashing down. A blast of white smoke appeared nearby, signaling someone appearing. As it cleared, both of them were getting to their feet. In front of them was a large turtle with a Konoha forehead protector around its neck and a frown on its face

"Lee!" the turtle scolded, "you know that the primary lotus is only used for emergencies." Lee gulped looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot please forgive me."

Everyone blinked at the large turtle which was scolding Lee. Naruto gazed at it and scratched his head. "hey Ben can turtles be teachers?" he asked.

"I think this is a summon of Lee's teacher." Ben replied

"It's out of my hands Lee." the turtle sighed, "You'll have to face HIM!"

"Oh no!" Lee panicked, "I can't!"

"Oh yes," the turtle nodded "Here's Gai-sensei!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a vigorous voice said, and then a puff of smoke came from atop the turtle's shell revealing Gai himself. He began scolding his student about using that technique, Lee then sobbed comically about forgetting that the primary lotus is used for emergencies. Gai then cried saying that Lee is still young and all people made mistakes. Both Gai and Lee hugged each other with a sunset background.

"They are too dramatic" Ben said rubbing his eyes

Once everything calmed down, Gai finally took notice of team 7. He noticed Ben and broke out a wide smile. "Ah Ben." He smiled, "I see you decided to take part in the chunin exams."

"Of course I have Gai sir" Ben replied with a grin then continued " I heard from Lee that you got a bruise from our last fight. Sorry for that. I hope it doesn't hurt now"

YOSH!" Gai laughed loudly"IT'S NOTHING THE POWER OF YOUTH CANNOT STAND! I WEAR IT PROUDLY AS A BADGE FOR YOUR WELCOME TO KONOHA!"

"Thanks for the honor" Ben chuckled. Gai was certainly a unique character

"I have every confidence that you will impress everyone!" Gai said doing thumbs up with sparkling teeth. He then noticed the rest of team 7;

He then noticed the rest of Team 7. "Ah, I see the rest of Kakashi's team has come with you."

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course!" Gai grinned. "He and I are eternal rivals! We constantly go against each other in competitions to see which of us is the better ninja!"

"Woah!" Naruto gasped. In his eyes, this was incredibly cool. He was actually meeting Kakashi's rival! It didn't get much better than this.

"In fact," Gai grinned. "I am actually stronger than Kakashi! Our score stands at 49-50 in my favor!"

"Wow!" Naruto gasped.

"I hope we will see you shining flames of youth in the upcoming exam" Gai patted on Ben's shoulder

"You surely will, I will try not to disappoint you" Ben said with a grin

"That you surely will" Gai smirked

After that Gai waved off all the members of team 7. Then team 7 made their way to the real room 301 on the third floor. Which was relatively easy since Kakashi was leaning next to the door reading his little orange book. He then looked up and saw his team, he greeted them and reminded them of that if one person from the team drops then all will fail.

Sakura gulped at hearing this. She had been having her doubts about entering the exams, but now she was happy she did. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she had held back 'Sasuke-kun' in any way. She also might not feel too good about holding Naruto from achieving his dream of being Hokage. Ben might not mind that much, but he would probably have been upset with her for a while.

"Well," Kakashi sighed as he gestured to the doors of room 301. "Don't let me keep you away. You four still have an exam to take. Good Luck."

The three younger Genin swallowed and headed to open the doors. The door creaked open slightly as the four genins entered where the exams take place. They found themselves staring at hordes of genins in various villages the class was staring at them Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were having sweat drops of nervousness while Ben tried to compose himself from the stares.

"WHAT? Ben yelled " IS THERE SOMETHING WRITTEN ON OUR FACES?" Everyone looked away at Ben's question.

'_There are so many people here,_' Sakura thought warily to herself. '_They look incredible._'

"SASUKE-KUN!" a girl's voice squealed. Sasuke immediately found someone hugging him around his neck and pressing their body to his back. "Ooh! Where have you been? I could hardly wait to see you again after all this time!"

Sakura stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger right at the blonde haired ninja. "Get away from Sasuke you Ino-pig!" she shouted.

Looking up, Ino gave Sakura a sarcastic grin and narrowed her eyes on her. "Oh, it's you Sakura," she said with a sigh while still hanging onto Sasuke. "Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly…as usual…"

"What did you say?" Sakura growled. Ino sniggered, getting the desired reaction out of her rival easier then she had expected. Sasuke's left eye twitched, the annoyance of this girl really getting to him. As Naruto was looking between the two girls, and as everyone was still glaring at each other, Ino let out a squeal when she suddenly found herself effortlessly peeled off of Sasuke's back by a highly familiar figure. Ben annoyed like the others, had walked behind Ino undetected, and gentlemanly removed her from Sasuke.

"Oh come on give him a break. Sasuke doesn't need your attention right now…okay," Ben said annoyed by their antics

Blinking the girl then began struggling to get herself free, but couldn't due to how Ben held her up. Screaming angrily, she tried kicking out at the guy, but couldn't reach him at all. All the while Naruto stared with an odd look on his face, Sasuke stared with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and Sakura silently laughed at seeing her rival dangling by a thread from Ben's hand.

"Put me down you…you…" Ino growled and tried to grab his wrist. Giving up seconds later, she comically crossed her arms and scowled in another direction. "Gargh…why do I even bother?"

"What, are you four going to be taking this troublesome exam, too?" a bored voice suddenly echoed from behind Ben and Ino, drawing the attention of the group towards the source. When they did, they saw two more familiar faces, one of which was a glum looking Shikamaru, and another a chip-eating Choji. With hands in his pockets, the black haired member of the three glanced around at the four faces, including the one that was holding onto Ino.

Naruto and Sakura stifled more laughs at the silly sight, hands covering their mouths and faces flushed red. It was only when Shikamaru let out a yell and unceremoniously dropped Ino did the two Genin let it out. Both Naruto and Sakura hollered with laughter, and nearly fell to the ground themselves. Scowling and blushing, Shikamaru and Ino glared over at the two laughing Genin before turning their sights on a smiling Ben. Getting to her feet, the blonde haired ninja went right up to the boy and pointed a finger right at him, while screaming into his face.

"YOU RAT! I OUGHT'A…" Upon getting a good look at his smirking face, the girl's mood did a sudden 180 degree turn and a blush quickly formed on her cheeks. Subsiding from her yelling, she locked her hands together and gazed directly at Ben with love hearts blooming in her eyes.

"Hey…you're pretty good looking up close…" Our hero Genin raised an eyebrow in surprise, before seeing the girl walk right up close to him and run a finger over his chest. "Do you want to go out some time…?" Ino asked in a sly voice.

Shikamaru sighed and slapped his forehead. "There she goes again…hitting on another guy…"

"Umm...Not now...may be I will tell you after the exam" Ben grinned sheepishly and took a few steps back

"Oh...I will so look forward to it" Ino winked and asked " Every team has three members. You are the fourth here and I don't recall you from the academy. Who are you?"

"I am Ben Tennyson nice to meet ya all" Ben said with a grin as he was struggling to leave Ino's hold

"Help me, You are supposed to be my team" Ben yelled towards his team mates

"I am sorry Ben. Consider this as a payback " Sasuke chuckled

"Ya you have been stealing all of my fame since a lot of time. This time...you are on your own" Naruto broke out in laughter

"Well well," another voice came. "Looks like the gangs all here." Everyone turned to see Kiba Inuzuki and his partner Akamaru. Another was one of the famous Bug user Aburame clan Shino Aburame. Last one was a girl who had the same eyes as Neji. She was Hinata Hyuga

"Thank god" Ben mumbled as Ino let go of him and reestablished her position with her team

"H-Hello Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed in an incredibly soft, shy voice. Hearing his name spoken up by the purple haired girl, Naruto turned to her. But when he did, he only saw her look away quickly, with a brighter coloring of red suddenly streaking across her cheeks.

_"So this girl has a crush on Naruto, Naruto you really are clueless idiot my young friend" _Ben mentally smiled

"Who are you? I don't recall seeing you in the academy" Kiba asked bluntly

"I am Ben Tennyson . The new recruit to team 7" Ben said with a grin

"Huh, A 4 member team this time. I knew your team would need someone better than the dead last" Kiba smirked. Ben frowned at hearing this. He didn't like someone insulting his friends

"What? You three made it too?" Shikamaru groaned. "Geez…"

Kiba chuckled and looked over one Squad after another, while speaking out in sync with his thoughts. It was natural for him to act like top dog, as he was that kind of person. "I see! So all ten rookies this year are going to take the exam?" He glanced over at Sasuke, seeing him standing beside Ben with his hands in his pockets. "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy smirked. "Heh…you seem confident, Kiba!"

"We trained like hell!" the dog boy exclaimed again, hands still slipped into his pockets and Akamaru staring towards the group and keeping quiet. "So there is no way in that dimension we're going to lose to you!"

"Oh another guy who thinks who can take over this world. Not much different from home. In a way" Ben mumbled

"Glad to see one of you all are confident." Another new voice said. All the genins' looked to see a silver haired konoha ninja , "and who are you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"The name's Kabuto." The nin said. He then decided to give some info to them since they are all leaf ninjas. He pulled out a deck of cards, and explained how they get by using chakra on them. Kabuto pulled a card from the top of the deck; he placed on the floor and concentrated his chakra to it. It revealed a map of the 4 elemental nations and graphs of how many ninjas taking part in the chunin exams. Sasuke asked if Kabuto have any information on individual ninjas, he nodded. Sasuke then gave the names of Rock Lee, Gaara of the sand and Ben Tennyson

Kabuto took out 3 cards from the deck and placed them in the floor putting his chakra in each card revealing the information in them. Each card had a small picture of who they were talking about, what village they were assigned with, pictures of their teammates and teacher, how many missions they were on and how they stacked up in ninja arts. It even told what their preferred weapon is.

"First, we have Rock Lee." Kabuto spoke as he picked up the taijutsu user's card. "He's a year older than you guys, he's done 31 missions to date, 11 D-rank missions and 10 C-rank missions. His specialty is Taijutsu and nothing else,he was considered the strongest of the genin. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and his teacher is Maito Gai."

Sasuke nodded at the information. So Rock Lee did some missions under his belt and lengthy training from Gai, no wonder he was so tough. "Next is Gaara of the sand, he did 8 C-rank missions and… Whoa! a B-rank mission too. Not many rookies get one of those. Since he's from the wind country I don't have any more on him but I do have something interesting on him, it's said here on every mission he comes back with no injury, blood or scratches on him."

Sasuke frowned at the information that Kabuto gave, a B-rank mission was only for the better ninja and Gaara a genin was able to complete that mission without a scratch even. "Finally we have Ben, let's see 8 D-rank missions and… Wow 1 A-ranked you must be something. Since you originate from the wave village and moved here to the fire country and became a konoha-nin. Says that your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are quite decent, you are also good against genjutsu. Weird … it says that you are able to turn into different creatures,It also says here you fought two of the 7 swordsmen of the mist and lived. Whoa...you must be something"

Most of the rookie 9 stared at Ben as if he's from another world. Being a part of an A-rank mission is practically unheard of, and fighting one of the 7 swordsmen is obviously suicide, but here he is alive

_"He is still way stronger than me"_ Sasuke said to himself

Ben felt the wave of depression over the rookie 9. Well that was obvious. They were all under huge pressure. So was. Ben took the opportunity to release some them

"I AM BEN TENNYSON WHO IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS OVER AND OVER" Ben yelled cheerfully

"He is right. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS" Naruto's cheerful voice followed Ben's and both of them gave a high fi

_"Ben really share lot of Naruto's antics" _Sakura slapped her forehead. This was not they needed at the moment

Out in the crowd most of the ninjas ignored of what they heard. The Suna team Gaara, Kankuro and Temari heard the our hero and spotted him easily. The 1-talied beast container scanned the small group and saw Ben leaning against a wall with a smile on his face, almost like he knew what was about to happen. He was a curiosity to Gaara, his skill was frightening yet. The ones around him his teammates were used to it. Unafraid even, it made no sense to Gaara how could someone close to a monster have friends?

Somewhere in the office Kakashi chuckled at hearing two shouts. Things are really going to be interesting from now on

The otou trio made their way to the group and had a 'little conflict' to Kabuto then one of them say that they from otogakure will be chunin. Ben had made the smallest snickers and since those three are from the sound they can hear anything small or far, all three of them glared at the genin.

"Is there something funny?" Zaku asked.

"Why yes, seeing you be chunins is quite laughable. With your cheap tricks and all." Ben replied with a smirk. "Cheap tricks?"

Zaku growled as he stared towards Ben, "you want to start something."

"Anytime sound faker." Ben glared back. Before any conflict came, a loud explosion was heard at the front of the room there was a cloud of white smoke. When it cleared there were several men and women and a man with facial scars and a black trench coat leading the group. "All right, all right everyone shut up!" getting most of the class' attention. He then looked at the back and saw Zaku staring down at Ben. "Hey! You bunch back there! If you're going to fight then you're disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir we got carried away." Dosu said while taking Zaku away from Ben. "Hmph." The man growled. "Well then, my name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to lay some rules simple enough for you to follow." Then he glared at the class getting them to listen.

Ibiki then began explaining the point system of the test, everyone has 10 points to start 1 point is taken for every wrong answer. 2 points are taken when caught cheating, then he finished by stating if one person from the team fails then everyone fails. Ben heard everything and already got what was the point, you have to cheat without getting caught. He felt sorry for Naruto since he doesn't have good intelligence or information gathering skills.

"So they want us to cheat, Don't worry my young friend I have a way to help you out" Ben smirked as he looked at Naruto

He already had in mind who it will be, his buckle was ready all he has to do is wait. "You have 1 hour." Ibiki spoke finishing his speech. "Start… NOW!" Everyone started writing the answers on their tests while Ben answered only five questions since you'll have to use your ninja skills to take information from others without getting caught. A soft woofing was signaled that Akamaru was giving answers to Kiba, but since no one can understand a dog. They couldn't prove anything, Ben looked towards the lights and saw something reflective there no doubt the weapon mistress was making progress. A buzzing noise caught his attention and saw something small flying away, Shino's bugs sure are hard to see if you cannot pay attention around you.

A thunk sound captured Ben's attention next, he turned to see a ninja behind Naruto was caught cheating. The examiners proceeded to drag him and his team outside. The hyperactive blonde was shivering from the shock, no doubt this test is raking on his nerves. He was about to have a nervous breakdown

_"Alright then this is the hero time"_ Ben said to himself as he pressed the dial of the ultimatrix. As green flash coverd his body died out it revealed the **Brainstorm.** The two nins sitting beside Ben screamed in terror. It's perfectly understandable. One moment you were taking the test, then suddenly someone beside you turned into a monster. Who wouldn't be afraid? It was having a desired effect everyone was looking at Ben, even the examiners. All of them had their mouths open even Ibiki stared at him with wide eyes.

Ben floated two of the pencils and both of them started writing automatically .( telekinetic powers) . Hinata lean forward whispering something that made Naruto smile. Looked like she will let him copy the answers. Otherwise Ben had some different plans to help Naruto. Naruto quickly asked Hinata to let him see the paper closer which she happily but quietly agreed, Naruto spared no time stopping when copying the answers knowing the shock won't last. He then Thanked her for the answers, hinata was trying hard to stay composed for close to her idol.

"All right, all right! Everyone SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted , getting everyone's attention. He turned to Ben and glared at him. "YOU! Undo that stupid transformation! You're disrupting the exam!"

"Anyways, I have completed the paper" Ben yawned and pressed the dial once gain. Reverting back into human form

Ibiki withheld a sigh, he didn't physically look like someone from the land of fire so he was easy to pick out from the other applicants. He'd been told that by the hokage that Ben was able to transform into creatures, but seeing it physically was something else. He looked to the other genin who were back to answering their tests.

The examiners gave notices to Ibiki that no one was cheating. It wasn't until he got to one that shook his head and looked to the kyuubi kid_. 'I suspected him but got distracted by the chaos.'_

Ibiki stole back a glance at Ben who was finished with his test and reading the paper. " _Hats off to you kid. You made a big distraction to let your team mate cheat. Impressive and really admirable. Great job"_

Naruto gave Ben a big smile and mouthed thank you. Ben replied with a grin and a thumbs up

"All right," Ibiki finally spoke. He put his hands in his pockets getting the attention of all the genin. "Get ready for the tenth question." The room was tense as they waited for the final question. "Before we continue," Ibiki continued "I'm adding one more rule." Everyone was paying strict attention to Ibiki, if he was adding a new rule they would follow or they're disqualified by breaking them." First you're going to choose whether or not to take the question." He explained. Ben knew exactly what Ibiki was saying, either take a leap of faith or don't. "Choose?" Temari cried out, "and what will happen if we don't."

"Simple. If you refuse to take the tenth question then you give up all your points and disqualify in the exams" Ibiki answered. "Then why would we choose to reject it?" yelled a kusa-nin from the group. "Because of the other rule, if you try answering the final question and get it wrong then you will never be permitted to take the chunin exams again." Ibiki explained. A lot of teams quit thanks to the pressure and doubts in their minds, and then a slam was heard.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN. Even if I am stuck to become a genin forever. I will find a way to become Hokage" Naruto yelled

Ben smiled at watching his blonde friend. _"He surely share the same confidence or over confidence of me" _Ben chuckled

Some other teams that were about to quit stopped and stayed with new confidence in them. Ibiki noticed this and saw the examiners gave nods, seeing that there is no more need to go any further. "All right then," Ibiki smirked. "For those who are still here… you've just passed the first exam!" there was a stunned silence at Ibiki's proclamation. Everyone was in disbelief and was wondering if they are hearing things. Ben had suppress a snicker since look dumbfounded.

"That's right." Ibiki nodded, "78 of you passed the first exam."

"What do you mean passed?" asked Sakura, "what about the final question?"

"There was no tenth question." Ibiki grinned, "Well not beyond the point of accepting or rejecting it anyway." He then proceeded to take off his bandanna showing the genin his scars wounds on his head. He then said that information is more valuable than life itself in the battlefield. Then everyone heard a crashing sound from the windows, they turned to see a kunoichi with purple hair wearing a fishnet shirt under a tan trenchcoat with a miniskirt.

"None of you are in position to celebrate!" the woman shouted at the collected genin. "Listen up! My name's Anko Mitarashi, you're second chunin exam officer!" stunned silence was the reply of the genin group. Ibiki chuckled a little and got a word with the special jonin. "Can't you sense the mood here?" he asked. Turning Anko a little red, then she proceeded to count how many examinees were still left in the room. "78?" she blinked in surprise and disappointment, she then turned to Ibiki. "You let 26 teams pass the first exam?"

"What can I say?" Ibiki said with a grin and winked at Ben and Naruto, "There seems to be some exceptions this year."

Anko shrugged and lead the teams to the next exam area. "All right. This is your second place for exam, training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death!" she said to the genin making them shiver.

As the four of them were beginning to delve more into the subject at hand, unbeknownst to them, they were suddenly approached by what was obviously a cardboard box with eye-holes, painted in rocky patterns to resemble one. The box and the occupants inside it slowly approached the members of Team 7, who stood at the head of the crowd of 78 Genin. It quietly edged its way into view, spiking Naruto's curiosity, who looked down at it in surprise. When he saw it stop in front of him, he quickly analyzed the entire object before narrowing his eyes on it, left eye-brow twitching.

"_Square rocks? What's up with that? Don't tell me its those kids again" _Ben sighed

Wanting to experiment a bit more, Naruto turned his back on it and began walking away from it, catching the attention of his three teammates. Surprised as to why Naruto had suddenly left them, they soon discovered why when they saw the box slowly slide past them, following the young Genin. After a few steps and sensing the accursed box still behind him, Naruto made a break for it, and began running away from the box, which continued to follow him. He ran back and forth in an attempt to lose the box, but only earned a breath of exhaustion…and some odd stares from the crowd of Genin beside him.

"What the?" Kiba murmured. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"This…is…completely…stupid…"

Hinata giggled at the sight, earning a raised eyebrow from the silent Shino.

"Come out Konohamaru, Udon Moegi this thing didn't work before and won't work again" Ben deadpanned

"_**You too saw through my camouflage ! You're amazing ; just what I'd expect from the greatest rival of my boss!" **_the voice of a young Konohamaru came. It was then, as per practiced, a golden light illuminated the box, surprising Naruto once again, before finally exploding into three separate clouds of smoke: blue, pink and yellow! Then, as the smoke died out, it revealed a trio of highly familiar faces. There, kneeling in the grass beside his two comrades was none other then Konohamaru himself.

Spluttering, the boy glared at his two teammates. "See, I told you we put too much gunpowder in it!"

"Sorry, Konohamaru," Udon murmured.

Just then, the three pre-school students spotted their admirable Naruto standing right before their eyes, glaring down at them with his fists on his hips and a twitching left eyebrow. Gathering up their bearings quickly, the three little kids leapt to their feet, and performed their symbolic poses, before ending it in a three-way finishing pose.

"Altogether, guys!" Konohamaru sang. _**"We're the fabulous…"**_ The three of them began…

"Oh, knock it off already!" Naruto yelled at them, causing the three to stop suddenly in their entrance. "I already know who you guys are: Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi! Big deal?"

Ben sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's so good with kids," he whispered to himself sarcastically. Sakura glared across at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she growled to the wielder of ultimatrix. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You forgot, he still acts like one himself," the Uchiha muttered.

"I agree with you" Ben chuckled

Naruto, addressing the presence of Konohamaru and his gang in his careless, uninterested way, inhaled a deep breath before letting it out in an exhausted speech. Around this time, the four of them had attracted quite a bit of attention, most of them coming from the Konoha Leaf Village Genins, as they knew full well who Konohamaru was.

"Hey Big boss how are you doing?" Udon asked. Ben saw all three kids appeared in front of him

" I am fine. But What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked and continued "We were about to start the second part of the Chunin Exam. We don't have time to play with you now. May be later"

Konohamaru stepped forward, raising a brave fist and a grin. "We didn't come to play around, Ben 10! We're on official business!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Moegi said, backing up her team leader. "We came here for an exclusive interview!" Udon nodded in agreement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them. "What? An interview!"

Konohamaru nodded in response. "Yeah, that's right! We're here on an assignment to interview Genin for the academy newspaper! It's a big, one time story about the Chunin Exam and its candidates!" Moegi smiled with that bright blush still on her face

"And that's why we want to have an exclusive interview with you two!" the orange haired girl exclaimed. "Please tell us you'll do it!" Udon bowed to the tall Genin.

"Alright. we would if we can but..." Ben murmured and glanced over towards their proctor. Oh, speak of the devil; she was coming right this way.

"Hey, you over there!" she called, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing holding up the exams?" She stopped in front of the group, giving them the raised eyebrow through hawk like pupils. Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry," the Genin replied. "Konohamaru was just telling me something about an interview for the academy newspaper…"

Blinking, the purple haired Jonin rubbed her chin in thought, trying to remember some important details that have left for the back of her mind. The answer soon dawned on her and she laughed nervously, grinning with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Oh, right, the interview! I completely forgot! Lord Hokage mentioned it to me earlier today that the kindergarteners were coming over to interview my class and me!"

Naruto blinked. "Umm…all of us?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Yeah, Naruto! It can't just be all about you!"

Anko, nodding her head, then drew her attention towards the patiently waiting crowd of Genins, who were staring at the scene with their outmost puzzlement. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we'll be taking a short break, when the set-aside amount of time is up, I'll call you back over here to resume the second phase of the exam. For now, please be courteous and respectful to those who are interviewing the ninja that are present here!"

Konohamaru, smiling up at the teacher and nodding to her in thanks, then turned towards the yellow haired Genin standing in front of him. "So Ben 10 , should I start with you first?"

Ben , grinning, gave the kids a thumbs-up. "Alright then! Sure! Uhh…" He scratched his back, looking up in thought. "Hmm…where should I start?" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon smiled.

"How about starting off by telling us a bit about you?" Udon asked.

"The personal details are really important!" Moegi exclaimed.

"It will be titled: _**'Ben and the rest of Squad 7'**_!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke glared in exact unison at the yellow haired Genin. The rest of the Genin standing around them, backed away when they saw steam gushing out of the tops of their heads.

"**Ben **_**and the rest of Squad 7**_?" Naruto murmured.

"What about the rest of our names?" Sakura glared at Ben.

Ben , seeing his friends glaring at him, chuckled nervously and grinned at them light-heartedly.

_"I am still not good at handling fame and I thought I got better" _Ben thought .

"How about begin with the other first? Naruto...tell them about yourself" Ben said with a smile

" Alright I'll give you a story that will blow your minds! First off, the name is Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite food is instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei gets me whenever he treats me to lunch and dinner! And my future dream is to become a Hokage, the greatest Hokage of this village!" the yellow haired Genin exclaimed, prodding at his chest, watching as Konohamaru and his friends got those notes down on their little note-books. "No one else in this village can match my jutsu! Even Iruka sensei is impressed with my abilities! Now that I'm in Squad 7, I get to prove this by going on dangerous missions every day! My Squad teammates are Ben, Sakura and Sasuke, Ben is really cool and great but…" Naruto waved a hand at this subject. "You don't really want to hear about them…"

"He is almost as bad as me" Ben sweat dropped

"Of course we do boss! Come on! Especially of Ben 10" Konohamaru exclaimed, using a whine like tone. Sighing, the yellow haired Genin looked back at them, he failed to notice the smoke now starting to rise from Sasuke and Sakura

_"He really reminds me of younger days" _Ben chuckled

"Alright then! You want news on them, you've got it!" But before he could continue on with this part of the interview, Sakura stepped right up to him and grabbed him by the ear. Earning a shout of agony from the boy, she easily tossed him aside before taking his place in front of the three kids. Adjusting her hair, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at them.

I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm the soul girl member of Team 7, and am the smartest Genin of my year level! My dream for the future is to become a medical-nin, and to become the strongest konoichi in my village! My strong points are in human anatomy, chakra based techniques and knowledge. If there is a ninjutsu technique out there I don't know, consider it taught! Of course, I also know all about my teammates, so if you want dirt on them, then listen up!" she exclaimed, earning a blink of curiosity from her interviewers. "Naruto's techniques are…quite 'unique' in their own way. First there is his…(growl)…Sexy Jutsu. And his Shadow Clone Jutsu…I swear…how can you stand that many Narutos? Then there is his Harem Jutsu, an upgraded version of his Sexy Jutsu. Those are his most common abilities. Then there is Sasuke; the Number 1 rookie to have graduated this year!" Just before she could continue, Sasuke stepped forward, lightly elbowing Sakura aside and earning a glare from her.

"If you're going to talk about me, then let _me_ handle this…" the Uchiha said uncaringly, glancing down at the three children, who had their pens and papers ready. Sakura, slightly hurt by Sasuke's neglect of her, just walked away to stand by Ben, whose company she can enjoy well. Naruto was still lying face down on the ground, being poked by a stick held by Shikamaru. Now Choji, Ino, Kiba had gathered around the unconscious ninja. Meanwhile, Sasuke began to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last of the Uchiha Clan that once inhabited this city along with the rest of the present civilization. The short part about me is that I don't like revealing what I like and what not, and as of this moment, I am the strongest in my team! I'm especially stronger then that bone-head Naruto…"

_"What am I then? Extra luggage" _Ben said to himself

At that moment, Naruto's eyes opened. "WHAT?"

Konohamaru nodded, while Moegi and Udon looked up at the Uchiha with admiration glowing in their eyes.

"Wow! Now this is interesting!" the young team leader exclaimed. "Tell me more!"

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "Well, first off our team clearly holds the best talent out of all the candidates present. To prove this, we've gone on hundreds of missions together, along with our team leader, Kakashi Hatake. He's known as the Copy-ninja or the Sharingan warrior because of his Sharingan eye, which he uses to comprehend and copy the jutsu of any opponent. So far, he's copied over a thousand jutsus. Most of the time he's always reading his stupid book: 'Make out Paradise', and like everyone else, Naruto always gets on his nerves. His biggest secret, and perhaps the biggest mystery in his city, is his face, which is always concealed behind that mask of his. No one knows what he really looks like."

Writing this down, Konohamaru then turned towards the remaining member, Ben Tennyson who was standing on the edge of this quietly for the last few minutes. With his arms crossed and eyes closed, he then looked up when he sensed all eyes fall on him.

"Hey! What about you Boss?" Udon asked

"Sure I guess I can shed a little bit of light about myself now" Ben chuckled. Immediately, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were upon him, pens at the ready and grins on their faces. Before Ben could begin, Sakura and Naruto leaned forward towards the three kids, leaning against Ben's arms at the same time.

"Ben is the best Genin out of all the members of our team, and perhaps the strongest Genin in this entire exam!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing lightly and pressing her cheek against his arm, earning an odd look from Ben himself( "_What's wrong with her" _Ben thought). "He's a real ninja…very strong too…" Naruto patted Ben on the chest, grinning wildly at the same time.

"The only ninja that can rival him is me! We're both rivals, and so is Sasuke!" Naruto stated, thumping Ben in the gut, which he found was as solid as a brick wall, but still knocked the breath out of the wielder of ultimatrix . "So far, his main rivals were Mangetsu Hozuki and Zabuza Momochi, who also goes by the name "The Demon of the mist" and "The second demon of coming"! He fought them and defeated them, but the one who defeated Haku was me, and, believe it or not, Sasuke!"

Konohamaru nodded, before looking up at Ben. "And what about you sir, don't you have something you want to add too? Only Naruto and Sakura have done all the talking!"

"Yeah only if I get a chance. **Will you mind**" Ben glared at Naruto. First time he asked through gritted teeth. Naruto, concerned for his safety, backed down, whereas Sakura continued to lean against the young Genin. Although Ben tried to shake her off, he failed, and so turned back to the interview. "Well, here it goes. My full name is Benjamin Carl Tennyson. Apart from going back home my main dream is to become powerful so I can protect innocent people. I like smoothys,french fries, and training hard to become stronger to defend my teammates. Currently, I've met a lot of interesting people, and have made quite a lot of friends. Most of them are very strong Genins who we are taking this exam with: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, my friend Haku who is training in hospital ,Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I don't worry too much about the exam. I've seen worse" Ben concluded with a grin

Konohamaru nodded, grinning up at the brown haired boy. "That's great, Ben! Please, tell us more about yourself!"

The boy shrugged, Sakura finally getting off of him and stepping back, fiddling with her hands held in front of her, and a blush still on her face. Sasuke has also rejoined the team, listening carefully to what Ben was saying. "There really isn't anything else to say.I have a ultramodern alien tech that allowes me to transform in to aliens, That's all"

After getting the rest of Ben's words down on paper, Konohamaru grinned up at the young man and bowed to him. "Thank you for your time, Ben. But…" The boy looked up again, bringing along with him, held in both hands, what looked to be a camera. "Could we also take a picture of all four of you; one at a time? We could also use paired-up pictures!" Udon and Moegi also brought up their cameras, grins on their faces.

"Alright then feels just like home" Ben chuckled

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his left arm, and he looked to see Sakura standing there, smiling up at him.

"Ben…would you like to have a picture with me?" she asked with a light blush. "We would look great together…" Ben blinked reaching up and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

_" What's wrong with her. Naruto will be pissed off for sure"_ Ben thought "Well I umm…"

He suddenly and unexpectedly had his right arm grabbed by another set of arms, and he looked to his right to see Ino standing next to him. Obviously, everyone around them had been listening to the interview, and when they heard that pictures were going to be taken, people had started to line up. Ino, wanting to have her picture taken with Ben, had taken the secondary lead in line, and was now clutching onto his left arm in an affectionate way.

"What about me, Ben?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Didn't you want to have your picture taken with me?"

"Huh...Hang on…can't we talk about this first?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura glared across at Ben, seeing her leaning against Ben in an attempt to steal him into the front-page of the newspaper.

"Hey, you! Let go! I was with him first!" the pink haired Konoichi shouted. Ino glared back at the offending girl with equal ferocity

"But Ben wants to have a picture with me!" Ino shouted. "He doesn't deserve to be with a girl having big forehad like you!"

"What did you just call me?" Sakura screamed, unnoticeably tightening her grip around Ben's arm, making him wince.

"You heard me! Now let go! He's mine!" Ino growled, pulling on his arm.

"No!" Sakura growled, pulling back on his arm. Naruto and Sasuke were watching the sight with odd, surprised looks, as was every other boy in the field. "Ben's my teammate, therefore he's mine!"

"No, you let go!" Ino growled back.

"Why should I?" Sakura shouted back.

"Girls go hang on Sasuke" Ben suggested with hope

"SHUT UP" Both the girls shouted as a tug war began

Ben, now panicking, looked around him, and found to his misfortune that a majority of the girls in the area had gathered around him, hoping to be selected to have a picture with him. All the girl Genins were sweetening up to him, even Temari and Tenten. Sweating nervously, and hearing the sounds of flirting shoot up from the crowd, he could do nothing but hope that his arms and clothes weren't ripped from his body. Gulping, Ben reeled his head back and cried out to the heavens.

"THIS IS EVEN WORST THEN HOME. GIRLS I CAN'T HAVE PICTURE WITH ALL OF YOU" At that exact moment, all the girls jumped him, and he found himself flocked by the overwhelming sea of bodies. With a muffled cry, his hand sunk into oblivion, the girls, getting into a hard fight over the one boy.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, the four guys standing grouped together on the sidelines, stood and watched the commotion go out. The only girl that hadn't joined the commotion was Hinata , who were also watching the fight go out on the outskirts of the groups. Every other boy that remained watched the mob of girls brawl over the boy, pulling at his shirt, legs and arms. Blinking, Shikamaru looked over at the other three boy Genins beside him, raising an eyebrow.

"Does any of this seem a little odd to you?" he asked. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba nodded in unison.

"Shouldn't we help him out?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto and Sasuke sucked in air sharply when they heard another cry of help ring out from Ben, and they squinted at the horrible sight unfolding before them.

"No…I'd…rather live," Sasuke replied.

"Me too," Naruto also said, for once agreeing with the Uchiha boy.

Eventually, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi spotted the perfect shot to have on the front page, and the three of them all held their hands out towards the pack of fighting girls. _**"WAIT! STOP!"**_ the three all shouted at the same time. The fight stopped, and it ended in a very awkward way. That shot was made up of all the girls in view, and in a strange way too. Ben stood on his left leg, which was being clutched by Tenten, with his right knee raised, where Temari sat, perched perfectly in position, grabbing Ben's shirt. Sakura continued to clutch Ben's left arm, with Ino still hanging on his back. A couple more girls were crowded up, trying to tear the other girl Genins away from the boy, who had several bruises on his face and tears on his shirt. Fortunately, or unfortunately enough, depending on how you looked at it, he also had kiss marks all over his face, and his position amidst the girls making it an amusing sight. The girls and Ben stared at the three kids, eyes widened and blinking in surprise. Konohamaru grinned proudly, holding up his camera. "PERFECT! But…could we also get some the boy Genins to come in and stand in the foreground, please!"

Moegi and Udon quickly ran around, pulling the guys forward. Naruto stood on Ben's right, in the foreground but not blocking out Temari in the least. Sasuke was dragged to stand by Sakura, and was instructed to lean against her, which he did with an odd look on his face. Kiba, Hinata, shino and neji were next. Rock Lee, being tall, stood in the also stood in the background, with Gaara being pulled up to the foreground to stand in between Sasuke and Ben. Once all the known Genin were grouped up, Udon and Moegi returned to their original positions and readjusted their cameras. Looking over, they all held them up and readied themselves.

"Smile and say cheese!" Moegi exclaimed.

"_**Cheese…"**_ The shots were quickly taken, and with that, the three children bid the Genin farewell and were off. They left Ben still standing amongst the group of girls, and everyone looking around at each other oddly. After several moments of awkward silence, Ben spoke up, looking at everyone with an annoyed look on his face.

"GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW" Ben yelled and mumbled with anime tears" What did I do to deserve this? What..." It was going to take a while for our hero to recover from this "attack"

"Alright then!" Anko shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling her coat's sleeve back over her wrist watch. "Now that everyone has got their scrolls, you and your teammates may now proceed to your designated gates! You all know the rules: you have five days inside the Forest of Death to make it to the tower in the centre; use whatever means you can to survive and make it to the check-point. Also, you must have both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll to continue the exam, and once you've handed both of them in with all your teammates intact, you may move on. Lastly, reading either of the scrolls is strictly prohibited, so don't mess this up!" Anko smirked, raising her fist and waving it in the air. "Once your gates open…the test is on!"

With the information of the test handed down to them, all the teams broke up from the crowd and headed off around the fence perimeter. Many teams had their gates positioned on the other side, so it took them some time to make it there. Other teams had their gates set close by, so there was not much trouble for them. The common thing between all the teams though, is the distance they were apart from each other. Each team was positioned exactly one mile away from each other, the team members having little Intel on the stats of the other teams. But that was what they had to find out once they were inside the forest. It was all about survival, no giving up during a fight, and with very little chance of making it out of the forest alive. Everyone was your enemy except you and your teammates.

It was going to be one hell of a party!

The second round of exam had begun

"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON NINJA!" Naruto's voice rang out as he pounded his fists together, raising his right hand a second later with a wide grin on his face. "I'm ready for this! We all are! Whatever happens in there, we'll get through this! Believe it!" Sakura, Sasuke and Ben smiled at Naruto's excitement, knowing that his determination and courage would be enough to pull them through. After all, with all the obstacles they've encountered, the past couldn't be as worse as this and they had the person who defeated two of the swordsman of the mist. Benjamin Tennyson

**So guys How's that?. I hope you liked it . Now cross your fingers because the clash between Mr. snake and our hero is about to come**

**please please review and for my anonymous friend yes Ultimate Rath is coming and to Avatoa just Google Toepick you will find out why am I going to use him  
**

**LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING. THE NEXT TIME WE MEET. I WILL BITE THE SNAKE'S ASS AND MAKE A COAT OUT OF HIS FUR**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well Naruto you are good with shadow clones right?" Ben asked

"Yeah, Sure I am but why are you asking that?" Naruto said

"Shadow clones can be used for information gathering and they last longer also they can take hits too." Ben said with a grin

"Except Naruto we all know that. Get to the point Tennyson" Sasuke snapped

"I was getting to the point Mr Perfect" Ben retorted then he turned towards Naruto and said with a wink "Why dont you send your clones to search scrolls?"

"_It's a damn good idea, First the distraction at the exam and now this idea. Just how much more surprises you have Ben Tennyson" _Sakura thought

"Good idea Ben. Now see what I can do" Naruto pumped his fists in the air and started creating shadow clones. The three of his team mates sweat dropped as he used too much chakra and Ben had to give him a chakra pill to recover

**1** **hour later**

It was only after a couple more minutes since the hour did something happen. Naruto groaned and placed his hand on his head, feeling a slight dizziness overcome him. Sasuke and Sakura turned towards him, puzzled expressions on their faces. When the yellow haired Genin stopped his complaining, he looked back at them with a sick look on his face.

"Ugh…now that's something I never want to have happening to me…" the yellow haired Genin said. Sakura blinked.

"What, Naruto?" she asked. "Did one of your clones bump into an enemy team?" The boy shook his head, face pale.

"No…one of my clones was swallowed by a giant python. He's gone now…" Naruto said, remembering the images being projected to him as clear as day. Sasuke and Sakura also had sickened looks overcoming their expressions, their minds imagining and giving them the feeling of what it would be like to be swallowed by a giant snake. Ben also furrowed his brow in distaste, tapping his finger impatiently.

"Well…what about the others?" Sasuke asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, closing them a moment later and extending his senses out towards his counterparts. For a minute or two, he stood there, seeking them out. One after another he locked onto them, gathering information on their stats and current positions. Some time later, Naruto opened his eyes again and placed his hand to the side of his head.

"Okay…I got them…umm…hmm…two of them have reached a…uhh…a river, which most likely leads to the tower…according to the map we were shown," the boy said, furrowing his brow in concentration. "From the looks of it, it's running…uhh…east! Yeah! That means that if we follow the river upstream in a westerly direction after we get the scroll we need…we'll reach the tower in no time!" the ninja exclaimed proudly. Sakura raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Wow, good job, Naruto!" the girl exclaimed. "What other surprises have you got for us?"

Naruto grinned. "Hmm…let's see…uhh…hmm…uh-huh…great! If we just…ACK!" The Genin's face constricted into a pained look before his eyes and mouth flew open, wide and in shock. Sasuke and Sakura gasped in shock, Ben glancing behind him to see what had happened. With all eyes on Naruto, the three watched the boy fall to his knee, and place his hand on the ground, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. Concern filling her, Sakura rushed forward and knelt beside him, placing her hands on his back and shoulder.

"Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" she asked. The boy looked up, face paling.

"This is bad," the boy said, glancing to his right. "Something's blocked me off from my clones! It's disconnected me from them, that means all of them have dispersed! What was that?" Sakura looked in the direction he was staring off in, along with Sasuke and Ben. Suddenly, as the group was pondering what could have disrupted Naruto's clone manipulative abilities, they suddenly became aware of an echoing, thunder like noise, followed by a cool chill that sent shivers down their spines. Then, as they were staring through the darkness, towards the trees in the distance, they were unexpectedly struck down by a hurricane like gust of wind, which struck them all head on, ruffling their clothes and forcing them all to their feet.

Blocking out the gales of wind, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ben bit and held their positions, gritting their teeth and growling against the forces confronting them. Naruto yelled out loud, trying his best to keep his footing. But because of his weakened state of mind, he was unable to keep his body in place, and when the winds picked up, he was knocked off his feet and sent flying back. In so doing, he crashed right into Ben, knocking him off his feet and sending both of them into the swirling vortex. Naruto cried out, cascading out of the tunnel several hundred meters down, whereas Ben flew on, yelling at the top of his lungs as he was propelled away from his friends. Sasuke and Sakura stared after them in shock, the winds reaching their peak in ferocity.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried. "BEN!"

Then, a loud bang filled the air, followed by a huge shock wave and a massive cloud of dust, dirt and leaves. It knocked Sakura and Sasuke flying, with a massive gash being torn into the forest.

Finally…there was darkness…

"Hey guys are you alright?" Ben asked as he helped Naruto up

"Tennyson we are in trouble transform now" Sasuke yelled

"I would have done it If I could Mr. Uchicha" Ben showed him his wrist, All of their eyes widened. The ultimatrix wasn't there

"Ben is..."

"Don't jump on conclusions, I am a shadow clone boss made before he was knocked out. I don't know where is he since he is unconscious" Ben replied

Ben felt the dread in the air . He looked at the visitor who smirked at him. It was a female ninja from Kusagakure

"Oh you are still standing after that . It's gonna be so interesting" She giggled

"_Her smile, This is reminding me of something. I got this feeling against Malware and Khyber but this is even a bit more than that. Just what is that?. Damn where are you boss?" _Ben's shadow clone said to himself

She pulled out an earth scroll. The grass ninja's smile turned into a sneer when she saw the reactions of the members of team 7. She then opened her mouth so wide that the hinge seemed to be loose before putting the scroll in her mouth swallowing it.

"Hmm, I think we can agree that one of us will have both scrolls." The kusa-nin smirked wile gazing at the four genins "and one of us will die!"

All of them were assaulted by images of their death, being killed by a storm of shuriken and kunai around them. Their blood splattered around the ground, they screamed. The sounds went throughout the area but were instantly silenced by the horrific images.

"_Snap out of Tennyson, You have handled worse than that" _Ben said to himself and stood up with a thrust.

**"Kage kunai no jutsu"**

Several Kunai has been thrown at the Kusa nin. Her eyes widened when she saw the attack and dodged it by very close range

"Bring it on BITCH" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs

_"So this the Ben Tennyson of the wave. Interesting. Really really interesting...But he is said to have powers to transform into creatures why isn't he using it?" _Grass ninja thought with a smirk

Shadow clone Ben picked up his kunai and charged at her. As Ben began trading blows with her. The three genins took the opportunity to hide themselves . Even if the Kusa nin was just playing with Ben she had to agree Ben was quite decent at Taijutsu.

"You are good for your age but still you are no match for me" Grass ninja smirked and appeared behind Ben. A sword irrupted from her mouth and stabbed Ben's chest

_"I am sorry boss I wasn't much help. I hope you will wake up soon and kick that bitch's ass" _Shadow clone Ben said to himself and with a last grin vanished into the puff of smoke

Grass ninja who was in fact Orochimaru smirked at seeing this. Someone who was just a ninja from a week was able to use shadow clone and stand up to his killer intent. This Ben 10 was surely a very interesting persona

"_If Ben was here with his artifact we might stood a chance but now I think we have to give her scroll to live. She is on whole another level" _Sasuke thought and came out from the hiding

"Here take the scroll and let us go" Sasuke said in a defeated tone and threw the scroll at Orochimaru. But the scroll was caught by Naruto

Naruto punched Sasuke angrily and said " Who are you? Sasuke's Fake?"

"Idiot I am the real Sasuke" Sasuke snapped

"THERE IS NO WAY A COWARD LIKE YOU WOULD BE THE SASUKE I KNOW! WHAT IS THE GUARANTEE SHE WILL LET US GO AFTER TAKING THIS SCROLL" Naruto retorted loudly

"He he you are right Naruto kun" Orochimaru giggled and absorbed the scroll then continued with a smirk " It's unusual for the predator to let go of their prey easily.""

"WHAT" Sasuke and Sakura yelled with fear

**With our hero**

Ben found himself trapped in a very sticky situation. Well, it was more stuck then actually sticky in being attached to something, but he was sure as hell in a state of paralysis then anything else. Gritting his teeth and fisting his hands, the brown haired Genin sat up wherever he lay, bringing his head out of wherever he was. As it turns out, he had been thrown into an enclosure of bushes, thorny bushes, all of them curling at their thorny arms and clawing at his clothes and flesh.

When he stretched out his senses, he soon realized that he had been thrown clear away from his friends, over a mile at least, which was very discomforting. At this range, as the vortex had tossed him ways into the thickness of the Forest of Death**.  
**

Ben snapped his head as the memories of his shadow clone came to his mind. He clenched his fists and started shaking with rage

"_Okay…don't panic. I've been separated from my squad and I've been thrown into an unknown area, but the good thing is, Thanks to my shadow clone I can make it back to Naruto and the others!"_ Ben thought, smiling. _"Knowing them, they'll be fine. But…"_ His expression turned serious again. _"… But that ninja is above their level Don't worry friends I am coming"_

"Alright my friend It's hero time" Ben yelled and a bright green flash covered the dark area

"YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE" Naruto's took a feral appearance and started beating the huge snake vigorously But still Orochimaru caught him helplessly

"I didn't know the nine tail's brat was still alive" Orochimaru cooed and licked his face. Before he can do anything three intense green laser like beams slammed on his chest forcing him to take a fall. Another three beams were fired at the snake which forced it to leave Naruto

A red blur landed on the ground revealing **Jetray **

"Sorry friends I was late. Are you alright Naruto?" Ben said with concern

"Ben..You finally arrived. The guy is really strong. That weirdo did something to Sasuke" Naruto replied

"Sakura, Naruto take this" Ben threw two chakra pills to Sakura and Naruto

"Oh so finally we meet in person Ben 10" Orochimaru smirked as he cracked his muscles and slowly stood up

"_That's surely something no body can stood up after my attack like that" _Ben said to himself

"What's the plan Ben?" Naruto asked as he jumped besides Ben

"Take Sakura and Sasuke at some safe place. I will find you guys after clearing this mess" Ben said as he looked at the unconscious Uchiha

"NO I CAN'T LEAVE YOU, NEVER EVER" Naruto strongly objected

"_Oh I know. He is a lot like me so he'll never leave. But I can't risk their lives now so plan b" _Ben pressed the dial once again and in a green flash ** XLR8 **stood at his place

"Take care of yourself knucklehead " Ben ruffed Naruto's hair and gave him a plumber's badge

"Ben..."

Before anyone can even imagine what's gonna be happen. Ben grabbed Orochimaru by his collar and went blur at his maximum speed

"BEN. YOU STUPID HERO. ALWAYS WANTS DO THINGS ALONE. YOU..." Naruto yelled and fell on his knees but he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up. That was Sakura

"He just wanted us to be safe Naruto" Sakura tried to comfort him

"Let's find some safe place first. I am sure Ben will return soon after kicking that Orochi bastard's ass" Naruto said as he stood up

"Are you sure Ben is more powerful then Orochimaru?" Sakura asked

"If there is a thing I am sure about Ben 10 that there is nothing in the world which Ben can't do" Naruto said with confidence

"_Ben...please stay alive" _Sakura said to herself as Naruto picked up unconscious Sasuke and both of them started jumping through trees

Orochimaru who was having a bit troubles with moving his body didn't even sensed Ben. The only thing he felt was his head slammed on a tree really really hard. But that injury was not even a mere scratch to him. Orochimaru brushed it off and stood up like nothing happened

Towards Ben's amusement and disappointment Orochimaru recovered despite he slammed him with such speed and strength

Orochimaru cracked his neck and said with a smirk " I hope this was not the best you can do Ben kun. "

"Oh Mr. Snake We haven't even began yet" Ben smirked and pressed the dial. A bright green flash engulfed Ben's body and **Swampfire ** stood in his place

"Oh one of your transformations I have to say seeing you do this is quite amazing. So shall we begin Ben kun?" Orochimaru chuckled

Ben pressed the dial once again and in another green flash ** Ultimate Swampfire ** appeared

"The only thing I wanna say is It's hero time" Ben yelled jovially

**So friends the showdown is about to begin. He he he cliffhanger this time but don't worry since my full attention is on this story this will be updated soon.**

**Well sorry for going too much like others my anonymous friend but I hope you'll like this chapter. Ben knows several jutsus but he won't think that much ahead despite being extremely smart. Besides Bigchill can't go invisible **

**I am thinking about a way to Sasuke make more antagonistic towards Ben. But I can't come up with some good reasons**

**The only one I have is Ben convince Kakashi to deal with Sasuke's curse seal first . That will stop sasuke from attending the exam and make more bitter towards Ben**

**So what do ya think? please please review**

**By the way what should be Sakura's reaction towards Ben? and if someone is missing Haku she will make a comeback in couple of chapters**


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's see what can you do" Orochimaru smirked and appeared behind Ben but as he tried to strike Ben, Ben back flipped and kicked him on the face

"How's that Mr freak" Ben taunted

"You have amazing reflexes in this transformation . This is going to be interesting. Very interesting." Orochimaru brushed the traces of blood on his teeth and said with a wink" It's always a pleasure to hunt a strong prey". Then he used his most powerful killer intent on Ben

Despite being transformed Ben saw the horrific images of his death but this was not a normal genin. This is the Benjamin Tennyson who saved the universe countless times. Ben took a few steps back and put both of his hands together. A huge powerful fire blast of highly heated blue flames came out of his hands

This was not the reaction Orochimaru expected. With the speed and with the size the attack was fired he was not able to dodge it completely. He survived but with burn marks on his shoulder and neck

_"He is able to hit me, How come his fire jutsu is this strong ? and even without hand signs" _ Orochimaru gritted his teeth and yelled" YOU ARE DEAD NOW"

"Huh, As if I have never heard that dialogue" Ben groaned

Orochimaru made some hand signs and opened his mouth. Countless snakes started to crawl from Orochimaru's mouth straight to Ben

" Bullshit, What kind of of attack is this snake psycho?" Ben said with disgust as the snakes started covering him. With in few seconds Ben's body was fully covered with snakes. Orochimaru smirked at seeing this but his happiness and relief didn't last longer

"AHH" With a yell large plants suddenly irrupted from the ground. With a blast Ben jumped in the air and landed on a larger vine. Then he shot fire bombs that homed in all the snakes and Orochimaru like missiles including , Then he shot a flamethrower-like stream of fire from both hands, and made a large fire blast dropping a fire bomb and several small fire bombs, Then started punching them down into the ground to create a large fire blast which incinerated every single one of Orochimaru's snakes

"Ah it looks like I overdid it a bit" Ben chuckled as he landed on the ground. There was massive crater on the ground revealing the power Ben's attack had.

"Come out now Mr. Snake . Uncle Ben is going to burn your ass now" Ben taunted and looked around. Suddenly two large snakes irrupted from the ground and tightly coiled around Ben. Orochimaru appeared in front of Ben and kicked him.

"Is this you big powerful jutsu snake weirdo?. I don't see this holding me for much longer and was that a kick? Even Naruto kicks harder then that" Ben taunted with a smirk

"Oh no Benjamin Tennyson. I knew that the second my snakes failed to harm you. But I have a thing which can surely more than harm you" Orochimaru retorted with a grin and took out a sword from his mouth

"As if...AHHH" Ben yelled as the sward pierced through his shoulder. This was strange **Ultimate Swampfire** never felt pain. Blue liquid dripped from his shoulder. Which was his blood

"ASSHOLE. I AM...AHHH" This time he was stabbed on his another shoulder. He saw the look of satisfaction on Orochimaru's face.

_"He is enjoying this. Bastard. Come on Ben do something. Do something" _ Ben took a long breath and closed his eyes. He collected all the energy he left and released fire bombs as much as he can. They homed down on Orochimaru and a tied Ben then slammed on it. Orochimaru dodged the attack and jumped on a nearby tree. It hurt a bit but the blast incinerated all the snakes which were holding Ben and freed him

Ben was slammed on the ground some distance away. He regained his composure quickly and his mind started racing. "_What should I do? I have to use a form which is powerful in both defense and offence_ . _Ultimate Kickin Hawk no it may go toe on toe with the weirdo but might get pierced so...ah I remember Ultimate Rath. I will have less then thirty minutes but it stands a better chance"_

Now done with the thinking part Ben pressed the dial on his chest and a green flash covered the area. Orange and white bipedal tiger**(Rath)** appeared in his place then he pressed the dial once again_ . _In his place a green colored and slightly bigger **Ultimate Rath** appeared.

Orochimaru was looking for the Ben 10. " _Did he ran away or...?" A_ powerful punch broke him from his thoughts and slammed him on the ground. Orochimaru looked upstairs at what or who hit him. The answer was a humanoid tiger with the strange symbol on his chest

Ben jumped down and roared at him. The roar was so powerful that even Orochimaru felt a tingle of fear and took a few steps back

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WEIRDO. I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR TESTICLES AND MAKE A SWEATER OUT OF IT" Ben yelled and retracted three claws which resembled a long dagger from each of his wrist and dashed towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru growled and picked up his sword then clashed with Ben

Orochimaru tried to slash him but Ben easily dodged and stabbed him on his knee then punched him several times. Orochimaru was getting furious . He was one of the sanins and this kid, this mere kid manged to inflict injuries on him several times. Just who the hell was this Ben 10 and his speed increased so dramatically that even he was not able to march him

Ben roared once again and grabbed Orochimaru's head then slammed him on the ground like a wrestler. Then jumped on him started attacking him vigorously. The attack had such force which created shock waves on the ground with a massive crater. Blood spatted from Orochimaru's mouth and stomach

_"He is managed to draw blood on me. THIS MERE GENIN DREW BLOOD ON ME" _Orochimaru furiously thought as Ben kicked him several times

As Ben had enough he jumped out from the crater and reverted back to his human form. Then he fell on his knees panting and looked at Orochimaru. His eyes widened as he saw he was still moving and slowly getting up

"Just what is this bastard made of?" Ben sighed and pressed the dial once again. This time he chose the hologram of **Spitter **and pressed the dial. In a green flash Ben turned into animalistic alien and jumped in the crater

Orochimaru was about to stand up when he felt the acid burning his skin. He slammed on the ground once again and looked at the attacker. It was another creature but the same symbol

"Ben 10 the battle is far from over, really far" Orochimaru yelled

"It will be soon" Ben smirked and fired a blast of slippery slime from his mouth which covered Orochimaru

"What kind of disgusting attack is this?" Orochimaru yelled with rage and tried to stand up but couldn't thanks to slippery slime

Ben chuckled and pressed the dial once again. A jelly fish like alien stood in his place. The alien hovered in the sky and fired a massive bolt of electricity at Orochimaru

Orochimaru cried with pain.** Amphibian**'s attack was already dangerous and combined with **Spitter**'s slime well ...you can imagine.

Ben can smell the snake weirdo's body burning and saw the burn marks all over him but he continued to fire charge at him for some time. After some time he stopped and landed on the ground

"It...Was a...good fight...Tennyson" Orochimaru said in a broken voice

"Yeah good for me pretty bad for you" Ben chuckled but then he sensed Orochimaru's thought and his eyes widened

Orochimaru chuckled opened his mouth and regurgitated his body like a snake sheds its skin. A totaly restored Orochimaru stood up in the place of a beaten and bruised Orochimaru

"It really hurts your all hard work went in vain" Orochimaru smirked and continued with a grin " But you have passed through all levels of my test beyond expectation. If you wish I can take you as my apprentice. With my training you will become a force not even five kages can defeat. You will get anything you want"

Ben slammed the dial and reverted back to his human form. Then he looked at Orochimaru and continued with a grin " Your offer is good but sorry you are not my type. You are one of those psycho villains and I am an awesome super hero " and with that pressed the dial

A green flash almost blinded Orochimaru. When he opened his eyes a green ogre was standing at Ben's place.

"You have shown what tricks you have, Now see mine " Ben smirked and the cage on his head opened. when it opened, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter covered all the atmosphere

Orochimaru who was one of the three sanins, A S rank ninja slowly turned more paler with fear and started going backwards

" _What is this? I am shaking with fear. I can' t think straight. What kind of Genjutsu is this?" _Orochimaru started shaking with fear and fell on his knees. As Ben started walking towards him, He started crawling backwards

"Stay away from me. Stay away. Go away" Orochimaru pleaded

Ben grabbed him by his collar and made his horrible face more horrible then said in a deep voice " **NEVER EVER CROSS PATHS WITH ME AGAIN OR YOU WILL PRAY THAT YOU WOULD BETTER BE IN HELL. DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY FRIENDS. NEVER EVER" **

Ben growled and showed his bloody red eyes to Orochimaru. Orochimaru screamed once again and after collecting all of his remaining strength jumped out of the crater then ran away like a scared mouse

Ben slammed the dial once again and fell on his knees but a grin of satisfaction was on his face. He concentrated chakra on his feet and jumped out of the crater then he sat at a nearby tree

Ben took a long breath and brushed the sweat on his forehead. That was a tough battle the toughest he fought since he came here. He was forced to use **Ultimate Rath** which alone was a scary thing. Ultimate Rath was evolved form of ** Rath.** His power was so much that you can say he can beat two** Ultimate Kickin Hawk's** at a time. It's claws can pierce through** Diamondhead ** and its agility far more suppressed **Ultimate Kickin Hawk**

But despite all this advantages this form was a pure destruction. The only thing Ben managed to do is to recognize friend from foe. This form very much exhausts Ben . Ben only uses this form for 10-12 minutes and believe me it is more than **Ultimate Rath **needs

And Orochimaru's sword it pierced through **Ultimate Swampfire**. This was a big deal , a very big deal indeed. Even after using his Spitter+ Amphibian combo he managed to not only recover but rejuvenate his body. Well but in the end our hero used his 150% effective **Toepick** and it worked.

"I have to keep my guard on, This is even difficult for me to face ninjas like that but I don't think there are more like him here" Ben sighed in relief and took out a scroll then made a hand sign. With in a puff of smoke a bowl full of noodles and a bottle of orange juice appeared

"All this fight made me hungry and what is better than the noodles of cute Ayame" Ben jovially said and started eating.

_"I have a lot of thing to do find a safe place for the night, Find my team well I can do that easily thanks to my badge, The scroll hunt blah blah. But that will be easier than fighting weird snake psychos . Damn that Orochi bastard. Anyways I hope my team will be okay. Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. I will meet you soon"_

**Time skip**

"If you moves are at the high speed our are at the speed of sound that no hardwork can match" Dosu smirked as he moved to attack an exhausted Lee but his fist was caught in between by a blue humanoid robot

"You are not the only one who can move at the speed of sound. I move at the spped of hypersonic" The robot said and kicked Dosu in his guts

"Are you alright my youthful friend?" Ben asked

"Who are you?" Lee asked/shouted

"BEN IS THAT YOU?" Sakura yelled

"The one and only" Ben chuckled and turned towards Lee and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Thanks for protecting my friends"

"BEN BEHIND YOU" Sakura yelled as she saw Dosu dashing towards Ben. Ben spinned and delivered a powerful kick on Dosu's face

"You may control the power of sound but me I am the sound" Ben said with a grin

"Dosu. Damn you . Now face me" Zaku yelled and fired slicing sound waves at Ben. Instead of dodging that attack Ben stood there and absorbed the sonic waves

"Oh this is all you can do so bad" Ben cooed

"Go Ben kick his ass. He is the same who hurt Naruto" Sakura yelled

"You...what are you" Zaku took a few steps back

Ben appeared behind him and kicked him in his back. Then put the two his hands forward and sent an ultrasonic wave which slammed Zaku on the tree

"Now it's yours..."

"Wait there hero even if you move a bit I will kill her" Kin smirked as she put a kunai on Sakura's throat

"Cancel you transformation NOW" Dosu yelled

Ben looked at Sakura and pressed the dial once again. In the green flash he was reverted back to his human form

"Alright I did what yo told me to now leave her" Ben said

"Oh...Who said we were going to leave her. Besides you have to pay for what you did to me and my friend" Dosu chuckled and dashed towards Ben

Ben took a fighting stance but he couldn't block Dosu's attack. Dosu pinned him on the tree and started punching and kicking him

"The great Ben Tennyson. The one who defeated two of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Huh don't look like much" Dosu slammed Ben's head on the tree. Ben was slammed on the ground as blood dripped from his head and his world went black

"_He canceled his transformation just to save me. He even fought against the Orochimaru to save us. He risked his life countless times for us since we met him in the wave. Naruto , Sasuke, Ben you all did som much for me. Now its my time" _Sakura said to herself with determination

Sakura suddenly cut off her hair with the kunai and freed herself. While the action was happening we find the Ino-Shika-Cho team watching. Ino practically shouted since having no luck to get a second from other teams yet. Shikamaru ignored and tried to relax since there was no involvement of him and Chouji was groaning for the lack of food since he ate all of his snacks. Shikamaru tried to give his opinion about taking team 7's scroll but Ino almost bashed him on the head for such a stupid reason, sure Naruto and Sakura are weak but Sasuke is a genius the best of the best. Chouji then asked about Ben

"He might be the only one who is almost...as cool as Sasuke" Ino said with a blush. Then she looked at scene and she saw Sakura cutting her hair . This emotional scene was enough to move her from their rivalry for some time and they jumped in

After missing some awesome fight scenes our hero woke up and shook his head vigorously. Then he looked at three members of Ino shika cho covering him

"Ouch ouch what did I miss?" Ben groaned and tried to stand up. Then he pressed the dial in the blinding green flash Amphibian appeared in his place. After pressing the dial one more time **Ultimate** **Amphibian** appeared

Ben flew in the air and fired huge bolt of electricity at Dosu and Zaku. They both were slammed on a nearby tree

"New hairstyle Sakura. Hmm...Looks good on you" Ben said

"Are you alright Ben? " Sakura asked

"Well I will be after I kick some asses " Ben replied and fired more bolts at Dosu and Zaku.

"Ahh...You are dead now" Zaku yelled in pain and put both of his hands together but before the attack can make contact Ben went intangible and fired a powerful charge at him . Ultimately knocking him out

"Now there are two options give your scroll go away and take your team mates with you otherwise I will make a toast out of you" Ben threatened

"I have no plans to live them alive Ben" Ben turned towards the source of the voice and saw Sasuke standing there with weird marks on his body.

Ben sensed something strange in his mind, something dark, something very twisted. Something that he sensed within Orochimaru

"Buddy something's not right with ya" Ben said

"You've had your fun. Now it's time for me to have mine" Sasuke smirked

"Something not right with him, I should try this" Ben said to himself and his eyes sparkled blue.

"_Remember who you are. You are not like this, Snap out of it, Snap out"_ Ben used his psychic powers and tried to bring Sasuke back in control. Ben was successfull but the power he had to use was so much that he was forced to revert back into human

The marks started disappearing as Sasuke was brought back to his sense. Ben fell on his knees

"Are you alright Ben kun?" Ino helped Ben in getting up

"Benjamin Tennyson it looks like you are too powerful so I am giving you this" Dosu put the scroll on the ground and continued" But if we..."

"Pray to god that we won't encounter ever again if that happens the same thing will happen to you which happened to that Orochi bastard" Ben snarled

Dosu looked at Ben with wide eyes and without wasting another second ran away after picking up his team mates

"Thanks all of ya. You helped me an my team when we needed it most now I have a gift for ya all" Ben chuckled and opened his bag pack. He took out four scrolls from it "

"Ben how did you get those?" Ino asked

"Well some ame nins were out of mind last night and attacked me...Well you can guess afterwards" Ben grinned

"_First this Uchiha then this Ben 10. How come this people are this powerful?" _Neji wondered. Tenten came down from a branch and picked up a scroll then threw it to Neji

"Thanks " She bowed at him

"Nope It's me who should thank you all" Ben replied with a smile

"YOU IDIOT? YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Sakura hugged Ben tightly. Ben ruffed her hair and replied" Well this is what friends do right. They help eatch other...besides...

"Huh besides...what ..." Sakura said with a blush

"You are breaking my bones" Ben deadpanned as an embarrased Sakura let him go.

_"Sasuke Uchiha and Ben Tennyson both are formidable opponents" _Neji thought one last time before their team left

"Hey guys it might be better if all fo us get along together, What do you say?" Ben said as he turned towards Shikamaru

"Hmm...might be. But why are you helping us?" Shikamaru asked

"After all this crap you are asking this question? Huh, we all are buddies right" Ben replied with a grin

"Of course. You are a bit trouble some but you are a good guy" Shikamaru grinned and shook hands with Ben

"Ouch...ouch can anyone give me first aid? My all body is hurting" Ben groaned as he sat on the ground

"Oh...I will help you besides we are going on a date after the chunin exam right" Ino winked as she scooted closer to Ben

"INO PIG leave my team mate alone"

"STOP IT GIRLS...OH..OUCH..OUCH...IT HURTS"

"It is a bit strange right" Shikamaru whispered

"Well better him then me" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

**So guys this is done now finally. ** **Nothing more to say but the second part is going to begin soon. And I have a surprise. yes Sasuke vs Ben is the first fight. Here is a thing to ask What should be Jiraiya's reaction to Ben? And Hokage's reaction towards Ben's fight against Orochimaru? Should Anko try to talk to this genin who battled and defeated Orochimaru?**

**so guys this is it. I hope you liked it. Please please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Well Ben thought combining two teams were good idea, but their team needed time to recover so team 10 parted with their scrolls.

After his hyper active friend woke up, He tackled him so hard that Ben's wounds opened. Which earned Naruto a beating he will never forget.

After taking a good rest, Ben slammed the dial of ultimatrix and transformed into **Swampfire . **He felt a tickle in his body then after a few minutes he transformed back. Only with all of his wound healed

"Whoa, What was that?" Sasuke asked

"Well, **Swampfire ** posses high speed regeneration so whenever I gets hurt,...I transform and tada" Ben grinned

"Why didn't you used that before?" Sakura asked

"I was extremely tired so I couldn't use it before now when my full power is restored" Ben replied with a grin

"Hey Ben how did you..."

"Fought that snake bastard right" Ben said with a grin

"Yeah whatever" Sasuke frowned

"It wasn't easy well the thing happened was...Ben went through the details of his battle. All of his team mates were amazed at hearing that Ben not only matched Orochimaru's strength but scared him away too

"Wow you kicked his ass. I knew that you will do that" Naruto cheered

"Thanks...but still things could have been better If I was present at that time. It's my fault too that I wasn't there to protect you when those sound guys attacked even after I arrived I wasn't a big help. I am sorry guys" Ben apologised

"DON'T SAY THAT" Naruto snapped

"Yeah he is right, You were always there for us Ben. You are always fighting for us. The only reason those freaks were able to hurt you was ME. It's me who should be sorry not you" Sakura said with a smile

"Not to forget its technically you who had brought both of the scrolls " Sasuke said with a smirk

"Thanks guys. So did anybody saved some food for me" Ben asked with a smile

"Oh We sure did ... Where did the spare fish went? " Sakura said and turned towards Naruto who grinned sheepishly

"Don't tell me...You ate my part didn't you" Ben glared

"Ah...um I..." A punch beat him before he can complete the answer. Sakura sure had one hell of a anger streak and strength too. Ben mentally noted to never piss her off

As the scene was going on Ben went near the lake. He remembered last night when he made a shadow clone just for checking a theory. He saw Zabuza and kakashi walking on water. If walking on tree is possible then it should be possible to walk on water and it might look cool. Ben didn't want to wet himself in case so he made a shadow clone to do his job but forgot to tell him when to disperse. That's why he woke up with a slight head ache as the memory slammed on his head.

"If my clone can do it so I can too" Ben said as he jumped on the water and...and...He did it. He managed to land on his bare foot. He was standing on water

"Wow I did it. Let's see if I can walk or run" Ben said an tried to walk on the water, YEAH this was completely awesome but why was he doing it so easily? It took a lot of practice on tree walking

_"OH...SHADOW CLONES Yes it must be that. I remember my clone getting wet countless times but in the end he did it So I am doing it. Naruto will be out of his mind when he will hear this_" Ben chuckled and jumped on the ground

"HEY NARUTO" Ben yelled

"Huh? What now? Hey look Ben is walking on water" Naruto said as he poked Sakura

"What? Wow Ben kun is so cool" Sakura squealed. It looked like her respect for our hero started to turn into a mild crush

"Naruto make a shadow clone and try to walk on water" Ben shouted

"Alright Ben as you say **Shadow clone jutsu" ** Naruto nodded and made a hand shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke

"Hey Sakura why don't you try too?" Ben said as he jumped out of the water

"How did you do it?" All of Naruto's asked in unison

"Alright . It's like tree walking but its a bit more difficult . You have to change the amount of chakra you emit constantly" Ben explained

"Alright then" All three of Naruto's dashed in the water and tried to stand on it. After a a bit struggle all three of them managed to at least stand on it but effort it took was huge. It can be told by the sweat on their fore head

"Shouldn't we ask sensei first Ben?" Sakura asked

"May be but its cool that I can walk on water " Ben said in a jovial tone

After almost 45 minutes Narutos jumped at the ground. The clones dispersed themselves as they were too tired

"Hey Naruto do you want to know the secret how I did it better?" Ben said

"Yeah" Naruto nodded

"Shadow clones" Ben winked

"HUH? Shadow clones what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked

"If a shadow clone disperse you get their memory. The chakra control techniques are related to mind so if your shadow clone learns you learns too ta da" Ben chuckled

"You are joking right" Sasuke appeared from behind

"Absolutely not " Ben denied

"WOW THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH BEN I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN THAT WITHOUT YOU" Naruto tackled Ben

"Whoa buddy calm down. But there is a risk I felt the head ache when I used it last night. When my shadow clone tried to walk on water for constant 100 minutes and dispersed I felt a powerful head ache so ..."

"Wow you got it Sasuke. You have the sharingan. Ben have his awesome watch and me I have shadow clones" Naruto pumped his fist in the air

"Anyways. How about finishing the exam now?" Ben grinned

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked

"Like this" Ben winked and pressed the dial. In a green flash **Jetray** stood in his place.

" Hey guys do you trust me?" Ben asked

All members of team 7 nodded.

" Okay then hold me tightly and don't forget to take the scrolls with you" Ben grinned

"Are you gonna fly or something?" Sasuke asked

"Right guess...Now would you please" Ben said with a bit annoyance

Knowing Ben no more explanation was needed. So Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did the same and just with in a few seconds they arrived at the tower

"We have our destination Sir . You can release your grip" Ben announced. Naruto jumped from his back. It was unbelievable they reached at the tower in just few seconds

"Wow Ben you are so cool" Naruto cheered

"That was most awesome but knowing you I've expected something like that" Sakura patted his shoulder

"This is the form you have used against Zabuza first right" Sasuke said

"Absolutely" Ben said and pressed the dial once again. In a green flash he reverted back to his human form

"How about going in the door?" Ben said

"Alright then. Here we go" Naruto yelled and dashed through the door , Sasuke and Sakura followed him and Ben came the last

Once they entered through the doors they saw a large empty room, on one side was the staircase while on the other side was a large frame with what looked like to be a poem. All four of them read the poem and some words were missing. Sasuke already has the idea he took out the two scrolls and gave one each to Naruto and Sakura opened the scroll and rolled it on the floor combining the two scrolls.

A seal was shown on the scrolls and a large puff of smoke summoning whatever was inside, team 7 took out their weapons ready for another challenge. When the smoke was gone it revealed to be team 7's chunin teacher Iruka Umino, Ben heard from Naruto since he was his favorite teacher and friend. Iruka told the team about the scrolls and that they passed the second test. The team was shocked that they passed, Iruka explained how the procedure worked, and the point was in the second test is that you follow your orders. If you opened the scrolls before entering the tower the chunins summoned will knock you out instantly failing the test.

Naruto celebrated in his happy and almost fell to the floor for being reckless

"Hmm...so that was the point. Heaven and earth . Good really good" Ben said to himself

"Benjamin Tennyson. I've heard a lot of things about you" Iruka said with a smile

"I hope all of them are good things" Ben chuckled

"Absolutely, You have already earned a good name throughout the village besides being Naruto's room mate isn't an easy thing" Iruka smirked and ruffed Naruto's hair

Naruto growled in response and made a funny face.

"Well I know but I've had worse" Ben chuckled

"BEN..."

"Just joking Naruto. Just joking" Ben grinned

"Apparently so Ebisu talked a ton about you" Iruka said

"Thanks, Is he going to be here?" Ben asked

"Well, He will be. He told me to wish you luck by the way all of you can rest in the room inside except Ben" Iruka said

"Huh? What?" Ben exclaimed

"There are certain things Hokage wants to talk with you" Iruka explained

"Okay, Hey guys you go and relax for some time. I will come back after meeting the old man" Ben replied with a smile

"Alright Ben take care of yourself" Sakura said

"Yeah, Come back soon" Naruto said in his jovial tone while Sasuke gave him a nod

Ben followed Iruka towards a cabin, while the other members of team 7 went to recover. Iruka slammed the door open and went in , Ben followed his actions

Ben recognized two of them. One was Ibiki Morino while the other was Anko Mitarashi.

"Please sit here Benjamin" Sarutobi offered

"Okay as you say but why did you call me?" Ben asked as he took the seat

Sarutobi gave him a serious look and turned on the television. First it showed ** Ultimate SwampFire** battling Orochimaru. Then directly cut to the scene where Orochimaru escaped the forest still pale with fear

"I have to cut a few scenes because even Anbus fainted after seeing them now Benjamin you sure have some explanation to do" Sarutobi said

"What do you mean by that? I fought and win, That weird guy left right" Ben said

"Ben do you understand what you did? Orochimaru is a higher level ninja. Even I can't fight with him toe to toe now. You defeated him that surely means something" Sarutobi said

"Well what can I say I kicked his ass right but he kicked mine first" Ben replied with a grin

"I thought you were on jounin level but you are a way above that too but good job, really good job" Sarutobi chuckled

Suddenly Anko appeared just an inch away from him and smirked " They say you have a strong no kill policy" then he slashed his cheek with kunai and licked his blood

"Hmm...it's very tasty"

"Hey...stay away from me" Ben took a few steps back

"You don't look like someone who defeated Sensei but great job. May be we can eat dangos together some time kid" Anko whispered in his ear

_"Oh great another psycho"_ Ben mumbled

"Here is the chunin waist you can take it if you want" Sarutobi said as he put the jacket on the table

"Interesting offer but sir I will go with my team, The same way everyone is going to get it" Ben denied politely

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked

"100 percent" Ben said with a grin

"Alright then you are free to go. And I say great job once again " Sarutobi patted him on the shoulder

"Nothing more than a hero can handle" Ben grinned and started walking towards the door

"Hey kid, There is no thing like hero in this shinobi world. Remember that" Anko said

"May be may be not. But there is a Ben 10 here now" Ben winked and left the room

"Where did you found this guy Kakashi?" Anko said

Kakashi appared from behind and said with a grin " Actually he found us. Long story some other time. So may I go now Hokage sama ?"

"Yes, You are relieved" Sarutobi said

Kakashi bowed one last time and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Our hero went in the room where his team was relaxing. When Naruto saw him he threw a can at him

"Orange juice?" Ben asked

Naruto nodded and Ben took a sip of it. After five hazardous days a sip of juice felt really good. It really was refreshing, all three of them were recovering from the second test but slowly they started to feel better. But their relief wasn't going to last much longer as the exam was about to begin

"Hey, all the rookies made it." Naruto commented as he looked at around at the faces. "Looks like all the important people made it." he smiled as he said this, happy to note that Konoha has the edge in numbers over all the other nations.

In a raised dais in front of all the participating genin, stood all the jonin senseis of the Konoha shinobi taking place in the exam along with one jonin from the Otogakure and another from Sunagakura. In front of them stood the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen with the two examiners from the exam, Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki.

"Alright, quiet down!" Anko spoke into the microphone attached to her side. "Since there were so many of you this year we will be holding a preliminary to decide who gets to take part in the next part of the exam." she explained and glared at the crowd, daring them to speak up. "Hokage-sama, if you would do the honors."

Clearing his throat, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the assembled genin from each nation. Surprised at the amount of talent gathered in this room, 'This many remain... and most of them are new.' he thought before turning to look at his jonin. 'No wonder they nominated them so early.'

"Hokage-sama please do the honors." Anko continued as she turned to look at him.

"Hmm," the old man nodded and he stepped forward. "The third exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you." he said and saw the way they reacted. "It's about the true purpose of this exam."

He saw as every one of the genin in attendance, got a questioning look on their faces and paused for a second before continuing.

"Why we do a joined exam with the allied nations." he adjusted his hat. "'To maintain good relations with our allied nations' and 'to heighten the levels of our ninja'...Don't let those reasons deceive you. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations." he finished shocking some of the genin.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as she leaned to the side see him better.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again through the centuries." he explained. "To avoid wasting military power, those countries had chosen a place to fight, that is the beginning of the chunin selection exam."

"W-why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward, wondering at the logic of using war to promote their ninja's. "Were not doing this to select chunin?"

"Yes, this exam does look at those who are worthy of becoming chunin." Hiruzen confirmed with a nod. "But on the other hand it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked sounding confused about this explanation.

"During the third part of the exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries will arrive who could become potential clients or invited here as special guest." Hiruzen continued, as he opened his mouth to speak he gets interrupted.

"That seems like a waste of time." Ben spoke up getting everyone's attention. "The way I see this. The countries are doing nothing but having pissing matches to see who gets the better end of the deal." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Dude the reasons we may have been given are pretty good but the way I see is like "The prize goes to the better killer" . Huh this is worthless"

Looking at the young boy, Hiruzen asked. "Oh, and why do you believe so Ben kun?"

"Think about it this way," Ben explained as he looked the Hokage in the eyes." How about all you people to work together and share as much as they could. A lot of those wars could be avoid and so many people can live with peace and prosperity"

"Hmm," Hiruzen nodded understanding were the young man was coming from. "It is a worthwhile idea, but as long as the countries put their own need above all else. That idea is nothing but a dream, because of the long-standing conflicts between nations had bred distrust among its people." he explained . From the first time He saw the determination in his eyes, Hiruzen could tell that he was the type of person who would try to make a change in the world. "In this world the country's power is the village's power, and the village's power if the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power can only be born in life or death battles."

"Huh The real power lies into protect the others not killing them. The things you people are doing breed a never-ending cycle of competition which leads to wars being fought and people to getting used as tools for their nation's sake. It's not a good thing . It's nothing but an**" I am better than you"** show down between the countries." Ben responded and sigh. "The way things are going on now, it's going to take a massive threat to every nation to end this cycle."

'Jiraiya,' Hiruzen thought. 'It looks like your not the only one idealistic enough, that wants to end this cycle of hatred.'

"Well said." Hiruzen replied with a nod. "But until that day comes things won't change so easily."

All the rookies and Jounins looked at Ben with wide eyes. No body had thought like that before. Benjamin Tennyson. Just who was this person? First defeating Zabuza and Mangetsu. Then now fighting and scaring away Orochiamru . Third A great thinking and philosophy despite of an extremely younger age

"What you really are Ben?" Sakura asked

"Just an adventurer who can turn into aliens" Ben smiled and said with a wink

"_Hmmmm...Idiot...But a powerful Idiot_. _Benjamin Tennyson. Wait and watch . After I take over this village. My next target is you. I will kill you and take away everything from you. You will pay for what you did . You will be an interesting experiment. soon Ben Tennyson. Really soon" _Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Ben

After some talking among the genin and the jonin and hokage, Hayate had explained that the electric bulletin board will display the names of each person that will take part in the exam and how there were no rules for this part. The only ways to win were to either knock out your opponents, get them to admit defeat or kill them. Gesturing behind him one of the stone panels in the wall with the statue of two arms forming seals opened, revealing the black screen of the bulletin.

Suddenly the bulletin lit up and, and names ran across it quickly before stopping.

"The first match," Hayate coughed again. "Is Uchiha Sasuke VS Ben Tennyson."

"Oh Didn't expected that" Ben chuckled

Sakura looked between Ben and Sasuke. If it was before she would have cheered on her Sasuke kun but now the other person...Ben In a way she liked him too. It was really bad

"Okay no chakra, no ultimatrix just hand to hand. deal" Ben grinned and extended his hand

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked

"Why not? We should fight on the even grounds right" Ben replied with a smile

"Let's have a good fight my friend" Sasuke smirked and shook hands with Ben. With in a moment both of them jumped into arena. All the eyes were on them

Who was going to win? The Hero who came out of nowhere or the Uchiha who was rookie of the year. Only the battle can decide

**Okay, So I changed somethings since Ben is here. Ben won't waste such time to walk when he can use Jetray and you all know what Jetray can do?**

**Well I can tell you one thing my friends Ben's anodyde side is going to make an appearance. **

**Hmm...The chakra absorber guy. Well what to do? What to do? Well there is a unique solution to it. If you are a team's fourth member there are some complications you have to face ( cough )( cough) ( wink)**

**Next time Ben's new style Double butt buster vs Lion combo . By the way Haku is going to make an appearance in next chapter and may be you will see a bit of tug game in next one**

**There are some questions in the last**

**What justus Ben should learn next? If Ben takes a challenge to fight in the next round without using his aliens then who should train him? Since Kakashi will have to train Sasuke to stop him from descending in the darkness**

**Should Ben get a toad contract or Sanke(may be) or Monkey ( which Sarutobi may give him for his bravery)**

**Next time A hero is always a hero, With or without his powers **


	15. Chapter 15

"**Hajime"** proctor said signing the battle had begun

"Good luck Ben" Naruto yelled

"_Good luck Ben"_ Lee said to himself

"Hey buddy are you alright?" Ben asked as he saw Sasuke was looking uncomfortable

Sasuke smirked at him and responded by dashing at him. Ben grinned and took his stance. Sasuke punched him in face but Ben stopped that attack and kneed him

"Hey Sakura do you think Ben kun can win against Sasuke kun?" Ino yelled

"If it comes to battle I don't think even Sasuke kun can win easily against Ben kun even if he is not using his artifact" Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Ben clashed with each other. But when it came to fair hand to hand combat Ben was far more superior then Sasuke. Ben punched him , Then he did a cartwheel and kicked him on his face. Sasuke was slammed on the ground

"Is this the best you can do? No. 1" Ben taunted

"From now on I am going to be original" Sasuke smirked as he stood up

"_His smile, looks like he has come up with a plan_ . _Let's see " _Ben thought

Sasuke dashed towards him and kicked him in the air. Before Ben can do anything Sasuke appeared behind him like a shadow

"This is the shadow of the dancing leaf Ben Tennyson" Sasuke whispered

"_This is the same technique Lee used against him. But When did he copied it. Crap I must think a way out of it" _Ben's mind started racing

"Oh oh you are in trouble Tennyson" Sasuke smirked as he delivered a powerful blow on Ben. Ben cried in pain as he attacked him once again

But the next time , As Sasuke appeared Ben rotated his place and placed his head between his thighs, Then caught his head in a deadlock

"THIS IS BUTT BUSTER" Ben yelled

Then he spinned several times and landed on the ground in a sit back positon with Sasuke's head facing the ground. Sasuke cried in pain

Ben released Sasuke from his grip and stood up.

"Ouch, This wrestling technique actually hurts I shouldn't use this often" Ben groaned with pain as he grabbed his shoulder

"_Ah that Damn Tennyson. How did he...ahhhh... He is more powerful then me. He is more powerful then an Uchiha even without his artifact" _Sasuke thought angrily as the darkness covered him

**In Sasuke's subconscious**

"You are a loser, You can't even defeat Tennyson who is ninja from just two weeks" A black orb taunted

"I am powerful enough and I am getting stronger" Sasuke snapped

"Not enough to fight your brother or Ben Tennyson. Even without his artifact he beat you up like nothing. You are weaker then him even if he isn't using his powers" The black orb said

"You..." Sasuke growled but he thought about what was said. It was truth. With his watch Ben Tennyson was unmatchable and now he was closing the gap btween them in no time. In Taijutsu Tennyson was already a lot better than him and he was learning ninjutsu quickly too. How could he kill Itachi Uchiha when he couldn't defeat Ben Teenyson?

"I can help you in defeating him"

"Alright... then do it" Sasuke yelled and the black energy covered him

Now outside

"_That was my technique Sasuke was using. He just copied it by seeing it at a moment but the...Tennyson He countered it somehow with a new kind of Taijutsu. That's frightening both of them are frightening" _Lee wondered

"_The blood of Uchiha is frightening. He reminds me of you when you were younger Kakashi. But the Tennyson...First his tranformations and now this just who is this boy?" _Gai thought

"Alright then Tennyson..."

"The battle isn't over yet hero" A voice said. Ben saw Sasuke was standing with weird marks all over his body. Ben knew this was a bad thing.

"Look buddy calm down, You need help. Don't let that thing take over you" Ben said

"I am tired of you Tennyson. Today I am going to beat the hero out of you" Sasuke smirked

Ben put his hand up and said"Alright proctor I...AHHHHH" A punch beat Ben before he can say anything. Ben stood up as blood dripped from his mouth

Sakura closed his eyes . This was too much for her. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with shock. Something was surely wrong with him. This wasn't Sasuke

Ben pumped chakra into his feet and delivered an aerial kick to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and caught that in between " Look buddy You win I lose, Now let's get over with this" Ben said

"Not so fast Ben 10" Sasuke stabbed him with a kunai but all he stabbed was a log of wood. Ben appeared behind him but Sasuke spinned and kneed him

His blow was so powerful that Ben was slammed on the wall. Sasuke grabbed a half conscious Ben then took out his jacket. Then kicked him

"Isn't this the jacket your loving grampa gifted you? Here it goes" Sasuke taunted and tore it apart

"ASSHOLE. SHADOW CLONE JUSTU" Ben yelled and made a hand sign. 4 shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Water clone Jutsu" All five Ben's made handsigns and the area was covered with 33 Bens. With a battle cry All Bens charged at Sasuke

Sasuke smirked and made some handsigns . The shuriken covered with fire came out and hit all the Ben's at the point blank range

The area was covered with smoke and puddles of water. But the main question was Where was Ben?

Ben emerged from the ground and punched Sasuke on his face. Even with the curse mark on he manged to hit Sasuke. Ben took this opening and started hitting him untill Sasuke grabbed his hand

"You are good but not good enough" Sasuke smirked and stabbed Ben in the stomach then kicked him. Ben was slammed on the wall once again

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEME? EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A FIGHT BEN IS OUR FRIEND" Naruto yelled furiously

"Here he is the enemy" Sasuke retorted without any emotion

_"I should have stopped this fight way before. I was selfish in seeing Ben's abilities after I knew he learned water walking just with in a day. I am sorry Ben" _Kakashi said to himself

"Look's like its over now. Sasuke..."

"The battle is not over untill it is over A voice was heard. All the heads popped at the direction the voice came from. It was Ben Tennyson but something was wrong with him.

"It's impossible" Neji panicked

"What's wrong Neji?" Gai asked

"First Uchiha and now this boy. His chakra is higher than anyone I have ever saw. Even higher than Uchiha now" Neji replied

"Ben Tennyson" Lee muttered in awe

" _What's with him? First his transformations and now this. I can feel his chakra. It's more than Sasuke even if he's using the curse mark. Tennyson...If you continue to show your abilities. I won't be able to keep hands away from you. " _Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips_  
_

"I said the battle is not over" Ben yelled. Blue energy surrounded him and his eyes glowed pink

"Oh so you..." Before Sasuke could say anything Ben appeared in front of him with a smirk and kicked him in the air. Then he appeared behind him

"This is NEW BUTT BUSTER" Ben yelled and grabbed his neck and thighs quickly. His speed was so much that Sasuke couldn't do anything

He then spin around violently, causing himself and Sasuke to clash on the ceiling. The ceiling was broke with impact. After a moment Ben and Sasuke came down . Ben changed his position to standard neck breaker then performed the standard butt buster.

With the velocity and the impact the attack had, Both of them were slammed on the ground like a meteorite. Sasuke spitted out some blood and then his consciousness faded so the curse marks around him.

Ben released Sasuke and stood up like nothing happened. He glanced over the jacket and his hand glowed with blue energy. The jacket mended itself and started floating into air. It came straightly into Ben's hands

"Sasuke Uchiha can't move , Tennyson wins"

Ben put on his jacket once again and the blue energy started fading. The color of his eyes returned to normal and he fell on his knees panting

"Sakura, Naruto you can go now" Kakashi said.

Without waiting for a moment both of them jumped on the ground and went respectively to Sasuke and Ben

"Hey, Ben are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern as he helped Ben in standing up

"I am...But what happened?. I remember Sasuke stabbed me and then tore my jacket but why is lying on the floor? Whoa my jacket...it's still here and my head it's hurting like hell now." Ben said with a wince

"You beat up Sasuke like a rag doll after that. That strange blue energy and pink eyes you were scary at that time" Naruto replied

_"Pink eyes means my anodyte powers. But I don't have any anodyte powers. AH...Why can't remember what happened in this battle after I was knocked out_" Ben said to himself

"Is he going to be alright?" Ben asked the medics who came to take Sasuke

"May be..may be not . We can't tell now" The medic's replied

"I didn't want to hurt him that badly. We were friends" Ben mumbled and looked at the ground sadly

"Ben you have some explaining to do but...It's not the right time or place. Except that don't guilt yourself over this it's not your fault" Kakashi put his hand on Ben's shoulder

"Best of luck for your matches I have something that needs to be taken care of" Kakashi said and left with the medics

"You fought very well...Congrats Ben kun" Sakura brushed her tears and congratulated Ben

"I don't know. I didn't need a win over my friends beatings" Ben sighed as all three of them jumped over the stand

"I know. That's what makes you unique" Sakura put a hand on Ben's shoulder

"Benjamin Tennyson are you ready for your next battle?" Hayate yelled

"NEXT BATTLE DIDN'T HE ALREADY FOUGHT ENOUGH?" Naruto yelled

"He is granted a genin status not a complete genin. So as a temporary genin he have to fight again" Hayate explained

Ben glared at the Hokage who just smirked. Ben sighed once again. This was going to be a really really long day

Then one screen showed Ben's face, While the other started flipping faces and stopped at a face. Which was a ninja named Yoroi Akado

Ben smirked and pressed the dial of ultimatrix. In a green flash **Feedback ** stood in his place. Ben jumped on the ground quickly

"Hajime" The proctor said and the match began

Yoroi dashed towards Ben but before he can make contact Ben jumped and fired electric bolts from his hands slamming Yoroi on the wall

"Did ya like that buddy?" Ben smirked

"KICK HIS ASS BEN KUN" Sakura cheered

"YOU...YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Yoroi yelled and dashed towards Ben. He tried to punch Ben but Ben grabbed his hand in between and twisted his wrist.

"AHH" Yoroi cried in pain. Ben grinned and put his plug like fingers on Yoroi's neck and tried to absorb energy

"So my guess was correct. This guy would be useful here like always. There is a reason it was my favorite" Ben said to himself

"It's impossible...You are absorbing my chakra but how that's impossible. ANSWER ME HOW ARE YOU DOING IT?" Yoroi panicked

"That's for me to do and you to find out" Ben winked and sent him straight towards the ceiling with a single kick. He was knocked with his head was comically stuck on the ceiling

"We might have to find someone to bring him down but first Yoroi Akado can't move. Ben Tennyson wins" Hayate said with a grin

"YAY I WON I WON" Ben jumped on the air several times and pumped his fists in the air

"_Interesting...really interesting. you are powerful Ben Tennyson. Mother will enjoy your blood" _Gaara thought with a predatory grin

"So that's the real power of Ben Tennyson. You are a very good fighter Ben Tennyson. Really good" Lee said to himself with a grin

Ben jumped at where his team was standing. He then pressed the dial once again and reverted back to his human form.

"That's I call win great job Ben, Great job. By the way what was that new form of yours" Naruto asked

"There is a big story behind it. A really exciting story. I will tell you sometime after" Ben chuckled

"Wow that was so great Ben kun" Ben felt a weight on his back

"Please get off me...my back hurts..." Ben groaned in pain

"Oops sorry" Ino jumped down from his back and said with a wink " You sure will be a bit sore after the fight and WOW two fights at a time. first defeating Sasuke kun and now this. You are so amazing" Ino squealed dreamily

"Umm...What can I say? ...Thanks" Ben nervously said. He was still not good with girls with crush on him. Younger or older

"Oh no need to thank me. You can make it up on our date" Ino said with sparkles in her eyes

_"Damn she is still going on about that" _Ben said to himself and continued with a smile " We are going as friends Ino nothing more"

"Then I am a better option that her" Sakura tugged on his arm

"I am not going to let you snitch away my date" Ino pulled Ben towards him

"Ben kun I am your team mate and friend, You will go on a date with me right" Sakura said with blush

"No Ben kun is coming with me" Ino tugged his other arm

As if this was not enough Ben felt an icy glare on him. Ben saw a familiar girl who was wearing pink kimono. She was glaring at him angrily

"I was trying to meet you from several time but you said you were busy with your training. Do you know how much time since you last met me? It's almost two weeks . IS THIS YOUR TRAINING YOU WERE SO BUSY WITH?"

"Look Haku..."

"Now let's see how much REALLY TRAINED YOU ARE" Haku snapped as she took out a senbon. Intimidated by her killer intent Sakura and Ino back away and well Ben was going to have a little bit beating

"OH no...Crap...Ouch..ouch...it hurts Haku" Ben winced in pain

"You deserved it" Haku muttered angrily as she applied medicine to his wounds

That's the day Ben was sure about a fact, If a girl is angry, the ultramodern alien tech, Awesome ninja skills. Nothing can save you from the beatings

**Next time**

**Ino vs Sakura With a bit of Ben 10 in it ( Anonymous you idea will be used here but which one is me to do and you to find out)**

**Naruto vs Kiba**

**Well here is my confusion . I want Naruto to win with a bit more respect than he won in anime So my anonymous friend and unofficial consultant do you have some idea?**

**For butt buster search kiniku buster you will find this move**

** some scenes from the next episode**

**As Neji went for a last blow, The thing he felt was metal. He saw Ultimate Echo Echo standing in front of him**

**"This battle is over, You don't need to kill your cousin for that" Ben spatted angrily**

**"This is none of your concern" Neji yelled angrily and tried to hit Ben. But Ben put two his hands forward and a sound wave came out. Which slammed Neji on the ground**

**"Aren't you supposed to take care about your family ?JERK" Ben yelled**

**"You have NO IDEA. BEN TENNYSON. DON'T INTERFERE IN MY MATTERS" Neji yelled**

**"I have no interest in bastards like you" Ben picked up Hinata and put her on the stretcher**

**"You think you are too powerful huh, Ben Tennyson. Let's see how much can you fight without your artifact? I challenge you to fight without your artifact in the next round" Neji said**

**"If you think I am nothing besides my watch then let me remind you I am hero both as Ben 10 and Ben Tennyson. Neji Hyuga I accept your challenge. No matter who ever is against me. I won't use my watch . This is the promise of a hero"**

**"Stop it right there" Ben yelled and jumped in the ground as Water hazard. Then fired several hose of water. Causing Gaara to back away.**

**"You finally its you who I want to fight. Mother want to test your blood" Gaara sent his sand towards him But Ben appeared without a single scratch as a bubble shield formed over him**

**"Stop this nonsense" Ben yelled**

**"Why stop? I will prove my existence by killing you. You are the same like me. No matter how much you deny you are a monster" Gaara said with a emotionless face**

**"This is were you are wrong dude. I am just an adventurer who can turn into alien" Ben replied with a grin **


	16. Chapter 16

_"Another bloody ninja fight has ended"._ Ben said to himself as he tried to shake off the feeling of dreadhe felt by seeing Zaku's severed hand. He didn't like seeing bloody fights. He was a fan of wrestling and in a way martial arts but that didn't involve killings. Ben grabbed his head and shook it off several times

"Are you alright Ben?" Haku asked

"That Shino guy he reminds of someone. Someone who was once a very close friend of mine" Ben replied with a serious tone

"What happened to your friend Ben?" Naruto asked

"She became my worst enemy. I would rather not...talk about her" Ben replied with a frown

"Hey " A voice said. All of them turned around as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"You have really a knack of surprising everybody " Ben groaned

"How is Sasuke kun now? Is he alright?" Sakura asked with concern

"He resting in a hospital bed" Kakashi said with a chuckle. "_With anbus protecting him" _He mentally added

The next fight was Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi. Misumi had powers like Mr. Fantastic from fantastic 4. It looked like the battle was in his fever but in the end the Kankuro he was hitting turned out to be a puppet. Then the battle was over as Kankuro trapped him and broke every bone in his body shy of his neck

"The battles here are too much ruthless" Ben groaned

"You didn't see what the ruthless is in ninja world Ben Tennyson" Kakashi replied

Ben grabbed his head again. " Is your head still hurting?" Haku asked with concern

"Yeah, But it is much lessened now" Ben replied with a grin

"Ben what was the technique you used agianst Sasuke? Do you have some kind of kekei genkai?" Kakashi asked

"I knew you were going to ask that" Ben groaned and continued with a sigh " It may be the spark. But I don't have it only my cousin and grandmother did at least until now"

"What is the spark?" Haku asked

"_It's not safe to tell the full details now at least I can answer her question" _ Ben thought and continued " Well It's the ability to manipulate mana of life force towards a degree even you ninjas can't imagine . My cousin can do it. Well she can do a lot of things. I didn't have it before "

"So that's the reason you have a larger reserve of chakra" Kakshi said

"May be but if I had it before that might have made some difference. Despite all of my doings my grandma never accepted me as Gwen. I had gram pa but he favored bot me and Gwen equally. Over time she had developed respect for me but still it stings in my chest sometimes" Ben said sadly

" Come on buddy cheer up. You have friends that care for you right" Naruto said cheerfully

"Yep and always will" Haku said with a smile as she put a hand on Ben's shoulder

"You are already much awesome Ben " Sakura giggled

"Sorry for the sensitive topic. Anyways you were great like always" Kakashi said with a grin

"Thanks" Ben chuckled

Then the screen flashed two faces once again

Sakura vs Ino

Ben extended his hands and said with a grin " Do your best"

"Of course I will, After all I am on a team with Benjamin Tennyson" Sakura shook his hand and replied with a wink

"_Oh even Sakura is praising him. This boy is really something. Both with and without his forms" _ Kakashi thought with a smile

Ben cracked his knuckles and leaned on the fence, The match was about to begin . Ben looked down at the battle field as Ino and Sakura came face to face

"I didn't thought I would be facing you Sakura" Ino said

"Ino, I have no intention of fighting over Sasuke kun or Ben with you. I don't see you with any of them since I am much stronger" Sakura taunted with a smirk

"What was that?" Ino was completely taken aback by that. She shook with rage and yelled" WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? CRYBABY SAKURA, DON'T GET TOO AHEAD OF YOURSELF"

"Why Sakura chan is saying all that? Ino's eyes they are really scary now" Naruto mumbled

"May be she doesn't want her to her lightly" Ben said

"Correct Benjamin, Right prediction" Kakashi said

"But why all that taunts Ben?" Naruto asked

"Well its my fighting style not Sakura's. In the way I see they are the same like you and Sasuke. Rivals. Rivalry is a very complex relationship." Ben explained

"I still don't get it" Naruto sighed

"_He doesn't understand why he acts like this with Sasuke" _Kakashi sighed

Sakura smirked and made three clones then she dashed towards Ino. Before Ino can figure out which clone is real, Sakura's chakra enhanced foot slammed on her face

"That was a damn good kick, Way to go Sakura" Ben grinned

"Wow Sakura chan rules" Naruto cheered

"She is really good at chakra control. For a rookie she had improved a lot" Kakashi said

"You mean she is better than me" Naruto snapped

"In a way she is better than Sasuke in that department " Kakashi said

"Ahh...hey sensei I am feeling a bit uncomfortable so can I go to washroom?" Ben groaned

"Alright Ben but come quickly" Kakashi said

"Just in a moment" Ben said with a smile and left

Ben entered in the wash room and checked if someone was there. After confirming he was alone, Ben smirked and pressed the dial of ultimatrix . The green flash covered the whole room

The match was a neck to neck match and the longest to last as both Sakura and Ino complimented each other. At first it looked like Ino was snapped when she cut her hair but it turned out to be her plan as she trapped Sakura in the chakra rope made by her hair

"Now its over Sakura. **Body possesion no jutsu"** Ino smirked and made a hand sign. Now Sakura was trapped like a rat so the jutsu had 110% chance to take effect. But...She wasn't the only one who could do that and she was going to know that in a really short time

"Sorry... guys I was late" Ben said as he panted a bit from the previous running

"Now its over Sakura" Ino said from inside Sakura

"Don't tell me she used her that possesion jutsu" Ben sighed and leaned at the fence

"Yes Ben she did and now Sakura's mind is in Ino's control" Kakashi said

"That won't work" Ben said with a wink

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked

"Just wait and watch" Ben grinned

"Proctor I..." Ino tried to forfeit but couldn't. She felt a hard sensation over her body and a severe pain in her head

**Inside Sakura's mind**

**"**That's strange, I've never felt anything like that. What is this?" Ino said to herself

"That would be me" A voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and saw a creature which looked like a misshapen horror. They possess an exposed upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out

"What...are you?" Ino took a few steps back, She was shaking with fear

"It's none of you concern" The creature said and with in a flick of his hand Ino was slammed out of Sakura's body.

"Well that was easy" The creature who was actually our hero covered his second skin and hovered towards an unconscious Sakura

"Hey Sakura...Sakura wake up" Ben shook her violently. Slowly the consciousness returned to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a weird creature in front of her

"Ben...is that you?" She asked

"Well who else has this" Ben chuckled and pointed at his symbol

"But...the fight...

"Well I slammed out her from your body but the fight is still going on. I can still help if you want" Ben said

"But..How did you..."

"Well because I am awesome. Besides possessing your body . Well that was a bit lame thing on her side So I jumped in" Ben chuckled

"And nobody saw you?" Sakura exclaimed

"Nope, That would be worthless if somebody did right" Ben replied with a smirk

"So its our secret" Sakura grinned

"Absolutely, So best of luck for the fight" Ben gave a thumbs up and he left Sakura's body

"Thank you my friend" Sakura said with a smile as her consciousness returned to her body

All the others saw Ino releasing her jutsu, Asuma and all the others of Ino's team were dumbfounded. Just how someone can defeat Ino's jutsu like that

"Don't ya know Women need to be tough in order to survive" Sakura smirked at Ino

"What was that inside your mind?" Ino yelled

"It was a technique that kicked you out" Sakura winked

"But how did you do it? It isn't possible to have two minds inside one body" Ino said dumbfounded

"That's for me to do and you to find out" Sakura said with a sly grin and looked up at Ben, Who gave her a thumbs up

Naruto looked at Ben. Ben winked at him and showed his wrist. There is no ultimatrix on it. Which means...

"Ben..." Ben covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and whispered " If anyone else finds out me and Sakura both will be in trouble"

"Oh...Sorry Ben. But great job" Naruto whispered back

Ben closed his eyes and sighed in relief. His blond friend was just a second away from blowing his secret. Then somebody tapped on his shoulder.

"Ben you have something to do with this, Don't you?" Haku whispered

Ben sweat dropped and took a step back. He chuckled nervously and said " And why do you think that?"

"Because I know you better" Haku smirked

"Umm...it looks like I have dropped a scroll somewhere, I should go and collect it" Ben slowly walked backwards and ran away

"Is there something wrong with Ben san?" Lee asked with concern

"Not much. May be he don't like fighting that much so he is a little bit disturbed" Kakashi replied

"So let's go all out then" Ino stood up with a grin and dashed towards Sakura. Both the kunoichis clashed with each other. Ino was out of her chakra and Sakura, well the psychotic battle between Ben and Ino took its own tall on her.

Now without any chakra skills both of them clashed with each other. Ino's punch knocked out Sakura and Sakura's knocked out Ino

"Both opponents are knocked out so we have no winner in this match" The proctor announced

Both of their respective teams( alongside Lee) jumped to help their friends. "We don't need a medic, she will be up after less then 30 minutes" Haku checked Sakura and said with relief

"Same here" Asuma said

Kakshi picked up Sakura and rested her body on a wall with Ino lying near her. After a few moments out hero arrived

"Ahh looks like I am late, What happened?" Ben said as he looked over both unconscious kunoichis

"It was a tie Ben" Haku said

"Oh so no one wins, no one loses right" Ben said with a smile

"In a way both of them lost Ben, Both of them won't move further in the next round" Kakashi said

"So you are the one who they call Ben 10" Asuma asked

"Hmm...That would be and you are...

"Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin sensei of Ino Shika cho which you have helped in forest" Asuma said with a grin

"Oh nice to meet you by the way are you related to old man?" Ben asked with a yawn

"Yep, He is my dad " Asuma chuckled at Ben's antics

"He helped your team!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Well thats a bit of long story but let me tell in short" Ben sighed and began

"So you gained almost 6 scrolls on your own. I was right when I said you would have passed even if you were entered as a single person" Kakashi said

"Thanks for the complements" Ben chuckled

"The 5th match Temari vs Tenten" The screen displayed

"Hey Tenten good luck. Kick her ass" Ben smirked and gave a thumbs up

"That I sure will" Tenten smiled back at him

"Come on Ben san let's cheer our youthful comrade" Lee pulled Ben towards fence

"Okay sure , why not?" Ben both chuckled and sweat dropped at their enthusiasm and yelled " GO AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER GIRL"

"That was one youthful cheer Ben by the way your jacket whats the story behind it?" Gai tapped on his shoulder

Ben barely kept his balance and said with a bit forced smile "It was a gift from my grampa. I was used to be overconfident and acted more like a brat. He used to tell me that I never learned from my victories so it would take a huge loss to teach me"

"Then what happened?" Lee asked

"The huge loss was my grampa" Ben looked down. His cheery demeanor faded.

"I am sorry Ben san. I didn't know. I will run 500 laps of konoha as a punishment" Gai took his pose

"Me too Ben" Lee followed him

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

Ben sighed and continued to watch the fight

Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence.

"She is good, really good" Ben mumbled

"Her strategy is impressive" Sarutobi complimented , But towards Ben's surprise Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari .

"_I had to do something otherwise she will beat me" _Tenten said to herself

"This is the power my fan. No matter what you come up. You can't hit me loser. Once you see three moons the match will be over" Temari smirked and showed her fan

"_Damn nothing had come up even close to her. Looks like I have to use THAT technique" _Tenten said to herself and smirked at Temari

"Looks like you have a plan but that's not gonna work" Temari said with a grin

"I must give you credit. I was saving this technique for finals but it looks like I have no other way out" Tenten grinned and placed two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor.

Once she activated them , the two scrolls released smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. Tenten then jumped between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage.

"Impressive, Extremely impressive" Ben clapped

That was really an impressive technique, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's . Temari blew out every weapon which was thrown at her. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however was more prepared. She quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious.

"I can't believe this" Lee said

"How Boring..." Temari commented with a smirk

"The winner of the 5th match Temari of the sand" Proctor announced but something was wrong. Temari threw Tenten from her fan only to land on the weapons on the ground

Before anything can happen a green flash was seen, A black blur landed on the ground catching Tenten bridal style

"Good job Ben san" Ben turned around and saw Lee also jumped to help his team mate

"It's Ben" Gai said with a smirk. His new leaf comrade always ceases to amaze the others

"Ah so we meet again handsome. Once again with you social duties. Protect the losers. Like the ones you hang out with" Temari taunted with a smirk

"Hey fan girl. Temari or whoever you are. Attitude is not a good thing. Remember a thing. Soon some one from leaf will kick your sorry ass" Ben smirked

"Oh like that" Temari grinned and dashed at him with fan but all she hit was dust.

"Behind you" A kick slammed her on the ground. Temari stood up and looked at the stand. Ben was up there and resting an unconscious Tenten on the wall

"COME DOWN YOU COWARD" Temari yelled

"Before facing my youthful friend TAKE THIS" Lee jumped and kicked Temari. Towards his amusement Temari stopped his kick with her fan

"Is this all of your leaf friends are Tennyson? Losers" Temari said with a smirk

Ben cracked his knuckles and appeared on the ground. Just at the right moment Kakashi appeared between them

"Stop this childish behavior Tennyson. You might get disqualified for that" Kakashi scolded

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS EXAM. SHE TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE AND NOE SHE IS INSULTING MY FRIENDS. I WON'T BACK DOWN WITHOUT KICKING HER ASS" Ben snapped with anger and was about to dash but he couldn't run. He was grabbed by Gai

"I know this disturbs you Ben but this is the ninja world. Learn to control your emotions" Gai whispered

Ben humphed and pressed the symbol once again reverting back to his human form. Gai freed him from his hold and Ben jumped over the fence

"You have been declared the winner. Stop wasting the time" Kankuro yelled

"_Tennyson, You are really powerful. your blood will surely prove my existense" _Gaara thought with a smirk and said" Temari come up"

"Sand team there is something I like to warn you about my youthful friend. He may not be a shinobi from a long time but if it comes down to his friends I doubt even a jounin could stand up to him" Gai smirked at Ben then he ruffed Lee's hair and said " There is not only Benjamin you have to worry about this kid is really strong too. You better prepare yourself for that"

Gaara glared at Ben and then Lee.

"They all are really incredible. Picking fights with sand guys. I don't want any part of this" Kiba murmured

_"Ben Tennyson...It would be fun facing you"_ Neji smirked

"Great job Ben " Someone grabbed him from behind. Ben saw the pink hair and muttered " Easy Sakura"

"So you are up finally" Ben said with a grin as Sakura released him

"Yup and I saw all the scene. Thanks for the earlier Ben kun" Sakura said with a blush

"TRAITOR" Naruto muttered angrily

"You better not lose to those guys Naruto if you wants to suppress Ben kun or Sasuke kun" Sakura said with a jovial tone

"Woah Ben might be cool but I am more awesome then him. In no time I will suppress him" Naruto said with flames in his eyes

_"Oh great now he is angry at me"_ Ben said to himself with a sigh

"Hey Ben kun " Someone yelled from behind. Ben turned around and saw Ino coming towards him

"Oh hi Ino. Hope you are feeling better now. Good fight by the way" Ben said with a smile

"Thanks Ben kun" Ino said with a blush

"You know what if you win you don't learn anything, It's the loss that makes you what you are. This is what my gram pa used to tell me. Remember that both of you" Ben smiled and put his hands on both Sakura and Ino's shoulders

"By the way you two are really good friends when it doesn't come to Sasuke" Ben added with a grin

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and said " NAH", Then turned at opposite sides

Ben chuckled at seeing their antics. Ino grabbed his hand and said with a blush " Do you have some plans for our date? If you don't I know a perfect romantic restaurant...

Sweat covered Ben's forehead as the girl started to close the distance between them but before anything can happen Sakura punched her into that

"Umm...thanks Sakura" Ben sighed with relief

"Oh no need to do that" Sakura waved him off then grabbed his hand and said with a blush " Besides you can make it up on our date"

Ben felt two penetrating glares on him, He looked at Lee and Naruto. Both were fuming with anger

" Now I will surely prove my youth by beating you in the next round " Lee said crying anime tears

"Why? Ben why? why Sakura chan of all people?" Naruto cried anime tears and said with determination " I won't give up Sakura chan even if my opponent is you. Believe it"

"FORE HEAD. BEN IS GOING WITH ME NOT YOU" Ino yelled as she pulled Ben's hand

"NO I AM HIS TEAM MATE SO I WILL BE FIRST TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU" Sakura pulled ben's another hand

"HAKU HELP ME" Ben yelled

And within just a flick of second both the kunoichis were tied with a rope

"Thanks Haku you are life saver" Ben sighed with relief

"Oh, no need to thank you. By the way what's date Ben?" Haku asked innocently

"_Ben you are my best friend but I am sorry for this" _Naruto smirked and said" You spends time with your precious person alone that's what date is"

"Oh then I would like to go on a date with you tomorrow" Haku said with a smile

"NO ME" Sakura yelled

"NOT YOU ME" Ino yelled

"BASTARD" Ben muttered and yelled " STOP IT I AM SPENDING THE DAY ALONE. NO DATES UNTIL I AM CHUNIN"

Naruto chuckled at this but Ben glared at him and said " Don't think you are off the hook Blondie, Just wait until we reach home"

"Sorry ...Ben...you are my best friend right" Naruto lowly chuckled

"We will see that" Ben glared at him

In between this was happening a fight between Shikamaru and Kin took place. Shikamaru despite his lazy demeanor was an extreme genius and strategist . He used his advanced intellect and planning to trap Kin Tsuchi in a vulnerable position and defeated her by using the shadow imitation jutsu like no one would have imagined

Then finally the moment came which Naruto was waiting from a very long time

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"

"Ha ha" Kiba broke out in laughter and said" We are lucky. It's the loser Naruto. We can beat him easily right Akamaru"

" Aff" Akamaru barked in answer

"YAA, Finally its time. ITS HERE NOW' Naruto yelled jovially and pumped his fists in the air

"Buddy, Kick that dog bastard's ass and remember what we had done in training and sparring" Ben patted his shoulder with a smirk

"Of course Ben. Believe it" Naruto said jovially and jumped on the ground

"The seventh match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka" Proctor announced

"Great, I am so lucky. It looks we have already won" Kiba said in a cheerful tone . Akamaru gave him a bark which was like a nod

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Naruto said fuming with anger and he looked at Akamaru then said" Hey proctor is that allowed to use a puppy"

"Animals and bugs are same as ninja tools so there is no problem" The proctor said

"Idiot, Akamaru is fighting with me" Kiba mocked

"Aff" Akamaru gave a mocking bark

"That's fine you need extra help anyways" Naruto hmphed

"Oh like that. Acting all tough" Kiba smirked and said " Akamaru stay out of this, We will finish it in one blow"

"As if you can" Naruto taunted

"I feel bad for you dead last" Kiba retorted with a smirk and made some hand signs. His whole body enveloped in chakra

"**Four legs technique"** Kiba yelled and dashed towards Naruto.

"Here I come" Kiba yelled and striked Naruto but what he hit was...

"Afff"

Akamaru was slammed on the wall. Kiba's eyes widened as he was dumbfounded .

_"Substitution jutsu but like this. In this battle and with this speed. Looks like he isn't the same Naruto who couldn't even properly use a henge in the academy"_

Suddenly Naruto emerged from the ground and slammed both of his chakra enhanced feet on Kiba's face

"Ahhh" Kiba cried in pain as he was slammed on the ground. He stood up slowly and brushed the blood on his lips" Looks like you have gotten a bit stronger"

"That sure I am, If you are thinking I am the same loser from the academy then you will regret thinking that" Naruto said with a confident grin

"_How did he do that? Kakashi what did you do to that loser" _Kurenai thought

"Naruto kun" Hinata awed at the skills of her crush

"You taught him that justu right Ben" Kakashi said

"Yes, I taught him all the techniques I learned from Ebisu." Ben smirked

"Hey asshole if you keep under estimating me then I will kick your ass to the Hokage mountain" Naruto yelled

"You have improved but still I am better" Kiba grinned and yelled " Akamaru lets go"

Akamaru who just recovered from the blow, stood up and followed his partner who dashed at Naruto

Kiba threw several smoke bombs. Covered atmosphere around Naruto. Naruto panicked a bit and tried to run out of the smoky cloud . At the moment he was about to get out

"You fell for it" Kiba smirked

"Aff" Naruto saw a growling Akamaru jumping on him

Then the smoke covered them and after the smoke cleared it revealed an unconscious Naruto and Akamaru who was standing near him

"Is it over Ben kun?" Sakura asked but Ben just grinned in the answer

"Naruto kun isn't easy to take out just wait and watch" Haku replied

"You did it Akamaru, GREAT JOB" Kiba cheered, Akamaru ran towards him and towards his surprise bite him

"What?" Kiba looked at Akamaru with confusion. In a puff of smoke Akamaru revealed to be Naruto

"You fell for it" Naruto smirked

"Where is Akamaru?" Kiba panicked

"Over here" The voice said. Which belonged to another Naruto who was grabbing Akamaru in his hands

"You stink with dog" Naruto said with disgust

"That's Naruto. He is even with Kiba now and that timing with jutsu" Ino wondered

"First the Substitution. Now he combined Henge with shadow clone. It can't be..." Shikamaru said with awe

"The only reason Naruto was a dead last because he was never taught properly. Ino , Shikamaru remember a thing. People used to call me loser too. Mark my words in that idiot lies the future hokage of Konoha" Ben said with a grin

"_I somehow misunderstood him. He really has grown a lot and Ben's influence it played a part too" _Kakashi thought

"Looks like you are not the same loser you once were. Now I am going to get serious. The real fight begins now. Naruto" Kiba said with a smirk but his face was serious now. He can't take Naruto Uzumaki lightly

**So guys that's it **

**Next time**

**The hero who was once a loser and a loser who is becoming a hero**

**Who trains Naruto?**

**Gai ( I always wondered Why Gai didn't trained Naruto. That would have made a dangerous combo. I know Neji is Gai's student so he might decline but Ben can convince him)**

**or the usual**

**Who trains Ben?**

**Asuma ( Kurenai might force him to help Ben 10 who saved Hinata)**

**Gai ( I WILL HELP MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND IN FULFILLING HIS PROMISE) and Ben gives Naruto Weight training**

**Ben's summon will be monkeys**

**His element**

**Wind**

**Water**

**Fire**

**So don't forget to see the next action packed episode of the Konoha's ultimate hero**

**Like Ben always says " It's gonna be HERO TIME"**


	17. Chapter 17

"May be you are right Ben, But our Kiba's growth is greater" Kurenai smirked

Ben just grinned in the answer and looked down. Then he saw the smirk on Kiba's face. There was something wrong.

Kiba threw a pill at Akamaru. Akamaru ate it and his fur became red . He became more feral than he was

With in no time Akamaru not only broke free of the shadow clone's grip but dispell it too. Naruto was both shocked and dumbfounded

"Hey is the doping allowed" Naruto panicked

"Soldier pills are ninja tools which can be used in battle" Hayate said

"Crap, Shouldn't you give Naruto some ninja tools like this? Kakashi san" Ben said

"Umm...its...like this."

" Don't bother " Ben sighed

"Here we go Akamaru" Kiba smirked as Akamaru jumped at his head . Kiba chewed the pill and made a handsign then yelled " **Beast Human Clone**"

In a puff of smoke two more dangerous and feral Kiba appeared which meant Akamaru transformed into Kiba

"Here it comes ** Four Legs Technique**" Kiba yelled and both kibas dashed at Naruto. **  
**

Naruto pushed the chakra into his legs and ducked. Even after using the new water walking technique he practised he barely managed to dodge. He jumped and landed on the other side of the ground

_"Even after using my latest chakra technique I barely managed to dodge"_ Naruto panted very hard

"Ah an opening" Kiba smirked and yelled "**Fang passing fang" ** with that Kiba and Akamaru started pinning at a ferocious speed and delivered a powerful drill like blow to Naruto

Naruto slammed on the ground with impact and blood dripped from his mouth

"Ah and you think you can become hokage loser. You can't even beat me" Kiba taunted

Naruto slowly stood up and brushed the blood from his face then continued with a smirk " Like one of my friends said The battle isn't over until it is over. If you ever going to compete with me in the hokage competition I will whip your ass like a dog"

"That's the Naruto Uzumaki for you" Ben grinned

"Naruto - kun won't be beaten with that ease" Haku smirked

"I am so gonna enjoy breaking your bones. Akamaru let's do it " Kiba yelled and both of the kibas dashed at Naruto.

"Like I fall for the same trick twice" Naruto smirked and dodged it

"It's not over yet" Kiba yelled

"_What should I do ? think Naruto think. I can't keep dodging it every time" _Naruto said to himself as he dodged Kiba's another blow once again

"NARUTO IMPROVISE ADAPT OVERCOME. Think outside the box" Ben yelled

"Outside the box right thanks Ben" Naruto smirked and made some hand signs within a puff of smoke another Kiba appeared at Naruto's place

_"A damn good plan I hope that works" _ Ben thought

_"_Nice trick but that won't work. I wasn't serious last time when you used it but this time..." Kiba smirked and one of the other kibas

"I can tell you apart by your smell" Kiba smirked

But towards his and everyone's wonder the knocked out Kiba turned out to be Akamaru

" Akamaru" Kiba panicked and yelled" Which means you are Naruto?". He attacked another Naruto but What...It turned out to be... real Akamaru

Kiba's eyes widened but before he can turn a chakra enhanced kick slammed on head.

"Think before using a jutsu idiot or it will be turned against you " Naruto said with a grin

"Wow great plan Naruto" Sakura cheered

_"Impressive but there is still a problem. Kiba's speed and strength is still enhanced so his smell. Smell ..."_ Ben thought as and idea came to his mind_  
_

"NARUTO STINK BOMBS USE STINK BOMBS" Ben yelled

"Now I will end this ** four legs technique" ** Kiba yelled and dashed towards Naruto. Naruto popped chakra on his feets and jumped but only after throwing some stink bombs

"Uggyaa Ahhh" Kiba fell on his knees as his sense of smell was 1000 percent stronger than normal and the more you smell, the more it stinks

"Thanks Ben" Naruto yelled

"What are you waiting for? Naruto kick his sorry ass NOW" Ben yelled

"Now its time I return all the pain you gave to me believe it **Shadow clone Jutsu**" Naruto yelled and made his favorite hand sign

Four Narutos appeared along side him. Now five Narutos dashed at Kiba and kicked him into the air. Then, while the enemy is floating in mid-air, A Naruto jumped and kicked Kiba from upstairs

Two Naruto appeared at the both sides of Kiba. One grabbed his neck and grabbed his thighs while another locked his neck by his thighs and placed his head between his legs then started spinning violently

"This is NA RU TO UZU MA KI BUTT BUSTER" Narutos yelled and slammed on the ground. A loud crack and yelp of pain was heard. Both Narutos dispersed as they landed on a sitback position and original Naruto jumped on the ground

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate said

"NARUTO YOU ROCK" Ben cheered and jumped on the ground

"I WON, I WON, I WON " Naruto yelled jovially and hugged Ben. Ben returned his hug and stroked his hair " Looks like you have gotten a lot stronger buddy"

"Oh so your treat Ichikarus" Naruto asked hopefully

"Not in a short future my friend" Ben sighed

Both the roommates smiled at each other and started climbing upstairs.

"Haha that was easy Ben" Naruto said

"Well thanks to my idea without that you wouldn't have won " Ben smirked

Ben noticed Hinata who was looking at Naruto with rosy cheeks. Damn that girl really had hots for him. Only Naruto could be that oblivious

"Naruto kun..." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers

"Huh" Naruto turned towards her

Hinata smiled shyly and handed over a box to him

"What's that?" Naruto asked

"It's healing cream Naruto take it" Kurenai said with a smile

"Thanks you are nice Hinata" Naruto turned away with a blush

"Well well How about you come to hang with me and Naruto sometimes? Maybe you two can **get to know each other** " Ben chuckled

Hinata just fidgeted with her fingers and blushed.

"_That girl is really helpless" _ Ben thought with a grin and chuckled " Well see ya around "

Ben gave Kurenai a knowing smirk and left with Naruto

_"Kiba lost to a very strong opponent so there is nothing to feel bad about besides Benjamin Tennyson is with this boy. That means a lot things" _Kurenai thought with a smile

Ben leaned on the fence once again and another match was announced . This time it was Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga

"Hmm...Are they siblings?" Ben asked

"Nope they are cousins but not in a good way" Lee replied with a serious tone

"Ben there are two families in the Hyuga clan. One is Main family while another is branch family and they usually don't get along now" Kakashi replied

"But why?" Naruto asked

"There are some rules of Hyuga clan which makes branch families fell low so they..."

"They hate each other" Sakura said

Ben looked upon the battlefield as both the opponents arrived

Hinata stood before Neji whose eyes were as cold as ever. Hinata was nervous, really nervous. She wasn't as strong as her cousin

Neji started throwing taunts and insults at her. Called her a spoiled brat, furthermore insulting her by his words. Hinata was hearing all that with her head facing the ground. Her self confidence collapsed

"HEY JERK STOP INSULTING HER" Ben yelled

"YEAH HINATA STAND UP FOR YOURSELF. DON'T LET THAT JERK INSULT YOU" Naruto yelled

Seeing her idol cheering for her, Hinata's confidence returned and she opened her byakugan and said " Brother no matter what happens I won't give up"

The two of them clashed. They made attacks using the gentle fist style which relies in using a lot of chakra control and their bloodline technique. The byakugan has the ability to see the chakra network blocking the nerves and overflowing the body with heavy chakra blows, Hinata was thrown to the floor but she stood up facing her cousin with fiery eyes, but blood dripped down her mouth. She made one final effort and made a palm thrust but neji blocked the attack then slammed her on the ground

But Naruto's cheers made her back on the match once again. Her determination was really impressive but all of them went in vain as Neji started attacking her mercilessly

When it was a bit too much for our hero and he heard that Hinata might not survive after Neji's last blow

"As if I am going to let that happen" Ben said and pressed the dial.

As Neji was going for his last blow a blue blur appeared in between with a familiar symbol on his chest

"Stay out of my way tennyson" Neji yelled

"Go to Hell" Ben yelled and put both of his arms together. A sound wave emerged and slammed Neji on the ground.

Ben put her on the ground and snapped at Neji" Come on jerk show me your absolute power"

"YOU" Neji yelled and dashed towards him but before this can happen Neji and Ben were restrained by all the jonins

"Control yourself Tennyson. You will get your chance in the battle" Hayate said

Naruto , Lee and Kurenai dashed at Hinata.

"Her heart beats are normal" Ben said and he reverted back to his human form.

"Benjamin Tennyson you know what I think about you" Neji smirked

"Oh as if I wanna know Ass hole" Ben snapped

"You are a mere coward who relies on his strange artifact without that you are nothing more than an average shinobi who hangs out with losers " Neji said with a smirk

"How dare you insult Ben?" Naruto yelled and was about to charge but Ben stopped him

"If its what you think I Benjamin Carl Tennyson promise you that in the next round I won't use my ultimatrix and remember a thing jerk pray to god that you don't face me or Naruto in the finals. Otherwise..." Ben cracked his knuckles

"We will see that Tennyson, we will" Neji smirked and went back to the stand

"Here take this" Ben smiled and gave a plumber's badge to Naruto

"Take this Hinata Ben only gives that to special people who are brave. It means a lot" Naruto said with a smile

"Thanks..." Hinata muttered and winced in pain but Hinata was felt a better when she heard about Ben's adventures. She was then carried out the room and to the hospital

"You really are something . Ben Tennyson. Will of fire shines greatly within you" Hokage said to himself with a grin

Now it was Lee's turn to fight his opponent. Which was Gaara of the sand. Gaara who was already waiting at the arena. When Lee entered, the match has started. Gaara summoned his sand around him . Lee made the first strike but the sand reacted when he got close . It instantly blocked every attack that lee used. When Lee got distance the sand then went for the offensive. It went after Lee but he dodged the attacks. He slipped down when the sand went to the floor. The sand almost got him but he was able to get away and flipped backwards to the statue. Lee saw no other way but he looked to Gai for approval which he did. Lee was glad and he wasted no time revealing leg weights strapped in. when he took them off and dropped it.

Everyone was shocked to see how heavy they really are. When Lee moved he disappeared and attacked Gaara. Despite in every angle the sand was protecting Gaara. It was barely keeping up from Lee's attacks he even almost got Gaara's face with his fist.

"WTF? That was awesome" Ben said awed by his speed

Lee was able to make an axe kick on Gaara's head everyone gasped that Lee made a hit on Gaara when Lee landed back on the ground he saw Gaara's face, it had a crack. The sand encased the nin in armor protecting him from being hit. Lee now had to use the Primary Lotus, he unwrapped the bandages and ran in a circle. Gaara waited until he was kicked from below he was about to get back down but Lee continued to kick up when they were halfway above Lee felt pain in his body Gaara saw this and instantly removed his armor.

Lee wrapped Gaara in his bandages tight and spun downwards back to the ground. On impact Lee skidded backwards when he saw the result he was shocked. The Gaara he took down was a shell, the real one was behind him and he was 'smiling'. Gaara now looked like a real beast but the sand was now going to him making a new set of sand armor. Lee is in trouble that taijutsu technique did quite a number on his body, but with Gaara going on the offensive he won't have time to recover. At the balcony team 7 and team Gai discussed about Lee's performance it turns out that since in his enrollment in the academy he was never good in using either ninjutsu or genjutsu so relied on using taijutsu.

He spent day and night training his body and going further to achieve his goal that he will be a splendid ninja using only his taijutsu skills. So Gai trained him in using the lotus technique. Kakashi was surprised to hear that, he asked Gai on how many gates lee can open and Gai answered that lee can open 5 of them. Sakura asked about the gates, Kakashi answered when he opened his sharingan eye. He explained that there are 8 gates inside the body they act as a limiter to keep the chakra flow stable these gates are: the gates of opening, rest, life, pain, closing, joy, shock and death. When opening these gates forcibly you can attain power even beyond a kage, the only drawback is death.

Team 7 was shocked to hear that. All eyes were now trained back to Lee and his fight.

Ben saw him getting hit hard by Gaara's sand and he was pushed against the wall. When lee got back up the sand went for another attack and he was able to get his speed back, now it was Lee's decision to use the power of the hidden lotus. His arms were in an X shape Lee focused his chakra and opened the third gate, it changed his appearance. His skin now turned blood red and the chakra flared around his body. The floor cracked under pressure in his presence.

He opened the fourth gate having all the nerves in his body flow with chakra. In one step he dashed towards his target and kicked him upwards the floor was breaking under the pressure of Lee's power, in the air Gaara was in the air and his sand armor started to crack. Lee immediately started pummeling him around like a ball bouncing against the wall. Lee opened the fifth gate and dragged Gaara back into his hitting range and made a big impact on the target. Gaara changed his giant gourd into sand when he hit the taking small damage lee was in a lot of body stress. He was barely standing up. Gaara's sand was closing in on Lee, he tried to get away but he was too tired to get up. The sand caught his leg, he tried to use his arm but it too was caught in the sand.

Gaara closed his hand into a fist crushing Lee's limbs making him scream in total agony. He already lost the match but the sand kept coming,

A green flash engulfed the area and a water hose was fired at the sand stopping it.

"Stop it right there" Ben yelled who was in his** water hazard** form

"You, Finally its you who I want to fight. Mother want to test your blood" Gaara sent his sand towards him But Ben appeared without a single scratch as a bubble shield formed over him

"Stop this nonsense" Ben yelled

"Why stop? I will prove my existence by killing you. You are the same like me. No matter how much you deny you are a monster" Gaara said with a emotionless face

"This is where you are wrong dude. I am just an adventurer who can turn into alien" Ben replied with a grin

Before anything could happen Gai stepped in swatting the sand away. Gaara stood up and his sand gathered making the gourd he carried around. When Gai turned to see Lee he stood up ready to fight again, when Gai stepped closer Lee was out cold the only thing that kept him standing was sheer will power. Gai held Lee close and told he's done enough and he was a great ninja. Ben was amazed by seeing this

"I salute you my friend for your determination" Ben said with a smile

"Ben Tennyson"Gai called before leaving

Ben stopped on his way and Gai continued "Thanks for what you did today. The flames of youth burns brightly within you" and after that he left to escort Lee to the hospital and Ben went back to his team.

Now with preliminaries finished the winners assembled at the hall, the hokage then stepped forward and told that what he said before were true. Important people were coming and see the fight. So they were given one month to prepare the upcoming finals. Anko the stepped forward and held a box in her arms, she told the genins that there are slips of paper with numbers written in them, and asked them only to get one slip. Anko went to one end of the line and since Ben was there he goes first, he put his hand in the box and pulled a slip of paper. She went to the other genins and they did the same.

Now Sarutobi asked that the finalist to say what number they have and Ibiki will write down their names and it will determine who will fight who. One by one the finalists called out their numbers and Ibiki wrote down their names on the numbers they said. He revealed the list to all the contestants.

Benjamin Tennyson vs Gaara of the desert

Temari of the desert vs. Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the desert

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

"Ben- kun You must use your artifact without that you will be crushed" Haku spoke with worry

"Are you out of your mind you can't defeat him without using your powers?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison

"Maybe , Maybe not. But Once I promised something I won't back off . This is the battle I will fight as just Ben Tennyson instead of Ben 10" Ben said with a grin

"Ben I admire your courage but still without your artifact it would be a suicide" Kakashi said with concern

"Well we will see that , I still have one month left right. Anything can happen within a month" Ben chuckled and left with a two finger salute

"Powerful, smart, stubborn, handsome and hero thats what he is" Sakura said with admiration

"Well sensei If its Ben I think he can defeat that sand guy with proper training, believe it" Naruto said in a jovial tone

"_And I know the perfect person to train him, Ben I know that would be a bit difficult for you. You might even curse me for that but that's...for your own good" _Kakashi said to himself with a grin

**_So guys here It ends for now. Sorry for taking some things in fast forward but I think that don't make much difference right . I try my best that I make least and least grammer or spelling mistakes but as english is not my native I have some limits. But I will continue to improve my self. The last thing Naruto's chakra was not sealed. That was the change I made_**

**_Revealing details_**

**_One who will train Ben_**

**_Might Gai_**

**_Sarutobi Hiruzen ( A little bit)_**

**_ Anko Mitarashi ( final touch)_**

**_Next time _**

**_the training begins_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Benjamin Tennyson and Naruto Uzumaki both are very much interesting" Orochimaru licked his lips

"You seem so anxious that is so unlike of you" Kabuto said with a grin

"Ben Tennyson his courage is admirable. He knew he won't be able to defeat me but he dashed towards me without any fear. Though it was a shadow clone but it shows his nature. Once he uses his artifact...He is incredible. And in addition to all that he is really smart both with or without his artifact"

"So did your attention shift to Tennyson-kun then?" Kabuto smirked

"Yes, I must give him credit for that. I should have even asked you to take him out when he is of guard but..."

"But what?"

"I wanna see him in action without his watch, Let's see what can he do and how much he can improve" Orochimaru smirked

**With our hero**

_"Damn! I don't like this. Man this is even worse then home , what should I do now? . This bloody fights , wars, killers I actually don't wanna be part of it. I really wanna go home but my friends here...Naruto Haku how will I explain this to you?"_ Ben said to himself as threw a stone in water

"Are you alright kid?" A voice asked

"Just tired of all this ninja crap" Ben groaned

"Oh...So we are the same in that. You are Ben Tennyson aren't you?" That caught Ben's attention. Ben turned around and saw a man with spiky white hair

"Hmm...That's my name but who are you and how do you know my name?" Ben asked with curiosity

"You are more famous then you imagine Ben Tennyson " The man smirked

"Alright but who are you? Spill out the beans" Ben said a bit annoyed

"He he some other time Ben Tennyson. Some other time. May be I might teach you a thing or two in future. See ya soon" The man chuckled and vanished in a puff of smoke

"Huh?" Ben stood there dumbfounded and groaned " Weird ninjas and their weird skills. Man I am so tired now. Let's go home and take a nap"

Ben stretched his muscles and yawned . Today was really a long and tiring day for him. He put up his jacket once gain and started running towards his home

**Time skip ( next morning)**

"No shinobi exists in the leaf that can go against him but the boy he is one of his own kind" Sarutobi grinned

"You mean Ben Tennyson?" Anko asked

"If it comes to battle Ben Tennyson will and can fight Orochimaru toe to toe. Their encounter in the forest proves that" Sarutobi said with a smile

"Just how much powerful the boy is Hokage sama? Fighting and scaring away sensei at this young age?" Anko asked with curiosity

"We don't know but when I see the boy I get the feeling he can take up the world on his own. I have only saw someone with this potential once. First was Minato Namikaze and second is Itachi Uchiha " Sarutobi said with a serious tone

"Like I guessed . Hokage sama just give me a month I wish to train him. " Anko said with a smirk and licked her lips

"Looks like Ben had caught your attention but there is someone who is going to train him first" Sarutobi grinned

"Who?" Anko asked

"Might Guy" Sarutobi chuckled

"Oh ...alright then but there is a month ahead. I am sure you can give me something in compensation" Anko grinned

"Well I will thing about it" Sarutobi smirked and left the building. He mentally chuckled at imagining Ben's face. " _I am sorry Ben. he he you won't like this but I am sure gonna enjoy all of that" _ Sarutobi chuckled once again

"99, 100 ,150, 160 and...200 " Ben started panting as he completed last of his sit ups. After completing his katas this was actually a very tiring exercise.

"Oh man first running 4 laps around Konoha, then the katas, sit ups, push ups. I have really turned into muscle junkie now" Ben chuckled

"That you sure are Ben" Naruto grinned near the tree

"Well we have shadow clones to do the chakra exercises , We should improve our strength by the way is that meditation method working?" Ben said as he sat near Naruto

"Close your eyes and take long breaths. Ahhh its a bit hard" Naruto groaned

"But you are improving by 1 minute that's a good thing" Ben cheered

"Thanks Ben. You are real good" Naruto chuckled

To less the after effects of shadow clone, Ben suggested using the typical meditation method he was taught by Chuck Norris. Naruto was having trouble but it was working. After two hours of continuous water walking both of their shadow clones dispersed.

"Oh crap it feels like my head is ringing" Ben winced as he shook his head

"Ouch...that might look easy but its hard Ben" Naruto groaned

"Let's take a ramen rest" Ben suggested

"Good idea Ben believe it" Naruto cheered

"Only limited to five bowls" Ben added with a smirk before he stood up

"Oh come on Ben. I will make you my no. 1 slave when I become hokage" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes

"Me and slave HUH...2 bowls" Ben smirked and started running

"Did I say slave? Oh sorry Ben I meant adviser . Second in command. Wait for me BEN BEN"

**Time skip **

" Good morning Ben- kun" Sakura greeted with a smile

"Good morning Sakura. How are you feeling?" Ben said with a smile

"Feeling good. Looks like you had just completed your workout " Sakura giggled

"Yep" Ben nodded with a grin

"Won't you come to visit Sasuke Ben?" Naruto asked

"No, I won't" Ben frowned

"I know you are not on good terms with him Ben and after what happened at the fight..."

"I know he has the curse seal problem but it will take time for me to get over that until then I would rather avoid him" Ben said in a serious tone

"Hmm...I know that you are not the one to hold grudges. Anyways I have found someone to train you. Actually in a way he volunteered " Kakashi said with grin

"Who?" Ben asked

In a puff of smoke the green clad ninja appeared.

"Dynamic entry" Gai said with his good guy pose

"Don't tell me..." Ben muttered

"Hello Ben. I am going to train you in my youthful ways" Gai said with a grin

"Was that actually necessary?" Ben snapped at Kakashi

"Well you will thank me later" Kakashi chuckled

"Ben I will train you the same way I would train Lee because thats what Lee told me to . The flames of youth shines brightly within you. In no time I will make you even more youthful" Gai said with flames in his eyes

Suddenly Ben found himself on a beach in a typical sunset scene

"BEN" Gai said with tears in his eyes

"OH NO GET ME OUT OF HERE. KAI KAI KAI" Ben panicked and shook his head vigorously . After several moments he returned back to the land of living

"I never saw someone getting up after that , I am now sure that you will defeat Gaara" Kakashi chuckled a bit

"Is there no way out of this?" Ben pleaded

"Didn't you say that you can face anything?" Kakashi chuckled

"Let's go Ben and make your flames of youth burn more brightly" Gai pumped his fists in the air and dragged Ben with him

"Do you think he will survive?" Sakura whispered

"He is Ben 10. He can handle worse. Believe it" Naruto replied with a wide grin

Ben and Gai reached the training ground. First Ben glanced at the surroundings then he asked" So What to do now Gai-san"

"First put these on." He said unraveling a set of weights. Ben took them from Gai and put them around his ankles and shoulder

"Now put this on." Gai said as he pulled out a green jump suit.

Ben thought at every moment he saw Lee wearing this suit and after seeing the sunset...HELL NO

"Not in 100 years." Ben frowned

"Alright…" Gai said disappointment clear in his voice. Ben walked around a little to test the weights

"Whoa These things are light. What's the point behind them?" He said pointed to the weights.

"Ah hold on." Gai said. He kneeled down and did some hand signs then placed his hands on the weights. Random seals formed on them. "Now try to walk around." Gai said. Ben lifted up his leg. He instantly felt the difference. He struggled to keep it up.

"Ha. These weights react to the chakra inside your body. They'll always put a great amount of resistance." Ben moved around a little bit to get use to the feeling.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"For the next week you're going to train like Lee and me. We both wear them." Gai said lifting up his ankle warmers showing the same weights. "Also this will help your speed." Gai said.

"Speed?" Ben asked. "Why do I need to work on my speed for? I'm already good in hand to hand and reflexes. "

"I know you are fast my youthful friend." Gai said. "But if I'm going to show you my technique to defeat the doujutsus so we need to get your base and reaction speed up."

Ben looked at the green clad jounin then said with a grin and two finger salute "What's the plan Sir?"

"Well it's time for warm-ups!" Gai yelled jovially

"That's ok I've alrea..."

"We're going to run 500 laps around the village! Let's go Ben!" Gai said as he started to run.

"Gai-san wait…" Ben tried to protest.

"You're falling behind Ben! If you fall behind we'll have to do 500 more!" Gai said.

"Damn that bastard" Ben growled and let out a sigh then started running to catch up with Gai.

For the following 12 days Gai treated Ben like Lee and the pair trained intensely. Ben could feel himself improving but Gai's expectations were high. Sometimes the training regime was so tough that Ben had to transform into **Xlr8** or ** Swampfire **to heal his bruises and wounds

In addition to that Ben started doing chakra exercises while wearing weights. This took much cursing, sweat, pain and time but he managed to do it at last. Whenever he return home he would be so much tired that he and Naruto barely talked but they always continued their morning spars and work outs

Naruto improved in Taijutsu and chakra control drastically but he was unsatisfied with his new "teacher". He told Ben the funny incident about how he met his perv sensei. Ben still regretted asking him what the sexy no jutsu was.

When Ben met his old sensei Ebisu after some days. He hesitated to tell him more details but Ebisu assured him that Naruto was in the safest hands. Ebisu was impressed with Ben's progress and the training he was doing with Gai. Ebisu chuckled and said him about how he was on the same team on Gai when he was younger

He even commented that its not easy to train with his old team mate and Ben asked the question which was bugging him

"I need more jutsus sensei" Ben groaned

"Alright alright calm down. Here take this" Ebisu smirked and gave him several scrolls

"Thanks sensei" Ben grinned

"Best of luck boy" Ebisu ruffled his hair and vanished in a puff of smoke

_"I sure need to learn that some day" _ Ben said to himself

The days began with workout and ended with bruises. When Naruto was significantly not learning anything new Ben stepped in. Gai's training wore him out so it was very hard to help his friend but he still did

Ben didn't know so much jutsus but he was very smart and a spontaneous learner. Thanks to that Ben had picked up several useful jutsus. Which included ** Water Clone Jutsu, Shadow clone Jutsu, Shadow Kunai Jutsu, Wind style gale palm thrust** and last and the one which took a lot time **Fire style Great fireball technique**

He tried his best that he can help Naruto . Even Haku occasionally stepped in and helped both of them. Went so far as giving Ben one or two jutsus of Zabuza. Naruto always bragged to Jiraiya that Ben was a lot more better than him as he actually taught him many things

Naruto's improvement made Jiraiya more interesting in this Ben 10. It was a relief that he was on their side. He was a mystery that Jiraiya wanted to unfold. May be he would meet him properly after some time in future

Now on the 13th day of Ben's training

"Ok for the next three days we're going to work on my anti doujutsu technique." Gai said jovially

"Finally." Ben replied with a grin and asked "So how do we do that?"

"You don't look at their faces." Gai said pointing to his.

"Oh..." Ben groaned. "Don't look too difficult"

"It's not in the heat of battle." Gai said. "You can learn a lot about you opponent by looking at their facial expressions, if he's hurt, afraid, confident, planned movements. A seasoned fighter knows this. But when fighting a doujutsu user one second of eye contact could spell death. I'm going to show you the basics on how to judge your opponents intentions and movements by looking elsewhere on their body."

"Huh Gai san, Don't underestimate me. I am a black belt in Chun kuck Doo!"

"Ok then Ben!We are going to fight!" Gai challenged

"Bring it on" Ben grinned and took his favourite chun kuck doo stance

"And since you already know this there's going to be a penalty if you look me in the eyes." Gai said as he took his usual Strong Fist stance.

"As you wish!" Ben nodded and he rushed the Jounin careful not to look anywhere near his face. Gai expertly parried all of Ben's blows.

"**LEAF HURRICANE****!**" Gai yelled unleashing a flurry of kicks at Ben. Ben blocked each of the kicks but the shear amount of power that Gai put into them pushed him back a couple of feet.

"Not bad Ben! Let's see how long you can keep it up!" Gai yelled.

"I didn't even begin yet" Ben yelled

The two continued to traded blow after blow.

"Hmph not bad." Gai grinned. "You should be on my team instead Kakashi's "Gai imagined himself, Lee, and Ben all in their green tights doing their signature nice guy pose.

"Stop imagining weird stuff!" Ben frowned as he saw a big smile on Gai's face. "If you won't snap out of it take my roundhouse kick" Ben yelled and dashed at Gai

Ben's powerful aerial kick hit Gai square in the chest sending him crashing into a tree. "Heh nice attack! How did you know I was open?" Gai said as he picked himself up.

"Because you had that grin …on …. your… face."

"Heh so you did look."

"Hey that's not…."

"Ben! Penalty time!

"Crap! what's it then?" Ben groaned

"You and I will run 500 laps around the village together . It would be great " Gai said with sparkles in his eyes

Ben found himself on the beach once again. Now he exactly knew what was that "OH NO NOT AGAIN. SAVE ME . AZMUTH, PARADOX. KAI KAI. " Ben yelled with the look of horror on his face

"BEN" Gai said with teary eyes

"STOP IT. I WOULD RATHER FIGHT DIAGON. ULTIMATRIX DO SOMETHING" Ben panicked and his cries could be heard in the Hokage tower

"He he he he Ben Tennyson he he he its so funny he he he finally there is something the kid fears he he" Sarutobi said between his laughs

*Streets of Konoha*

Anko was about to walk back to her apartment when she saw small crowd forming laughing at something.

"I'd never thought I would see a kid like him doing something like that." One villager said.

"I know! I wish I could capture this moment." Another one said in response.

Anko walked over and pushed through the crowd and what she saw made her drop her bags. Ben walking on his hands while wearing that weird getup that Gai wears.

"Come on Ben 40 more laps!" Gai yelled not too far ahead of the embarrassed hero.

"Yes Gai-san!" Ben yelled face red as the sash around his waist. Ben looked into the crowd and saw Anko with her hands over her mouth._ 'No… anyone but the psycho_…' Ben thought.

She walked over to Ben and began to walk beside him.

"Not a word …" Ben spat.

"What makes you think I would say anything about… this?" Anko said with a big grin on her face.

"Please I will do anything you say" Ben pleaded

"You will treat me dangos" Anko smirked

"Consider it done" Ben sighed in defeat

"And you will train with me next week" Anko said with a devious grin

"No not with you of all people" Ben frowned as he remembered how she cut her cheek and licked his blood

"Oh then I should call your team mates here" Anko chuckled

"That's blackmail" Ben protested

"Are you agreeing or not?" Anko threatened

"Okay, as you wish" Ben sighed in defeat once again

"See ya around Ben 10" Anko winked and vanished in a puff of smoke

"Ah Ben! You fell behind! 30 more laps added to the total!" Gai Yelled.

"_I will make you pay Kakashi Hatake. You had made a big mistake messing with me" _Ben thought angrily as his eyes burned with rage.

"Yes Gai-san!" He yelled as he started to plot what he would he get back at that masked bastard and how he will survive with that psycho woman

**Next time how to survive snakes and psychos? Ben's new training begins**

**I hope you liked it. So Ben's date(?) with Anko is coming so be ready. Let's pray for our hero that he won't be in trouble but knowing Ben...**

**HE HE HE**

**So any suggestions?**

**Please please review**


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you believe it Ben? I still can't summon toads " Naruto whined

"Ahh...concentrate on the exercise now Naruto" Ben groaned

"Come on Ben " Naruto gave a pout

"I can't help you in all of things dude but why are you so stuck up on that. You have started weight training from the last two weeks. We are doing water walking every day and now we can do that with weights too. Since last 4 days we are doing it with leaf concentration and despite whatever crazy training regime I am in I am trying to do everything I can. DUDE you have improved a lot in very department so WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW?" Ben snapped. Sometimes Naruto really got on his nerves

"Come on Ben there should be something that fuzzy eyebrows taught you. Please help me" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes

Ben stopped his sit ups and sighed with defeat. He stretched his muscles and said " Naruto jump out of water"

Naruto's grin widened and he jumped out of the water.

"So Ben what cool technique you are going to teach me now?" Naruto eagerly asked

"Well it's like this..." Ben began with a grin

**30 minutes later**

"Is this really necessary Ben?" Naruto chided

"Look this really helps and I am doing it too. Now concentrate don't let the leaf drop " Ben said in between his breaths

We can see Naruto and Ben standing on his water but what's new?. The new thing was to do it on their hands alongside leaf concentration exercise

"This sure isn't easy Ben" Naruto groaned

"Look if you do it I might teach you how to open gates" Ben grinned

"That cool jutsu the fuzzy eyebrow uses. How do you know it?" Naruto's eyes widened

"I am training with Gai sensei from 17 days. I know a lot things buddy" Ben chuckled

"Wow you are cool Ben"

"Ah ah your leaf dropped Naruto" Ben smirked

"COME ON WHY THIS DAMN THING CAN'T STAY ON MY FOREHEAD?" Naruto panicked

"Complaining won't teach you anything" Ben grinned

"STOP IT BEN"

_"I am so gonna enjoy this" _ Ben chuckled as he saw Naruto's face full of sweat and anger. "_I didn't pull anyone's legs from a very long time. I almost forgot how much funny that was__ . Payback is a bitch Naruto Uzumaki"_ Ben's grin widened

**After a couple of hours**

"200, ...250...300...350...500"

"That's enough Ben you can rest now**" **Gai said

Ben stopped his exercise and sat on the ground panting. He looked at Gai's face. There was a grin on his face

"You have improved very much my youthful friend" Gai said in a cheery tone

"The credit goes to you" Ben replied jovially

"I think you should take a day off. You have really over worked yourself. Besides your training with Anko will begin next week. So you should re energize your self" Gai offered

"But there is nothing to worry...

"Ben I have already taught you a lot more than I had in mind. You can still come here for work outs and spars anytime but our training is officially over today" Gai said in a serious tone

"So that's it then" Ben grinned as he stood up

"The flames of youth shines brightly in you Ben Tennyson. It was a pleasure teaching you" Gai grinned and extended his hand

"The pleasure is mine sir" Ben said with a smile as he shook Gai's hand. But his relief didn't last longer as he found himself on a beach once again

"BEN" Gai said with teary eyes

"OH MAN NOT AGAIN PLEASE NOT THAT DAMN SUNSET AGAIN"

There were somethings that even horrified Ben Tennyson.

**After 10 minutes**

"Damn that sunset, Damn that green jumpsuit. Damn you Kakashi Hatake" Ben muttered as he shook his head from the after effects of sunset genjutsu

"HEY BEN" Ben heard a girl calling him from behind. He turned around and saw Haku running towards him

"Hey Haku how's you?" Ben said with a smile

"I am f9 . It looks like you finally took a much needed break from training" Haku replied in a cheery tone

"Well it wasn't my choice but I sure did" Ben grinned

"So finally we can hangout together" Haku said with hope

"Of course . Ichikaru my treat" Ben said with a good guy pose

"Do you even eat anything except that ramen and noodles? There are much healthy food around . It looks like you don't know about that so I will take the initiative. Follow me" Haku deadpanned then she grabbed Ben's hand and vanished in a swirl of wind

"TADA Here we are" Haku said jovially

"Does everybody can vanish like that? Except me and Naruto" Ben mumbled as he followed Haku inside

The restaurant was large with wide windows, multiple green-seated booths, though some tables allow customers to sit down on the floor with green cushions as their seats, menus plastered on the walls, and due to their Gyū-Kaku-style, each table has a charcoal brazier built in the center and is equipped with tongs for cooking, since the Gyū-Kaku form of dining is one in which the customers cook their own food after ordering it.

"I once visited this kind of restaurant in Japan" Ben said as he took a seat

"Japan? Where is that in elemental countries?" Haku asked with curiosity

"That's not in elemental countries Haku. That's where I am from" Ben chuckled

"Oh I forgot. Sorry so How's Naruto's training going in?" Haku asked him with a smile

"Going good. A lot of credit goes to you too." Ben replied with a grin

Haku blushed at his praise then replied with giggles "No need to thank me. That's what friends do right"

"He he you got me there Haku but still I think It would have been better if some one else would have been there to teach him" Ben sighed

"You are trying your best Ben so don't stress yourself over it. Besides I am helping him too whenever I got time" Haku tried to cheer him

"I don't have a lot of time and the same is with you. After a couple of days a more intense training is going to begin. I don't think I would be able to help him like I am doing right now" Ben said in a serious tone

"Hmmm...Looks like you are in need of help" Ben heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw the smoking Jonin who was seating with Kurenai.

"Umm... Kurenai san and Asuma san right?" Ben asked as he stood up and walked towards them

"Good guess kid. So you are in need of help" Asuma grinned

"Well in a way yes" Ben said

"Alright I can do it if you promise to pay for my team next week" Asuma offered

"Asuma you..."

"Alright I agree" Ben said with a smile

"Ben you will regret it" Kurenai warned

"May be but anything for friends" Ben replied with a grin

"So kid first thing do you know what elemental affinity is?" Asuma asked

"Well kind of, Last week Ebisu sensei gave me some weird paper and a book. When I put chakra on that the paper , one side ignited and burned while other torn out with wind. A part of it was wet too. According to book it was because I use water clones anyways I have tested Naruto's and it's wind " Ben explained

"Hmm...Impressive . So come to the training ground tomorrow at sharp 8 o clock and bring Naruto with you" Asuma smirked

"You have no need to train me" Ben said

"I know you have a training schedule in couple of days but may be you might learn one or two things" Asuma grinned

"Well that cool vanishing in smoke technique" Ben said with hope

"He he we'll see that. I gotta go. enjoy your date kid and see ya tomorrow" Asuma stood up from his table

"Date?. Look you are..."

"I know Ben. I know. Best of luck" Kurenai giggled as she stood up

After both jonins left Ben took his seat and sighed with relief " Once again you solved a great problem. Thank you Haku"

"Umm...No need to thank me" Haku said with rosy cheeks

"OH...How could I forgot that thing?" Ben panicked

"What happened Ben?" Haku asked with concern

Ben took out a scroll and put some chakra on that. In a puff of smoke A necklace with a star shaped crystal appeared. Ben smiled and handed over the necklace to Haku

"What are you looking it? Take it silly " Ben chuckled

Haku looked from Ben to the necklace. She took it and wore it on her neck. She smiled and a few tears dropped on her cheeks. Ben brushed them off and said with a smile" I don't understand you girls. When you are happy you cry. You are sad you also cry"

Haku hugged Ben tightly and muttered " Thank you"

"Friends don't thank each other" Ben said as he ruffed her hair

Haku was really touched by this. From quite a bit of time Ben seemed a bit distant from her but now all of her worries vanished. This felt really warm and nice. Naruto was her friend too but Ben... was a bit more special to her. She couldn't understand the butterflies she got in her tummy when he smiled at him. The heat coming to her cheek whenever he praised her. All those feelings...Haku was confused how to describe them but it felt nice

"Well its a symbol our friendship. Did you like it?" Ben asked

Haku caressed the necklace and replied with a smile " I will always keep it close". Ben noticed the dreamy look in her eyes. Haku didn't like him that way right. Nah they were just good friends like he was with Naruto . Damn he was still bad with girls .

"_She sees me as a brother of some sort nothing more" _Ben shrugged of all the thoughts out of his mind "Umm...glad you liked that so shall we order the food?" Ben asked

**Time skip **

After Haku left Ben started walking towards home. May be he should take a shower first and seek Ebisu sensei or that Iruka guy who helped him sometimes. There would be something he can do today but suddenly

"Ahhh..." Ben winced in pain and shook his head several times. The information overloaded on his mind ...really made his eyes widen

"**Shadow clone jutsu"** Ben made a hand sign and a look a like of him appeared

"Hey dude wass up" The clone waved his hand

"Go to the public library and find any information on Uzumaki clan, Jinchuriki and Kyubi no yoko. This is really important my friend" Ben said in a serious tone

"Okay as you wish" The clone grinned and started jumping on roof tops

"Now I go to the genin library, There are many questions and answers are not enough " Ben muttered and started running towards the library. This was really a serious matter

**At the library some minutes later**

"What are you seeking Ben?" Shiho asked**. **Ben wasn't the bookish type but here the question was about to collect information. He had Gwen and Rook before. It was their job but this world was a kill or be killed . So he started visiting Genin library since he got his forehead protector. Shiho was a genin who was in charge of the library. No need to tell Ben had made a new friend there but let me remind you just FRIEND

"Shiho I need some answers can you get all the books on Uzumaki clan and the nine tailed fox" Ben requested

"Oh but why?" Shiho asked

"Well I'll tell you some other time. I promise" Ben grinned

"Alright then so lend me a hand" Shiho grinned

Ben closed his eyes and took a long breath then he made the familiar hand sign" **Shadow clone jutsu"**. In a puff of smoke four Bens emerged instead of one

"How much hands do you need? Two or eight" Ben smirked

"As much as you can anyways we have to go to the U section. follow me" Shiho said and Bens followed her. Ben looked at the pile of books this was going to be a long long day but there are somethings which were needed to be answered.

**Time skip ( at Naruto's home)**

"I am home Ben" Naruto yelled as he opened the door but Ben didn't answer . He looked at the table several Bens were reading books and a large pile of books was on the table

"Whoa...What are you doing Ben?" Naruto asked

Ben looked at his blond friend and sighed. This was a lot to take in. " Seat down buddy. There are somethings we need to talk about" Ben said in a serious tone

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked with concern

"Buddy do you know you have a clan? A damn powerful one" Ben said

Naruto's eyes widened, "I have a clan? like that bastard Sasuke "

"Yes, apparently but...

"Why did you stop Ben? But what?" Naruto was getting impatient

"Right here. This is your clan crest and this is the Uzushiogakure" Ben showed him the symbol and the photo of the village from the book

"Wow I have a clan THAT'S GREAT " Naruto pumped his fists in the air

"Read ahead buddy" Ben handed the book over to him

"The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity" (長寿の里, _Chōju no Sato_).[1] In terms of appearance, the village seemed to have been composed of several high-rise buildings. A wide river seemingly ran through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep ("Village Hidden by Whirling Tides") was the shinobi village of the land of the whirlpools Its ninja were very much renowned for their sealing arts . The **Uzumaki clan** was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Destruction. IT MEANS I..." The tears rolled down from Naruto's cheeks

"Calm down buddy calm down " Ben hugged Naruto and comforted him

Naruto quickly regained himself and brushed his tears " Thanks Ben I really appreciate it"

"There are some other things Naruto. I have collected. It took a damn time and head ache but this was worth it. Do you know What was the name of first hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki "

"Whoa... I didn't know that" Naruto scratched his back

"After all that destruction there was only one Uzumaki left because she arrived in Konoha at that time. Her name was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki . The second container of the nine tailed fox . Mito Uzumaki being the first " Ben said in a serious tone

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and grabbed his collar " YOU KNOW"

"You regenerate almost as fast as ** Swampfire. ** Your stamina and chakra far more surpasses everyone. I didn't know before but now I am sure that you are Konoha's jinchuriki. The question is why did you hid it from me?" Ben replied with a tone of hurt in his voice

"So now you know. You will think I am a monster now. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU BEFORE" Naruto turned away with tears in his eyes

"Get a hold of yourself IDIOT. Don't you trust me? You were my friend, you are my friend and you always will be my friend" Ben said with a grin

"You really think that?" Naruto asked with hope

"One hundred percent" Ben chuckled as he ruffed Naruto's hair

"Thank you, Thank you , thank you " Naruto choked with emotions and hugged Ben tightly

"Buddy... can't breath"

"Sorry Ben" Naruto backed away with a sheepish chuckle

"So where were we Ah..Kushina Uzumaki. Well I think she could be your mother" Ben stated as he showed her a photo of a beautiful red haired kunoichi

Naruto choked with emotions as he saw the photo. Nobody talked about his parents. This felt good. Really good

"Anything about my father Ben " Naruto asked with hope

"Look, I can't tell for sure but this book " Jinchurikis all over the world" . It's kinda old but there is a thing I can clearly come up with. It is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own kage in most of cases. I don't know but there is another possibility you may be in some relation with the fourth hokage" Ben explained

"But..but I was in orphanage . If I was...

"I don't have answers buddy just suggestions" Ben shrugged

"Thanks Ben this means a lot" Naruto replied with a smile. May be all of his questions weren't answered but still Ben did a lot for him. A lot more

"Now about the nine tailed fox. The writer states it is an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. It was summoned by some Madara guy against the first hokage" Ben read aloud

"Umm...I know that Ben" Naruto said

"Naruto you are not getting it. That thing never came out of his wish. Which means there was someone else behind it. Someone else who can summon a thing like that" Ben stated

"It could be the snake guy we fought in forest" Naruto said

"Once again I can't say but there is one thing written in this book. According to that Hashirama Senju offered the tailed beasts as a peace treaty which means he captured them. The jinchurikis are somehow considered as a military weapon who can protect and serve the village . Every village have its own but only a few jinchurikis can fully control their bijus" Ben replied

"Whoa who are they Ben?" Naruto asked

" I don't know that's a secret." Ben sighed with annoyance

"So that's why that perv is trying to get me to use my red chakra" Naruto said as realization hit to him

"Red chakra ? Anyways Naruto there is a thing I wanna warn you about. Nobody likes if their freedom is taken away. If this nine tailed thing is in your belly and in any case you are going to face it. It will take that out on you surely" Ben said

"But how can you say that?" Naruto asked

"I have my own experiences. If there is an alive thing stuck in you ... I will tell you sometime after" Ben groaned as he remembered his past experience with **Ghostfreak** and the **Ultimates**

"Now about the sealing skills. What's that? Can I learn that?" Naruto asked with hope

"It's not easy like nin, tai or genjutsu Naruto. It will take a damn time" Ben snapped

Naruto frowned visibly, "Meh… so it's another 'I'm stupid, nevermind teaching it' thing isn't it?" The silence seemed to be his answer, "I don't care, if it's my clan specialty then shouldn't I know how to do at least a little bit of it? I want to learn it." Right after saying that, a small book was tossed to him that he deftly caught, "What's this?"

Ben chuckled "I knew you'd say that so I checked this out for you. The person that wrote that is the leading living expert of fuuinjutsu in the village. No need to thank me."

It was a small, handwritten brown book that seemed a little worn and felt a little over 200 pages, but was still completely readable. The hastily scribbled out title said _Hey, You're Not a Genius. Who Cares? Read This and You Won't Suck at Fuuinjutsu._ Also quickly scrawled out was the name of the author, a man named Jiraiya. Naruto held the book up with a deadpan look on his face, "First of all, this title sucks so hard. Second of all, it looks like I could have written this myself. Are you serious with this Ben? This was written by that same ero sensei who is teaching me. I doubt it may teach me anything"

"This book is good. I have learned a lot from that" Ben assured

"But..."

"You gotta hurry there are 7 - 8 more parts of it. I am on the last part now" Ben chuckled

"COME ON BEN" Naruto groaned

"Read it buddy anyways if you complete it today I will show you gates tomorrow and I will tell you how I survived fighting against my own forms in my ultimatrix " Ben offered

"Alright Ben you got a deal" Naruto gave a thumbs up

"Naruto we will have to wake up a bit early tomorrow. I found someone to teach you" Ben chuckled

"Oh that's great. Thanks Ben" Naruto's grin widened

"No need to " Ben grinned as he went inside his room. He was really tired. He mentally groaned that if he had worked that much hard he would have gone to MIT. Ben sighed and closed his eyes and darkness took him

**Hello guys. This is it. Naruto won't become super awesome but he will be more stronger than canon. And Ben's presence will reflect on his relationship with Kyubi. How much I don't know? But it will and yep Naruto now have a hint about who his father is. I hope I did a good job here**

**So next time **

** Boot camp of hell. 6 days in dark forest alone**


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah...where am I?" Ben groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around the surroundings. It looked familiar.

"It looks like beach back home . Does that mean I have returned?" Ben wondered

"BENJI IT'S YOU" Ben turned around as he heard the familiar voice

"KEV I AM BACK " Ben yelled jovially

"Ben" Kevin dashed towards him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly. Ben was about to return the hug but ... Green jump suit. Huh Kevin didn't wear green jumpsuit

"BEN"

Ben's face paled with horror as he heard the familiar voice of Gai . This was confirmed when he saw his famous bowl cut hair style

"NO NOT YOU. HELP ME HELP ME...HELP MEEEEEEEEE"

"BEN BEN WAKE UP" Suddenly the scene faded as he opened eyes again.

"Ben are you alright? You were screaming" Naruto said with concern

"I had a nightmare buddy , a horrible nightmare" Ben mumbled. There was nothing more frightening then the green jump suit and the horrible sunset. Damn you Kakashi Hatke

**Time skip ( a hour later)**

"Okay buddy now I will teach you how to open gates" Ben said

"Yeah finally. Hey Ben is that possible to use chakra while using gates?" Naruto pumped his fists and asked

"It's not that difficult to open first gate since we are doing the weight training. The real problem lies in using the chakra after opening them. After opening the gate your chakra is terribly increased. Chakra control isn't that much of problem but it really exhausts you" Ben explained

"Oh How much gates you can open Ben?" Naruto asked

"I can open two of them. I theoretically know how to open the third one but Gai sensei told me not to since it could injure me. But there is a thing while it's difficult to use chakra while using gates. I have found a way out" Ben grinned

"Believe it! So how can you do that?" Naruto asked jovially

"The more you push your body, the more it gets easier. The key is to keep the gate opened until you get exhausted. It's damn hard since you can't use shadow clone but its effective. I am roughly over the first gate. I will start doing it with second after couple of days. You won't believe how much your speed , strength and chakra capacity increases while opening gates. You have seen the speed and strength Let me tell you how much your chakra increases. It becomes more than doublel" Ben replied with a grin

"Wow I will surely kick that jerk Neji's ass . Believe it" Naruto said jovially

"I know you will but shall we begin the training now" Ben chuckled at his friends antics and said

"Let's do it then. Believe it!" Naruto cheered

"Put your hands like this and..." Ben began quickly as they had to complete their training quickly today.

That day ended so shortly. Ben was a bit annoyed when he came to know that the awesome vanishing in a smoke technique was just a supplementary skill and was much easy to begin with. But the hard part was coming. It was to split the leaf in half by using the chakra. Asuma explained that this will enable them to fuse their wind chakra with their weapons . He also showed them his wind blades. Once you cut the leaf in half, you have to do the same procedure with the weapon. Mainly Kunai or metallic weapons like them which are used to cut.

Ben was amzed when Asuma showed that just after putting the chakra even a Kunai can pierce through hard rocks easily. Apart from that Asuma was very much good at Taijutsu so that was another benefit . Well the prob was that even after using a lot more shadow clones than he normally used the leaf cutting exercise took a whole day.

But Ben was happy for Naruto. This training was going to help him in his future battle. It was win win for Ben too because he had learned some useful things from Asuma too

And the day ended . Tired from their training our heroes slept peacefully . Well it was necessary since the next day was not going to be even a little bit pleasant for Ben. The thing happened at the morning made him assure of that. What happened? Let's see

"OUUCH" Ben winced in pain and his eyes snapped open. He jumped from his bad when he saw a snake curling there

There was a scroll in snake's mouth. It put the scroll on the bed and vanished

_" How did you like your wake up call? Don't worry about the byte the snake was not poisonous. He he but it will hurt for a while. I am waiting for you at the gates of forest of death and I don't like to wait_

_Anko Mitarashi_

_"_

"What did I ever do to her? Ouch ouch. It really hurts" Ben winced in pain and ran to the bathroom. His day wasn't going to be easy. He was sure of that

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick bath Ben took his bag pack and started running towards the direction of the forest . It didn't take a lot of time since his speed was greatly increased. He reached there in a few minutes only to face the devil herself

"You are late Ben kun" Anko pouted

"That snake was that really necessary ?" Ben snapped

"Why so angry Ben ?" Anko smirked and appeared behind Ben but before the kunai can pierce through Ben's skin he appeared behind her

"Ah ah that's not so easy now Miss snake" Ben chuckled

"Hmm...impressive so you have improved" Anko grinned

"So are you going to teach me something or you just wanted to torture me " Ben sighed

"Oh you have so low opinion on me Ben? Anko said with a pout and continued " Why would I torture a little boy like you?"

"Excuse me Miss snake. I am anyone but a little boy" Ben snapped angrily

"You are a little boy without that toy on your wrist" Anko giggled

"Huh I can take whatever training you have without using my watch. Keep that in your mind" Ben said with annoyance

"Oh Attitude I like that. So sign this paper" Anko smirked and handed him a paper

Ben read the paper first and his eyes widened " WHAT'S THIS?" Ben panicked

"Well in writing that if you use your artifact during my training you have to withdraw from the chunin tournament along with your friend Naruto. Then you won't be able to give this exam ever again" Anko replied with a devious grin

"HUH AND YOU THINK I WILL SIGN THIS" Ben snapped

"I still have your photos in green jump suit" Anko winked

"AHH ...You have something against me. Haven't you?" Ben groaned

"Nothing personal Ben . Just doing my job" Anko grinned

"You at least have a pen right" Ben sighed

"I sure do" Anko smirked and took out a ball pen. Ben clenched his fist in anger and took the pen . "_I am sure going to enjoy this hero"_ Anko mentally smiled at seeing Ben's face

"Happy now" Ben growled

"Ah ah it is just the beginning Tennyson. Now when you are trained by Might Gai himself there are some special speculations for you" Anko said with a devious grin

"_I don't like her smile"_ Ben said to himself with a frown

"You will have to wear this" Anko took out two tags and stuck them on Ben's shoulder. Ben didn't get it first but he suddenly felt the pressure on weight increase

" You can feel it right. This tags can increase your weights and thanks an extra function added to them you can't remove your weights now. There is another special function in it which disrupts your chakra" Anko said with a smirk

"Bitch..." Ben muttered angrily

"Alright so what you have to do is follow the map. Nothing more serious" Anko said

"I already did that before with my team remember" Ben snapped

" This is different Tennyson. This time it will include some deeper parts of forest which wasn't included before and I can promise you that its much much tougher than it was last time" Anko smirked

"And what should I have to do in the end?" Ben asked

"Nothing more. You have to reach a certain place I have highlighted in the map and open this scroll. Nothing more than that" Anko handed over the scroll to Ben.

"And I know you won't make it easy for me" Ben sighed

"Absolutely Best of luck Ben Tennyson" Anko grinned and gave a thumbs up

"Alright let's begin then " Ben grinned and after struggling a bit he actually managed to put up chakra on his feet. He gave a two finger salute and dashed in the entrance of the forest

"_ You are good kid. Really good but you must understand what it takes to be a shinobi. Sorry for being hard on you but you need to see the face of reality. Your kindness can kill you and now we don't afford to lose someone like you. Let's see how much stronger you will become Ben Tennyson" _Anko thought with a grin and after doing a hand sign vanished in a puff of smoke

This was the beginning of the boot camp of hell. A lot of things were against him. It was much difficult for him to use his chakra. He had to adjust with the pressure of the new weights. Deal with a forest full of horrible beasts who were more than eager to eat him alive. All of this without going hero. AH...Just how much more our hero had to endure

**Five days and 4 hours later**

"The gate of healing : Release" Ben yelled and his body was surrounded by a green aura. Ben started jumping on the cliff of mountain like it was nothing. Just within a few moments Ben reached on the top

He fell on his knees and placed the scroll on the seal which was placed on the ground. Anko appeared in a puff of smoke

"5 days and 4 hours ...take that..." Ben said in between his breath and fell on his knees

"Impressive, extremely impressive" Anko grinned and pulled the tags away from Ben's shoulder. Ben felt as a boulder was lifted from him.

"Can you please... " Ben said as he slowly stood up. Anko didn't get that but she complied. Ben stretched his muscles and released the weights on his shoulder and ankles making a crater on the ground

"Finally it feels good " Ben sighed in relief and brushed the sweat on his forehead

"Damn good job gaki. I knew you would do it but doing it 8 hours earlier than I expected that was a damn good job" Anko patted his shoulder and continued with a smirk " Well you deserves a treat after that"

"Huh. Wasn't all I did enough? Fighting wild animals, huge insect , The damn strain which I endured to get my chakra control with your weird tags. Sleepless nights...and now I have to go out with you too. Please that's more than I can handle" Ben whined

"Oh I have been a bad girl to you Ben. Don't worry I will make it up on dangos. 6 pm today My treat" Anko smirked

"I know that you won't take no for an answer. OK then as you wish" Ben sighed

"You better appreciate that. You can even tell your friends that you ate with the Anko Mitarashi" Anko winked at him

"So can I go now? or you have some other plans to torture me" Ben snapped

"Of course no body is stopping you but be on time" Anko smirked

"As if I have another option for now" Ben muttered and pressed the dial of ultimatrix. In a green flash XLR8 stood in his place. The reason why Ben preferred this form was that it was not only extremely speedy. It can recover from any kind of strain within a few seconds and healing powers which rivaled **Swampfire's . **With in a moment Ben vanished from Anko's eyes

"Now after all this I can believe that may be you can fight Sensei on even grounds" Anko said to herself with a grin

**So this is it. A bit short but I think this is a good place to end it . sorry if it looked like Ben was not good with girls in the last chapter. The thing I meant was that he always had trouble understanding them**

**I am thinking about giving Chromastone, Diamondhead and Feedback ability to use chakra on some level. Besides I think only with Taijutsu training Ben is dangerous like hell**

**Imagine Armadillo moving with the speed of Ultimate Swampfire or Ultimate Kickin Hawk**

**Next time Inside the cursed seal. The battle between an alien and a snake**

**As you know Ben won't be able to destroy the seal but that doesn't mean his efforts will go in vain. He will get fruitful results. This will take a toll on Ben. Injure him seriously or like that. But after this a very deep friendship between Anko and Ben will be formed . Just Friendship. I will decide what to do much later **

**And I am revealing Ben's first creative attack which will be used against Gaara . **

**Imperial strike- With using the second gate the user cover his whole body with chakra like a shield. This provides a very tough defense and offense . The drawback is this attack can't be used for more than 5-7 minutes. If he will do that his body will collapse**

**stay tuned for more. Until then Ja ne**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ah finally it feels so good after a proper bath" Ben stretched his muscles and sat on the couch comfortably. When our hero came earlier no body was in the home . May be Naruto was training Ben thought. A nap was necessary after spending 5 days between all sorts of animals and insects. Don't forget Anko's terms and conditions too. Like no ultimatrix, extra weight, making his weights nondetachable and chakra disruption tags Ben really got the hang of it but no matter what our hero passed with flying colors in the end

After a short nap our hero woke up and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and thought "_Why is that psycho lady taking a personal interest in me? She called that snake freak her sensei. What does that mean?. And...she uses snakes too . AHHH there are so many questions and no clear answers. Why is everything like a puzzle?. Naruto...why didn't he know about his clan? Why Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage a responsible leader of the village will seal an age old disaster in an orphan kid ? If the fox was sealed in Kushina Uzumaki then why was it out there 12 years ago? Kushina Uzumaki...Minato Namikaze...Nine tailed Fox. Somehow all this things are connected. DAMN "_

Ben vigorously splashed water on his face and said with a long breath " they are like some top secrets of government, not any government. Ninja government "

"Damn . I am not very much good with processing a lot of information" Ben groaned and looked at the clock. He stretched his muscle and said with a yawn " I still have 5 hours left after that I am going out with that psycho lady" . Ben shivered as he remembered Anko. This was really going to be difficult.

"I should go and burn some calories . Naruto is not here and watching tv is quite boring" Ben said to himself and put up his jacket on then he opened up the window and jumped out of it

"Ah that's what I call an exit" Ben said with a grin .

"Ben Tennyson" Somebody said. Ben turned around and saw a familiar face standing there

"Oh hello Kurenai san" Ben greeted with a smile

"Looks like you are back from your training" Kurenai said with a grin

"Yep" Ben nodded

"So how about training with my team today? " Kurenai proposed

"Umm...Sure why not?" Ben gave a thumbs up

"Can you go with Kiba to pick Hinata? I will meet you directly at the training ground" Kurenai said with a smile

"OK I won't mind" Ben said with a grin

After that Kurenai left and Ben started walking with Kiba and Shikamaru. There was something which was bugging Kiba from a long time. Now it was a chance to clear that thing. Kiba looked at Ben and said" Ben Tennyson..."

"Yep" Ben said

"Did you teach anything to Naruto?" Kiba asked uncomfortably

"And why do you think that?" Ben asked with curiosity

"After you arrived there is a change in Naruto. He became a lot stronger than he was before"

"Stop right there my friend. You know where the real power lies. It lies in your heart. He was a loser that's why constantly improved over the time because he wanted to prove himself. Your strength isn't how hard you can hit. It is how much hit you can take and stand up after that. Now you get that" Ben explained

"Wow great speech. How do you know such things? " Kiba asked

"Umm...from here and there like that. Hey do you know anything about that jerk Neji? What's wrong with him anyways?" Ben asked with a yawn

"You are really new here aren't you?" Kiba asked

"Yeah but what about that?" Ben exclaimed

"You will know once you see Hinata's father. Neji isn't the only jerk in their family" Kiba muttered bitterly and told Ben what happened apparently while he and Hinata were training they stumbled upon her sister and her dad.

Her dad then started berating her saying why is she with him saying Kiba quoted "Why are you with this mutt why do you keep disgracing me girl" Hinata looked to be in tears as she was taken away.

"So here is what we do….." silence ensued as Kiba didn't know what to do. Ben sighed "Why don't we just go in and knock".

Both boys went to the front gate and pressed the alarm a branch servant answered as Kiba replied thus they let him in.

"_It sound too easy"_ thought Ben the boys went inside as Hinata quickly came out "Kiba-Kun, Ben- kun" .

"How you doing Hinata? It's been a long time isn't it" Ben greeted

"Ano...Ben...I..am alright thanks" Hinata said with a smile

"Hey Hinata lets go train. This time Ben will train with us" Kiba said

A branch servant came to the gate where they were "Hiashi-Sama will see you now" Hinata and Kiba froze while Ben just raised his eyebrows.

He looked at Hinata and Kiba and shrugged "Well why don't we see what he wants."

Hinata trembled as Kiba gulped. " Come on guys" Ben smiled and pulled both of them in

**At a meeting room where Hiashi is located**

The group slid the Japanese like door open as they saw Hiashi kneeling down with a table containing refreshments.

"Sit" Hiashi ordered as the group sat down "Now what do you want"

Ben looked at Kiba as the dog boy gulped "Well we are here for Hinata to train with us" Hinata looked to be trembling at her father's cold gaze and then he just chuckled making both Kiba and Hinata gulp while Ben looked to be drinking his tea.

"You want to train with this disappointment, very well you may train with her" Kiba looked to be happy at Hiashi's approval however Ben and Hinata felt a "but" coming.

"However" Ben sighed "I would like to ask why Hinata and Not Hanabi" Hinata looked downcast

"I don't think that's your concern" Ben snapped and looked Hiashi directly in his eyes.

"Boy you should know your place and keep quiet" Hiashi said with a smirk

"Get to the business dude. Are you gonna allow her or not?" Ben chided

Hiashi looked at Ben as he inwardly scowled "I decided to not allow her"

"WHAT BUT YOU JUST SAID" screamed Kiba but Ben put a hand on his shoulder and told him to stay quiet

"It's alright Kiba he has the right to change his mind" Ben got up " Thanks for your hospitality but I can't stay here much longer " Ben looked at Hiashi and smirked. Ben turned towards Hinata and said with a smile " Take care of yourself Hinata"

"You have a poor choice in friends Ben Tennyson. As expected from a clan less idiot. I thought you were better but it seems all those rumors about you were just rumors"

Ben stopped and turned around to look at him "Dude you don't know me and I don't know you. Keep your opinion to yourself"

Kiba and Hinata's eyes went wide to the way Ben was speaking to the Hyuga clan head.

"Boy do you know who you are speaking to" Hiashi glared at Ben

" As if I give a damn about that " Ben smirked

Hiashi smirked "Hmph…A pathetic nobody like you isn't worth it"

"Hey leave Ben alone" Kiba decided to help his new friend while Hinata looked even sadder.

"Oh like that. We will see that" Ben smiled and left to go outside then Hinata got the courage to go with them.

"Hinata-san you should just listen to Hiashi-Sama and leave the scum alone" Said a main branch Hyuga who had a well groomed hair.

"Kenji -san" Hinata muttered as suddenly

Ben came up to the Hyuga and looked at him face to face " And who are you JERK?"

"Hmph there is nothing you can do trash as I'm a main branch Hyuga" Kenji smirked proudly

Ben smiled as suddenly he bended over and pushed Kenji causing him to fall to the ground.

Kenji got up and yelled "You dare" Kenji attempted to punch Ben in the face but the wielder of ultimatrix ducked and then done a hard roundhouse kick right on his chin.

Kenji flew right to the door that Hiashi was in.

Hinata gasped.

Kiba jaw hit the ground.

Every Hyuuga that gathered gasped

The door had a ripped hole in it as Kenji crashed into the table Hiashi was sitting in.

Hiashi got up looking at Ben as he scowled while he held Hanabi

"And Tennyson wins by 1-0 " Ben smirked and laughed at the scowl Hiashi and Hanabi was giving him.

"Hinata from now on you can train with me and Naruto any time after all we are friends" Ben grinned as he grabbed Hinata's shoulders

"Also forget this jerk you're a great person" Ben said as he pointed at Hiashi

Then he left with Kiba running after him.

"MAN that was so cool" Kiba was awestruck as he was laughing at what happened.

"Hey" Kiba looked at Ben as he looked at Kiba "you know he started it right" Kiba nodded "Yeah he tried to punch you and you retaliated with a counter" Kiba tried to copy Ben's uppercut.

Ben chuckled and three of them started running towards the training ground. But he didn't know the after effects of the things he did were going to cause

"Sir the hyuga's were attacked by Ben 10 " An Lion masked Anbu barged in

Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "_Tennyson, what did you do this time?"_

**Time skip**

"Ben Tennyson you are under arrest for Grievous bodily harm" The cat masked anbu said

"On what grounds" Kurenai sternly asked

"For attacking the Hyuga's" Kurenai's eyes widened and Shino took of his glasses

"WHAT BUT BEN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Kiba screamed

"Alright Kiba what happened" Kurenai said to her student as Kiba then told everyone what happened.

"_He helped Hinata once again"_ Kurenai thought as she felt sad for her student but proud at Ben for helping the girl she sees as a little sister.

"_Benjamin Tennyson...you stood against hyuga clan once again" _Shino thought

"Nevertheless he will be taken as the Hokage requested" The cat masked anbu said

"OH COME ON. I NEED TO CALL MY LAWYER" Ben panicked comically as the anbu took him

**At the council**

Sarutobi coughed " Ben do you know what you have done"

"Of course" Ben replied with a grin

"Anything to say brat" A civilian said

"Simple self-defense" The room became silent as then the civilian council roared.

"Bullshit you attacked him first"

"He is a Hyuuga he doesn't resort to violence like you"

"SILENCE" roared Sarutobi making the civilian shut up in fear due the Killer intent that the Hokage was emitting

"Do you know who is this kid? He is Ben Tennyson. Ask anyone of the wave country he will tell you. He is the sole reason why we have a lot of profitable deals with the wave country. This is the same kid who fought Orochimaru and saved a lot of lives just a month before. He rejected the chunin jacket just because he wanted to pass like his friends. and I BELIEVE HIM MORE THAN ANY OF YOU" Sarutobi yelled at the council members

"He is telling the truth my pup he was there" Tsume said

"I would like to give him benefit of doubt" Danzo smirked _"I have my own agendas for you Ben Tennyson. Until then enjoy your time and I have yet to see how are you going to perform against the jinchuriki of the sand. He he you and your artifact are going to spend a lot of time in root's undercover labs. a lot of time. he he "_

"The evidence is correct" the Civilian looked glum "However" Ben rolled his eyes at the familiar remark.

"The damages must be paid in full" The civilians smirked while Ben shrugged "Sure I will pay using my mission money"

"The council ends Tennyson wait for me in my office" Sarutobi said with a serious tone

Ben sighed with annoyance and left for Sarutobi's cabin. The question was why was he punished for kicking ass of a jerk?. Why was he punished for helping a friend? WHY?

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do" Sarutobi said as he came through the door

"It was just after I went to that Hyuga jerk..." Ben began and explained everything in details

"Look Ben I understand..."

"No you don't. If you did I won't have to punished. Now what? I am completely broke" Ben snapped

"Ben you are right but in our world being right is just not enough. Anyways great job I heard you kick was able to send that member 9 feets up in the air" Sarutobi smirked

"Well after Gai-san's training and that psycho lady's boot camp in hell you can expect something like that from me" Ben chuckled

"Lord Hokage Ben was not at fault. He was just..."

"Kurenai I know. Don't worry he got off easily" Sarutobi grinned

"Yeah with zero balance in my account" Ben sighed

"As hokage I have a good amount of money. So don't worry about that. Forget about the damages and relax" Sarutobi assured

"Oh thanks old man" Ben relaxed a bit

"And best of luck for your exams. You can go now" Sarutobi said with a grin

As Ben left Sarutobi said with a smirk " I heard rumors that you were back Jiraiya". Jiraiya appeared behind the wall and sighed " And I thought I tricked you"

"I may be old but I am still your teacher" Sarutobi chuckled

"It looks like Ben 10 caused an uproar in the council sensei" Jiraiya said with a grin

"His attitude is both his strength and weakness. He have a very different mindset than the shinobis. Let me tell you what he told me at the chunin exams" Sarutobi smirked and began

As Ben came out of the cabin he came face to face with a very familiar face

"How ya doing hero?" Anko said with a smirk

"I was better before but can't tell for the future" Ben sighed while Kurenai giggled at seeing their interaction

"So heard you have had a trouble with the Hyuga's" Anko said with a wink

" Please don't remind of me that. Damn that unjust bastards" Ben snapped angrily and clenched his fists

"Kurenai you can go now I will take it from here" Anko said with a serious look

"Alright then good bye Ben" Kurenai left with a giggle

"Damn...ungrateful shinobis. Now what do you want?" Ben sighed and turned towards Anko

"We are going to the dango shop" Anko grabbed Ben's hand and started dragging him. The wielder of ultimatrix sighed and decided to let her have her way

**At the dango shop**

"You know you eat as fast as Naruto" Ben sweat dropped

"Ah...the...dangos are too testy for me" Anko said in between her bites

"That tattoo on your neck , I saw the same one on Sasuke's back" Ben said

Anko froze and her face hardened. " It's the cursed seal my sensei gave it to me before he abandoned me and defected from the village" She said with tone of hurt in her voice

"He abandoned you but why? " Ben asked

"It's none of your concern" Anko snarled

"Easy girl. I was just asking. That seal is a crappy thing last time I had to use Ultimate amphibian to push its effects back " Ben sighed

"Wait a sec. YOU CAN PUSH ITS EFFECTS BACK" Anko exclaimed

"Umm...yeah. I have a an alien who can do mind reading and sort of things" Ben grinned

"Alright then use it on me" Anko grabbed his collar and said

"Whoa...calm down what's wrong with you?" Ben snapped as he was shocked by her sudden outburst

"I need to get this thing off me...Don't you get it...I don't want to be branded by **his ** mark . Now CAN YOU HELP ME OR NOT?" Anko yelled with teary eyes

"You sure have something against that guy. haven't you?" Ben asked

"You have no idea. The only reason I live is to kill him at any cost " Anko muttered

"Alright then. Even though you are a psycho who made my life hell for some time your training helped me very much so you got a deal. Now can you..."

Anko released her grip on Ben. Ben grinned and dusted of his jacket then he took his wrist up to his chest . He started flapping through the aliens until Amphibian came. He pressed the dial and with in a green flash jelly fish like alien stood in his place

His eyes glowed and he spoke " I don't get it. Either it isn't here or too much deep inside"

"Just as I thought. Your claims were useless" Anko taunted

"AHHH..Stop taunting me. Alright let's go ultimate then" Ben groaned and pressed the dial on his chest. Four gray spikes came out and Ultimate Amphibian stood in its place. Ben took a long breath and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to do something or not?" Anko said with annoyance

"Alright I get it now. I never did it before but I think this will work. OK Miss snake hold your breath and cool down for a while" Ben said as he flew down to her

"What are you planning to do?" Anko asked

"I am sensing another powerful presence in your mind but its very much deep inside. I can't reach it properly until I too go inside. There is only one way to do it " Ben said in a serious tone

"And what that would be?" Anko asked

"I have to transform into current and merge with your brain's electric waves. This is the way I can reach to your deep subconscious" Ben replied

"Can you do that?" Anko exclaimed

"Yep " Ben smirked and put his tendrils on Anko's forehead . His body glowed with blue charge and after turning into a very small current went in Anko's head . Anko felt a little jerk and opened her eyes Ben wasn't there.

_"He really did it. I hope you win hero"_

**_With Ben_**

Ben was travelling into the deeper and deeper parts of Anko's mind. Then suddenly he saw the cursed seal floating on the space.

"OK alright then let's go" Ben yelled and dashed towards the mark. When he made contract he felt his body absorbed like it was a portal . Ben went through the dark tunnel and suddenly he was slammed on the ground . He stood up slowly and mentally thanked that he didn't have any bones to break.

Ben floated in the air and tried to look around. It was a dark cave. A very unusual surrounding to begin with. Ben muttered. Suddenly a sword pierced through his chest.

"I never expected that someone will even reach here but sorry...AHHHHHH" A powerful electric charge slammed him on the wall. Ben chuckled and said " Don't expect to surprise someone who can read your mind and become intangible Orochimaru"

Orochimaru grunted in pain and stood up slowly then smirked and said " Looks like we have ..." Before he can complete the blue electric charge hit him from behind and slammed him on the ground

"Yep and I totally kicked you ass " Ben grinned and fired another charge at him. Orochimaru yelled in pain once again. This time Ben decided to take no chance. He slammed the dial once again and transformed into **Diamondhead**

"Now this is over snake" Ben grabbed Orochimaru and Within no time trapped his whole body in a crystal dome.

"It was easy" Ben grinned and looked in front of him. As Ultimate Amphibian he noticed the center of whole system was inside so if he wanted to destroy the seal he had to go in

"So here I come" Ben smiled and started running into the dark parts of the cave But...he forgot to notice the little cracks which were appearing on the crystal dome

As Ben went inside, the area started becoming more clear because of the torches. After walking a while Ben stood at the large door. The same tatto was drawn on the door but the drawing was bigger...much bigger

Ben took along breath and opened the door. A bright light came from inside almost binding him as his eyes adjusted he slowly went in. As he slipped inside the door was closed automatically

"_What the heck is this thing?"_ Ben said to himself as he looked around. This was like some sort of a space with large screens floating. Each screen was showing Anko's memories like a movie. Ben pressed the dial again and reverted back to his human form

"This is her mind scape then" Ben said as he saw at one of the screens.

"Sensei One day I will become a great ninja like you" A young girl jovially said

"You will surely ku ku ku" A pale man smirked and ruffed her hair

"Sensei...this ...hurts..."

"Do you want to become as great as me?"

"Yes..."

"Then endure the pain"

"As you wish sensei"

"Sensei...why are you doing this?"

"Are you questioning me? Anko"

"YES. I AM. SENSEI THIS IS WRONG. STOP THIS MADNESS . Please I beg you"

"Anko this is just a little price to pay for immortality"

"If you won't...then I will stop you as Konoha's responsible shinobi"

Before Ben can see what happened next, The scenery began to change. Within a flash...AHHHH Ben's face slammed on the solid ground. He winced in pain and slowly stood up

"Where am I ...ahhhh?" Ben said to himsel as he suddenly felt a sting of pain. He looked down and saw a snake was sucking his thumb

"Bloody snake" Ben yelled and threw the snake away.

"I must give you credit you are stronger then I expected before" Ben turned around as he heard the familiar voice.

"You..I will..." Ben tried to speak but he couldn't. He also felt his arms and legs leaving him. His body slammed on the ground helpless

"You are strong but this is my domain" Orochimaru smirked and grabbed Ben by his collar. Ben looked at him with horror. Orochimaru took a sword from his mouth and stabbed Ben

"This was easy" Orcohimaru grinned and slammed him on a wall. Blood spatted from his chest and head. Orochimaru smiled as he tore apart his enemy into peaces...but...

He suddenly saw Ben's fingers twitching. But how was that possible? After that powerful poison and stabbed by Kusangi how was he still alive

Then towards his horror Ben stood up and what...there was a smirk on his face.

"The battle isn't over until it is over" Ben said as his eyes glowed pink and his body started glowing blue

"Interesting...kukuku.. really interesting"

"You have made a big mistake and YOU WILL PAY"

**In the hospital**

"AHHH...ouch ouch ouch where am I" Ben groaned as he slowly returned to the land of living. He tried to stood up but winced in pain. His whole body was covered in bandages

"Easy Ben" A voice said. Ben saw Sarutobi was standing there

"Gramps...Why am I in...the hospital?" Ben winced in pain

"Don't you remember anything Ben?" Sarutobi asked

"That crazy snake man, AHH...I entered in that snake lady's mind" Ben said

"You went inside the cursed seal Ben. I don't know whatever you do but you did some solid job" Sarutobi said with a smile

"Solid job? What happened?" Ben asked

"At first what did you saw Ben?" Sautobi asked

"Orochimaru,...dark cave...moving pictures and then...BAAM...I am here like a mummy" Ben explained

"There were 7 stab marks, 39 broken ribs and your jacket was torn into peaces. Your condition was critical 7 hours ago"

"7 hours!"

"You are admitted here since 23 hours Ben. You were unconscious "

"Whoa...unconscious. I really got my ass handled this time" Ben chuckled lowly

Sarutobi chuckled at his antics and said " Well there are a lot of visitors queuing up to meet you. A lot of them haven't slept since the last night"

"OH...so I am in trouble" Ben groaned

"You sure are" SArutobi chuckled and said with a serious tone " Ben...With the respect and concern I share for you I request you to stop digging things about Kushina Uzumaki"

Ben's eyes widened and he looked at Sarutobi .

" All things will be explained with due time but...there are somethings you and Naruto are not ready to know yet. But let me tell you something I have best interests in mind for both you and Naruto. " Sarutobi said with a tone which left room for no argument and he left the room

Ben was looking at the door and he was trying to process what happened just before. Then the door suddenly opened. It was Anko and what the fuck? With flowers..

"Umm...Hey...hero are ya alright? Anko said as she slowly sat beside him

"Not as well as I expected" Ben chuckled

"Why did you do that?" Anko asked

"What?"

"You just threw away you life for helping me but why?. you don't even know me properly" Anko said

"Umm..That's what I do. Helping the others out. I always did and always will" Ben chuckled and looked at her mark " But it looks like I failed" Ben sighed

"Umm...Don't say that. You have destroyed lot of complex seals inside the seal. Lord Hokage put of a seal on it and said that now even Orochimaru can't activate it"

"Well congrats than"

"Thanks...for helping. I haven't been...the best person to you but may be we can start over" Anko said nervously

"Friends then" Ben extended his hand

"Absolutely" Anko shook his hand and hugged him gentally . " Get well soon hero" Anko said with a smile before leaving. Then the door opened revealing a lot of angry faces Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Sakura...

Damn?...This really was going to be a long day

**So guys this is it . Some things are left to your imagination but will be explained in flashbacks later**

**I hope you will review more this time. So Ben is in conflict with hyuga clan. Well Hiashi hyuga started off as a jerk but Ben will fix him in shape. After the invasion a showdown between them is coming. Ben will bring out a big change in him but in a positive way. So expect a Hiashi vs Ben but after Ben and sarutobi vs Orochimaru and the two hokages **

**Ben's ideology is a lot different then ninjas. So you can expect him to get in conflict even with the good guys sometimes. What should be Ben's relationship with Jiraiya and Tsunade?**

**should ben take part in the search of Tsunade arc or I should start some solo arc of him (I have a very good idea. Remember the game Naruto dragon sword ****Chronicles). Ben vs Kuroma will be interesting**


	22. Chapter 22

"Wow and I thought you won't be able to get up for some days" Haku giggled

"He he there is a reason I am called the great Ben 10" Ben boasted and pressed the symbol on his chest. Within a green flash he reverted back to his human form

"I still can't believe it. What was that from of yours? " Haku asked

"It's called **Wildvine**" Ben replied

"So you have healing powers in this form" Haku said

"Well I do. Actually there are **Swampfire**, **Diamondhead **and **Xlr8 **can do that too. There is a reason I never went to hospital back home" Ben said with a yawn

"So what are your plans today?" Haku asked

"I don't know , I've been training like hell from almost four weeks so I want to take a rest but ... " Suddenly a knock interrupted him

"Oh wow you recovered so soon hero" Anko popped her head in the door

"Yep, Hey Anko I need your help" Ben said as Anko entered in the room

"You could've asked me" Haku growled with jealousy

"You can help too" Ben said

"I never thought you would need my help. Anyways hero what do you need?" Anko asked. He almost died for her so if he needed her help on something she was more than eager to help

" Well there is someone who had caused me a lot of problems ..." Ben continued with a devious grin

The next morning Kakashi woke up with a yawn and went in the bathroom for brushing his teeth then take a bath

He came out after a few seconds and opened his closet for taking cloths but...

"What are all those gree jumpsuits doing in my closet? WERE ARE MY CLOTHS?" Kakashi panicked and looked at the small note

"Payback is a bitch"

From your big fan Ben Tennyson with love ( I found your orange book interesting so I am taking all of its stock with me. Take care Dude)

"BEN 10 I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU" A loud yell was heard . Anko giggled from a roof trop . " _The boy really knows how to torment people I never thought to see the copycat kakashi this way. he he"_

"Come on Ben its just a spar . Don't be so unyouthful " Lee said

"I know your version of spar and I don't want to injure you or me" Ben denied

"How are you doing my youthful students?" A voice asked. Ben turned around and saw Gai standing there with the same trademark grin on his face

"GAI SENSEI" Lee cheered

"Awesome as always" Ben grinned

"So Ben let's see how much your flames of youth brightened in your training? LET'S SPAR" Gai said jovially

"Go BEN SAN" Lee cheered

"Not now Gai sensei. But I think your eternal rival would be more than happy to do that. I say you should go to his home. He was asking for you " Ben chuckled

" Alright then Kakashi I am coming" Gai grinned and vanished with in a puff of smoke. Ben broke out in a laughter after Gai vanished. It would've been more fun if he was able to see Kakashi's face when Gai sees him in a green jump suit. HE HE HE

"Hey Ben what was that?" Lee asked

"Huh did you said something?" Ben asked

"AHH It looks like your sensei taught you how to act cool. Ben Tennyson FROM NOW ON WE ARE ETERNAL RIVALS" Lee swore with flames in his eyes

"_What's wrong with him?" _Ben sweat dropped at seeing his new friend's antics

**Time skip**

"Now buddy bring it on" Ben yelled. Two shadow clones dashed towards him with kunais in their hands. Ben ducked and delivered a powerful uppercut to one when another tried to attack him all it hit was a log of wood

"Where is he?" The clone muttered but the answer was a kick on his rare

"Ah Ah it isn't easy hitting me" Ben taunted

"Let's even the odds now " The clone chuckled and slowly stood up. All three of Ben's smiled at each other and released their weights. Then clashed with each other

25 minutes later

"Ah it was damn tough. You guys are really tough" Ben said in between his breaths. Both clones who were slammed on the ground chuckled at hearing this

"Well you are so good yourself"

"Yep good job boss"

And with that both of them vanished in a puff of smoke. Suddenly Ben heard claps from behind. He turned around and saw an old man with spiky white hair standing there

"I've heard a lot of things about you but I didn't know you were this good . And what was that technique of yours the one you used to defeat your clones?" Jiraiya asked

"It's called **Imperial strike** but who are you mister old man ?" Ben asked a bit suspicious of this old man

"Foolish boy I'm not old….I'm" suddenly Ben saw the world turn black and then a light appeared.

The man stood in the light as he spoke "I'm the man who is feared across the world"

"I'm the man that women swoon over and scream for me to be their lover"

"I'm the sage, the hermit….." suddenly he danced around and struck a pose "the great gallant Jiraiya-sama" he then brought his right hand forward and turned his head around for extra effect.

Ben was silent as he was dumbfounded. Jiraiya smirked as he believed Ben was caught in his awesomeness.

Silence ensued as the wind whispered "you…should have just said your name instead of all that"

Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Wait a sec aren't you the one who was teaching Naruto to summon frogs?" Ben asked

"Yep I can teach you that too if you want" Jiraiya grinned

"Alright let's get over this quickly" Ben sighed

"Watch and learn!" Biting his thumbs Jiraiya went through a few hand seals and slammed it into the ground, "What I'm going to teach you is this! Summoning Jutsu"

There was a puff of smoked and when it cleared a large toad about three sizes larger than Ben appeared. It opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue, setting the scroll it held on the ground.

"Wow Large frogs. I've never saw them since I fought Animo " Ben blinked in surprise

"Animo I've never heard of anyone like that anyways just sign your name in blood and give your fingerprints." Jiraiya said with a grin

Ben looked the toad before him and touched it which grunted in amazement. He then looked at Jiraiya who smiled and nodded and then looked at the opened up the contract, getting on his knees he looked at the scroll and saw the name that was next to where he was going to write "Namikaze… Minato?"

Ben 's eyes went wide at the name but then he looked at Jiraiya with a frown "so he was your student" Jiraiya's face suddenly turned serious "yes he was"

Ben continued on speaking with a apologetic grin "You know I can see that you're a nice guy but I am sorry really sorry. I can't sign this"

"But why?" Jiraiya asked him . He was shocked that someone was denying the Toad contract and he didn't expect the Ben 10 about whom he had heard so many good things from his sensei and Naruto to do that.

"I have nothing against you but I want nothing to do with him" Ben said with serious expression on his face

"This is about the nine tailed fox right. Look kid Minato did what he was needed to do. Naruto don't have a problem against him then why you?" Jiraiya snapped

"Yeah, That's what you think dude, A man who sells a new-born's soul for the village is not a leader. A man who can even think about doing that to a kid is not fit as a leader. But I guess that's my opinion" Ben scowled

"Then who is a true leader according to you?" Jiraiya sternly asked

"It may sound idealistic but I think a leader is a man who obtains everything even if he loses his life to do so. who won't sacrifice a single soul for a grater good. The one who values every single life is the true leader" Ben said

"Kid, I respect your ideals" Jiraiya chuckled and put a hand on Ben's shoulder " You think with your heart. That's an admirable thing but you don't know his position. So you can't judge him like that. You are new to elemental nations you don't know how things were used to be before. It was a lot worse then they are now. I heard what you said at the chunin exams the way you think is really admirable but you don't have any idea about how things work here or used to work before"

"I am not judging anybody. That's the way I think . May be he was right or he was wrong but that was not a right thing to do. Anyways sorry if I hurt your feelings. Can you teach me some water techniques? I would really appreciate that" Ben asked with a smile

"Alright then kid here it is..." Jiraiya began

**At the Hokage's office**

"So he refused to sign the contract. I should have known he would do something like that" Sarutobi said

"However, the way the kid thinks its really admirable. But that makes him unfit for a ninja. In a way he hates sacrifices. He will give his life countless times but he will never sacrifice a single soul . " Jiraiya said with a serious tone

"He himself said that to me. He is not a shinobi. He is a hero. He always was and always will. This is why I admire him. Only someone like Ben Tennyson can bring peace in the elemental nations. What do you say?"

"There was a new prophecy the great toad sage told me about. It says " A hero with 10000 faces will arrive in the dark times . He will bring hope and happiness everywhere he goes. He will join hands with the child of prophecy and They will break the cycle of hatred together " Jiraiya said

"It is possible that the hero with 10000 faces is Ben Tennyson. We can't tell that for sure but his arrival is a good thing . A very good thing "

"I didn't see his forms in action but... his technique. You should have seen him sensei. The Imperial strike. That's what he named his technique" Jiraiya said

"Hmm...So tell me more about it"

"Well its..."

**Tomorrow morning**

"We are LATE BEN" Naruto panicked

"Don't panick okay. Just let me think about something" Ben took up his ultimatrix and pressed the dial With in a green flash Xlr8 stood in his place

"Let's go buddy. You better hold on tight, because this is going to be crazy." Ben grabbed Naruto and started running to the chunin area

At the gates two ninjas were at the gate looking bored until they heard something they saw the source it looked like a strange alien with naruto screaming and holding for dear life and Ben focusing on the gate. "Make way!" He shouted, "Two genins coming through!"

The two ninjas jumped away and the genins bumped to the stairway both of them flipped forward and bust through the door making an entry to everyone who had a look of surprise.

"Don't ever I mean ever do that to me" Naruto said with green face

"He he I promise buddy" Ben chuckled and reverted back to his human form

Ben and Naruto quickly got up and fixed themselves. Both of them went in to the line with the other applicants. Genma had shown a list of the matches fighting each other.

"The match will end when someone dies or gives up." Genma continued without pause. "But if I decided the match is over I will stop the match. Don't argue with me about it." Genma said and gave Ben a pointed look having heard about their conduct in the last exam. "Got it?" when they all nodded Genma continued. "The first match will be between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji."

"I say it again you will not win. It is your fate to do so" Neji said as he got into his stance

Raising his eyebrow in confusion the Naruto Uzumaki responded " "Why do you talk about fate? You've gone on and on about fate to me ever since we met in the academy. But I've never heard you explain why you believe that."

"That is none of your business," Neji's eyes narrowed in anger

"It may not be my business but you let the world see it with your fate rants. If you want people to mind their business then stop the foolishness and leave them at home where you can brood alone."

"You dare talk to me like that!" Neji gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to control his anger.

"I dare because you nearly killed your own cousin, despite the fact that the proctor had called the match. She had no intention to fight back" Naruto frowned

Neji was engulfed with anger but then controlled himself as he took a deep breath. "You want to know? Very well, I'll tell you why fate is the only thing that exists. Perhaps then you will understand why fighting against fate is pointless."

He took off his headband showing a seal mark on his forehead. He explained about the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan and that the branch family members are branded with a caged bird seal and was forced to serve and protect the main branch of the Hyuuga family.

But that wasn't the only reason that he hated the main branch. A few years back, a peace treaty was made from the lightning village… but that was a cover so that the lightning ninja can try to steal the secrets of the Byakugan technique. After killing the man who made that contract the lightning village demanded a body of the Hyuuga that killed one of their own.

In the audience Hiashi Hyuuga a serious man who is the head of the main branch family watched to see his only nephew get blinded by his fury when his brother took the toll, but that wasn't the reason… Hiashi's brother Hizashi took his place so that he can show Hiashi that the fate of the Hyuuga family can be defied.

Hanabi, Hiashi's second daughter and Hinata's younger sister looked curiously at her father but he just answered to look back at the battle, the girl watched the fight between Neji and Naruto to see if there are more surprises.

Neji wore his headband again and waited for his answer. "That's it?" Naruto asked,

"Yes, that is right. It was your fate to lose to me, the moment I was made your opponent your fate was set." Neji said, an arrogant smirk on his face "It is because of fate that people are talented they are like that the moment they opened their eyes to the world."

"Wow I knew you were weird but this takes the cake" Naruto chuckled

Neji scowled "Don't mock me dead last!" The Hyuuga prodigy calmed down again "It matters not, fate has decreed me the winner."

"You know since fate has decreed this. Let me show you a fate of my own" Naruto smirked " Like Ben says karma's a bitch that means she's very unfaithful. So I suggest you watch out"

"Foolish! Your technique will not work on me" Neji who activated his Byakugan and Naruto looked at each other as they walked around each trying to find an opening. The wind created a small gust increasing the tension between the two.

Neji took off towards Naruto and covered the distance between them in an instant, intending to end the match quickly and prove to Naruto and Sasuke that you cannot change your fate. Stretching back his right arm as he reached his opponent, Neji through a spear strike attack directed at Naruto's chest.

Throwing his left arm up, Naruto parried Neji's attacked and countered with a right straight at the Hyuga's face.

Bending his body to his left, Neji dodge the strike and attacked with a spear strike at the blonde boy's arm. Only to have the blonde step back on his right leg and bring his left arm down; grabbing his wrist and pulling Neji towards his left taking him off balance before delivering a right hook to the Hyuga's left cheek.

Letting go of Neji's arm, Naruto allowed him to stumble backwards several steps before he stop himself and glared at the blond as blood began to trickle down his lips.

"If your planning on being a match for me at all," Naruto began as he brought his hands together and created the hand signs for the Kage Bushing no Jutsu and with an popping and a cloud of smoke, he was surrounded by 8 clones. "Then you better go all out from the start!" they all called out together and fell into a stance.

Neji grit his teeth as he blocked one of the clones punches, quickly he dodged another as the clone tried to do an upward kick on his chin. At the last minute Neji flipped backwards only to see the three clones charge him again but this time Neji quickly came towards them. Neji grabbed one clone that came first and pushed him back, then the Hyuuga prodigy jumped and span in the air as two other clones charged at him with Kunais. Before they got close Neji heeled kick them both on the head as he landed on the ground dispelling them in the process.

The clone that got pushed away came back to Naruto as the real Naruto watched analysing the Hyuuga before him _"he's got eyes on the back of his head"_

Neji stood before Naruto with his Byakugan "this is the power of the Hyuuga clan. You won't be able to touch me."

* * *

"Damn it! He took them all out" Kiba had his eyes wide.

"Troublesome Naruto needs to think of something and fast" Kiba nodded agreeing with the Nara

"That's Neji. He could do that with his Byakugan" Tenten _ commented_

"The battle isn't over until it is over, Neji is good but Naruto is the best. Besides jerks don't win against heroes" Ben grinned

"You don't know what happened with Neji. SO STAY OUT OF HIS MATTERS" Tenten yelled

"You..." but suddenly Ben found a hand on his shoulder. It was Lee

"Look Ben If Naruto wins today he will prove his point. You have no need to say anything" Lee said

Naruto stood with three clones as Neji got into his stance.

"Go!" Naruto ordered his three clones and they charged at Neji again.

Everyone expected the same to happen as Neji combated the clones. One clone aimed to punch him but Neji intercepted him and attempted to strike but the clone dodged. Another clone then came in interrupting the two and went to give him a wheel kick but Neji ducked and this time hit the clone before he landed dispelling it.

Another clone came from Neji's left with a Kunai making the Hyuuga dodge the pitiful attempt and then hit him right on his stomach dispelling it also.

The first clone that dodged Neji before rushed and then started to give him a series of punches all which was dodged by the Hyuuga and then Neji grabbed the clone's right arm and his left arm when the clone tried to hit him. Neji was about to knee him on his stomach and dispel him when suddenly the clone dispelled with an explosion . Neji felt a brief moment of pain and before he can stand up a kick greeted his head.

Falling towards the ground Neji held his head in pain as blood dripped from his face and slowly looked up at the smoke that was uncovered to see Naruto standing before him with a smirk

"First hit" muttered the blond.

"WOW WAY TO GO NARUTO" Sakura cheered

"Looks like you had trained him Ben" Gai smirked

"Yep little tricks from here and there. Just look at the match Hinata your bastard cousin won't even know what hit him" Ben chuckled

_"Naruto kun " _Hinata thought with admiration

"But how did he hit Neji Ben?" Sakura asked

"He wired his shadow clone with explosives and used him as a decoy then just when Neji lost the balance kaboom he kicked him" Ben explained with a smirk

_"Ben san thanks for helping Naruto. May be one day I would be able to become like you and Naruto kun" _Hinata thought and looked at Ben with a smile

'How could one month of training had made such a huge difference?' Neji thought as he stepped to the side to dodge a flying kick aimed for his face. When Naruto was sailing by him he had moved to strike while he was still in mid-air, when he saw the kunai fly towards at him. Forcing him to jump back to dodge; spinning around while in mid-air, Neji kicked out and hit one of the clones in the head causing it to dissipate like the last four.

Landing on the ground, Neji ducked down and drove his elbow backwards into the clone's stomach. But as he pulled his elbow back, the clone hooked its arm into his elbow joint before bring his other arm around his neck; trapping Neji in place.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as he used his weight to pull Neji back and his clones moved in to attack.

"You think so?" Neji asked in a strained voice and just as the first two clones were about to attack he spun his body; creating a whirlwind of chakra throwing Naruto back and causing the clones to dissipate. "I'll admit, you have certainly gotten better." the Hyuga complimented as he fell into a stance. "But that won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see!" Naruto responded as he and his 13 clones surrounded Neji and threw two kunai's each, to test Neji's defenses.

Spinning around once more, Neji used the Kaiten throwing the Kunai back the way they came; destroying 6 clones that didn't react in time. As he stopped Neji took off into a sprint seeing his chance to take down the downed clone and face off against Naruto one on one. He got within striking distance when they started to get to their feet and, smashed his fist into one of the clones neck.

Before it dissipated, Neji jumped at the next clone and land on its head stomping down with all his weight. Then jumping forward and hitting the next with a palm strike to the heart, that through it off it's feet to land on its back and dissipate. Landing on the ground, the Hyuga rolled backwards as one of the clones tried to land on top of him; as he was coming back to his feet he saw another Naruto slide under him from behind its foot extend up.

Unable to react in time, Neji gets kicked from behind towards the clone that had tried to land on top him and got upper cut under his chin causing his body to rise from the ground several inches. Closing his eyes against the pain, Neji saw as a third Naruto somersaulted over the one who upper cut him and grabbed his shoulders; using his momentum and weight to throw him farther into the air. Where he's dropped kicked in the back by two other clones, causing his body to sail further into the air, where Naruto awaited him his hands forming the seals for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

With a puff of smoke and a popping sound, there were five Naruto's surrounding him. Somersaulting forward, they all kicked out with their left foot while yelling.

"**Uzumaki Combo!**"

The five kicks connected and sent Neji crashing towards the ground, his arms and legs lifted towards the sky.

'NO!' Neji thought as saw the ground approach quickly. 'I won't lose!'

Using the momentum of his fall, Neji spun his body until he was facing the ground.

Neji thrust his hands towards ground and sent a powerful wave of chakra that dissipated all the clones in the ground and thrust Neji towards the sky.

"What?" was the only thing Naruto got to say before Neji reached him and his clones as they were falling and started spinning around creating a whirlwind of chakra.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven****!**" the Hyuga prodigy yelled as he crashed into Naruto and his clones.

"Augh!" Naruto and his clones yelled as they're sent flying in different directions; to crash into the ground and the surrounding walls.

Once he landed back on the ground, Neji turned towards the wall were Naruto had crashed through and took a stance as he tried to catch his breath.

'I've exhausted much of my chakra.' Neji thought as he saw the blond start to stir from under the rubble of the wall. 'But I should have enough to win this fight.'

Pushing the rubble off his body, Naruto jumped from the hole in wall he got thrown through; a small smoke cloud following behind as he threw a four bladed fuma shuriken at Neji. Landing on the ground, he watched as Neji jumped over the large shurinken and ran at the other boy when he was still in the air.

Before Neji hit the ground, he saw the shuriken transform into Naruto. Who reached towards him grabbing his legs and started pulling him backwards; throwing him off his balance as the Naruto in front of him closed the distance and jumped; extending his left knee driving it into his face.

The force of the knee to the face and Naruto pulling on his legs sent Neji backwards to get smashed into the ground, where he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Little brothers are a real hassle. That's why it's the older brother's job to protect them. That's what Ben always tells me. May be your father tried to protect his little brother " Naruto chuckled and continued with a grin "I may not like Hiashi but maybe you should consider his feelings"

"I….I" Neji contemplated as he didn't know what to think right now.

"You're all he has left of his little brother. Do remember that" Naruto's said as Neji lost his consciousness.

'Is it over?' Naruto thought as caught his breath. 'Did I win?'

As if in response to his thoughts, the crowded went wide, cheering for him with exuberance.

"Winner," Genma called out as he moved between the two genin. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"NARUTO YOU ROCK" Ben cheered

"How did he win? It's impossible" Tenten said with shock

"Impossible says I am possible always remember that" Ben said with a grin

"YEP I WON I WON I WON" Naruto hugged Ben tightly. Ben was having trouble in breathing but he returned Naruto's hug and said with a smile" Excellent job buddy" Then whispered something in his ears. Naruto looked at him in confusion and said " Shoud I do this?"

"Come on buddy" Ben pushed him forward

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he landed in front of her, balancing on the back of the seat of the man in front of her.

"N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out as her faced flushed and her heart rate increased.

"I did it." He said as he smiled down at the girl. "I vowed that I would defeat Neji for you and, show him that it doesn't matter if you're not born with the talent as long as you put in the hard work and never give up."

"Naruto-kun," she whispered in return as she looked up at her crush. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for right?"

Hearing this made Hinata feel a little disappointed, but she was glad that they had made progressed from being just year mates to actually being friends.

"Hmm." the shy girl hummed in response as she smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called out from his left, causing the blond to turn and see Rock Lee. "Your progress this past month was incredible! Watching the fight between you and Neji has gotten me fired up, I can't wait to fight against you as well." the bushy brow boy said as he clenched his hands at his side.

"Ah," Naruto responded not really looking forward to fighting Lee, specially if he releases his gates. "Thanks, but maybe we should leave the fighting for another time?"

"Of course." Lee replied with a nod. "The chunin exam is still underway and we wouldn't want to disturb it." he explained. "But Naruto-kun, I would like to thank you. For showing me the fight that a hard-working dead last can put up against a genius. From what I saw of your fight with Neji, it made me realize that if I'm ever going to defeat him I need get more unpredictable and fight in way that Neji isn't used too."

"I don't think that's gonna work out to well Lee." Tenten said as she walked up next to her team mate. "Something tells me Neji is going to use this lost as a way to drive himself to become stronger, so you should put more effort into increasing your own strength as well."

"Hmm." Lee hummed in response as he rubbed his chin. "Tenten, your right absolutely right!" he said after a moment. "As my rival Neji won't just stop becoming stronger. Every minute that passes he becomes stronger and stronger so I have to do what I can to surpass him."

"Hehehehe!" Tenten giggled at her team-mates antics before she turned her head to the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata-chan, how is your health holding up?" she asked the younger girl causing her to blink at her in wonder.

"I- "she began and took breath as she saw everyone's attention on her. "I'm fine, the m-medics say that as long as I d- don't get over excited I s- shouldn't have to w- worry." she answered with a stutter.

"Glad to hear it." The brown-haired girl replied. "From what I heard Neji didn't go easy on you at all, so I was kind of worried he may have done irreparable damage."

"Che." Kiba spoke up as he rolled his eyes. "I bet you just didn't want Neji to get into trouble for what he did!" he stated as he glared at the girl.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said trying to reprimand her friend.

"That's part of it yeah." Tenten admitted with a nod. "But I don't have any family and I see my team-mates as the closes thing to it. So hearing that he could have hurt the closes thing he has to a sister, really made me wonder if Neji isn't the person I thought he was."

"Tenten-san, i-it's alright." Hinata answered with a small smile.

"Congratulations Naruto" Haku said with a smile

"Sometimes some of us lost their ways in out life and do some things that we shouldn't do . That doesn't mean you are bad or anything. Now Neji had his ass kicked . I think he will evolve into something better" Ben said with a grin

"I thought you hated him?" Gai exclaimed

"Life isn't fair to us. In the end he was just another guy who was blinded by hatred and his beliefs. But now I think he will be different actually I am sure he will act different. Every person deserves a second chance that's what I believe in" Ben said with a smile

" YOSH What a youthful thinking Ben san" Gai and Lee said with anime tears in their eyes

"That's why he is the best" Haku giggled and patted Ben's shoulder

"And it was fun to see Hinata's father's face. His jaw was widened so much that he almost caught a fly in that. HE HE" Ben broke out in laughter

Naruto , Kiba and Choji followed him quickly followed by everyone who was present there. Even the jonins let a chuckle escape.

"You know what Hinata. How about you train with me and Naruto? We specialize in kicking jerk's asses. Just after a little bit push I doubt even your jerk father would be able to touch you" Ben chuckled

"Ano..." Hinata blushed taka red and almost fainted at imagining herself training with Naruto

"That girl need a lot of help" Ben deadpanned

"You are right dude" Kiba muttered

"How about training me after this Ben kun?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face as she clung on his arm then he suddenly felt pressure from the other side

"No way you are beating me into this forehead girl. Ben kun will go and date with me then he will train me" Ino said in a sultry voice

"The next match will be between Gaara of the sand and Ben Tennyson!"

This announcement through every person in the arena into a frenzy as the match most of them had come to watch was finally about to start.

"Now may I" Ben sweat dropped

Both the girls blushed in the embarrasment and let him go.

"Ben I know you have a passion burning inside you that won't allow you to back down but back down when your life is in danger its what a ninja do. Take care of yourself Ben. You are far far more valuable to me then this competition" Haku said with concern

"Don't worry Haku . I wil kick his ass and return in a one piece. I promise you that" Ben said with a grin

"Ben san...use your artifact. Please .. other wise..." Hinata said with concern

Naruto put a hand over her shoulder. Hinata blushed with this contract. Naruto said with a grin " It isn't easy defeating Ben tennyson even if he is using his watch or not. I tried to spar with him yesterday and he defeated me easily. He is the Ben 10. Almost as cool as me"

"Still ALMOST. I swear I will cut down your ramen supply one day" Ben muttered

"HEY HERO BEST OF LUCK. KICK HIS ASS" Anko yelled

_"That kid surely know how to make friends"_ Asuma sweat dropped

"Go Ben kun show them how powerful you really are" Sakura cheered

" That I am surely going to do" Ben gave a two finger salute and jumped on the battle field

**Next time A hero's real power and The monkey, the alien and the snake**

**Omake protector of the hot springs vs the legendary super pervert**

"Yes I got a free token and I'm really sweaty and sore" Haku said

"Yeah but why am I going" Haku finished packing as she turned around and smiled "It's not that I want you to come in with me or anything" Haku blushed "but I heard a bad rumour around there"

"Bad rumour" Ben raised his eyebrow.

"That's right bad rumour" spoke tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for**'Oil'**

The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles.

Haku and Ben looked at man as he began to tell rumour. He surprisingly had an eerie look about him like he was telling a scary story **"around the hot springs rumours entail that a man peeks on girls who are"** he then looked at Ayame and analysed her liking what he saw "**well developed as they bathe"**

Ben sweat dropped "so what's it got to do with me"

" Ben I want you to protect me while a bathe" Haku said. The man smirked and then shuffled closer to both of them "say…why don't I join you" Haku and Ben looked at the man who carried on "two is better than one and besides the pervert from what I hear is very strong"

"Ben is stronger" Haku praised "is that right then the pervert is good at hiding" Jiraiya added.

"Ben is better" Haku glared

"The pervert is faster" Jiraiya spoke a bit louder as he got closer to Haku 's face who did the same

"Well I certainly believe Ben is faster" sparks flied between the two

"Alright enough! Why don't we just get this underway and both go" Ben stopped the two.

Jiraiya smiled while Haku pouted

**At the hot springs ( some time later**.)

Ben analysed the area while the man was leaning on the wall watching him.

"You certainly doing your job well" Jiraiya said.

"I won't let Haku down"

"Hmmm so you won't let a pervert look at her"

Ben narrowed his eyes "this will not happen when I'm around"

"Oh hey hero how's you?" A familiar voice greeted. Ben turned around and saw Anko standing there

"Hi..What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You are no trying to peeking on woman Ben kun Are you" Anko giggled

"HEY I don't do things like that. I am just here to protect Haku while she is taking bath" Ben said

"Oh like that"

"Yeah I won't let that peeping tom peep on on anybody. I swear on my ultimatrix" Ben said with determination

"Alright then so now I can relax. Thank you hero. Keep up the good job. May be I will give you a ** reward** later" Anko giggled and went in

Ben said "Jiraiya-san we must find that pervert"

Jiraiya nodded "I agree. We can't let him peek on those innocent girls"

"Alright Ben let's look around. I go inside while you do your job" Ben nodded as Jiraiya looked very excited.

Jiraiya ran inside while Ben ran to look for the pevert

"Ku Ku Ku foolish child I won't be denied" Jiraiya chuckled evilly as he at a fast speed landed atop of the hot springs and then brought a small telescope to watch unknowingly to the women below.

"Why am I getting this weird feeling? Bull shit...How did I forgot what Naruto told me?...Damn that bastard" Ben stopped in midway and made a handsign

"LEMME TELL YOU SAOMETHING OLD MAN WHO IS PEEPING THROUGH THE SLITS" Jiriaya turned around and saw Ben who appaeared in a swirl of leaves

"I am called a sage for a reason kid" Jiraiya grinned ready to show him his place

"YOU WILL REGRET FACING ME MR FROG FACE. YOU WILL REGRET IT ALL OVER YOUR LIFE" Ben yelled and a green flash covered the area

**cliffhanger...**

**Imperial strike- It's more like a chakra cloak which engulfs Ben's whole body. Ben can manipulate and control the raw chakra while using this. Ben uses his excellent control over chakra and gates together to use this technique. It's really really hard hittting or touching him while he is using this technique**

**But if Ben uses it more than 7 minutes. He will collapse. But Ben doubts he will even need more than that**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a preview of what I am planning to do in the next chapters **

**Ultimate Kickin Hawk jumped in the air and landed on the roof top. He looked down with wide eyes. Whole area was burned with lava**

**"What the ...? Who could do something like that?" Ben said**

**"You dodged my attack. That means all the rumors about you were true. Kogun huntou" A man chuckled**

**"Now who are you? Dude I have many things to do. Save that old man, kick that snake bastard's ass ... " Ben stopped as he jumped in the air to dodge the flames which were thrown at him**

**"HEY. I was talking" Ben snapped**

**"Less talk more fight Ben 10. My name is Roshi. Roshi of the lava release. You have a two options If you surrender you will be taken as a prisoner in Iwagakure otherwise You'll die. So what do you think?" Roshi chuckled**

**"A third option : I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS " Ben said with a confident grin**

**"As expected so shall we begin?" Roshi's grin widened**

**"So eager to get your ass kicked. Alright get set go" Ben yelled and dashed towards him**

**...**

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Tsunade yelled**

**"Hey its not my fault. What do you expect me to do? That Hiashi guy invited me on dinner. It looked like he was changed so I accepted and then suddenly Hyuga clan this, Hyuga clan that. The main thing was their cursed seal. I just told him that if they think that by forcing your own family into slavery they are doing a great job then they are wrong completely wrong. By betraying and cheating your own family the main branch of the hyuga clan SUCKS. And boom he challenges me the next moment" Ben groaned  
**

**"Ben are you really planning to fighting Hiashi?" Her voice softened**

**"Yes Once I take a challenge , I never back down. S****o get ready for the show the day after tomorrow" Ben chuckled and then he left with a two finger salute**

**"Calm down hime. Ben may not look like a proper ninja but I doubt he will be defeated easily by Hiashi" Jiraiya said**

**"Who said I was worried ? Finally some one has slapped Hyugas on their face. I am going to bring up my popcorn and enjoy the show. There is no way little Ben will lose to someone like Hiashi Hyuga" Tsunade replied with a smile **

**...**

**"Can...you ...promise ...me ...something Ben?" Sarutobi said between his breath**

**"Sure. What do you want?" Ben nodded**

**"You...will...stay..here to protect the village as long as you can"**

**"Umm...Gramps I have to go back home sooner or later but I will keep kicking asses of bad guys until I am here. I promise you that" Ben said with a grin**

**"I..know...you will. I am...sorry...that I couldn't do much things ( cough) ( cough)**

**"Calm down gramps. No need to worry"**

**"Take care of the monkey contract Ben...I am handing over my legacy to you and take care of Naruto for me okay"**

**"Okay gramps I promise"**

**"Will of fire brightly shines with in you. There are dark times ahead but I can hope with shinobis like you and Naruto our future is in safe hands. Good bye Ben ..."**

******"GRAMPS...GRAMPS. HE IS NOT MOVING . TSUNADE SAN...SHIZUNE"**

******So that's it. I hope you will like it and if you have some suggestions on how to add the Danzou factor then review or pm me. I am having trouble on portraying that guy and I doubt he will neglect Ben for a longer time Also there is a thing I wanna ask you. I personally don't want Ben to go in Sasuke retrieval arc so I am thinking a way to replace it with something else. The plausible excuse would be that Ben would take ambassador like job. And Ben can go to the hidden mist village to meet the Mizukage ( Yagura). After seeing the conditions there may be a little bit clash between Ben and Tsunade for helping the rebels there or stay neutral. Ben would act on his own to fight Yagura even if Tsunade orders him not to. What'll happen after that...**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Lee! Let me show you what hard work will get you!" Ben yelled and pointed at Lee then released his weights which made craters on the ground

The crowd awed and started cheering Ben's name

"Begin! The proctor yelled. Sand started to pour out of Gaara's gourd and rushed at Ben . Ben jumped in the air and dodged Gaara's attack.

Gaara grabbed his head. "Don't get so angry mother." He said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"I fed you some nasty blood earlier. I'm sorry, but this time it will be delicious." Then with a grunt he bowed his head.

"Come." He ordered and his eyes returned to their usual dead selves.

Ben grinned and made a hand sign. With in a puff of smoke 4 Ben's stood in his place. Ben gave a battle cry and dashed towards Gaara only to have a hand spring out from the sand and smash all the Ben . Then the sand slowly turned into a clone of Gaara and grabbed the last Ben.

"Ben kun..." Sakura mumbled with concern

"Come on Ben DO SOMETHING " Naruto yelled

Then suddenly a feet emerged from the ground and the clone was kicked from behind. The impact made clone burst in the shower of the sand.

"It was just a clone" Haku grinned

Ben grinned at Gaara and made a hand sign" ** Shadow shuriken jutsu"**

Another Ben joined him and said "**Wind style gale palm thrust"**

Numerous shuriken's were fired at a tremendous speed. Even with the close proximity Gaara's sand reacted to block the attack. Much to the amazement to everyone in the stadium, especially Gaara, the attack ate thru the sand and Gaara barely had time to dodge the attack. Gaara wasted little time and sent numerous sand shurikens at Ben who easily deflected them all and once again rushed towards Gaara.

The crowd roared. Everyone wearing a sand insignia looked on surprised how the guy they feared couldn't even touch this leaf ninja

"I must say Sarutobi San, Konoha has produced some amazing Genin this year" Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage remarked

"Yes Benjamin Tennyson and Naruto Uzumaki both burn brightly with the will of fire" Sarutobi commented back with a proud grin

"I agree they also show how strength alone is the only thing you need in a fight like this"Sarutobi almost stiffened as he heard the exact words his old student Orochimaru say many years ago. The old Hokage's gaze turned towards the Kazekage who was watching the battle with a certain look in his eyes that Sarutobi didn't like and found all too familiar.

'Reports say Orochimaru vanished because no search parties I sent could find him. What if we were not looking in the right places though' Sarutobi pulled out his pipe before he used a quick fire jutsu to light it. He let out a puff of tobacco while he would keep a close eye on the Kazekage.

"Gate of opening release" Ben yelled and dashed towards Gaara. Gaara erected a sand wall to try and stop him . Ben started spinning and sliced through it. The sliced wall reformed into two large hands and tried to catch Ben from behind. Ben easily sidestepped the crashing sand hands and continued the rush. This time Gaara caused sand to rise from the ground as Ben continued his approach. Ben smirked as he predicted something like that would happen. Twisting on his feet, He fazed out of sight.

Gaara's eyes widened seeing his opponent vanish in thin air, he turned around to see a fist rattle his face. Gaara was actually knocked off his feet due to the sheer force of the attack. Ben noticed the crack on Gaara's face but other then that didn't seem hurt at all.

"Is that all you've got Bastard? " Ben taunted with a smirk while Gaara's jade eyes glared at him. Gaara shot a wave of sand at Ben who easily dodged the attack before he kicked Gaara in the chest . Gaara was launched off his feet once more before his sand caught him.

"Now let's finish this **Shadow clone jutsu** " Ben yelled and made a hand sign . Two Ben's appeared beside him.

"Guys let's do it" Ben yelled as jumped in the air

"Alright **Windstyle gale palm thrust"**

"**Wind style great breakthrough" **

Ben was shot at Gaara like a bullet. With no time to react the attack hit Gaara dead on. Gaara slid back into the wall. Gaara's sand armor was heavily cracked.

He picked up his hand "**Sand burial !**" He said.

"What the***" "Ben yelled as the Sand encased him in a mound

"Hehahaha." Gaara cackled. "For you mother. **Sand…"**

Before Gaara could finish sand wall was burst out with a powerful shock wave. Ben was panting while three shadow clones covered him protectively.

"I am sick of you now" Ben spat and closed his eyes. After a long breath " Gate of rest release" The green aura surrounded Ben and his eyes turned white

"Guys let's do this " Ben said

"Alright Boss" Ben's clones smirked and started putting elemental chakra in him. After putting all of the chakra they vanished with in a puff of smoke. Ben's body became a bit blurry . Every could see the atmosphere was getting tensed

The jounins looked at Ben with a serious look. Kakashi took out his headband and bring forth his sharingan

"This is his technique **Imperial strike" ** Gai said

"Imperial strike what is that?" Lee asked

"An A rank technique itself" Gai muttered

"A rank? " Kakashi said with shock and disbelief

In an instant Ben used his clones as a spring board and propelled himself towards Gaara.

'Too fast!' Gaara thought.

"His arms and feet...they are..." Sasuke yelled

"Fully covered with chakra" Kakashi completed with awe

"Take this jerk **Imperial Strike**" Ben yelled and brought his hands forward . A wall of chakra came out of his hands much to the amazement of everyone in the ground . A wave of chakra exploded engulfing Gaara and everything behind him. The energy managed to create a huge crater on the ground. The chakra was so bright it managed to blind some people in the room.

When the coast cleared Ben saw Gaara was thrown away several feet on the ground. His sand armor was totally disintegrated . Gaara's face contorted in anger

Gaara jumped back put his hands together. All of the sand that littered the arena floor started to reform around him into a sphere and a small eye formed above it.

"Damn I must finish this quickly Now for full and final Gate of life release" Ben took a long breath and his skin turned red.

"BEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE UP TO TWO" Gai yelled with concern

_"Hero...what are you doing?" _Anko thought with concern

Ben did a couple of back hand springs before using his chakra to stick onto the stadium wall . Then he jumped straight in the air with full force

"**Wind style great breakthrough" ** Ben made some hand signs and a powerful gust of wind propelled him higher in the sky . At the moment of fall Ben took a back flip and started spinning like a drill . He started glowing with blue chakra

"**Imperial strike meteor repulsion " ** Ben yelled . In a way it was true Ben looked like a mini meteor now. Within a few moments he made contact with Gaara

**"BOOM"**

A big explosion was heard as a bright blue flash blinded every body. Genma was forced to jump out of the ground to survive the attack. After a moment Orochimaru was able to open his eyes and when he did his eyes widened in horror

All that remained on the ground was Ben and a huge hole which was in front of him. . Gaara was slammed on the other side of the wall with burn marks and bruises all over his body. He was unconscious

Up in the Kage booth, The Hokage gave a silent signal to his Anbu telling them to leave. They were reluctant at first but when the Third gave them a stern gaze that demanded authority, the Anbu left. Orochimaru who was still in disguise as the Kazekage slipped a few canasters of smoke out from underneath his robes. He knew Gaara was about to lose complete control and it would be the perfect time to start the invasion.

"How long has it been Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked calmly. Orochimaru who started silently used one handed gestures to signal the beginning of the invasion.

"I have no idea what your talking about Hokage sama, are you feeling well?"The snake Sannin said trying to keep up character.

"Don't fuck with me Orochimaru, you gave yourself away as soon as I heard you comment on Ben and Gaara 's match"An evil chuckle by the Kazekage who pulled off his robes to reveal Orochimaru.

"It seems I've underestimated you sensei, I would have thought years of leading this village have made you grown senile and foolish, oh well" Orochimaru quickly tossed the gas canasters out into the stadium.

"He stopped Gaara's transformation. It's impo..." Kankuro tried to speak something but Temari stopped him

"I am going down " Temaro turned to Baki and jumped on the battle field. As she took out her fan to deliver a strike on Ben but before she can make contact Ben turned into the swirl of leaves

"WHOA" Ben yelled as he barely dodged the metal hitting his face

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM" Temari yelled with rage

Ben appeared on the other side of the ground. This imperial strike was a double edged sword. He was panting heavily and his shirt was ripped off. He could swore all of his body was very much sore after using this attack. It was only a moment of luck that he survived Temari's blow. Then he noticed everyone in the ground was falling asleep. Benjamin Tennyson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his eyes over him. He was there.

"Orochimaru..." Ben spat

"That damn Tennyson did a number on him , With this and his wounds it's impossible for him to continue with the mission." Temari said

"What mission?" Ben yelled

"Temari , Kankuro take Gaara and retreat " Baki instructed

Temari propped Gaara on her shoulder. "What about you, Baki?" She asked.

"I'll be joining the battle. Go!" Baki responded and without waiting for a second Temari and Kankuro left.

"Can you still fight kid?" Genma asked with concern

"As I always say it's hero time" Ben smirked and pressed the dial of the ultimatrix. With in a green flash a green plant like alien stood in his place. His wounds healed with in no time and Ben started feeling better. Ben looked around himself. With in just a flick of second he was covered by masked shinobis

"Benjamin Tennyson. We were told to look out for you" A masked ninja with the sound protector said

"Oh I see. So your boss Orochi bastard have plans for me?" Ben winced

The ninjas growled and dashed towards Ben. Ben keep dodging their attacks effortlessly and knocked out several of them by just a punch but Still they kept coming. Ben groaned and flames appeared in his hands

"Alright guys I am ending it here" Ben grinned as spun around. As Ben spun around a large ring of fire appeared around him burning all the enemies around. When all the enemies were either burned or beaten like a pulp on the ground he stopped spinning and looked around him. The purple barrier which was glowing took his attention so the huge snakes which were attacking the citizens. Then suddenly a white blur appeared besides him Ben took his fighting stance but he was relieved when he saw Haku

"Ben are you alright?" Haku asked with concern

"I am but where is Naruto?" Ben asked

"He along with Sasuke and Sakura went to follow Gaara" Haku replied

"It looks like we are under attack" Ben said

"That we sure are hero" A familiar voice said. Ben turned around and saw Anko was standing there. Ben pressed his symbol once again and reverted back to his human form

"That purple barrier..."

"It's Orochimaru Ben. You must find a way to help Hokage sama quickly" Anko said in a serious tone

"I will " Ben nodded and put his hands on Haku's shoulder " Be careful Haku I will be right back"

Haku gently hugged him and said " Don't overdo yourself Ben 10"

"That I surely will" Ben winked and pressed the dial once again. A green flash covered the area. **Kickin Hawk** stood in Ben's place

"Wish me luck" Ben grinned and started jumping over the rooftops. Then suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Ben suddenly took a back flip and delivered a powerful upper cut . The one who was following him barely blocked his attack but shock wave was able to send him flying away with a little thrust

Now Ben got a good look at his follower. It was a middle aged man with red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge with the hidden rock forehead protector. Despite getting hit by the **Kickin Hawk ** the man was able to regain his balance with a little effort . He started clapping and smirked at Ben

"You are really really interesting aren't you?" The man smirked

"Look I don't know who you are but you are not from these village. Why were you following me?" Ben inquired

"You shouldn't waste your time" The man gave a smug grin and vanished

"What...AHH" Before Ben could finish his sentence a powerful blow slammed him on the ground. Ben stood up with in no time and glared at the man

"So you wanna play huh. Let's start the game" Ben yelled and pressed the dial. The symbol became spiked and with a green flash **Ultimate Kickin Hawk** stood in his place.

Ben cracked his knuckles and grinned at his opponent. His opponent smirked at him and spit lava from his mouth quickly. Which quickly solidified into multiple boulders of molten rocks and fired towards Ben with tremendous force.

Ben had to jump and spin several times in air to dodge that attack. Despite having a very very tough skin a few burns appeared on his back but at the end he was barely able to dodge that attack with the combined speed of **Ultimate Kickin Hawk** and first gate

Ben looked down at the area as he landed on a rooftop. Damn! whole area was totally burned with lava . He brushed the sweat on his forehead and glared towards his opponent.

"WTF? What was that for? " Ben yelled

"You dodged my attack. That means all the rumors about you were true. Kogun huntou" The man chuckled

"Now who are you? Dude I have many things to do. Save that old man, kick that snake bastard's ass ... " Ben stopped as he jumped in the air to dodge the flames which were thrown at him

"HEY. I was talking" Ben snapped

"Less talk more fight Ben 10. My name is Roshi. Roshi of the lava release. You have a two options If you surrender you will be taken as a prisoner in Iwagakure otherwise You'll die. So what do you think?" Roshi chuckled

"A third option : I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS " Ben said with a confident grin

"As expected so shall we begin?" Roshi's grin widened

"So eager to get your ass kicked. Alright get set go" Ben yelled and dashed towards him. Roshi took out his kunai but suddenly Ben vanished in the air

"Don't tell me..." A powerful kick smacked his head firm behind. Roshi was slammed on a wall and his head smacked on the ground really hard . Roshi stood up slowly and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him

"Ta DA" Ben smirked and kicked him on his stomach. Roshi was slammed on the ground with such force that made a hole on the ground. Roshi stood up and glared at Ben venomously

"Now you will pay brat" Roshi snarled and spat blood from his mouth. Then he closed his eyes. Ben felt the tension in the air rise. Something was wrong. Wrong and evil. Suddenly Roshi opened his eyes and smirked .

Ben looked at his eyes ...they were like a wild animal. His body glowed with chakra and a tail of chakra popped out from behind. Ben clenched his fists and took a long breath . This battle was far from over now

Ben didn't notice two watchful eyes which were watching his every move with interest. A lot of interest actually. One who had a lot of answers to the questions like Why sand was attacking Konoha? Why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke? Why Roshi was here? and a lot others

_"Let's see who wins this one. Roshi of the lava release or Ben Tennyson the one man army of Konoha. I must say Orochimaru-sama made a nice plan. But the one who did a real job was Gatoh. He is dead now but if he didn't made tabs on Ben Tennyson and sent it to both Iwa and Kiri Ben 10 would have surely interrupted our plan. Kiri didn't want to be in conflict with Konoha **for now** but Iwa is always ready and why not little Ben out there is so much tempting. But..but but let's see what will you do now against a more powerful opponent Benjamin Tennyson?" _ Kabuto looked at the battle and thought with a smirk

**Cliff hanger no jutsu...**

**Well I am thinking about writing a new arc which will replace Sasuke retrieval arc and yes that will include Ben and Haku, Seven swordsman of the mist , Mei Terumi , and an evil and psychotic Yagura the Mizukage. But I am confused at where to pick it. From the land of waves or the land of water anyways for the next episode... **

**Next time we will continue the battle between Ben Tennyson and Roshi.**

**Fire vs Ice. Ultimate Big Chill arrives.**

**Only one thing to say "Mr snake freak. Be prepared The wielder of ultimatrix is coming to get you" **

**Will Ben reach in time to help the third Hokage? Will Ben save Sarutobi form his fatal end or his efforts won't make that much difference?**

**I am not going to answer that but there is one thing for sure. ULTIMATE WAY BIG. I hope a lot of you will understand what I am implying**

**Good bye until then Ja ne**


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't take a chance now. Gate of healing release" And with that the bruises on Ben's body started healing themselves as a green aura surrounded him. Ben jumped on the ground and delivered the most powerful kick he could at Roshi's jaw. Roshi put both of his hands forward to block this attack but the sheer force forced him to back away a bit

"Benjamin Tennyson you should have taken my offer we might have considered to treat you better but now YOU ARE FINISHED" Roshi smirked as lava started to cover his body.

"Damn! This heat. I can't take it any more" Ben said as sweat started to cover his body. He was durable but that doesn't mean he can jump in a volcano and survive

"Here I come" Roshi charged at him. Ben jumped and back flipped in the air barely dodging Roshi's charge. Ben landed on another building. Severe burn marks appeared on his cheek and back. He fell on his knees and started panting

"Roshi" Ben yelled

"Oh you want to surrender now alright. Now bow down and rub your nose in the ground. May be I can spare your life then" Roshi taunted with a smirk

"Huh stop day dreaming Mr. Who ever you are. Ben Tennyson always have a trick under his sleeve. Let's even the odds now" Ben chuckled and pressed the symbol on his chest. With in green flash** Big chill** stood in his place. Ben pressed the dial once again and **Big Chill ** transformed into ** Ultimate Big Chill**

"What a new transformation ? Impressive but that won't be a big help" Rsohi smirked and charged at Ben once again but instead of moving out of the way Ben stood there and smirked at him

"So finally accepting your fate Tenny...WHAT? " Roshi and Kabuto's eyes widened as they saw what happened. Lava engulfed feet passed through Ben's body like he was intangible. Roshi landed on the ground and glared at Ben. Ben extended his wings and took a flight then he turned towards Roshi and said with a smirk

"It's my turn Lava jerk. I am so going to kick your burning ass"

"YOU ARE DEAD" Roshi yelled with rage. The lava covering him started burning more and became more thick

Ben deeply inhaled and fired huge flames from his mouth. Then he put both of his hands together and fired large plasma blasts towards the charging Roshi.

As it looked like a fire attack Roshi decided against dodging it which was a big mistake on his side. The icy flames and blue blasts made contact with Roshi slamming him on the ground. Ben didn't waste any more time and started firing more flames and plasma blasts

"Cold...I am feeling cold. Roshi of the lava release is feeling cold. TENNYSON" Roshi yelled as realization hit him but before he can get back on his feet Ben encased him in a small ice mountain which covered a very large area . Ben didn't stop until he was out of his breath

Ben landed on the ground and looked at the large ice burg . He brushed the sweat on his forehead and sighed with relief " I finally cooled you down half ass lava monkey " But his relief didn't last any longer as he saw water drops appearing on the ice burg

"Don't tell me" Ben groaned as he flew up in the sky and deeply inhaled once again. He fired more icy flames from his mouth but suddenly several cracks appeared on the ice burg

**"BAAM"**

With a big explosion the ice burg was blown into peaces. Ben became intangible to save himself from the damage. He looked at the ground. Roshi was standing there. He was on his knees panting heavily and it looked like he was injured

But before he can do anything a huge toad jumped on him. Roshi barely dodged crushing by it. Ben grinned and said " So you finally arrived Jiraiya San". Suddenly a spiky haired old man jumped from toad's back and said with a smile " Sorry for bring late. I was a bit busy you know"

"Jiraiya of the sanin" Roshi muttered

"Hello to you to Roshi of the Lava releae" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"Kid go and help sensei let me handle this rock bastard" Jiraiya said with a serious tone

"Alright " Ben nodded and turned to leave but he was suddenly stopped by Jiraiya's voice" Hey kid kick the snake freak's voice for me"

"I sure will" Ben winked and flew towards the purple glowing barrier

"I apologize but it seems my business won't be completed this time . Ben 10 was a lot more powerful then I thought. May be I failed to fetch him now but Iwa's business with him is far from over" Roshi smirked as his breathing became still. He made a few hand signs and vanished in a puff of smoke

Ben closed his eyes and took a long breath. Then he became intangible and entered in the arena undetected. Ben saw two persons were standing with Orochimaru. They were he one who were most respected and loved in the whole hidden leaf village . The first and second Hokage

"_They are looking much younger like I saw them in the books" _Ben thought with surprise and he saw Sarutobi was trapped in the trap made of wood.

"Now it's time to enter the battle" Ben said to himself with a grin and quickly flew towards Sarutobi.

"Fire that burns so cold that freeze everything" Ben said after throwing icy flames at former kage's mokuton as the wood was totally turned into an ice flake. Sarutobi freed himself from it easily

"So you decided to let the dead do your work Mr Snake freak" Ben snapped and glared at Orochimaru

" Ben-kun what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes never leaving Orochimaru who was sneering in Ben's direction

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked at the weird symbol on the creature's chest. It was definitely Ben 10

"Ku ku ku you always cease to amaze me Ben . I didn't expect company after putting this barrier but still you are you. ku ku ku Don't worry Ben Tennyson I will finish you myself" Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips

"Oh really but as I recall it was you who ran away like a scarred cat in the forest" Ben taunted with a grin and pressed the symbol on his chest. With in a green flash **Diamondhead **stood in his place

"Let's kick his ass Gramps" Ben grinned

Sarutobi looked at the wielder of ultimatrix for a few seconds. As long as there were shinobis like Ben and Naruto are here nothing can cause the village to fall. It will continue to stand strongly and pridefully. With this thought Sarutobi smiled and replied with a grin " Let's do it son . **Summoning Jutsu Monkey king Enma"**

As Sarutobi bit his thumb and slammed his fist on the ground a monkey of the size of Ultimate Spider monkey appeared with in a puff of smoke

"So the day came finally , Sarutobi you should have killed him that day" Enma snarled as he looked at Orochimaru then his attention turned towards the creature wearing the ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"You are the shape shifter Ben 10" Enma smirked

"The one and only " Ben chuckled

"Ben kun you take Orochimaru while I take both the Senju's"Sarutobi said while Ben nodded. Both former Hokages didn't say nothing as the two rushed Ben and Sarutobi. Ben was able to evade both Senju as he set his sights on Orochimaru who had a grin like a predator watching his prey with hungry eyes.

"Let's begin round 2 Ben 10" Orochimaru smirked

"Bring it on " Ben smirked and took a long breath " Gate of healing release , Gate of life release"

Green aura started surrounding Ben's body and his eyes turned white. Ben grinned and made the familiar hand sign

"**Shadow clone jutsu" **Four ** Diamondheads** stood in his place. Ben directed his two clones to help Sarutobi while one stood with him. Ben was thankful that he managed to figure out that the aliens which can use mana can use chakra too and **Diamond head** can use mana

Ben dashed towards Orochimaru while Orochimaru increased his limits to his max. Orochimaru knew he would have to last awhile against Ben if he wanted to win. Suddenly Ben disappeared from the sight and reappeared above Orochimaru with hands clenched tight before bringing it down harshly against the Sannin's head.

Orochimaru barely dodged this attack only to come face to face with a knee strike from Ben . Before Ben can strike again Orochimaru slammed his fist hard into Ben's gut and then back handed the Saiyan away from him. Ben back flipped and fired numerous diamond shards at him. Orochimaru dodged most of it but a small shard hit him on his shoulder and he yelled with pain. Another Diamondhead emerged from the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut on Orochimaru's jaw making him crash into a section of the roof.

"How's that Mr Pedo ?" Ben chuckled

"Impressive Ben kun but that's not enough " Orochimaru smirked and brushed the blood on his lips. Then he made some handsigns and yelled " **Multiple hidden shadow snake hands" **

Countless snakes launched from the sleeves of the Sannin's attire. Ben saw the snakes approaching him. He grinned and started firing diamond shards to counter them. Upon contact some of the snakes were vaporized by the explosive diamond shards but their was too many of them. A lot of them managed to get near Ben and he was totally covered with snakes

Orochimaru smirked but his happiness didn't last longer as a crystal pillar fell on him. He barely dodged the attack but Ben appeared behind his back and kicked him slamming him on the ground once again

Ben made the familiar hand sign and said "**Shadow clone jutsu" . ** With in a puff of smoke a look a like of** Diamondhead** appeared

"Guys let's end this" Ben said

"Alright Boss" Both clones nodded and closed their eyes then started pouring as much chakra as they could in Ben's body. Orochimaru stood up slowly and sensed the tension in the atmosphere but it was a lot more then he sensed before. He looked over Ben . His crystalline body had became blurry and it was glowing with blue chakra. After the process was over one clone dispersed while another fell on his knees panting

"Dude can you handle it?" Ben asked

"Of course boss" The clone grinned as he stood up.

"Alright let's do it" Ben went blurry and jumped in the air . The clone followed him. As the moment of fall came Ben used the clone as a spring board and pushed himself forward to Orochimaru

"Boss this all I can do. **Wind style great breakthrough" ** A powerful gust of wind gave Ben a powerful head start and his clone dispersed

"**Imperial strike Diamond drill bullet" **Ben yelled as he pulled both of his hands forward and transformed them into a spear like shape then started spinning violently

"Damn ! I must do something quickly. **Summoning jutsu Triple Roshomon" **Orochimaru panicked and slammed his hands on the floor. Three huge demonic gates appeared in front of Ben. Ben sliced through one easily while the other forced him to slow down a bit and as he made contact with the third gate he started panting

Ben felt himself losing his speed and strength . His eyes widened as he saw only a few cracks on the third gate

"Damn...I ...am having...trouble...there is only one way out... Using...third gate...was a..gamble...but using the fourth one...I am already feeling the side effects..of three gates. But I must break through this gate I have no choice then ...Gate of Pain release"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw his last line of defense failing. Now he was scared to die . A bright blue blur broke through the gate and slammed on Orochimaru but before it can hit A wall of water and large woods appeared. Ben broke through both of them easily and slammed upon Tobirama and Hashirama who had rushed to protect Orochimaru.

"**BAAM"**

The result was a massive shock wave and an explosion .The result was devastating. The floor was cracked, burned and broken. Ben fell on his knees panting . His symbol turned red and with a beep the ultimatrix timed out.

Ben turned around and his eyes widened with what he saw. Hashirama and Tobirama came out the huge crater unscratched from Ben's attack

"Impossible" Enma said

"How..did they...BAAM" Before Ben can finish his sentence a kick slammed on his jaw and sent him several feet away

"Enma go and help him " Sarutobi yelled

Enma rushed to help him but a wall of water stopped him. Sarutobi turned around and saw the reinforcements ( **Diamonhead** shadow clones) were dispersed

"Damn ! I am sorry Ben please stay alive until I find a way " Sarutobi cursed under his breath as he engaged with Hashirama Senju once again

Orochimaru grabbed Ben by his collar and smirked " Impressive, Extremely impressive you really fought well Ben Tennyson . Ku ku ku You really scared me back there when you broke through the Roshomon gates"

Ben looked at his watch and cursed. The symbol was still red. His muscles were almost tore apart . He couldn't feel his body anymore

"If those...zombies...weren't there...the situation would have been different" Ben said in between his breath

Orochimaru smirked and took a sword out of his mouth them stabbed Ben's shoulder. Ben yelled in pain. Orochimaru grabbed his head and slammed him on the ground

"Orochimaru your battle is with me not the kid" Sarutobi snarled

"Ku ku ku you must give Ben-kun credit for that senile old man . He made on the top of my list now" Orochimaru chuckled and picked Ben up from the ground with a grin that would put fear in the heart of even the most evil of shinobi.

"'Kukuku, Your power has finally left you now its time to move in for the kill" Orochimaru chuckled

Ben spit out blood from his mouth and looked into Orochimaru's eyes then spoke with a grin " Let me ask you a question Mr Pedo snake freak. Why you want to stay young forever?"

"Ku ku ku. Interesting question Ben- kun . It's obvious to me that there so many jutsus to learn and I want learn and use them all by using these arms I have." Orochimaru said while smiling at his arms that he used all his life

Ben heard it and broke out in laughter. Orochimaru looked him with anger and amusement . Ben stopped laughing and replied with a serious tone " Snake freak It people age around you has learned that a new generation will be greater than you. After hearing your answer it made realize that you are not so great, you are just desperate to cling on the life . For living one hundred years you don't have to stay alive one hundred years . One day I repeat just one day is enough to do something like that the generations can remember you for one hundred years"

Orochimaru smirked and put his sword on Ben's neck " So you are what they call Fearless Ben 10 "

" Who said I am fearless?. At every second of my life I am scared. I am scared that I won't be able to fulfill the promises I made to myself and my gram pa. I won't be able to use my powers with responsibility . I will fail to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. Orochimaru people like you who do bad things are always afraid . Orochimaru Ben Tennyson isn't afraid of death. Even if the death itself is standing in front of me my eyes won't show even a little glimpse of fear and the same old grin would be on my face. The freak like you will never understand what it feels to be a hero ASSHOLE" Ben smirked and spat on his face

"Ku ku ku such bravery but all of this is useless" Orochimaru smirked and slammed Ben's head more harder on the ground.

Ben face became full of blood and bruises but he popped up his head then snapped with a smirk " Was..that all you can...do bastard?"

Orochimaru broke out in laughter and picked Ben up then said with a smirk " Impressive. I am speech less now. Some one like you deserves a gift"

"WHAT?" Ben's eyes widened in horror as Orochimaru grabbed his neck and...

**Cliffhanger no justu**

**What will happen next? Will Ben get the horrible cursed seal or Sarutobi will intervene? **

**Next time the season finale **

**A Hero's true power. Beware Orochimaru Ultimate Way Big has arrived**

**And to my anonymous friend UWB has super speed check it on wikia **


	26. Chapter 26

**This is not a real update . I just wanted to add a little change in the dialogue between Ben and Shinigami which unfortunately didn't appear last time**

As Orochimaru's teeth pierced through Ben's neck suddenly he transformed in to a block of wood then ** BOOM ** **.**A powerful explosion and black smoke covered the area

"AHHh" Orochimaru cried in pain as the explosion threw him several fits away. He brushed the blood from his mouth and yelled with rage " TENNYSON"

"I ...thought ... .you would do something like that so I used to the substitution jutsu to swap places with a special bloke of wood which had powerful explosive tags on it . He he you really fell for that jerk " Ben chuckled as he saw the sanin's face which was totally black thanks to the explosion

"YOU ...I WILL KILL YOU NOW" Orochimaru yelled with extreme anger and dashed towards Ben. Ben looked at the sanin from the ground. Now he had lost every single ounce of his strength and stamina. With the last stunt his remaining chakra left him too. He mentally hated himself for giving up but now there was nothing he could do now . He looked at his watch one last time but the symbol was still red

"_So this is the end_ . _I hope I made you proud Gram pa and Azmuth . Mom , dad, Gwen , Kevin, Haku...Naruto I am sorry guys . I did everything I could...but " _Ben trailed off his thoughts and he stood on his knees then he smirked at Orochimaru and yelled " BRING IT ON ASS HOLE"

Orochimaru grinned as he was about to strike his sword down to Ben's neck but suddenly ** BAAM . **Ben Tennyson who was prepared for his own demise opened his eyes and saw a large staff slammed on Orochimaru's neck sending him flying away

"Gramps..." Ben said

" Well done kid you did a great job. You are a true hero and you fought like one" Sarutobi grinned and ruffed Ben's hair then he turned towards Enma and said " Protect the future of Konoha. There are some mistakes I must fix now" and rushed in the battle field

"I..can...fight...just..let .the ulti..." Ben tried to speak but the pain had became so overwhelming that it was hard to speak now

"Yeah I know that kid. Somehow you remind me of Hiruzen from the younger days" Enma sighed as he picked up Ben and put him on a safe corner

"Enma ...take this " Ben took out a pill from his pocket and threw it at him

"This..is...a..special pill...made out of... military pills and chakra restoration pills. I..hope...this will be helpful " Ben said in between his breaths

"Thanks kid. I must go now but take care of yourself " Enma grinned and jumped to help his summoner. Ben closed his eyes and took a long breath then looked at his watch . He sighed in relief as the symbol turned green once again

Suddenly Ben felt the chill with in the air. He looked at Sarutobi. There was a smile on his face. Then he saw two former hokage's getting sealed in the shadow clones of sarutobi. Ben knew the smile. It was the same Grampa Max had before he triggered that bomb to save him from Khyber but he won't let it happen again. Benjamin Tennyson will never let any one to die for him. never ever

"Alright ultimatrix code 001 voice command initiate " Ben said

"**Voice command activate"** The mechanical voice replied

"Transformation selected **Ghost freak ** " Ben said

"**Initiate" **The mechanical voice replied as a green light engulfed the area and **Ghost freak ** stood in his place. Now as a spectre himself Ben was able to see shinigami which was hovering on Sarutobi. But he need to know what was happening before he can make his move. Ben turned invisible and rushed to the battle field

"I will take Tennyson's body and his artifact then I will take uchiha's eyes after that I will become invincible and immortal. You won't be able to do anything old fool" Orochimaru boasted

"I will correct the mistake I made years before Orochimaru I will make sure you will never harm konoha gain" Sarutobi snapped and rushed towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw the specter hovering on him as it started sucking his soul

Orochimaru panicked and used a jutsu to levitate the sword with his finger movements . The sword would have stabbed through Sarutobi if Ben and Enma wouldn't have caught it before but the sword did came dangerously near

"What are you trying to do gramps? Suicide" Ben yelled as he made himself visible

"Look Ben..."

"You don't have to kill yourself to keep this village safe," Ben said with a serious tone "Old man you are a hero but even heroes have to retire after a certain time. So let us the new generation take care of what happens now."

Then Ben tore apart his skin revealing his true form and broke the strings which were sucking Sarutobi's soul. Suddenly darkness covered the area and time stopped. Ben saw the specter hovered near him and gave him a vicious grin. It was shinigami himself . Shinigami chuckled and looked at the creature with curiosity then spoke " Who or what are you? and How dare you interrupted me?"

"I am light in the darkness. I am hope of the disappointed people. I am protector of the innocent . I am a hero who fights to bring smiles on the faces of sad people. I am an adventurer who can transform into aliens , I am Ben Tennyson . Wielder of the ulitmatrix" Ben replied with a smirk

"Benjamin Carl Tennyson. The one who defeated Diagon . Didn't expect to see you here. It was a pleasure seeing you myself. Now step out of my way and let me do my job otherwise..."

Ben felt the chill in the air. He could feel the Shinigami's breath on his neck but this was not some ordinary person . It was the Ben 10 anyone else would have pissed off their pants normally.

"You do your job and I will do mine . If you are planning to take the old man then you have to get through me" Ben said totally unfazed by the Shinigami's aura

"_This is the Ben 10 paradox was talking tons about. Impressive really impressive" _Shinigami said to himself and looked at Ben with amusement then broke out in a laughter

"Hey I am serious here" Ben snapped

"Who said I was talking about Sarutobi? I am here to take you Ben Tennyson" Shinigami smirked

"WHAT?" Ben yelled with shock and took a few steps back

"He he see the look on your face" Shinigami chuckled once again and continued with a grin " Don't worry Ben killling you would make a lot of things harder for me and I have to answer a lot of people so it's a very bad idea. Considering all the things you did in the past I am giving you a special discount and I will leave with both hokages . But DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY BUSINESS AGAIN" Ben nodded eagerly at the last part. Shinigami smirked and after bidding a final good bye vanished in the thin air

"Whoa was that the death himself? It was scary. really scary" Ben said to himself as atmosphere turned normal once again .

"Now its time to kick this snake bastard's ass. It's Way Big time" Ben smirked and pressed the symbol on his chest once again. Whole area was engulfed in a green llight. When Orochimaru opened his eyes he couldn't find Ben. Where was he? Did he turned invisible or something?. Then he noticed the huge shadow covering the whole area. He paled with shock and horror when he saw the titan with the strange symbol standing in front of him

"Sarutobi what is..." Enma's eyes widened with shock and amusement

"He is Ben Tennyson Enma. " Sarutobi said as he was equally shocked himself.

Ben was having trouble fitting in the place thanks to the barrier so he bended over and crossed both of his hands. A huge laser beam came out of his hand and slammed with the barrier. Cracks appeared on the barrier and suddenly it broke apart with an explosion. Sound four barely managed survive the explosion by jumping on a near by roof top

"I don't really need this but ..I didn't use this form since a while so let's do it " Ben groaned as he pressed the dial once gain. With in a green flash evolved form of way big appeared.

"I didn't thought I would need to do this but you have really forced me this time. Ben Tennyson let's end this for once and all. Summoning jutsu " Orochimaru yelled and slammed his hand on the ground. With in a puff of smoke a colossal snake which size was almost 110 feet appeared.

"**Why did you summon me Orochimaru?" **Manda yelled

"Oh so you summoned another loser to fight for you" Ben said as he cracked his knuckles

"**YOU...WHO ARE YOU? YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT A SUMMON" Manda yelled**

"Me, Dude I am Ben Tennyson an adventure who can turn into aliens. If you don't want me to kick your ass then go back to where you came from and let me do my job" Ben said with a grin

"**YOU IMBECILE. Orochimaru for this time only I would need just twenty human sacrifices" **Manda snarled

"Alright now go and finish him off" Orochimaru yelled

"**I am not your pet remember and I was going to do that anyways" **Manda snapped and dashed towards Ben. Ben jumped and slammed a kick on Manda's face sending him several feets away then he turned at Orochimaru and slammed his feet on him like he was a cock roach

Suddenly Manda came from behind and tried to grab Ben but he spun around and slammed his fists on him

"**I WILL KILL YOU" **Manda yelled with rage and dashed towards Ben with full force. Ben put his hands forward and fired a powerful cosmic beam at Manda. As the beam made contact a large explosion occurred when Ben opened his eyes and looked. The burned snake was lying on the ground when he went near and picked up the body his eyes widened

"It's just the skin which means..." Before Ben can finish a large snake emerged for the ground and slammed on him. Manda smirked as he caught Ben off guard . He coiled around him and started constricting him

"I must do something quickly" Ben said to himself as he saw Manda opening his mouth ready to swallow him. Ben gathered all the strength of his body and flew in the air with full speed taking Manda with him.

"**YOU...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Manda yelled**

"Wait and watch" Ben winked and started spinning in the air. Just after a few moment Manda started losing his balance and slammed on the ground. Ben landed on the ground and prepared another cosmic ray this time

"**Such Humiliation . ** **Orochimaru you will pay for this. I will make sure you do" ** The snake hissed with anger as the laser beam made contract with him.

**BOOM**

"Is he dead now?"Ben said

Then the smoke cleared revealed a snake with a lots and lots of burns and bruises. It was gravely injured but still alive.

"**Ben Tennyson...We...will...settle...this..some day I promise ...you ..that.." **Manda mumbled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Ben turned around and saw Orochimaru who barely came out of the crater he just created right now

"Where are you going snake freak?" Ben yelled as he appeared in front of him

Orochimaru looked at him with horror. His pale face became more paler with fear then Ben continued " You seem to delight in seeing other people suffer. And you treat life like a disposable commodity! You destroy homes. You take the lives of innocent, peace-loving people. You even take the lives of children. And all of this for your own amusement or personal gain! As much as I hate killing but I will love to tear you apart. TAKE THIS OROCHIMARU" Ben yelled and put his hands forward. This time he poured all of his power in his cosmic ray and fired it at Orochimaru

Orochimaru panicked and used every last drop of chakra he had to summon Roshomon gates once again but still the attack made contact

**BAAM**

With a massive explosion Orochimaru was thrown in a crater. He cried in pain as he barely stood on his knee. Burn marks appeared on his shoulders and arms but his hands took the most of damage

"YOU ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARMS?" Orochimaru yelled in outrage

Ben looked at him unfazed and picked him up in his hand and sqaushed him like a bug.

"Never ever attempt to hurt innocent people ever again" Ben yelled and threw him at the ground, Then slammed his fists on him several times until his symbol turned red once again

"BULLSHIT ! not again" Ben groaned and with a beep he reverted back to his human but not before giving a body slam to Orochimaru

Ben fell on his knees and shouted with a victorious grin " I KICKED HIS ASS , DIDN'T I GRAMPS?"

"Yeah you surely did Ben" Sarutobi chuckled

"I told you nobody can defe..." Ben barely stood up and about to say something but his consciousness left him . When he was about to fall at the cliff he was saved by Enma

"Benjamin Tennyson ...Impressive extremely impressive. A true hero. I haven't seen anyone like him since a very long time. You should bring him to meet me sometimes Sarutobi" Enma chuckled and vanished after he put Ben on the ground

Orochimaru was lying unconscious on the ground before the anbus can capture him. A smoke cloud covered the area . Kabuto and sound four came and picked up their mentor then ran away.

Sarutobi ruffed Ben's hair and saw a grin was still present on his bruised face. May be Orochimaru escaped but the village gained a new hero

"The people like you who always fight to protect the others, Who uses their power to help others , Keeps this village alive .Ben Tennyson the will of fire strongly burns in your heart . Looks like I made no mistake in trusting you. It seems I found a chunin in our exams" Sarutobi grinned as he lied on the ground and his consciousness left him too

**So guys this was the season finale. I hope you liked it. A bit short then usual but it feels good to finish on the happy note**

**A sneak peak of what's going to happen next time**

**"Ben promise me that you won't use your colossal form again" Sarutobi said in a serious tone**

**"Umm...But why?" Ben asked**

**"After using that form you collapsed and you were unconscious for 36 hours . You lost every ounce you chakra. Do you know what this means? You could have died" **

**" OH...like that. It never happened in my home but I will..take care next time" Ben replied**

**"And you better prepare yourself because a lot of visiters are outside to visit you and some of them are very angry" Sarutobi chuckled**

**"OHH...I saved the world many time. I recently saved you Gramps. Can't you help me this time?" Ben groaned**

**"Sorry Ben ..." Sarutobi smirked evilly as he opened the the door**

**"BEN-KUN/BEN/BEN HOW CAN YOU BE SO MUCH RECKLESS?" A lot of voices said**

**"Crap. I am really screwed" Ben sighed**

**...**

**Well I want to make somethings clear. As I said before Sarutobi will die but after Tsunade arrives and he will give something to Ben as a parting gift before he dies . But it won't be summoning contract. I am still thinking but we have a lot of time for that. I didn't want to do that before but now yes Ben will join Naruto and Jiraiya for the Tsunade retrieval arc. As we all saw Ben fought on his fullest to protect the village he is very much injured and exhausted now and he won't be completely healed when he will go with Naruto and Jiraiya (He is awesome but in the end he is a human)**

**Using Ultimate way Big have its own draw backs. It will be revealed in later chapters. I don't want Ben to fight with akatsuki yet but what would be their reactions about Ben? Should any of their members will be specifically assigned to capture or recruit Ben? ... and more things like that. I am sorry but I am confused on how to use akatsuki**

**And I will leak a little ninja spoiler...don't tell anybody okay**

**Another jinchuriki from Iwa( Han) will make his debut during the Tsunade arc and he will give Ben a very very hard time**

**Now about relationships. Well Haku is falling for Ben or she already fell in love with him but Ben isn't . Actually he isn't thinking about any kind of relationship here but the dynamics may start to change when he will come to know about her feelings . Ben's mission in the water country will play a part in that. For Anko I am totally blank. What do you want me to do? I leave it on you**

**What happened in the cursed seal? A lot of people asked me that. It will be revealed when Ben will meet his anodyte side face to face. But it will be later in the story when Ben will clash with Yagura **

**so that's all for now guys . Until then ja ne**


	27. Chapter 27

Konoha or the village hidden in leaves was a very peaceful village. After the kyubi incident there were no incidents in which civilians got involved . But that changed after 13 years when Konoha was attacked by combined forces of sand and sound villages. Yes, Konoha stood still and won in the battle to protect its existence but like an old saying goes "In a war no body wins ". A lot of people were injured including both civilians and ninjas. Some of them died to protect their homeland and some of them are still hanging between life and death

Konoha's hospital was overloaded and its medical staff didn't have time to even breath . A lot of people were there both outside and inside. But there was something special about room no. 203. Even after the enemies were defeated this person's security couldn't be compromised . No body was allowed to visit him due to unknown reasons. Three ninjas were sitting outside. One of them was an old one and wore a hat with a kanji of fire

He was Hiruzen Sarutobi. The third hokage of Konoha. Suddenly a medic nin came out of the room. He was not some ordinary medic nin. Tetsuo Shirayuki head of the Konoha's medic nins which screamed the fact that the patient was a very important person

"How is he Tetsuo?" Sarutobi asked

"Hokage-sama he is out of danger. It was a dangerous after effect of chakra exhaustion. He is a really tough boy otherwise he wouldn't have survived" Tetsuo replied with a bow

"Is he conscious?"

"He has been given a higher dose of sleeping medicine So I guess he will wake up in two or three hours "

"Good, You can leave now Tetsuo"

The head medic bowed and left to tend his duties. Sarutobi walked towards the door and opened it gently. The room revealed and unconscious boy whose upper torso was covered with bandages. The same could be said about his knees and ankles. The most notable feature was a bracelet which was on his wrist. It was not some ordinary bracelet . It was an ultra modern technology which allowed its user to transform into aliens. The device itself was called ultimatrix and there was only one person who is able to use this ultimatrix. The person who was lying on this bed was the wielder of this device. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or as all of us know Ben 10

"Welcome back Ben 10" Sarutobi softly spoke with a smile

**Time skip**

"Ah...Where am I?" Ben groaned

"Finally you are awake kid. How are you feeling now?" Sarutobi asked with concern

"Well...my head is kinda spinning, my whole body is aching and It hurts to even move a finger of mine"

"He he. Don't worry. You will start feeling better in a hour" Sarutobi chuckled

"I hope so. I really hate hospitals" Ben sighed

"Oh I am sorry then. You might have to spend some days here"

Ben let out a sigh and continued " How long was I out?"

"You were in a coma for a whole day. All of us were extremely worried about you. It took you 36 hours to wake up. Naruto and Haku didn't leave hospital even for a moment. They are still waiting outside and not only them all of r0okie 9 , Anko, Kakashi, Guy and me too. We barely left the hospital"

"Oh..."

"Ben your colossal form..."

"Colossal . Do you mean **Way Big**?"

"Whatever, Promise me not to use that transformation. It's dangerous for you" Sarutobi warned in a serious tone

"But why...?

"You lost every ounce you chakra after using that transformation . Do you know what this means? You could have died" Sarutobi scolded

" OH...like that. It never happened in my home but I will..take care next time" Ben replied

"And you better prepare yourself because a lot of visiters are outside to visit you and some of them are very angry" Sarutobi chuckled

"AHH...I saved the world many time. I recently saved you Gramps. Can't you help me this time?" Ben groaned

"Sorry Ben ..." Sarutobi smirked evilly as he opened the the door

"BEN-KUN/BEN/BEN HOW CAN YOU BE SO MUCH RECKLESS?" A lot of voices said

"Crap. I am really really screwed" Ben sighed

**Couple of days later**

"Congratulations, So how does it feels to be a chunin my favorite customers?" Teuchi asked jovially

"YAY! I am one step closer to become hokage . Believe it! " Naruto cheered in his usual tone

"Yeah you surely are kid. By the way how are you feeling now Ben? I head you were hurt pretty badly" Teuchi asked with concern

"Umm...I am much better now. I am almost healed physically but the medic said it will take a few days to get my chakra back to usual. So rest of a week and I will be alright ta da" Ben replied with a grin

"Can you believe it Ben? We are the only two who got promoted. May be now Sakura- chan will agree to go on a date with me" Naruto said jovially

"Look Naruto I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. It's about time you should get over your crush" Ben said in a serious tone

"WHAT?" Naruto blinked

"Isn't it crystal clear that she doesn't like you in that way? Let's get it straight. I don't mean any offence to Sakura because she is my friend too but there is a simple thing you should understand. She is cheerleader type of girl. That kind of girls usually goes to the alpha males. Like Sasuke. Coming back to you. You are an underdog . Powerful, strong and a good guy but neglected by everyone. But in a short time you proved yourself . You defeated Kiba Inuzuka . Who was no the best but he was a good fighter. That time you proved that you are not a loser. Then you defeated Neji Hyuga and proved that those people were totally idiots who considered you a dead last..."

"Come to the point Ben" Naruto groaned

"Let me complete" Ben snapped and continued " So where were we? Sakura right...In the short you are not the best guy in the world but you saved her at the stake of your life. In the forest against Orochimaru and against Gaara. May be there are a lot more incidents when you helped her. I mean that you proved yourself a better guy." Then he turned to Teuchi and said" What do you think Teuchi-san? Sakura should have given him at least a chance . But did she? Ask him. I am sure that he is rejected today too "

"Is it true Naruto?"

"Um...she is getting a bit nicer but...yes she rejected my proposal today" Naruto said in a low tone

"Naruto let it go. Sometimes you don't get the girl you likes. Sakura is improving may be after some time she will respect you more and like you. But it won't be on romantic level . If it was about to happen that would have happened by now" Ben said in a soft voice

"He is telling the truth Naruto " Teuchi said

"But..I love her . May be she will like me..."

"He he. You think that you love her buddy but its just attraction. You are only thirteen year old. This is life buddy. Sometimes your feelings are not returned but that's not the end of the world. It will hurt for a while but you will get over it. If you won't that will cause you misery and pain. I don't want you to live in pain Naruto " Ben put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

Naruto's shoulder dropped and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. His head hung low in sadness. Ben hated to see his friend but he needed to tell him the truth

Naruto looked up and replied in a low tone " Ben...I will..try to follow your advice. It's hard for me but I will try. Ben...Will I ever find a girl who...will...like me and accept me?"

Ben put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and replied with a smile " Of course you will . I can guaranty that because you are awesome like me"

A small smile formed on Naruto's face and he hugged him " Ben...thanks for being here with me"

"I am always here for you" Ben patted Naruto's shoulder " _As long as I am here " _He added mentally

**At Hokage's office**

"Are you alright Sensei ? " Jiraiya asked with concern

"Of course I am" Sarutobi replied with a cough

"No you are not. I have read your medical reports. So don't play with me" Jiraiya snapped

"As expected from the spy master of Konoha" Sarutobi chuckled and continued in a serious tone " I am not immortal Jiraiya -kun. We both are aware that I am too much old right now so the mental of Hokage must be passed"

"You know my answer Sensei but I know who can become successor" Jiraiya replied

"You are talking about her, Aren't you? . Don't tell me that you have found her" Sarutobi exclaimed

"Of course. I did but I will need two chunins for this mission" Jiraiya smirked

"I know the look on your face but the answer is no. That kid is still not fully healed and I am sure that Iwa is on his tail. After all this may be akatsuki will be after him too. You know that, Don't you?" Sarutobi snapped

"Sensei, I read his medical reports. May be he is low on chakra now but he is very good in taijutsu. Besides he can always use his transformations. Don't worry sensei. Trust your student on this" Jiraiya grinned

"Alright...But be careful " Sarutobi sighed in defeat.

"I will Sensei. I know how much both of them means to this village and next time I will return . Tsu- hime will be with me"

"Oh and one more thing." Hiruzen said. "Danzo is up to something. He's been keeping a very close eye on Ben Tennyson . If you happen to see or hear anything suspicious tell me."

Jiraiya nodded and left the office.

Ben Tennyson was eating dangos with Anko. Dangos? Yeah dangos with his friend Anko. Well not exactly friend you can call her a crazy big sister according to Ben

"So that's why you're gonna come with me. Your transformations and crazy strength will be helpful in rebuilding a couple of houses." Anko said.

"No. I have plans" Ben groaned

"Ha plan and you? Care to tell me of your " Plans" " Anko retorted

"I am human Anko and humans need rest" Ben sighed. Then suddenly he felt something was wrong . He turned around and saw three masked figures standing besides him

One tried to punch Ben but he dodged and delivered a powerful uppercut to him. Another one caught Ben by surprise and punched him. Ben was slammed on the nearby table

Anko rushed to help Ben but three figures stood in her way. Anko immediately recognized one of the figures.

"Danzo!" She yelled as she tried to push past the three.

"Don't interfere." He said not taking his eye off of the fight at hand.

Ben regained his composure and slammed the dial of ultimatrix. With in a green flash ** Kickin hawk ** stood in his place.

"Alright now you have pissed me off" Ben yelled and dashed towards both of them. The masked man tried to strike him but Ben ducked and kicked him. He was sent flying away

The other masked ninja ran towards Ben . The two traded blows for what seemed like forever. But soon Ben won the battle by his stamina and kicked him in his stomach. The ninja was slammed on the ceiling

"Good job " Danzo clapped

"Danzo! What was the meaning of this!" Anko yelled.

"Meaning?" Danzo asked. "I'm taking him from here. He's going to be joining Root that's the meaning."

"No I am not" Ben snapped

" You are good kid but you are not on my level yet" Danzo smirked

"We will see that" Ben cracked his knuckles

"Sorry, but Ben can't join the Root at the moment. He'll be coming with us." Danzo and Anko looked towards the sound of the voice to see the Toad sage Jiraiya and Naruto standing next to Ben.

Danzo squinted towards the white haired ninja. "What is the meaning of this Jiraiya?" Venom dripped from every word from his mouth

"Ah you weren't there, Danzo. Sensei wants me to go get Tsunade ." Jiraiya said.

Danzo and Anko tense to the news.

"Tsunade?" Ben exclaimed as he looked at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"They also said I could take two people with me so I'm taking these two." Jiraiya smirked as he put his hands on Naruto and Ben's shoulder.

Danzo clenched his fist. This… boy had out smarted him. Now he lost his chance to get Tennyson

" Ben go get your things. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Jiraiya said.

Ben nodded and walked past Danzo and his ninjas . Danzo sneered at the boy as he pasted by and then returned his gaze to Jiraiya. Without saying a word, Danzo and the ninjas that were with him disappeared.

**Later an unknown place**

Jiraiya looked at his two young traveling companions "Hey you two… don't you know what an amazing person I am?"

"Not again..." Ben groaned

"It's been said that I'm the Toad Sanin! And that's not all! In the north, in the south, east, and west! The legendary three sanin's white haired frog summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's Jiraiya! That's me!" Jiraiya declared.

He looked at his two travel companions. They both had a look of disinterest on their face.

"Hey Ero-sanin" Ben asked

Don't you start, it's Jiraiya." Jiraiya groaned

"Why did you bought me here? I know you brought Naruto to train him, but why am I here. I can't use my chakra properly for at least a week" Ben said

"Hmm...You are smarter than I thought. You are here because Naruto won't get lonely and besides you have your transformations right" Jiraiya said

"Okay. Sounds good but I have a question" Ben said with a yawn

"Shoot" Jiraiya said

" You were fourth hokage's teacher and Naruto resembles the fourth hokage in a funny way . Now I know that you are going to teach him something special but the main question is Why?" Ben asked

There was an awkward silence then Jiraiya answered.

"There are somethings which are better left unknown Ben Tennyson" Then he started walking further to catch up with Naruto

"_Why people can't give me straight answers?" _Ben groaned

**The hidden rock village**

"So you failed to bring that boy Roshi- kun" Onoki said

"He was not an easy opponent besides the fight was interrupted by Jiraiya of the sannin" Roshi snarled

"Hmm...like that. Ben Tennyson . He is interesting, really interesting both with and without his transformations. Gatou died but he gave us this priceless report on this boy's transformations. We must get our hands on him. Roshi do you know where Han is?" Onoki chuckled

"We want that boy alive not dead" Roshi snapped

"Umm...that's up to that boy what he wants to do" Onoki smirked

**Sorry for the wait. Umm...Shikamaru wasn't promoted because the fight against Temari never happened. And yes Naruto got promoted. Because in my story he improved a lot. He defeated Neji without Kyubi's chakra. He dispelled Kabuto's genjutsu and and... last but not the least He defeated Gaara**

**Oh oh trouble coming for Ben. Like always I am open to your suggestions what you want me to do in next chapter because I am a little bit confused on what to do next.**

**So please please review because it always helps**


	28. Chapter 28

"I need his head chopped Yagura nothing else" Takeshi snarled

"Look **Takeshi** I know what you feel but we can't just..."

"No you don't, I lost my father Yagura. My father was killed in his own empire. THAT RAT BEN TENNYSON. I can't just sit here knowing that the one who caused my father's death is still BREATHING." Takeshi snapped angrily

"I understand Takeshi. But wait for some more time. Just the moment the civil war ends...

"Not this time Yagura. Gatoh enterprise had funded this war until this day and we still are. I agree wave country was our most profitable business but it wasn't the only one. I think that the Tsuchikage will be more than eager to accept our help. I will wait for your answer MIZUKAGE" Takeshi snapped and left the room

Yagura gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the table. If it wasn't for this damn rebels he would have cut that man's throat but he was having some other thoughts now. Ben Tennyson. Nobody knew where did he come from but his skills and strengths were unique. He was strong enough to give a very hard time to the jinchuriki of sand without using his transformations and when he uses his special transformations no one knew on which level he stood. He defeated extremely skilled opponents like Zabuza and Mangetsu. Latest Intel said that he defeated the Orochimaru of Konoha. It was interesting really interesting

"Benjamin Tennyson, I've heard a lot about you but I think now its time to meet you in person. I gotta send a message to the Hokage. May be I can hit two birds with a single stone. Let's see how much capable you really are One man army HE HE" Yagura chuckled

**With our Hero**

"293...294..., 330 .. Finally its done now" Ben brushed the sweat from his forehead as he completed his regular workout

"Hey Ben look at my all powerful machete" Naruto yelled as he cut the wood swiftly with his wind chakra infused machete

"Yeah yeah. Now stop doing it Naruto. You've been doing the same shit from the last 10 minutes" Ben groaned

"Come on Ben let's have a spar" Naruto pumped his fists

"Sorry buddy. I am really tired after doing the katas and the exercise. Why don't you try sparring with your shadow clones? or practice that rasengan technique Ben suggested

"Technically I am doing it" Naruto chuckled as he pointed at his shadow clones who were practicing the rasengan, " Besides its fun fighting you" He added with a grin

"Why don't you try fighting the Jiraiya?" Ben yawned

"He just beat the crap out of me " Naruto groaned

"You don't have to worry about it, You have the super cool healing powers"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I like getting hit" Naruto snapped

Ben chuckled at his friends antics and said " Well you are getting better buddy, Now you can fight on somewhat equal ground with me and you managed to hold your own for a considerable amount of time against the Ero sanin besides I am tired now"

"You are getting tired early now a days " Naruto sighed as he sat under the tree

"Well increasing the weights do have some side effects" Ben sighed as he cracked his knuckles

"You are overdoing yourself you know, You've just recovered from your injuries " Naruto said with concern

"Hey, I am Ben 10 . I can take anything" Ben boasted and added with smile " Besides I haven't started wearing them regularly it was just for the exercise, I think it will take a few days before I can start wearing them once again"

"Sometimes you are like that Bushy brows" Naruto sighed

"Yeah, yeah. Where is the Ero Sanin by the way?" Ben asked

"As usual ran away to see a..."

"Yeah yeah I know. Anyways... Naruto you have my wallet right?" Ben asked

"Well...you see..." Naruto scratched his head sheepish;y and began. Ben's smile turned into a frown as he glared at him " I told you to keep my wallet safe, Especially from HIM"

"Hey Ben calm down" Naruto tried to calm him down

"CALM DOWN, Huh Naruto that was our lunch money and we have to pay the rent remember" Ben yelled

"You are right. How could I forget that? Ben please stop Ero sanin before spends all of our money" Naruto panicked

"No body can steal my money and get way with it, Naruto where did he go exactly?" Ben asked in a stern voice

"That side..."

"Alright don't worry Naruto I know where to find him, You just go and relax" Ben smirked and started running towards that direction. Naruto mentally prayed that Ben would find that pervert before he spends all of their money. Otherwise...Nah Ben will find him

After spending sometime with that Pervert Ben knew the only place he could go was where he could find pretty girls. But how to shortlist that places? There was an another idea. Use the watch

"Well what should I choose this time? I think ** Xlr8** is enough" Ben said as he pulled up his sleeve. Before he can flip his dial somebody attacked him from behind but now thanks to his tough ninja training Ben's senses and reflexes were enhanced on a new level

Ben jumped out of the way and spun around to deliver a powerful uppercut. But towards Ben's annoyance that man didn't even moved an inch from his place. Suddenly highly pressurized steam fired from his red armor and slammed Ben on a near by tree

"Ahh...What the heck was that?" Ben winced in pain as he slowly stood up. Then he noticed the forehead protector of that man. He was from the hidden rock village. The same village which sent that lava man to fight him

"Greetings Ben Tennyson. I admit you are good but that was not enough" The man said, Ben couldn't tell his expressions because his face was covered by a white cloth

Ben gritted his teeth and slammed the dial of ultimatrix. With in a bright green flash **Swampfire **stood in his place

"What do you want?" Ben snapped as flames appeared in his hand

"I am Han from Iwagakure, I want you to come with me" Han said

"Why would I do that?" Ben smirked

"We can do it easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you come with me and join Iwagakure. They can give you the position and training you deserve"

"And use me as a weapon huh bad idea dude , The hard way?"

"The hard way is that the orders were to bring you, It was never specified dead or alive"

"So you are threatening me, Many tried killing me some of them came close real close but none of them succeeded. But all of them got their ass kicked" Ben chuckled

"Konoha no Kogun Huntou before starting the fight with me, I must warn you, You are going to loose a very good habit of yours, Staying alive" Han smirked

"We will see that , Hat guy" Ben grinned as both of them charged at each other

**Scene change**

Here Naruto wasn't having any better time. How could he? Itachi Uchiha knocked on the door.

Sasuke's elder brother and the man who had slaughtered the Uchiha clan in one night. If the fact that he looked like an older version of Sasuke did not allow him to figure that out, then the freaky red eyes most certainly did.

The second took a little longer to place, but he was soon able to figure out that it was Hoshigaki Kisame, another S-rank ninja, this one being a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist , the same group that Zabuza belonged to.

For a brief moment, he wondered what two S-rank criminals were doing here.

"Come with us Naruto-kun," Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

Naruto let out a groan. He was under no delusions, there was no way he could fend off one, let alone two S-ranked ninja. That meant he had to stall for time and find some way to get a message to Jiraiya. _Where was Ben when he really needed him?_

"Yeah ok." Naruto said, "Let me just pack my bags and I'll be right out."

He did not give Itachi a chance to answer as he slammed the door in the man's face. Naruto created a shadow clone then moved over to the window and opened it up. He jumped out and, before he even landed on the ground he bit his thumb and began hand sealing.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He whispered as he landed on the ground and slammed his hands onto the dirt road.

"Gamakichi we don't have any time to waste. I need you to get Jiraiya's ass here now! Tell him there are two S-ranked criminals after me! Hurry!" Naruto panicked

Realizing the dire situation Gamakichi nodded and hopped away.

"Alright...I knew a shadow clone won't fool some one of your caliber. You can come out now Itachi " Naruto sighed

Two cloaked figures jumped down from the window Naruto himself had come out of, " I must say that was a good trick" Itachi smirked

"So to what do I owe the honor of two such esteemed super ninjas after me" Naruto groaned

"What we want is irrelevant," Itachi said in his monotone voice as his Sharingan eyes began to spin. "Please come with us Naruto-kun."

Naruto put his hands up in a familiar sign when he felt foreign chakra invading his system, "Kai! You know I would have expected better, even a dead last like me can dispel genjutsu of that caliber. Try not to underestimate me Itachi..." The blond paused before speaking, "actually, you what? Go ahead and underestimate me, it will make kicking your ass so much easier."

"Who knew this gaki would have such a mouth on him," Kisame stepped forward as he grabbed the handle of his sword. "You know, I never figured the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would be such a runt. Perhaps I should cut his legs off so he doesn't run away."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, both at the runt comment, and because this man knew his status. _Which means they're not actually after me are they…no of course not, no S-rank criminal would attempt to capture a Genin, and definitely not two._

"You can try to get me fish guy, but I'm going to warn you now, I'm not that easy to beat." Naruto got into a relaxed stance as he flicked his hands, A couple of kunais appeared in his hands. Even if they were S rank guys Naruto wasn't going down without a fight

**Scene change**

"I told ya I will get you" Ben chuckled as he looked at Han who was trapped by a lot of large vines

"It won't work Ben 10" Han yawned as he started producing steam in his armor. Ben's eyes widened as just after a couple of seconds Han broke out of his large vines easily and lashed at Ben with a kick

Despite having **Swampfire's** enhanced agility and reflexes the kick made contact, Slamming Ben flying away with a shock wave

"AHH...That really hurt" Ben winced in pain as he was slammed in the woods. It was going to take a while to regain his composure

"Alright, That bastard is surely going to pay for this. It's ultimate time" Ben yelled as pressed the symbol on his chest once again transforming into **Ultimate Swampfire **

"Was that the same kid who gave Roshi some hard time? He was good but not on that ..." Han's thoughts were interrupted as

**Boom**

With a large explosion Han was slammed on the ground. Suddenly a lot of large vines irrupted from the ground. This time they were more bigger and looked more stronger than before and totally trapped Han inside

"You've made me angry Hat man and now you will pay for this" Ben yelled. Han's eyes narrowed first this kid transformed into a walking plant and now he was humanoid tree. He was informed that he can transform into different creatures but seeing him like this was a different thing. Was he some another type of Jinchuriki?

"Now BURN" Ben put both of his hands together and fired a huge blue fire blast. He also release several fire bombs which homed on Han like missiles

"**KABOOM"**

A very large explosion covered the area . When the smoke cleared it revealed a large crater on the ground. All the vines were burnt into ashes and Han was lying inside the huge crater. He was most probably unconscious

"Well. It wasn't easy but I...WHAT" Ben's eyes widened as he saw Han getting up on his feet. This is not possible . How can anyone stand up after taking all of that?

"YOU ARE DEAD " Han growled in anger as he clutched his stomach in pain. Suddenly his body started glowing with white malicious aura and two white glowing tails popped out from his back

"You are a Jinchuriki" Ben clenched his fists

"Yes, Now the real battle begins" Han smirked

Ben knew he didn't have anytime to waste now. He put both of his hands forward and fired a flamethrower-like stream of fire with his firebombs homing on Han.

_There was no escape for that bastard now. _That was what Ben thought but suddenly powerful force slammed him on the woods with a huge shockwave

"You are good but you still lack what it takes to fight me" Han smirked as he appeared in front of him

"The battle isn't over until it is over" Ben growled as he stood up and dashed at Han. Han dodged his attack effortlessly and sent him flying away one more time. Ben's face slammed on the ground once though he didn't feel much pain thanks to his tough woody skin but still it hurt

Before Ben can stood up Han slammed his feet on his back once again

"I am not giving you another chance Ben 10" Han smirked as he created pressure in his steam armor once again and slammed his feet on Ben's back . The impact was a large crater with a huge shock wave

It was only thanks to his tough skin Ben wasn't feeling any pain but that kick surely dug him under a large crater. Ben's vision became slight blurry but he was still aware of its surroundings. He didn't waste any more time and put his hands on the ground then propelled out of the way using his flames and fire bombs when Han was about to land a second hit on him

Ben landed on the ground and fell on his knees. He now knew where he went wrong. Like always he underestimated his enemy once again . Damn his overconfidence. He took a long breath and pressed his symbol once again

Han clenched his fists once again. It looked like the Tennyson had more fight in him. He smirked once again . The kid's flashy shows weren't going to work on him. He jumped out of the crater only to be greeted by a upper cut straight on his face. The attack was powerful otherwise it wouldn't have forced him to slam on the ground.

He regained his composure quickly and stood up quickly, This time it was a bird like creature standing in front of him. It's color was green and it wore a black mask

"I must admit, That was impressive . No human can stand up after taking that " Han grinned

"Of course it was , Afterall I am the awesome Ben 10" Ben smirked

"Let's finish this now" Han smirked and started creating pressure in his armor also an another glowing tail popped out from his back

"As you wish Mr Steam Engine. ** Gate of opening Release** **Gate of Healing Release****" **Ben yelled as the green aura surrounded him

**Scene change**

Arrival of Sasuke wasn't a big help. He engaged with his big brother with extreme anger and hatred despite the difference of skills between two of them.

Naruto wasn't a fool like Sasuke. He knew he was no match for a S rank nin. But he had two advantages. First they thought he was a dead last genin second Naruto was able to get used to a lot of the man's speed thanks to his latest training with Ben and Haku . Yeah he was fast, faster than Naruto was, but he was not as fast as Ero-sennin, or Bushy Brows had been when opening the gates . That gave Naruto a small one time window advantage, Also there was another fact Naruto himself could open first two gates now

Naruto used the samehada as a spring board and slammed his chakra enhanced feet on Kisame's face . It worked as the man's head snapped back like he had received some kind of whiplash. Unfortunately for Naruto, that only seemed to enrage Kisame, and the next swing that came the blonde's way was too fast for him to dodge.

As the samehada made contact , The blonde smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke with a powerful explosion forcing Kisame to take a few steps back

"Exploding bunshin Huh It seems we have to evaluate our resources once again, Whoever told us that runt was a dead last it was dead wrong. This runt is anything except deadlast " Kisame smirked

"Of course it is, NOW YOU ARE GOING DOWN" Naruto yelled as he appeared in a flock of leaves. He made a familiar handsign and yelled " ** Katsu"**

Some exploding tages revealed themselves on Kisame's hands and on his chest exploded with a **BOOM**

But towards Naruto's annoyance and amusement that fish guy was neither unconscious nor having signs of some serious injury. But at least he was slammed on the ground . Naruto growled and took out a pill from his pocket, He would need all the energy he can to accomplish this attack one more time

"I have to finish this quickly, **Naruto Uzumaki Three thousand Combo" **And with the combined chakra of gates and soldier pills, 1600 shadow clones covered the area equipped with kunais and explosive tags . Before Kisame could know what is going on the army of shadow clones slammed on him

**Scene Change**

Ben fell on his knees and started panting heavily as he forcefully reverted back to his human form. Han was slammed on the other side of the ground. There were multiple dents on his armor and blood dripped from his jaws

By using the combined power of gates and **Ultimate Kickin Hawk** Ben finally dominated the battle with a slight advantage. But this lasted for a good 27 minutes. Ben was thankful that the transformation lasted until Han was slammed on the ground unconscious.

"Ahh it still hurts" Ben clutched his stomach in pain. He was limping now and he was sure that a couple of his ribs were broken and he was extremely exhausted also every tissue of his muscle was in pain now **  
**

**"I need more strength Five tails" **

**"Hmm...It has been a long time since we met here like this, I don't care take more chakra if you want. Just go away and leave me alone"**

**"I wanted the same thing from a long time but as long as two of us are alive we are tied together unwanted and loathed by everyone outside "**

**"I agree for once my host"**

Ben sat under a tree heavily panting, He stood up after a couple of seconds . Even if it hurt he had to inform his friend otherwise he would be worried about him. He pulled up his sleeve once again and flipped through the ultimatrix but before he could do anything something with a force and speed of a meteorite slammed on him**  
**

Ben cried in immense pain as he felt every single rib of his getting broken and finally the darkness covered him

**Scene change**

Naruto fell on his knees heavily panting . Every ounce of his chakra was worked up right now . Creating exploding Bunshins after creating multiple shadow clones and using every offensive jutsu he knew until he got the last drop of his chakra left was definitely exhausting.

"AHH that really fucking hurt, You damn idiot!" Kisame screamed as the smoke from Naruto's latest attack cleared

Naruto's jaw dropped as Kisame revealed to be mostly unharmed by his attack but he had some bruises on his arms and back including some light burns on his chest

Naruto closed his eyes . It seemed that now there was not anything he can do except **it's help**

**"Kyubi I need your help"**

**"Hmm...Last time you reluctantly accepted my help was fighting Shukaku Jinchuriki. It seems that someone on his level appeared"**

**"Not on his level above it, It's an S class guy " **

**"Hehe you sound desperate. What if I refuse?"**

**"I won't take something which is yours if you don't want to give it to me , I will return in the battle and prefer to die with honor instead of giving up"**

**"He he he...Hmm...You do have something unique in you human pest. I remember first time we met you refused to take my power until I chose to give it to you. You even indirectly thanked me for healing you and helping you in past. A jinchuriki to refuse its Biju's power and thanking him you are too much interesting to die. Here I give you my chakra once again**

And the red chakra flared through his body revitalizing him, Naruto smirked as he bit his thumb and yelled " **Summoning Jutsu"**

Before Kisame could swung his blade on Naruto's head it was stopped by a puff of smoke. There was a clang as Kisame's sword hit something that was obviously not Naruto. It was soon revealed to be a huge toad, Who wasn't happy about being summoned

**"Alright gaki, This is the second time you disturbed me, What do you want now?"**

**"I am sorry Boss, Ero-Sensei is chasing girls and he left me alone to fight these two S class guys"**

**"Hmm...So this is an emergency like last time. I will have a talk with Jiraiya next time not to wander off like that. Alright kid I will save your sorry ASS for now "**

**"Thank you boss you are the best"**

Gamabunta smirked and leveled his eyes on Kisame .

"Wielder of Samehada you made a grave mistake by picking up on my summoner" Gamabunta frowned

Kisame groaned once again. He should have finished the kid when he had the chance now things became more complicated

**Scene change**

Han fell on this knees. This kid had pushed him to his limits. Roshi wasn't wrong when he said Ben 10 was in his own league. But in the end he won and Ben 10 was knocked out cold on the ground

"Stupid Humans, Forcing me to fight someone of my own kin. I am sorry kid but now you are going to Iwa. I hope you will learn to live with your situation like I did. No matter where we go people like us will be seen as monsters or weapon. I never understood how humans can be this cruel" Han sighed as he walked towards the unconscious wielder of Ultimatrix. But towards his amusement his fingers slowly started moving on its own and a dark blue aura surrounded him

Han got a good look at the boy as he slowly stood up. His eyes were pink. No that wasn't possible his eyes were used to be emerald. It wasn't the only change. His eyes which were warm and full of life were now cold and totally devoid of emotions as if it belonged to some ruthless shinobi

"The battle isn't over until it is over" Ben smirked . Han's eyes narrowed as he noticed the change in atmosphere. What was that? This boy was definitely some kind of jinchuriki. Yes that was the only answer . Suddenly the boy vanished from his sight

"Damn where did he go?" Han cursed

"Tada I am here **Imperial strike Final wave**" Ben appeared behind him and before Han can react he slammed his hands in his chest and a huge wall of chakra sent him flying away in the air

Ben pulled up his sleeve and slammed the dial of ultimatrix. With a bright green flash **Swampfire** stood in his place

"You would need a lot of fixing Benji and I will need some sleep. I hope you will stay out of the trouble until then. Knowing you its difficult but still at least put some effort in it. " He chuckled one last time and closed his eyes after comfortably lying under a tree

**Scene change**

"Good job Gaki, You have improved beyond imagination. But summoning the Gamabunta was not a nice idea" Jiraiya patted Naruto's shoulder

Naruto chuckled once again as he remembered Jiraiya getting scolded by Gamabunta when he finally arrived to help them.

"Ero-Sensei I am worried about Ben"

"Don't worry he is a tough guy but you are right he doesn't have his full strength yet, Which means he is somewhat vulnerable now"

" What if he was attacked by that Aka...whatever guys?"

"I doubt but that is a possibility. There should be some reason he hasn't arrived yet. Alright Naruto. The rest is over . We are going to find Ben"

"_You better be alright my friend" _Naruto said to himself with concern. Ben was powerful but even he can't defeat someone like that Fish guy and Itachi Uchiha without any backup

Scene change

"Is it true that boy has a bounty of 30,00,000 ryos over his head?"

"Yes the gatoh corp. put extra bounty on him"

"Hmm...I would be very happy to take his life"

"You can do anything for money Kakuzu "

"Of course "

**There are some changes in plan. Keep looking forward may be I will surprise you**


	29. Chapter 29

"Ahh , This day just jeep getting worse" Ben Tennyson opened his his eyes groggily. He looked around his surroundings. He was surrounded by nothing but white glowing light. His eyes widened when he noticed his body was reverted back to his regular age

"Alright where am I? Did I get myself killed by that steam guy and went to heaven or this is some stupid kind of dream?" Ben groaned

"It seems you haven't changed a bit Benji"

Ben's eyes widened with shock as he slowly turned around . It was Maxwell Tennyson standing in front of him with the same old smile

"GRAM PA" Ben yelled with shock and jumped on his grandfather

"It has been a long time, Benji" Maxwell Tennyson chuckled as he ruffed his grandson's hair. Ben choked with emotions and hugged his grandfather tightly

"I know Ben, I know, I miss you too" Max comforted Ben with watery eyes

"Is it a dream?" Ben whispered

"It's up to you, what you take it Ben" Max said

"Gram pa, I am confused, Why am I here? Why am I deaged just like that? Will I ever get back to home?"

"He he, Even after you are almost 19 year old now, You are still impatient like always" Max chuckled

"Come on Gram pa" Ben huffed

"Alright, Listen to me carefully Ben. The reason you are sent here because you are the one who can make the change alongside one other person"

"Make a change?"

"Yes, Change. You are here because you are a hero who brings hope and justice, You are here because you can bring peace here"

"But that doesn't make sense, I am still confused, Why strip me away from my home like this? Why paradox didn't warn me about Albedo's plan?"

"Paradox had a hidden agenda Ben, He always does. But what Albedo did was a one way ticket. Getting you out of here isn't easy for anyone . Not even Paradox or Azmuth. But let me remind you the fact why are you here. You are here only because you are needed here than our home. Son. Let me warn you. When the time comes you will face the threat you are sent here to stop. An evil which can be called combination of Aggregor, Vilgax, Khyber and Malware. He is much much powerful than any enemy you had fought in the past"

"Hmm...Like that. Don't worry Gram pa. Like always the great Ben 10 will kick the ass of the bad guy"

"Ben, This isn't the time to be over confident. You have no idea on how this guy works and how much capable he is."

"So Gram pa That super villain. Does he know about me?"

"Well, In a way yes. But he doesn't know the Ben 10 part. He just knows that you appeared out of no where and you have strange powers to transform into various creatures. His interest in you is growing. Especially after you defeated the snake guy. Even now he knows where you are, Watching your every move"

"Huh, Why wasting time? I mean why doesn't he just come and fight me?"

"The answer is simple Ben. With your current level you are not a threat to him"

"WHAT?"

"Yes Ben. Soon you will have answers to all of your question. Until then take care and be careful. And I say it once again I am proud of you Ben" With a last smile the image of Maxwell Tennyson faded

"GRAM PA"

With a yell Ben woke up from his dream. He took a deep breath and looked around his surroundings. First he noticed himself. His body was green with the same usual stink. He was more than familiar with this transformation . It was **Swampfire**

_First I got my ass handed by that guy who looked like some kind of steam engine. I tried my best and pummeled him in the ground but I am sure it was him who had the last laugh. But what was the thing which slammed on me with such force? And I should be more injured after going through all this crap but here.. ..I am transformed into** Swampfire** and all of injuries including the past ones are healed .That's a strange thing.. Is any alien of mine taking control of my body once again?" _Ben said to himself

"Nah that isn't possible"

"Huh who said that?" Ben wondered

"I am here, Just come around this lake"

Our hero raised his eye brows and arrived near a lake. There was nothing there. Except the calm water and his reflection. His reflection with pink eyes?

"Heya Benji wass up?" The reflection spoke

"Whoa, Who are you?" Ben took a few steps back in shock

"Oh, I am hurt Benji. I thought we were friends" The reflection chuckled

Ben closed his eyes as some images appeared in front of him. One was him pummeling Sasuke with weird marks on the ground. The other was ...**Ultimate Humungosaur** with pink eyes fighting a huge snake... **Ultimate Waybig** slamming a huge eight headed snake in a dark cave ... Ahh all of this was troublesome, Really troublesome

"It was you..."

"Yeah it was me who saved your sorry ass in some crucial times, Including today"

"Are you good or bad?"

"I am not good or bad, I am you"

"WHAT?"

"He he...Well if you are actually as awesome as you think you will understand who I am . In time...In time" With that his reflection with pink eyes vanished leaving his normal image in its space

Ben sighed once again. This ninja world was really messing with his mind . He flipped through his ultimatrix and slammed the dial. With a bright green flash ** Jetray** stood at his place

"First thing first gotta find Naruto and that Old man. Second thing I am really really hungry now" With a sigh **Jetray **flew in the air hoping to find his two companions quickly

It didn't take more time for our hero to reach at their camping point, Towards his relief Naruto and Jiraiya were still there and As usual Naruto was training to perfect the Rasengan or what we can call the spiraling sphere

"Hey guys I am back" Ben said as he landed on the ground between both of them and reverted back to his human form.

"Heya Ben, You took a hell of time, Are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern

"Yeah awesome as always" Ben replied with a grin

"Where were you Gaki? We were starting to get worried" Jiraiya said with a frown

"It's your fault actually, I went to look for you but a fan from The Hidden Rock village stopped to say hello" Ben sighed

Jiraiya's eyes widened while Naruto dumbfounded " Fan from Iwa?"

"Brat it means that he was attacked" Jiraiya said then he narrowed his eyes " Who was the attacker Ben?"

"A guy with a steam furnace on his back, His name was..."

"Yuge no Han. So Iwa is really interested in you now" Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone

"Sounds like it, I don't care. It's just like back home. I am used to being hunted" Ben said with a yawn

"Who ever it was Ben kicked his ass, Right Ben?" Naruto grinned

"It was tough...but yeah I kinda did" Ben lied, He wasn't sure because he was blacked out But he was still alive and not having his ass dragged to Iwa which meant that the pink eyed guy should have handled that problem

"Are you alright Ben?" Jiraiya asked in concern

"Yeah, I am feeling better actually" Ben replied in his usual tone, Having no one who had answer to his problems he was left to his own devices. Only time could tell that who was the pink eyed guy? but somehow Ben felt that he wasn't a bad guy

**Orochimaru's hide out**

"Ahh...This pain. It's ...unbearable" Orochimaru cried in pain

"Orochimaru-sama please take this medicine. It will ease some of your pain" Kabuto said as he handed him a vile

"I...don't need this crappy medicine" Orochimaru threw the medicine on the floor

"Benjamin Tennyson, Who thought a mere genin could with held such power . Wounds he inflicted on you are so deep that even I couldn't heal them."

"Tennyson...will pay for every thing I am going through. I will kill that filthy shape shifter slowly and painfully. Kabuto that hero would be awarded by a death that even shinigami would be scared just wait and watch. Now only that woman could help me. Where is she?"

"Tanzaku Gai" Kabuto replied with a smirk

**Scene change**

"So that was the key, Using the chakra at a single point " Ben said as he started his sit ups

"Yeah, That's the second change and from the looks of it Naruto will complete it quickly" Jiraiya said

"Sounds great" Ben said

"You know what, You have been a great influence on him so far . Teaching him a lot of things , Thanks to you he came this far to fighting and injuring an S rank ninja . He is really fond of you" Jiraiya said with a smile

"Nah, I didn't do anything. All I did was giving him just a bit push. Sometimes the littlest of encouragement can push the Loser to become the Winner. There is another reason too. Back in old days I was referred as . Childish, Immature ,Idiot, Doofus..."

"He he Same was with me kid. Continue"

"Then things changed. When this thing decided to stick to my wrist . At first it was cool. I was able to transform into all those creatures and do all those amazing things. You know what. I was constantly bullied in school. That's the another reason. I always liked being a hero. I liked to stand up for my self and others. Fight the bad guys and do all that cool things..." Ben took a pause

"Then what happened kid?" Jiraiya spoke with interest

"It took me time to realize the fact that being a hero isn't all about fame and doing cool things. Being a hero isn't about letting people know you did the good thing, It's about you knowing the fact that you did the right thing. Great powers comes with great responsibilities. No matter where I go this is the thing which will always stay with me. It is what distinguishes me from an ordinary person. It is what makes me who I am " Ben completed with a grin

"Impressive but you know Life of heroes are short. Aren't you scared of death?"

"Yeah I am scared. I am scared of a lot of things. But I have to put my self above all fears to protect a cause which is much greater than me. Humanity. I fight to protect the innocent, Kicking ass of the bad guys and to bring hope to the people who are disheartened. I am wielder of the ultimatrix and it's my job to be a hero"

"It's a pleasure having you here son, Real pleasure. Sensei was right you really are an enigma" Jiraiya said with a wide smile on his face

"Of course, After all I am the awesome Ben 10" Ben winked Completing his exercise

"He he, Don't let it get over your head kid" Jiraiya said

"He he, Sorry that fault comes with being Ben 10. By the way you wanted to know basics about my technique **Imperial strike **Since I've got my chakra back now I can show it you" Ben suggested

"Why waste time? Let's go kid" Jiraiya said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Alas finally he got to study the **Imperial strike **which was more than capable of rivaling **Rasengan **or ** Chidory** .

**Scene change**

After going through a long journey which included Gambling and sexy girls our hero finally reached Tanzaku town. In way Jiraiya gave Ben ideas on how could he take his technique on a new level by showing him basics of Rasengan in brief saying that chakra manipulation was harder to master and learn. Well that fact was clear. After all he watched Naruto struggling with Rasengan even after using Shadow clones

Well now see what our heroes are doing right now

"I told you brats not to go all out like that, You could have been seriously injured" Jiraiya scolded

"Oh come on Ero-sanin . I needed to know where I stand now. Besides nobody is hurt . I've got my clans super cool healing power and Ben used his awesome gauntlet to recover from his wounds" Naruto groaned

"I can understand about this brat but Ben I thought you were more mature than that"

"He he well he wanted to test the strength of his Rasen... jutsu and I needed to know If I got my usual strength back or not" Ben replied sheepishly

"And I almost beat you this time" Naruto smirked

"Hey, You had the advantage of two weeks over me but I must admit you've continued to improve on your pace even after that chunin exams"

"Yeah , I've never stopped training you know. With in no time I will surpass you"

"Oh please. Remember I still beat you this time and now I am completely recovered so I will get back to my training. I will always be more awesome than you"

"We will see that Ben"

Jiraiya sighed. These two brats were getting more troublesome than he thought but how much power they could hold was terrifying. With or without his artifact Ben Tennyson was still a very powerful shinobi. He had an unmatched potential so did Naruto. When he saw ** Imperial strike ** clashing with **Rasengan ** ...Oh boy that was an sight to see. The area both chunins were fighting was almost destroyed. Ben and Naruto were thrown on the opposite sides of the ground. Both were extremely tired after that but Naruto was knocked out unconscious while Ben was on his knees, Heavily panting

"Hey Ero Sanin..." Ben said breaking Jiraiya out of his thoughts

"Oh come on you too? Pay me some respect brat" Jiraiya glared at Ben

"Whatever, I wanna know what's your teammate like? I mean, I read that she's the greatest healer and all that, and I've heard the stories about her super strength, but I really don't know anything else." Ben asked

"TEAM MATE?"

"Yeah Naruto team mate. The three legendary ninjas which were taught by the 3rd hokage himself. They are called sanins or sages. All three of them are capable of fighting and defeating a kage . Tsunade Senju the slug sanin, legendary medic and possess unmatched physical strength , Jiraiya the toad sage . A perfectionist. Who has the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a techniques to the point where even an academic or E-rank techniques would become more than A level. And last but not the least...Our favorite gay snake man who got his butt handed by me few weeks ago" Ben explained in his usual tone

" WHAT? That Orochimaru was Ero-sanin's team mate . I thought the legendary 3 were with Konoha " Naruto exclaimed

"Will you two let me speak?" Jiraiya glared and then continued with a serious tone" It is right Orochimaru used to be my friend but its not the topic we should discuss right now. Now who are we talking about. Tsunade?" Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought for a moment, "To sum her up in one word, fiery. That woman has one of the largest tempers I have ever seen. That, combined with her super strength makes her a dangerous woman." The older male reached into his vest and fished out some pictures, handing them to Naruto and Ben.

Naruto took one look at it before his eyes promptly widened, "This is your teammate! From what, forty years ago or something?"

Jiraiya smirked, "That may be an old picture but I can guarantee she will be looking somewhere around that age. Tsunade has always been a vain person. When she got older she cast a permanent genjutsu on her that allows her to change her age at will. From what one of my informants told me, she usually sticks between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-eight."

"So is there anything else I should know about your wayward teammate, aside from the fact that she's extremely vain, Doesn't like to look old and have the strength of a dinosaur?" Ben said with a yawn

"Hmm…well there is one more thing that I suppose is important," Jiraiya said. "In certain circles she has the very well-earned nickname of 'The Legendary Sucker'."

" Whoa" Ben's eyes widened and he said with a frown " There are a lot of ways it can be taken and none of them are right"

Jiraiya laughed as he realized at least 'one' of the ways wished his words could be taken, "Her nickname doesn't mean something like that *_though I wish it did_* I was actually talking about her terrible luck at gambling."

Naruto blinked, "Gambling?"

"Yep. Tsunade's always had a huge addiction to gambling, and she's always been absolutely terrible at it. She is well known in every gambling parlor within Hi No Kuni as the legendary sucker because she has never won a single bet."

"Dude , You Sannin and your addictions," Ben sighed. "You know, I bet most of the ninja that respect you guys just don't know the truth about you. Seriously, one is into peeking in the bath houses and writing porn, one's a chronic gambler who's earned a title for being so shitty at it and doesn't like to look old, and the last is a snake who likes to play with boys."

Jiraiya's right eye twitched, "Hey! We're still some of the most powerful ninja in the world! Brat"

"What ever" Ben sighed and continued with a smirk " But it was the Awesome Ben 10 who kicked ass in the end and saved the 3rd Hokage"

Jiraiya fumed in anger but suddenly his gaze softened and he patted Ben's shoulder " I know and no matter how much I thank you for that it won't be enough"

"Hey, I was just joking besides I did nothing else but my job. After all I am the awesome superhero" Ben said with a smile

"Of course, You are but with in short time I will become more awesome than you ,Believe it!" Naruto smacked him on his shoulder

"_One day those two will become legends and surpass us sanins and You too, Sensei" _Jiraiya said to himself with a smile

The Trio walked for a while then they suddenly stood in front of destruction as it showed them that someone destroyed it with their fists.

"Damn it! She is here Ben, Naruto lets go" Both friends nodded and all of them looked for Tsunade.

The trio had searched for the entire day and had no luck in finding Tsunade. They decided to stop and get a meal at a local tavern before getting a place to stay for the night.

Ben and Naruto went to the bartender while Jiraiya went to get a seat but saw a familiar face.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya blinked

A blond woman who had been drinking very heavily looked up to reveal a diamond symbol on her forehead and honey eyes "Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jiraiya merely gave the woman a grin as he sat down "Oh nothing I was wandering in this bar and then get a place to sleep."

Before Tsunade can respond they were interrupted by an annoyed voice which belonged to the wielder of ultimatrix " Hey Jiraiya get hold of this place. The food is expensive while the drink is cheap. Do they want everyone to be drunk or what. I don't have money for all that" then Naruto looked at the table as he was about to sit and asked " Hey Ero- Sanin why sit here when there are spare tables?"

"Come on you two behave yourself and sit down" Jiraiya said with a frown. Ben and Naruto groaned and sat down. They looked at the other occupants in the booth and noticed a black haired woman holding what appeared to be a well pampered…pig?

"Well isn't this day just full of surprises," Tsunade said, " _She is terribly drunk" _Ben said to himself as she continued " All the old faces keep coming back"

Jiraiya frowned, "So you did meet Orochimaru then. What did the snake want?"

Tsunade glared as the black haired woman who looked like she was about to speak, "Oh you know, just dropped in the neighborhood to see how I was doing."

Jiraiya took the bottle of sake that was on the table and poured himself a glass before getting out a deck of cards and shuffling them, "If you met him, then I take it you've heard what happened?" he tossed her a set of cards before laying the deck on the table.

"Of course, the old snake told me about how he almost killed sensei and got his butt handed by someone named Ben 10" Tsunade looked at her cards, placing two of them next to the deck and grabbing two more. "Now why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me why you're here."

"Getting straight to the point as always eh hime (Princess)?" Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade to see her glaring at him, and decided to get to the point, lest he incur her wrath. "As you know Sensei is getting older . So the council and our sensei too, in all of their wisdom has decided that you are to be the next Hokage."

Naruto choked on his food while Ben just continued eating. It wasn't that much surprising. The third hokage was getting older and he had to retire some day besides why would they search for a woman who was a kage level shinobi if not for something like that

"Hmph, Hokage huh. I don't know why you even bothered coming here then," Tsunade looked at her cards before placing them on the table. "I can't believe you would even bother trying to get me to take that job. I may do a lot of gambling Jiraiya, but money is easily replicable, a life isn't. Becoming Hokage? That's a fools bet. Look at what happened to all of the Hokages, they all died. Even the Yondaime died young. The Hokage's job is for nothing but fools and idiots. It's-"

"**CRACK"**

Before she can complete the table they were seating in was broke in three pieces due to a powerful fist smacking on it. A fist which belonged to the one named Ben Tennyson

A serious expression was on his face. Naruto smirked . Ben was going to show that old hag her place. Ben walked towards Tsunade and stopped between two sanins

Tsunade looked in the emerald eyes which had a spark in them. There was something special in him. That boy was definitely not an ordinary person

Ben stared at Tsunade then continued " I agree Heroes have a short life. May be they are fools and idiots but Everybody loves a hero. courageous sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names. And years later, they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them how to hold on a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams. They gives us strength to start all over again even if we lose in the end. If your dreams are not fulfilled take pleasure in fulfilling someone else's dream. I agree heroes are fools , Unreasonable people who keep fighting against the situation even if they know they can never win but its the fools which made all those changes in the world. I will try my best to be a hero. A good hero. Even if I know the fact that heroes have a short life. Hokages gave up their life because they were special. They were the only person who could have gotten the job done and protect the village. There is a thing my Grampa once said With great powers comes great responsibility. The Hokages didn't waste their life because they were the fools. They only did it because they fought for a cause which is bigger than anybody of us. Humanity. "

Everybody looked at Ben shocked. Dumbfounded that such young boy could posses that much wisdom . Tsunade's eyes widened as she remembered the person who had such optimism

"Gram pa" Tsunade mumbled

"Huh, What?" Ben dumbfounded causing Tsunade to come out of her stupor. She looked at Ben one another time then pushed him away harshly causing Ben to almost fall on ground

"It seems that you read a lot of those fairy tales and fantasy novels Brat. Jiraiya who is this Idiot ..."

She did not get the chance to say anything as she felt a blast of air and had to blink as she saw a fist mere centimeters from her face. She followed the fist to see it was attached to one Uzumaki Naruto, who was being restrained by Jiraiya. His face was carved into a snarl, and she was shocked to see his eyes shifting from blue to amethyst to red and back to blue.

"Damn it gaki! Calm down!" Jiraiya struggled and actually had to put in a lot of effort to hold the kid back. _Kami what the hell is with this kid's strength!_

"Shut up Ero-sennin! First she insults hokages and old man like that then she is mocking Ben in front of me, "There's no way I'm letting some wrinkly old hag like her insult hokages and my friend!." Then he pointed at the wielder of ultimatrix and said " Hey Old hag this guy is a lot more better ninja and human being than you"

"Oh yeah who is he than?"

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson aka Ben 10" Naruto replied with a grin. That was another shock . A kid? It was a 13 year old kid who defeated and wounded Orochimaru so badly. No that's impossible

"He he good joke. The Ben 10 who defeated Mangetsu Hozuki and Zabuza Momoichi is just a kid. He he" Tsunade broke out in laughter

"It's not a joke Tsunade. That boy is the Ben 10" Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone

"Alright then why don't you prove it to me?" Tsunade spoke with a devious grin as she turned towards Ben

"If I do what will I get in return?" Ben asked with a smirk

"We will decide it after you prove what you say you are" Tsunde said with a grin

"Alright don't go crying to your mommy when I beat your sorry ass" Ben cracked his knuckles

"Big words gaki. I hope you know who I am " Tsuande glared at him

"I do but you don't have any Idea who I am or what I am capable of" Ben said with a confident grin

**Next time Tsunade vs Gravattack**

**Naruto's growth. Uzumaki combo; Rasengan missile**


	30. A Hero's Full power Imperial Drill

**Scene change**

"Jiraiya-sama are you really sure about that?" Shizune asked

"Believe me Shizune. Tennyson isn't easy to handle even for me or Tsunade" Jiraiya smirked

"Yeah Ben is going to kick that old hag's ass for good" Naruto boasted, He really believed that his best friend could do anything in this world

"Any last words kid, Because after this you will be knocked out cold" Tsunade smirked as she cracked her knuckles

"Just one, It's hero time" Ben yelled with a wide grin and slammed the dial of ultimatrix. With in a bright green flash a large, bulky reddish-brown creature with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a red planetary core at the center of his body appeared at Ben's place. It was **Gravattack**

**"Kai"** Tsunade made some handsigns but nothing happened. She realized it wasn't a jutsu that boy really transformed into this weird creature

"So the rumors were true, you are the Ben 10" Tsunade smirked

"Oh are you scared now?" Ben mocked

"Ah, Absolutely not. This makes me more eager to test your strength against mine. Shall we begin?" Tsunade grinned

"After you Miss" Ben smirked

Tsunade's hand curled into fists as she charged at Ben, Ben just stood there and raised his hands. Suddenly Tsunade was shot up in the air and crashed in the ground like a heavy stone

Shizune's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Jiraiya was the same. It was unbelievable . How did the Tennyson do something like that? He knew he was powerful but for doing something like this...was speechless really speechless

"Way to go Ben" Naruto cheered

"I aim to please" Ben said with a formal bow

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN" Tsunade screamed in outrage as she stood up. Ben just groaned and put both of his hands together . Tsunade suddenly felt the weight on her increasing . The more she tried to stand up the more the weight increased and at a point it became so much that even after using the super strength she was pinned on the ground

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?" Tsunade yelled as she was pinned on the ground

"You didn't say please" Ben winked causing Tsunade's eyes dangerously narrowed

"_He sure have balls of iron" _Jiraiya sweat dropped

"He is really brave for doing something like that" Shizune deadpanned, Going against Tsunade Senju and mocking her like that. Ben 10 was really impressive

" PLEASE? YOU ARE DEAD NOW" Tsunade screamed in outrage, Ben just smirked and Tsunade felt all the weight on her body removed

"It seems your jutsu is wearing off. Ben 10" Tsunade grinned deviously as she stood up

"OH, Please don't hit me, I am so scared" Ben mocked and symboled Tsunade to come at him

Tsunade yelled and charged at Ben with all of her strength.

"It was nice knowing you kid" Jiraiya sighed

"I feel sorry for him but I hope at least he will be in condition to get healed after this" Shizune let out a sigh

But what happened it caused them not only to face palmed but causing their jaw to fall on ground due to shock. As Tsunade charged at him Ben curled up in a round shape and started spinning. Instead of hitting him Tsunade got stuck into the green aura surrounding Ben and started orbiting around him. After a while Tsunade was thrown several feet away smashing into the building with a powerful impact.

"And Tennyson wins by 2-0 once gain" Ben grinned as he recoiled back into his regular shape

"Did..he...really did all those things I saw he did? or this is some kind of weird dream" Shizune awed

"Ben, How much strong you really are?" Jiraiya said with amusent

"Whoa, You rock Ben" Naruto cheered

Tsunade came out from the wrack of buildings mostly unharmed. Ben's eyes narrowed as he put his hands forward once again

"At ease Ben , The cause of this battle is over. I must admit you've got some amazing abilities" Tsunade said with a smile praising Ben

"So you're coming back to Konoha right?" Ben said as he reverted back to his human form

"I didn't say that Ben 10. But after all this show. I can give it a shot. Let's play a game" Tsunade smirked

"Oh come on I am getting tired of all this. Why are you so complicated?" Ben groaned

"He he, Don't be so impatient Tenny-san . Your friend right there is Jiraiya's student. Isn't he?"

"Yeah so what"

"He he its funny Jiraiya. I thought you had swore to never take another but still If I would have been at your place I would have chosen Tennyson. At least he seems to share few qualities with your ex student" Tsunade smirked

"The fourth was a different case. He was talented. He was smarter like me and he shared my good looks . I also agree Tennyson here is enigma of his own. Ordinary or extra ordinary no genin, chunin or jounin would survive against the conditions and enemies he faced. He is in his own league" Then Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto and said with a grin " But Tsunade let me tell you something even though this kid may not look like it he does have limitless potential and if he continues to improve in his own pace he might come toe to toe with you and me in 3 or 4 years"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes and smiled while Ben just grinned. The toad sage finally shown that he believes in his new student

"Take that old hag. It's not only Ben I too can kick your ass" Naruto said with grin

"Don't let it get over your head Brat" Jiraiya sweat dropped

"He he I don't think an idiot like you is even worth my time" Tsunade smirked

"Wh…what you call me!" Naruto growled looking at Tsunade whose eyes narrowed "you heard me brat. You got big shoes to fill as…" she was about to carry on but Naruto interjected "say that again you wayward drunken hag" Tsunade now became really angry " Brat that's enough lets settle this right now"

Naruto angrily responded "Fine by me let's do it!"

Tsunade looked at him and smirked as she held up a finger, "One finger is all I'll need to beat you."

Naruto dangerously narrowed his eyes and pointed at at the bar " See that bar? I make sure you and it will be firmly acquainted "

Tsunade fumed while Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"He he it seems that Naruto has gotten all worked up" Ben grinned

"This is not going to end up well for him" Shizune said

"Don't worry. If anything happens we will stop the battle" Ben said

"Not we YOU. I don't wanna be up against Hime's punches" Jiraiya deadpanned

"Same here Jiraiya - sama" Shizune sighed

"Alright Kid if you do what you say you do I will give you this necklace as payment" Tsunade smirked arrogantly getting Shizune gasp and Jiraiya surprised.

"_Oh no"_ Shizune was worried

"And if I lose!" Naruto asked making Tsunade grunt " I will take every last penny you owe and show you your place"

"Fine by me Old hag" Naruto smirked as he made some hand signs revealing several seals on his shoulder and knees

"You use weights impressive but not enough to lay a finger on me" Tsuande smirked

Naruto grinned and said "We will see that. **Gate of opening release , Shadow clone jutsu** " With that 3 Narutos appeared beside him and dashed towards Tsunade at their maximum speed. His speed greatly amused and shocked Tsunade as four Narutos coming in quickly with an attempt to smash a fist in her gut.

However, Tsunade was not a Sannin for nothing, and swatted the attack away with one finger as per her boast. With all Narutos now off balance she quickly flicked them in the head with the same finger, only to be shocked when all of them went up in a burst of smoke.

Suddenly two chakra enhanced feet emerged from the ground, Tsunade was barely able to dodge them by using her full hand. The legendary healer slowly grunted in pain as a bruise appeared on her hand . The brat really hit a lot more harder than she thought

"Looks like the first hit goes to me," Naruto smirked. "I have to say for being one of the three Sannin you really suck. I guess your title of legendary sucker isn't just about how shitty you are at gambling."

"Way to go dude, Keep it up" Ben cheered

"It seems that your fighting habits are rubbing of on Naruto, Ben" Jiraiya deadpanned

"Well we are roommates , Aren't we?" Ben lightly chuckled

Tsunade glared at Naruto as she finished healing her bruised arm. Naruto knew he couldn't give the sanin more time. He charged towards her with a couple of wind infused kunais in his hand. Tsunade reacted on instinct and attempted to finger flick him. Naruto ducked under Tsunade's finger and came in, slashing Tsunade in the stomach with wind infused kunai. Then he swiftly grabbed Tsunade's finger and twisted it with his full force. Tsunade cried in immense pain. Then he went for her eyes.

"This moves aren't taught in academy, I believe you are behind it Ben" Jiraiya whispered

"You can say that, My grampa was in army. He was very skilled and widely respected soldier and he taught me some dirty tricks on how to handle enemies more powerful then yourself" Ben replied

"He must be a very good fighter" Jiraiya praised

"Not good he was great" Ben said in a serious tone

**"Roundhouse kick" **Naruto yelled as he slammed a powerful uppercut on Tsunade's nose then he created some shadow clones and

**"Uzumaki Combo"**

Several Narutos kicked Tsunade in the stomach with their full power while others went for her head with the same impact. Tsunade was caught off balance and sent flying away straight towards the bar

"You rock buddy" Ben praised

"Ben it isn't over yet. Naruto has progressed a lot. A lot more than I expected and he is an impressive shinobi but don't forget a thing. Tsunade is a sage and she is on the par with me and the snake" Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone

Jiraiya was right . On the halfway Tsunade back flipped and landed on the ground. She had a devious grin on her face

"You have some skills brat I must admit but still you are no match for me. Be careful brat I won't underestimate you once again" Tsunade smirked as she rapidly healed the bruises on her stomach and her broken finger

_"Damn. This is getting tough. She is an S class just like that fish guy and ero-sanin. The only reason I was able to injured her because she was drunk and underestimating me. Now what to do?...Yeah I must use that attack which I used against Ben's Imperial strike but a bit more strongly." _Naruto said to himself and grinned " So it seems I have to go all out **Gate of healing release"**

"He can open two gates, Hmmm...that's impressive. It seems I was wrong. That brat is an exceptional shinobi" Tsunade mentally praised Naruto

"If I am not wrong its You who taught him gates, Didn't you Ben?" Jiraiya said

"Yeah sort off . But he went under immense training to make his body strong enough to sustain gates and still he hasn't stopped his weight training. So 60% credit goes to only him" Ben said

"What? You can open gates" Shizune exclaimed. First fighting Tsunade and now this. Is there anything Tennyson can't do?

"Yeah. 3 would be my maximum. I can open the fourth but it will critically exhaust me" Ben said with a yawn

"But still that's a very impressive feat for a person who has been shinobi from just two months" Jiraiya said

"TWO MONTHS? You had been shinobi from just TWO MONTHS" Shizune blurted out

"It's a long story Miss. I will explain later" Ben let out a sigh

"**Shadow clone Jutsu" **Naruto made his familiar hand sign and 10 narutos appeared besides him

"Guys lets finish this" Naruto yelled and eight narutos charged at Tsunade like a blur while three of them stood at some distance.

Naruto's speed was really impressive so his attack. He was using every thing he had but in the end Tsunade was a sanin and by the time she sobered down enough to block his attacks. Not technically blocking actually she was swatting his attacks with minimal effort.

"We don't have much time boss" One clone said

"I know, I know that's why we have to hurry up" Naruto said with annoyance

"We are doing the best we can boss" The clone said as he poured the final bit of chakra in Naruto's hand. Forming a spiraling blue ball of energy

As Tsunade finger flicked the last clone it turned into a puff of smoke as expected. Then she looked in front of her. Original Naruto wasn't there. She also knew he prepared two more shadow clones. What was the brat really up to?. Then she turned around the brat was behind him with a spiral blue ball of energy in his hand. Her eyes widened with shock. She knew what that was. It was a complete Rasengan

"Guys its done. Let's finish it" Naruto said as he jumped on the shoulder of his clones and used them as a springboard to jump

"Guys do it now"

"Alright" Both shadow clones said and started making hand signs

"**Wind style great breakthrough"**

**"Uzumaki combo Rasengan missile" **

Tsunade curled her fist. She knew what that attack could do and what could happen if it would make contact. She was extremely durable but still taking a rasengan head on...Well that was painful

She spun around putting chakra in his fist. and her powerful punch made contact with Naruto who was coming with speed which was more than capable matching the likes of Rock Lee and Ben Tennyson slamming him on the ground while Naruto's Rasengan was smacked on her shoulder sending her flying away straight to the bar which Naruto mentioned before

Ben and Jiraiya dashed towards the fallen Uzumaki

"Hey Naruto... Are you awake?" Ben asked

"Yeah...but...ouch..ouch...she broke a couple of my ribs" Naruto winced in his pain as he slowly pulled up his head

"You won the bet. I can't believe it brat. I am proud of you" Jiraiya patted him on shoulder

"Ouch...ouch slowly Ero sanin that hurts" Naruto winced in pain and tried to stand on his knees with the help of Ben then he looked at the bar and chuckled. He finally managed to smash the old hag directly on the door of the bar

Tsunade grunted in pain and slowly came out of the wooden door which was completely broken. Shizune ran to her masters aid.

"Tsunade-sama! You're not hurt are you?" Tsunade looked at Shizune and sighed as the two left the bar amidst the surprised people.

"Just a slightly bruised ego Shizune. It's two times a day by two 13 year old brats each. Alright you old perverted hermit spill it, who is that kid really?" Tsunade said as she went from being soft and caring with Shizune back to her angry self to her teammate.

Before Jiraiya can answer Naruto smirked " So now I am important huh? Why you want to know my now?"

"No ordinary chunin is capable of performing such feats. Let alone performing a perfect Rasengan and you used it in a unique way too. So yeah I am curious about you " Tsunade replied with a light chuckle. It seems that she developed somewhat respect for him

"What if I told you I was dead last who failed the academy test twice and couldn't perform a simple clone. Would you still be interested in me?" Naruto asked. Ben turned towards him. Just where did he want to go with this?

"I think you are joking. You must be a prodigy I guess" Shizune replied not believing Naruto

"Talents and skills are the most misunderstood concept in the world. Talents come naturally while skills come after hours and hours of working over your ass. I agree I am not smart but there is one thing I excel at is workout. To complete your dreams all you need is your hear. If you lack the smarts it doesnt matter . It also doesn't matter who you are or where you come from all you need is your heart. All that matters is you must be capable of sacrificing who you are for what you want to become. I am Naruto Uzumaki and one day I will become hokage . I will surpass every one before me Old man, the fourth and even your gram pa. I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE KONOHA EVER HAD" Naruto yelled in jovial tone

_"You sure will kid. Somewhere your father and mother are very proud" _ Jiraiya said to himself as he tried to hid a tear which threatened to fall on his cheek

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard that, and for just a second she could see the figures of her dead lover Dan, and her little brother Nawaki, both of whom had the same dream as the blond before her, standing behind him. Her eyes turned somewhat watery as she walked towards Naruto

Naruto looked at her. She looked so vulnerable now. She took out the necklace and placed it on Naruto's neck. Then she took out Naruto's forehead protector and placed a peck there

"Then I wish your dreams will be fulfilled Naruto-kun" Tsunade said with smile and teary eyes then ruffed his hair

"There must be a story behind her that isn't mentioned in the books of library" Ben wondered

"Shizune heal our little friend and go look for a place to stay . Jiraiya we have to talk . NOW" She said in a serious tone

"Ben , Naruto stay here and help Shizune in searching a place after Naruto is healed" Jiraiya said as he followed Tsunade in the bar

"Why am I getting the feeling this is the calm before storm?" Ben sighed as he sat on the ground

"Oh come on Ben everything will end up well . Don't worry" Naruto cheered him up while Shizune just looked at him. Only she knew how right the Tennyson was

**Timeskip**

"So that's the fourth's brat . Uzumaki Naruto Impressive really Impressive" Tsunade said

"I will be honest he didn't look like much when I first met him but I must say the Tennyson's influence played a major role" Jiraiya said with a smile

"It's the Tennyson again. But I must say I am amused. I have never saw such weird and powerful bloodline limit" Tsunade took a sip

"Well what can I say Sensei once told me Tennyson always ceases to amaze him" Jiraiya said

"It seems that Tennyson managed to impress you just like Naruto. By the way what's the relationship between two of them? The Brat seems to be so fond of the Ben 10. And how come a ninja like that managed to stay undetected until now?" Tsunade asked with curiosity

"You will talk on everything else except being Hokage, Won't you Hime" Jiraiya chuckled

"Don't kill the mood Jiraiya and answer my question" Tsunade frowned

"Well I have read the file Kakashi Hatake made on the wave mission. All of this began when his genin team was granted a c-rank mission which was soon to become A-rank..."

**Scene change**

"I am really tired now" Naruto yawned as he jumped on the bad

"Yeah I could really use a disprin right now" Ben sighed as he sat on the sofa

"I can't believe it took almost one and half hour to find a suitable room" Naruto groaned

"You are right Dude..." Before Ben could complete he was interrupted by knocking sound. Ben sighed once again. Just who decided to disturb him on such late night

"Get it Ben" Naruto groaned as the knocking sound became louder

"Hey I am coming just stop knocking" Ben yelled with frustration then slowly stood up and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw the visitor . It was the girl who was with Tsunade. He remembered her name . It was Shizune

"May I help you Miss Shizune" Ben asked formally

Shizune stood next to him and smiled sadly, "I just wanted to talk to you about Tsunade-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What is there to talk about, she lost?"

"Sorry, He is not like this, He is just plain tired" Ben glared at Naruto and then said with a smile " Why don't you come in and take a seat"

All three of them sat at the sofa. Ben was confused. Why was Shizune here? and What did she really wanted to talk about?

"What you want to talk about Miss Shizune?" Ben asked

"It's about the necklace Naruto is wearing right now" Shizune said

"What's so special about it? It's just like some ordinary jewelry. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Naruto groaned

"I don't think you truly know what the bet meant. That necklace isn't some random piece of jewelry; it once belonged to the Shodaime Hokage." Shizune frowned.

"Then she should have not bet something this important" Naruto frowned

Shizune sighed "that's not it…its" after seeing her condition Ben touched her shoulder suddenly calming her down.

"Calm down it's alright. please continue" Shizune nodded bit.

Thus she told him the tale of the cursed necklace how it killed Tsunade's lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki.

Now Naruto was feeling bad as the girl was a broken mess " Hey it's alright. If you want me to cancel the bet and return the necklace I will"

"No, it's just that Tsunade was really hurt over it and that's how she left the village. She won't accept the Hokage job" Shizune said still shaking. Ben suddenly hugged the girl surprising her ( It wouldn't be possible if they weren't sitting ,you know what I mean right?)

"Hey, It's not your fault. You tried your best to comfort her. Besides we shouldn't force anyone to do something against their will and I think that old man can continue his job for a couple of years " Ben chuckled softly as he rubbed her back calming her down

"Ben- kun...Ok" She smiled a bit

"Yeah may be with in 3-4 years I will be more powerful then you and become hokage" Naruto grinned

"I don't mind you being the hokage but being more awesome and stronger than me Huh that's impossible even in your dreams" Ben smirked

"Hey you might be my best friend and you can do awesome things but I will beat you one day" Naruto spoke with fire in his eyes

"Only in your dreams Blondie" Ben growled as the sparks flew between them. Obviously he was still overconfident by default and couldn't accept Naruto's declaration just like that.

Shizune giggled as she saw the interaction between the two of them, Despite this little quarrel between them she could see they had a bond which was very strong and ran deeper in their heart

**Time skip**

"You want me to do what?" Ben dumbfounded

"After I examined your attack I have came to the conclusion that to take your attack to the next level you must rotate the chakra cloak covering your body" Jiraiya explained

"But...You know that **Imperial Strike **itself isn't easy to maintain" Ben protested

"Well I know that Ben. Answer me Ben can you do it without the shadow clones like I saw you doing before the chunin exams?" Jiraiya asked

"Umm...yeah. Shadow clones are just for cutting time nothing else" Ben replied

"So how much time you exactly require to do that?" Jiraiya asked

"17 seconds to be exact" Ben replied

"Impressive. Look you have got the power and shape part done. If you just push yourself a bit harder may be your attack can evenly match the Fourth Raikage's chakra armour in 3-4 years" Jiraiya praised

"Fourth Raikage? I've read a bit about him. Anyways what you want me to do Ero-Sanin?" Ben grinned

"First Naruto and now you too, STOP CALLING ME THAT." Jiraiya fumed in anger

"Hey don't take it by your heart Dude" Ben sighed

"I will have teach you how to behave in nearby future anyways for now what you...

And well the training began which was obviously not easy . It was extremely tiresome and Ben have to use ** Xlr8** or **Swampfire **often to heal his injuries. The problem was to maintain Imperial Strike for a bit longer and the solution was simple. He would have to go under the barbaric weight training again with double or triple weights then usual. But there was nothing to worry they were going to stay there for 10 days ( As the author I have right to change some things) besides he can always continue the training after he returns to Konoha

Ben knew he must push himself forward while he was in this weird world. The enemies around were stronger and far more sinister than he knew. He couldn't rely just on his watch like back home.

Specifically Ben did manage to extend the time of **Imperial Strike easily **but that wasn't his real problem. The real problem was what Jiraiya actually wanted him to do. To rotate his chakra coat while moving. Which was extremely hard. Jiraiya gave him a exercise. He would have stay in water up to his head and rotate the water around him. Let's see what he is doing now

"Damn! I am really really tired now" Ben groaned as he fell on the ground

"Wow Ben you actually came close to doing it" Naruto said as he helped him up

"It took five shadow clones plus me but at least I am coming close to it but I could really use an aspirin my head is spinning with seeing memories my clones which are painfully dispersed by the overuse of chakra" Ben said while panting

"Just look at yourself you are complete mess. You are battered bruised you clothes are totally ruined. You could seriously injured yourself" Shizune yelled with concern

"Hey don't worry about me. I am the Ben 10. By the way Naruto did you..."

"Nah, But I can do it with one clone now. I am coming closer on doing it all by myself. Then I can say that I have mastered the Rasengan" Naruto said with a wide grin

" _The two of them are so unique...I am sorry Tsunade-sama. I won't let you endanger lives of shinobis like this. Konoha is still my home and I will never let you help the man who tried to destroy it. No matter what" _Shizune said to herself with determination in her eyes

**After a couple of days**

Jiraiya tumbled across another roof top as he avoided hitting the floor. His vision was fading and it was hard to control himself.

Tsunade had got the better of him and managed to slip a potion into his drink in order to destabilize his chakra and nervous system. As Jiraiya jumped another roof he had to give credit to his teammate, only she could make a poison that was completely tasteless to the senses and get it. She was truly the greatest medic ninja.

Jiraiya had just managed to reach the balcony leading to his and Naruto's hotel room and managed to see Naruto and Shizune talking.

Tsunade's already on the move I take it." Jiraiya gasped as he leaned against the wall inside of the room for support.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama, I couldn't stop her from going to Orochimaru before I was hit with one of her punches. What happened to you?" Shizune replied as she moved to his side and began running a Mystical Palm Technique and started healing him.

"Tsunade got to me drugged that messed up my chakra and balance." Jiraiya tried to control the dizziness.

"Without knowing exactly she used I can't reverse the effects, however I can give you some pills to ease it. It won't get you back to 100% but it's all that I could give you at the moment. I'm sorry" Shizune said as she held out the pills and a glass of water.

"Don't be sorry, I let down my guard so in a way I had this coming." Jiraiya said as he offered Shizune a small smile before downing the pills with water. "Where is Tennyson we need his help in this situation?"

"Ben went to outskirts to test his new technique. He told me it was too dangerous to be used in the area like this" Naruto explained

"The only person who could match the snake isn't here and I am not in the best condition to fight him . We can't wait for Ben. We must go and help Tsunade who is probably fighting the snake right now" Jiraiya said and all of them nodded

"Tonton can help us find Tsuande-sama." Shizune encouraged as she looked down at the pig in her arms after she, Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the pig.

"Bweep" Tonton oinked as it nodded she began to put her nose to the ground in an effort to track her owner. It then pointed where Tsunade was.

"This way Tonton can lead us" everyone nodded and followed the pig.

**Scene change**

Obviously things didn't go as per plan. Orochimaru knew of Tsunade's famous fear of blood and used it against her. The sanin who was known for her monstrous strength was shaking on the ground. Moral of the story was Kabuto and Tsunade fought as the man wanted to test himself against her with Orochimaru's permission because Tsunade declined their offer.

The fight was in a stalemate but in the end Tsunade won clearly showing her power as one of the Sannin but in the end the glasses wearing man used her weakness on her as Tsunade was afraid of blood. He was about to end her when large vines irrupted from the ground capturing Orochimaru and Kabuto and several fire bombs were fired at them slamming them on the ground

"Who is capable of doing this?" Kabuto said as he grunted in pain

"TENNYSON SHOW YOUR SELF" Orochimaru gritted his teeth and yelled with outrage

"Well, The supercool, Awesome, Handsome Ben 10 arrives to save the day" A humanoid tree jumped in front of Tsunade. Tsunade looked at him with shock. As she remembered only man capable of using plants Hashirama Senju

"Always right on time Ben 10" Kabuto smirked as he stood up

"Well what can I say I am just awesome and seeing you here means you have decided to show your true colors Card-guy" Ben smirked

"Tennyson I knew you will come here. so I made special arrangements" Orochimaru smirked and suddenly a feet emerged from the ground but Ben was ready. He blocked the extremely powerful kick with little difficulty

"So you have improved from the last time Ben 10" The figure smirked

"Yeah, Didn't expect you here Han Solo" Ben smirked

"Tsunade Sama! BEN " Ben turned around and saw Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto. Suddenly a kick almost slammed him on the ground

"Don't lose your focus Ben 10" Han smirked

"Let's finish this guy with steam blasters" Ben yelled and both went in blur

"So the equation is even now " Kabuto smirked

"You have changed your sides TRAITOR" Naruto yelled as he saw the sound protector on Kabuto's forehead

"I was never on your side Naruto- kun " Kabuto chuckled

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she ran over to her mistress.

Naruto did not know what was going on, but seeing Shizune run towards them without back up was bad. He got a Kunai and threw at Kabuto forcing him to jump back and allow Shizune to go up to her master.

"Damn! He found her weakness for blood" Naruto looked at Jiraiya who scowled but was weak.

"Blood" Naruto enquired making Jiraiya nod "yes she has a phobia from it" Naruto nodded but find it strange a medic found it frightening.

"Naruto…watch out yourself around the boy with glasses, he is around Kakashi's level" Naruto's eyes went wide when at the thought about Kabuto being on the same level with Kakashi.

Eyeing the man as the four were in a stare off, Orochimaru against Jiraiya and Kabuto against Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune were at the side as the girl was taking care of her master.

"It's been awhile since we met Naruto-Kun" Kabuto smirked making Naruto's eyes narrow

"I am so going to kick your ass. Double agent" Naruto took out a couple of kunais and put wind chakra in it

"You know him" Jiraiya asked making Naruto nod.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-kun and I met in the exams" Jiraiya just nodded as he looked at his teammate.

Looking at Orochimaru's damaged arm made Jiraiya smirk "how does it feel to lose those hands you love so much" the snake's eyes narrowed as he chuckled " Well the one who did this will be taken care off but Kukukuku, is that a way to greet your teammate Jiraiya" Jiraiya just looked serious.

"Naruto protect Shizune and Tsunade while I deal with Orochimaru" Naruto nodded

**Scene change**

"What kind of disgusting attack is this?" Han who was trapped in large vines yelled as he was fully covered in a green jelly

"Well you will see that" **Stinkfly **smirked and pressed the dial once again transforming into **Heat Blast**

"Fire in the hole" The lava man yelled as the largest fireball elemental country had ever seen was slammed on Han

"KABOOM"

A large explosion covered the area. When the smoke cleared it revealed Han who was lying on the ground with few cracks in Armour

"That...was a strong attack..." Han spit out blood from his mouth " But the battle isn't over" And the white aura surrounded him once again

"Not this time Solo" Ben winked and slammed the dial once again. **Splitter** appeared in his place with a bright green flash. A green sticky and stinky liquid slammed Han on the other side before he can concentrate enough and totally engulfed his body

"Let's finish this" Ben said as he slammed the dial transforming into **Shocksquatch** . " It's toasting time, Mr. Furnace" He winked before firing a large electric bolt at Han. Han cried in immense pain. It was a pain that the Gobi jinchuriki never felt. That mere boy was capable of defeating him? No He won't let him do that . It was his honor on line. He might not like humans but he had honor and he will never lose that

"FACE YOUR DEATH TENNYSON" Han yelled

"You guys and your dialogues . Huh . Superheroes are..." Before Ben can complete his sentence a wave of chakra slammed him on the ground

Han's eyes turned red and a dark chakra cloak around both his entire body and steam Armour, He gained the characteristic horns atop of his still visible hat and a prominent hump on his back, due to the presence of the armour's furnace. Ben's eyes widened as he noticed five tails swirling around Han's body

"Five tails jinchuriki, He is fighting Ben with his full power. Ben please be safe" Jiraiya mentally prayed for Ben's safety as he noticed the chakra spike

"Tennyson is done now Jiraiya" Orochimaru said with a smirk

"Orochimaru remember a thing . You know why Tennyson beat you. It isn't about his transformations or his skills. He seems to have all of them around him naturally. That boy have the most formidable ability A heart that is only driven by the passion to protect the others" Jiraiya smirked as he dodged another bow from Orochimaru

"He is a fool who will die by my hands" Orochimaru smirked

Scene change

"AHhhhhhhhhh" Ben cried in pain as Han slammed on him.

"_I am using three gates in Shocksquatch's body but still I am nothing but a mere bug against him" _Ben said to himself as he spit out some blood and reverted back to his human form

"Last chance Tennyson, You are a remarkable warrior. Join me ore die like a bug" Han smirked deviously

Ben slowly stood up and brushed the blood out of his face

"The battle isn't over until isn't over" Ben slammed the dial once again and with a bright green flash ** Diamondhead** appeared in place

"**The gate of pain release...Imperial strike " **Ben yelled as the familiar blue energy surrounded his body. Han knew something was wrong he tried to use his chakra arms for attack but they were absorbed in Ben's blue chakra armor. Suddenly a wave of chakra slammed over him Han was able to keep his balance but he was forced to take several steps back.

"You are impressive I must say . I will feel bad after killing you" Han chuckled

"Many tried but none succeded Steam eating furnace" Ben mocked

"Are you mocking me?" Han growled

"Well in a way yeah I am " Ben chuckled

"Let's finish this for once and for all" Han clenched his fists

"Even the fourth gate is not enough I can sense that. When the old man gave me the manual he told me to never use the fifth gate. Even in life and death situation but its seems I have no choice in the matters. **Gate of Closing release...Imperial strike version 2" **Ben yelled as the chakra covering him started rotating and suddenly he jumped in the air

"What is he trying to do?" Han thought ready to counter the Tennyson

**"Wind style great breakthrough" **Ben propelled himself higher in the sky then closed his eyes and changed the position. Chakra surrounding him became brighter and started rotating more

"**Imperial Drill" **Ben yelled

"I can't let that hit me" Han growled as he started concentrating charge in his body and jumped in the air**  
**

"**Horn Breaking"**

And the two titans clashed with each other. It was like a supernova blast or two stars clashing onto each other. It created a shockwave that created an earthquake which slammed everyone on the ground

The bright flash of chakra blinded everybody, When everyone was able to open their eyes they couldn't believe their eyes

Han was standing on the one end of the large crater , The upper torso of his armour was gone revealing his bare face. Ben was standing on the other side his cloths were torn, blood was dripping from his shoulders and ankles but still an unbreakable grin was still on his face

"I must admit Ben. You are greatest warrior I have seen apart from me and some very few extremely rare persons" Han smirked as his breathing calmed

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Mr Solo" Ben grinned

"Impossible Ben's attack was capable of leveling strength with the full five tail chakra cloak. From what I can see both of them have lost their energy now, They are just standing due to their iron will" Jiraiya said to himself

"_Ben..."_ Tsunade awed even in her trauma

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he put Shizune down , "Yes but I can't heal my leg in time" Shizune said with a nod

"Stay here until you are healed, Ok" Naruto said and vanished in a puff of smoke

"So you used the clones as a distraction to get the girl" Kabuto smirked

" Of course Clones are my specialty. You know for being Orochimaru's right hand you are quite dumb" Naruto smirked and dashed towards Kabuto but suddenly Kabuto came upon him with a speed he couldn't even imagine. But thanks to a very very heavy training schedule Naruto was somewhat able to see his speed and move at the last minute . Kabuto just smirked and grabbed Naruto's left arm. Gritting his teeth in pain the blond fell to the ground.

"A deadlast like you who knows nothing is just an ant beneath my shoe" Kabuto smirked

"Last chance Ben 10. I may be out of chakra but still I am an experienced shinobi . You are no match for me. " Han took his fighting stance

"Once I commit myself to something Mr Solo I won't listen to even myself listening to someone other... Huh...No chance" Ben smirked and dashed towards Han

Han blocked Ben's kick easily and tried to punch him but Ben jumped backwards and elbowed him. Han spun around and delivered a powerful punch on Ben's face causing him to fall on ground

"It was an honor fighting with you Ben Tennyson but one of us had to win" Han took out a curved kunai while Ben's all attempts to stand on his legs failed

Han dashed towards him and stabbed the kunai straight into Ben's chest

"The legend of the one man army ends , Now its your turn Naruto-kun " Kabuto smirked

Naruto slowly stood up then said with a smirk " "You were always a fool Kabuto. Once again you talk too much"

"Don't you want to cry now Naruto-kun your best friend is dead now" Kabuto said with a devious grin

"He he Like me Ben is too much awesome to be killed by bad guys " Naruto chuckled

"The battle...isn't over...until it...isn't over" Ben winked before falling on ground and turned into a puff of smoke. Han's eyes widened and his jaw almost fell on ground

"_Does that mean it was a..."_ Before Han could even think what's happening swirl of leaves appeared behind him

"**Dynamic entry Round house kick" **

A powerful kick slammed Han on the ground. Han spat some blood from his mouth that was surely one hell of a kick. Ben dashed towards him and picked him up. Then placed his head between his thighs and caught his head in a deadlock. Using the final bit of chakra Ben jumped in the air

"THIS IS THE BUTT BUSTER" Ben yelled and spun several times in the air then landed in a sit back position with Han's face facing the ground. Han cried in immense pain as he felt his every single bone breaking. Ben released Han and fell on ground heavily panting

"I really really need a vacation now" Ben sighed as he winced in pain and closed his eyes

"Tennyson...finish me off" Han said in a broken voice

"Huh ...WHAT?" Ben snapped

"I lost the battle now grant me a warrior's death" Han said in a serious tone

"I am against the killings besides you are just a soldier who was following orders" Ben said as he slowly stood up

"You don't..understand death is my salvation. I am a monster to the world. Hated by both allies and enemies alike" Han said as a tear threatened to fell from his eyes

"Hero and villain or as we say light and darkness both of them lies in us. It's our choice that what we chose and who we want to become in the end. There is a good and bad in everyone of us. Nobody is monster Han" Ben chuckled lightly

"You speak wise beyond your age Ben 10" Han said with a smile

"Yeah..I think the spirit of Yoda has merged with me" Ben grinned as he held his bruised shoulder

"YODA?"

"Yeah 90% philosopher 10% ninja. The dwarf jedi master and all that" Ben yawned

"Jedi, Yoda I don't understand what are you saying?" Han exclaimed

"Dude you don't know about star wars. Ah.. I will have to sent a lot of DVDs here once I get back home . So where were we yeah I am giving you another chance. Live your life well and instead of becoming anther's puppet use your powers to help the innocent people"

"Why should I help them?"

"Think about this Mr Furnace . You have great powers. You know that. Great powers come with great responsibilities. If you have powers then you should use it to help people, Protect the peace, Don't serve a person or a government, serve the humanity. Just the moment you stand up to protect the others you will become a hero" Ben said with a smile

"Than you...Ben 10...I will...make my own path...and find our about myself" Han smiled once again before drifting back to darkness

"That's impressive but you are not Tennyson Naruto-kun besides you can't use your wind techniques now" Kabuto smirked

"There is a saying Barking dogs can't bite" Naruto smirked

"DIE!" Kabuto charged with his chakra scalpel intending to get Naruto's heart.

Shizune gasped while Tsunade shook.

Kabuto charged and attacked as Naruto used his right hand to grab Kabuto's left hand which was charged of his chakra scalpel.

"You fool now your hand disabled" Kabuto smirked but his eyes went wide Naruto's hand was glowing and suddenly felt his technique being absorbed. The area glowed which surprised everyone as they watched.

"What's happening" Shizune looked surprised

"Whats this!" Orochimaru looked shocked.

" Take this asshole **Rasengan" **Naruto smirked as the blue spiraling sphere appeared in his hand and slammed it on Kabuto's chest at a point blank range. Kabuto cried in immense pain and he was sent several feet away . He slammed on the ground with a loud thump

"Unbelievable!" Shizune screamed.

Naruto turned around as he heard claps. He smiled as he saw his friend who was coming towards him limping on his right leg. His gauntlet's symbol was still red

"Looks like you really got your ass kicked Ben" Naruto smirked

"Same could be said for you" Ben chuckled

Both of them broke out in laughter and then hugged each other . " We did it Ben, We did it" Naruto said with smile. "We kicked ass like always right Naruto"

"Naruto"

Ben tried to shook his blonde friend but it seemed like the darkness had got him. Ben smiled and ruffed Naruto's hair who was peacefully sleeping

"Ben-kun are you alright?" Shizune ran towards him as Ben suddenly fell on his knees

"Nah Shizune-san Can you look after our future hokage please?" Ben said with a smile as he slowly stood up

"Ben-kun you shouldn't move in this condition . You need treatment immediately" Shizune panicked

"He he..don't worry I have handled worse. Now it's time to wake her up" Ben pointed towards Tsunade who was still shaking and started walking

Ben stopped in front of Tsunade who looked at him still in shock. He suddenly SLAPPED her shocking everyone

"Here we are putting our lives on risk and got almost killed , You are just sitting here like a scared kid. WAKE UP! AREN'T YOU A SANIN?" Ben yelled, While Tsunade just started to shake and some tears fell from her eyes

Ben took out a handkerchief and brushed her tears and spoke softly

"It's alright to be afraid of blood since you lost your loved ones. But letting it control you like that isn't good enough.I may not know them but what would they feel if they knew that their deaths made you an invalid. They would weep Mam, Wouldn't they?. Everything will be alright you just gotta believe in yourself and stand up"

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she looked at the emerald eyes which were staring into hers with a comforting smile

**Flashback**

"Grampa, I can't do that...I am afraid of dark"

"Tsun- chan. you can do that. All you have to do is believe in yourself and stand up then nothing is impossible"

"Really Grampa"

"Really there is nothing to be afraid of Tsun-chan"

"Alright I will do it Grampa"

**Flashback end**

"Grampa..." Tsunade whispered as the image of Hashirama Senju stood infront of her

"_Damn. Now not only Tennyson's power is increased but that Kyubi brat is also becoming danger. He can spoil my future plans. But for now Tennyson is vulnerable. His power had left him. I won't get a better chance than this. I can kill the kyubi brat sometime later but Tennyson he must be handled now" _Orochimaru clenched his fists and flew down from his snake and rushed towards Ben

Getting surprised as Jiraiya was too weak to stop Orochimaru he screamed "WATCH OUT BEN!"

Ben looked at Tsunade who looked back. He smiled at her and brought his hand forward and wiped some blood on her face and showed her the blood "Remember this…this is nothing. You are great medic and you are more than capable of beating this" Then the wielder of ultimatrix bought both of his hands forward and pushed her away

"AHH" Ben cried in immense pain as the sword stabbed through his shoulder

"This time I win you lose Ben 10" Orochimaru said as he smacked Ben on the ground and took out his blade once again

"DIE!" Orochimaru screamed with his Kusanagi in his mouth.

The sword pierced but got the wrong target as Orochimaru stabbed Tsunade right in the middle of her chest. The Senju coughed blood in the process.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune screamed while Jiraiya gasped.

"I'LL KILL YOU SNAKE" Ben cried with outrage but couldn't stand up due to pain

Orochimaru was a bit surprised but then quickly pulled the sword out of her shaking form. Tsunade had her head down as the snake Sannin screamed "hurry up and die!" and slashed this time across her body making her fall towards the ground.

Orochimaru watched her fall and smirked and then looked at Ben who was angry. Ben lashed towards him with a yell but still he was very slow due to exhaustion. Orochimaru dodged him easily and swung at him quickly

Everyones eyes went wide in shock again as Tsunade shielded Ben again as she was slashed on the back.

Tsunade coughed blood and looked at Naruto smiling bloody "this…this is nothing right" Ben was speechless as the female Sannin turned to Orochimaru with anger "I will risk my life now!"

Orochimaru became angry and kicked her "you weakling" the woman fell on Ben 's right side. Ben growled and dashed towards Orochimaru with a punch which had no effect on him.

"Your power has left you One man Army" Orochimaru smirked causing Ben to shake with anger. Suddenly Orochimaru was kicked by Tsunade and he was sent several feet away

"Hey, Just relax you did your part. Now let me do mine" Tsunade softly said as she ruffed Ben's hair

"No way! Her trembling stopped" Orochimaru watched as he was on the ground.

"You were right Ben. Blood is nothing" Tsunade smirked causing Ben to smile. "Hey Mam kick that bastard's ass for me"

"That I sure will" Tsunade said with a smile

"Why? Why are you fighting to protect this brat? What did he ever did for you? He is nothing to you" Orochimaru yelled

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru with venom "Do you want to know why. It's because I'm the fifth Hokage" Orochimaru's eyes went wide as he saw the diamond on Tsunade's forehead form around face.

Bringing her hand on the ram sign she charged her chakra and glowed red **"Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth** like a miracle Tsunade's wounds healed fully as she was reborn.

Orochimaru was astounded "What is this?" Tsunade smirked " This is my trump card as long as I have this I'm immortal in battle"

Orochimaru smirked "so I wasn't the only one neh Tsunade!"

Shizune looked scared _"that's true but a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, Tsunade-Sama shortens her natural lifespan."_

Tsunade now healed charged at Orochimaru who tried with his long tongue trying to entrap her but then she grabbed it and dragged him towards her.

She then gave Orochimaru the beating of his lifetime. Naruto watched everything as she screamed charging up her chakra giving him a hard uppercut to the chin.

"At least I will have a nice sleep now" Ben smiled as his eyes went blurry and he fell on ground

**Time skip**

"Urgh! Where am I?" Ben groaned as he opened his eyes and woke up in Tsunade's lap

"In the hotel , the battle was over " Tsunade said with a smile

"Oh finally yo are up Ben. I was so worried. You know what..." Jiraiya interrupted causing Naruto to groan ""Kabuto woke up healed from Rasengan but still damaged and summoned manda thus we too summoned and had a three way battle" The frog Sannin chuckled

"That was a great technique you used Ben-kun" Shizune praised making Jiraiya nod "As expected from my new apprentice"

"Oh please I am not anybody's student especially of someone who writes porn" Ben groaned rubbing his eyes, Jiriaya's eyes twitched comically.

"It's great to see you awake Ben but there is something you, me, Jiraiya and Shizune need to discuss," Tsunade said with a smile

"What about me?" Naruto yelled

"You can wait outside " Jiraiya said

"You tell me right?"

"Of course I will Dude don't worry" Ben chuckled, Naruto gave a thumbs up and left

Raising his eyebrow Ben was confused as they all gathered around him with Tsunade sitting back on a chair; Jiraiya leaning against the wall while Shizune sat down on the bed next to him.

"This is about your reckless technique Imperial Strike" Tsunade said with glare

"HUH ?"

"Do you have any idea what effect it has on your body Ben? You should think before developing technique like that. You could have died back there. You have also opened five gates but we are not talking about that" Tsunade scolded

"I did what was necessary to win" Ben explained

"Respect your life boy its not something you should throw away like that"

"Who are you to lecture me like that?"

"I am the fifth hokage and as a chunin you have to listen to me" Tsunade said in a serious tone

"I am not a ninja, I am a hero. I will do what I think is right" Ben growled

Tsunade frowned at him then suddenly her frown turned into a smile and she ruffed Ben's hair " Well, Then I will have to make sure to keep you in line"

"That won't be easy Mam" Ben winked

"We will see that" Tsunade widely grinned once again

**So guys the Tsunade retrieval ends now. I must thank AnonymousGX for his help, If it wasn't for his help I wouldn't have came this far. And I am taking a little rest from this story as I have reached a checkpoint. This was the last episode I watched in the anime. From now on I have to rely on manga**

**Preview**

**"Do you think you can challenge the Hyuga clan?"**

**"Look you are taking this too far Dude. You invited me and I came. I really appreciate your hospitality but what's crap is crap"**

**"Who are you to challenge our clan's branch system?"**

**"I am Ben 10. An adventurer who can turn into aliens"**

**"Chunin Ben Tennyson you insulted our clan so as a clan leader I Hiashi Hyuga challenge you for a duel. "**

**"Just name the time and place yours truly will be there to kick your ass"**

**...**

**"TENNYSON!"**

**"Don't make me do things you will regret Sasuke"**

**"Teach me what you taught that dead last, I am better than him. I can learn more"**

**"Look Sasuke I can talk to Anko she..."**

**"So you won't agree huh. Then let's do it now. one on one. You and me for full and final"**

**"Look buddy"**

**"Fire style great fire ball jutsu"**

**Before Ben could think flames covered him. Sasuke just smirked but his smirk died when a blue blur absorbed all the flames**

**"I told you not to mess with me" Ben glared as blue glowing chakra surrounded him**

**"CHIDORY!"**

**"IMPERIAL STRIKE!"**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW this time. Because next chapter might not appear for a few months **


End file.
